Na przekór losowi
by erraticmuse
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE AU, Katniss Everdeen dokonała niemożliwego i wygrała 73 Głodowe Igrzyska. Teraz w pierwszym roku mentorowania jest przerażona kiedy Peeta Mellark zostaje mianowany trybutem. Wkrótce oboje są zmuszeni stawić czoło zadaniom jakich się nie spodziewali. Czy Katniss znajdzie w sobie siłę by być dobrą mentorką podczas gdy walczy z narastającym uczuciem do Peety?
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł oryginału:**Stacked Odds

**Autor: **sponsormusings

**Tłumaczenie za zgodą i błogosławieństwem Autora **

* * *

**Rozdział Pierwszy**

_Katniss_

W poranki takie jak ten jestem tak gorzka i zła, że już nie poznaję samej siebie. W lesie wie je rześki wietrzyk i zauważyłam co najmniej tuzin zwierząt które mogłyby być łatwym łupem. Ale polowanie przestało być dla mnie koniecznością, jedynym sposobem przetrwania dlatego czuję że straciłam zainteresowanie. Prawie rok temu wygrałam Głodowe Igrzyska i mam teraz więcej pie niędzy i jedzenia niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej było to możliwe. Nie muszę już polować by przeżyć i ta myśl niemal mnie zabija.

Oczywiście to, że za każdym razem kiedy unoszę łuk przypominam sobie zapłakane oczy Rue która prosi mnie bym jej zaśpiewała, również nie pomaga. Przypominam sobie jej ostatnie tchnienie kiedy stała się kolejną ofiarą igrzysk. Do końca życia będę nienawidzić ludzi z Kapitolu za to co jej zrobili i za to że odebrali mi radość życia. Dzisiaj czuję tę nienawiść mocniej niż kiedy kolwiek.

Dzisiaj są Dożynki.

_Dwanaście miesięcy wcześniej_

_Patrząc na Kapitol nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w słowa które wypowiedziałam._

_-Zgłaszam się na ochotnika. Chcę być trybutem.- Nie wiedziałam nawet co mówię ale nagle rzuciłam się w kierunku strażników pokoju prowadzących Prim na scenę. Oczy Prim patrzyły na mnie z przerażeniem a jej krzyk ledwo pozwalał mi utrzymać własne nerwy na wodzy. Spazmatyczny szloch matki. Pełne smutku i zaskoczenia oczy Gale'a. „No dalej Kotna." Nawet kiedy ogląda łam powtórkę w pociągu do Kapitolu razem z Haymitchem i Effie, Mentorem i Opiekunką Dystryk tu Dwunastego nadal nie docierało do mnie co właściwie zrobiłam. Nie zwróciłam uwagi na wyraz powściągliwego podziwu na ich twarzach. Wiele czasu minęło odkąd ktoś z naszego dystryktu zgło sił się na ochotnika. Tak wiele, że nikt nie wie czy to się kiedykolwiek zdarzyło. Teraz w samotności mojego pokoju to do mnie dotarło. Wezmę udział w igrzyskach. Sama się zgłosiłam. Umrę. Ale przy najmniej ocaliłam Prim._

_Myślałam o drugim trybucie w pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza. Baden Woodhouse po chodził z miasta, był synem rzeźnika. Przed dzisiejszym dniem nawet z nim nie rozmawiałam, lu dzie z Miasta i ze Złożyska nie spędzają ze sobą czasu, ale wydawał się miły. Nie żywiłam jednak co do niego zbyt wielkich nadziei ponieważ od rana nie przestał płakać. Jedna część mnie mu współ czuła, podczas gdy druga życzyła sobie tylko tego żeby wreszcie się uspokoił. Trzymałam z tą drugą stroną ponieważ współczucie sprawiłoby że byłoby mi trudniej wrócić do domu bez niego. A to wła śnie zamierzałam zrobić. Obiecałam Prim że wygram a ja nie łamię danego słowa._

Wzdycham. Dotrzymałam słowa. Nie bacząc na przeciwności losu wróciłam do domu w Dystrykcie Dwunastym. Ale nie jestem już tą samą dziewczyną która stąd wyjechała. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Moja matka, która co noc uspokaja mnie kiedy z krzykiem wybudzam się z koszma rów. Jeżeli igrzyska przyczyniły się do czegoś dobrego, to było tym naprawienie mojej relacji z mamą. Nareszcie to ona mogła opiekować się mną i mocno się tego trzymała. Obie wiedziałyśmy że stara się nadrobić pięć lat opuszczenia. Prim, której optymistyczne podejście do życia zawsze mnie dopingowało teraz musi starać się jeszcze mocniej, Wiem, że za każdym razem kiedy widzi mnie zwiniętą w kłębek na kanapie i gapiącą się w ścianę, obwinia się o zmiany jakie we mnie za szły. Bez względu na to ile razy jej powtarzam że nie powinna. To nie była jej wina i ona nie miała prawa się obwiniać. To była wina Kapitolu. Nie mniej, nie więcej. Ale ziarno zostało zasiane i wie działam jak bardzo ją to męczy.

Mój najlepszy przyjaciel Gale. Mój kumpel od polowań. Mój powiernik. Przez ostatnie czte ry lata, odkąd nasi ojcowie zginęli w tej samej eksplozji w kopalni, spędzaliśmy ze sobą całe dnie w lesie otaczającym dystrykt. Żywność zawsze była w Złożysku trudna do zdobycia więc większość rodzin miała do wyboru zapisanie się po przydziały zbożowe albo zgodę na to że ich ro dziny umrą z głodu. Przydziały zwykle wygrywały. Ale mój ojciec, podobnie jak ojciec Gale'a, byli zdecydowa ni zrobić wszystko aby zbuntować się przeciw zasadom Kapitolu i byli doświadczonymi myśli wymi-zbieraczami. Kiedy podrośliśmy obaj zaczęli przekazywać nam swoją wiedzę na wszel ki wy padek. Ojciec nauczył mnie jak trzymać łuk, pływać i rozpoznawać rośliny i kwiaty, wszystko co było jadalne i trujące. Ojciec Gale'a nauczył go robić skomplikowane wnyki i tego jak bezsze lestnie poruszać się po lesie. Nie sądzę aby nasi ojcowie podejrzewali że tak wcześnie umrą i chcie li żeby śmy połączyli siły w czasie naszych nielegalnych polowań ale tak się właśnie stało.

Widzę jak bardzo działa na niego moje złe samopoczucie. Bardzo chciałby żeby wróciła jego dawna przyjaciółka. Jest mi z tym źle ale nic na to nie poradzę. Już nie jestem Katniss Everde en, kłusowniczką z Dystrytu 12. Jestem Katniss Everdeen, triumfatorką a od dzisiaj także Mentor ką.

Zostawiam Gale'a żeby przehandlował naszą nędzną zdobycz na rynku i wracam do domu w Wiosce Zwycięzców. Mama i Prim mieszkają tutaj ze mną, przez co jest mi z tym łatwiej. Jako Triumfatorka zasłużyłam na przywilej zamieszkania w pięknym domu wyposażonym w luksusy godne Kapitolu. To było miłe ale czasami czułam się jakby ktoś ciągle mnie obserwował, i szczerze mówiąc, wcale bym się nie zdziwiła gdyby tak było.

Naszym jedynym sąsiadem jest Haymitch Abernathy, drugi w historii Triumfator z naszego dystryktu, który jeszcze żyje. Chociaż moim zdaniem przypomina to raczej egzystowanie wypełnio ne oparami alkoholu i nieodpartą chęcią zapicia się na śmierć. Przez wiele lat niesprawiedliwie go osądzałam, podobnie jak inni mieszkańcy Dwunastki. Ale po tym co sama przeszłam rozumiem dla czego wybrał takie życie. Mimo iż wcale nie jest mu łatwo. Przygotowując się na dzisiejsze dożyn ki przypominam sobie co powiedział mi Haymitch w drodze powrotnej.

_Spojrzał na mnie przenikliwie i pociągnął łyk z piersiówki która zdawała się być przyrośnię ta to jego lewej dłoni._

_-Teraz zacznie się prawdziwa harówka. - Zaczął. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona._

_-Żartujesz sobie?...Nie pamiętasz co robiłam na arenie?-Potrząsnął głową._

_-Poradziłaś sobie z areną, Kochanie. Nadal nie wiem jak ci się to udało. - Ja wiedziałam, to się nazywa morderstwo. - Ale musisz zrozumieć, że chociaż jesteś triumfatorką, wcale nie wygrałaś. Twoje życie stanie się niekończącym się ciągiem dożynek, mentorowania i patrzenia ja twoi trybuci umierają na arenie. Uwierz mi, tak właśnie będzie. Po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu trzech lat rozma wiam w powrotnym pociągu z kimś kto nie jest mną samym.- Przerywa abym mogła przyswoić jego słowa. - Za pół roku ruszymy w Tournee Zwycięzcy podczas którego staniesz oko w oko z rodzinami dzieciaków które zginęły na arenie. Będziesz musiała się uśmiechać i do nich machać chociaż ła mie ci się serce i życzysz sobie tylko tego byś mogła być tak samo martwa jak te dzieciaki. Za na stępne pół roku, podczas kolejnych dożynek wraz ze mną stawisz czoła kolejnej parze jagniątek, któ re zaprowadzimy na rzeź._

_Czuję, że chce mi powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale się powstrzymuje. Odwraca oczy wilgotne od alkoholu i braku snu i patrzy przez okno na lasy Dwunastki._

_-Twoja przejażdżka jeszcze się nie skończyła. Bez względu na to jak bardzo tego chcesz._

Minął rok i tak jak przepowiedział siedzę obok niego na scenie przed Budynkiem Sprawie dliwości. Widzę że stara się zachowywać jak najlepiej ponieważ czuje się odpowiedzialny za to że bym jak najlepiej to wszystko zniosła. Trybutką zostaje dziewczynka ze Złożyska, ale nie wiem kim ona jest. Ma jakieś czternaście lat i kiedy wchodzi na scenę jestem zaskoczona wyrazem dumy na jej twarzy. Haymitch pochyla się ku mnie a jego oddech jest gorący i śmierdzi alkoholem.

-Ona myśli, ze będzie następną Katniss Everdeen. - Mówi, a ja czuję jak serce wpada mi do żołądka. Nikt nie powinien chcieć być drugą Katniss Everdeen. Znowu skupiam uwagę na Effie i mam ochotę uśmiechnąć się ironicznie na widok jej jaskrawoniebieskiego kostiumu. Niestety na stępne imię które wyczytuje ściera z mojej twarzy uśmiech i sprawia że z mojej głowy uciekają wszystkie myśli.

-Peeta Mellark!

Cholera.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział drugi**

_Peeta_

Kiedy wychodzę na plac wraz z setkami innych nastolatków z Dys tryktu czuję mdło ści i ból gło wy ponieważ wiem co za chwilę nastą pi. Przysięgam im jestem starszy tym szybciej nadchodzi ten dzień. Cieszę się, że moi bracia są już za starzy na Dożynki. Nie wiem jak zniósł bym to gdyby je den z nich został zwerbowany. To trochę mnie uspokaja mimo, nadal mam wielu przyjaciół któ rych może to spotkać. Pocieszam się jednak tym, że tegoroczne Dożynki nie mogą być gorsze od tych w ubiegłym roku.

_Patrzyłem z przerażeniem na to jak Katniss Everdeen zgłosiła się na ochotnika by za jąć miejsce swojej siostry Prim i weszła na sce nę gdzie podała rękę Badenowi. To, że za bierali Badena było okrop ne same w sobie, znałem go od pią tego roku życia i chodzili śmy w szkole na te same zaję cia. Ale kiedy dołączyła do niego Katniss poczułem się jak by ktoś raz za razem kopał mnie w żołą dek._

_Kochałem Katniss Everdeen odkąd sięgam pamięcią._

_Ona o tym nie wiedziała. Przy najmniej tak sądziłem. W moim naj wcześniejszym zwią zanym z nią wspomnieniu mieliśmy po pięć lat i ojciec wskazał mi ją i powiedział, że jest córką kobiety, z którą spotykał się jako nastolatek. Jako pięciolatek nie rozumia łem dziwnego uczucia wdzięczności za to, że jej matka uciekła z górni kiem któ rego poślu biła z miłości zamiast dla pieniędzy. Inaczej nie mógłbym patrzeć na dziew czynkę z warkoczy kami ubraną w czerwo ną sukienkę. Zanim skończyłem dwanaście lat rozumiałem już więcej a moje uczucia względem tej dziewczynki zmieni ły się z nie winnych w o wiele bar dziej niezręczne._

_Tak naprawdę to po raz pierwszy spotkałem ją w wieku jedenastu lat. Moja matka na krzyczała na nią za grzeba nie w naszych śmie ciach i zagroziła że naśle na nią, szczura ze złożyska, strażni ków. Niedługo przed tym jej ojciec zgi nął w wypadku w kopalni a jej matka nie mogła pora dzić sobie z depresją. Wiadomo było że nie zajmuje się ani Kat niss ani Prim. Serce mi się krajało kiedy patrzy łem jak chudnie i robi się coraz słabsza. Zaczą łem się bać że wkrótce sama umrze. Pa ląc chleb działałem instynktownie i wiedział em, że z godnością przyjmę lanie jakie spuściła mi moja matka. Warto było. Rzuci łem jej ten chleb kiedy matka zniknęła mi z pola widzenia i widziałem jak patrzy na mnie zdziwiona. Chwilę później zabrała chleb i uciekła._

_Cieszyłem się widząc jak wraca jej życie. Mijały dni a ona odzy skiwała siłę i dawną ży wotność. Czasami nasze spoj rzenia stykały się przypadkowo ale tamten moment pod pie karnią był na szym ostat nim spotkaniem._

_Podczas siedemdziesiątych trzecich Dożynek byłem na siebie zły za to że nigdy przed tem nie zdo byłem się na odwagę by powiedzieć jej co do niej czuję. Teraz mogła umrzeć a ja straciłbym szansę powie dzenia jej że ją kocham. Ogląda łem igrzyska jak opętany, nie są dzę abym przespał noc pod czas ich trwania. Moja matka myślała że robię to po nieważ lubię krew i przemoc i czułem wtedy jej poparcie. Sprałaby mnie gdyby poznała praw dziwy powód._

_Ojciec wiedział. Jako jedyny znał prawdę ale na szczęście nigdy nie zabrał głosu w tej spra wie i tylko starał się być bardziej hojny kiedy z nią handlował. Wiedziałem że robi to bardziej przez wzgląd na mnie niż na nią ale i tak by łem mu wdzięczny._

_Wiedziałem że ma szansę wygrać, ale nie mogłem uwierzyć kiedy udało się jej ze pchnąć try buta z Dwójki, Cato, z wierzchołka Rogu Obfitości prosto w stado kłębiących się pod nim zmie chów. Nie mo głem uwierzyć w to że kiedy wróciła do Dystryktu wyglą dała w zasa dzie tak samo jak przed wy jazdem, Ale jak się okazało nic nie było już takie samo. To dało się zauważyć niemal od razu. Nie polowała już tak często, teraz to jej przyjaciel Gale zajmował się wy mianą, i przestała to warzyszyć Prim w przypatrywaniu się nam przez szyby piekarni. Po powrocie z Tournee Zwy cięzcy jeszcze bardziej zamknęł a się w sobie i prawie nie wychodziła z domu._

Patrzę na nią teraz, jest piękna i pełna energii. Jest ubrana w oliwkowo zieloną su kienkę, która się ga nieco poniżej jej kolan i sprawia że jej skóra lśni. Jednak jej oczy zdradzają jej nastrój. Są pełne smutku, bólu i lęku. Jestem tak zajęty obserwowaniem jej, że nie uważam na to co dzieje się wokół mnie dopóki ludzie nie od wracają się w moim kie runku a ja widzę jak oczy Katniss nagle ro bią się ogromne i jak z trudem przełyka. I wtedy to do mnie tra fia.

Effie wywołała moje imię.

Te Dożynki stały się nagle dużo gorsze od poprzednich. Zaczynam się zastanawiać dlacze go nigdy wcześniej nie po myślałem o tym że mogą wybrać moje imię.

Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu na rozważania. Strażnicy kiwają na mnie i robię krok w ich stro nę pa trząc na ojca. Jego oczy są pełne łez które cicho płyną po jego policzkach a moi bracia ze sztywnieli w bezruchu. Matka wygląda na kompletnie obojętną. Nie za przątam so bie tym jednak głowy tylko idę na scenę aby uścisnąć dłonie Kat niss, Haymit cha i dziew czynki która jest młodsza ode mnie o trzy lata i której imienia nie znam chociaż wywołano je pięć minut przed moim wła snym. Najpierw witam się z Haymitchem, który mierzy mnie wzrokiem. Uścisk jego ręki jest moc ny chociaż jego dłoń klei się od piersiówki z której trzy ma alkohol. Jego oddech jest nie ciekawy ale przynajmniej w tym roku utrzymuje się na no gach i jest przytomny.

Odwracam się do Katniss i łapię jej spojrzenie zanim podajemy so bie ręce. Jej oczy są peł ne żalu i czegoś jeszcze, nie jestem pe wien czego. Widzę, że coś do mnie mówi ale nie mogę skoncen trować się ponadto że właśnie trzymam ją za rękę i że idę na własną śmierć. Muszę się z tego otrzą snąć. Skupiam uwagę na jej słowach.

-Tak bardzo mi przykro, Peeta. - Mówi cicho. Zrobię wszystko żeby ci pomóc.

Nagle nie potrafię się skupić na niczym innym tylko tym, że Kat niss Everdeen wypo wiedziała moje imię.

Po zdających się trwać w nieskończoność emocjonalnych pożegna niach z ojcem i brać mi i nieco bardziej formalnym pożeganiem z matką, Effie prowadzi Hadley i mnie do pociągu do Kapi tolu. Kat niss i Haymitch już do niego wsiedli a ja wspinam się za Ha dley do pierw szego wagonu. Nie wierzę własnym oczom.

Lubię myśleć że mój talent do zdobienia tortów uczynił ze mnie artystę. Kiedy udaje mi się zaosz czędzić trochę pa pieru i grafitu lubię wychodzić na łąkę i rysować drzewa, kwiaty czy kolory za chodzącego słońca. Nie byłbym jed nak w stanie przelać na papier bogatego wyposażenia wago nu. Błyszczące mahoniowe stoliki i kre densy są wypełnio ne górami je dzenia. Z sufitu zwisają kryszta łowe żyrandole a miękka szara wykładzina zapada się pod moimi stopa mi kiedy wchodzę głębiej do wagonu. Hadley jest tak samo ogłupiała jak ja. Przestaję się gapić dopiero wtedy kiedy zauważam Katniss i Haymit cha czekających na nas po przeciwległej stronie wagonu i unoszę brodę. Z jakiegoś po wodu nie chcę żeby wiedzieli jak bardzo poruszyło mnie bogactwo tego wagonu. Sia dam naprze ciw Katniss a Hadley sia da obok mnie i zaczyna nerwowo tupać nogą. Duma, którą wi działem na jej twarzy kiedy ją wywołano zniknęła a na jej miejscu poja wiło się ledwie skrywane przerażenie. Spoglądam to na Katniss to na Haymitcha cze kając aż się odezwą. Nie robią tego.

-Dobrze więc. O co chodzi?-Pytam w końcu. - Jaki macie plan dzia łania? W jaki spo sób naj lepiej zagwarantować nasze przeżycie?- Katniss nadal milczy a Haymitch prze wraca oczami i po ciąga łyk z piersiówki.

-Cóż, jest trochę bardziej zainteresowany niż ten dzieciak z ze szłego roku.- Stęka pa trząc na Kat niss. Ona rzuca mu tak mordercze spojrzenie że aż się dziwię że facet nie padł tru pem. Zamiast tego, wybucha śmiechem i patrzy na mnie. - To prawda. Powiedział em im rok temu, że najlepszą strategią jest pogodzenie się z sytu acją i tym że umrzecie. Zrobił to. Nie żyje. Ona odmówiła. - Mówi kiwając głowę w kierunku Kat niss. - I najśmieszniejsze jest to że przeży ła. - Nie mogę po wstrzymać uczucia mdłości. Baden może i nie był idealnym trybutem ale w końcu razem dorastali śmy.

-Przestań Haymitch. - Sarka Katniss. Patrzy to Hadley to na mnie i z powrotem. - Idźcie się od świeżyć. Odpocznij cie. O siódmej wróćcie na kolację. Wtedy porozmawia my. Nie jest to taka odpo wiedź jakiej oczekiwałem, ale na razie musi mi wystarczyć. Effie prowa dzi mnie do mojego prze działu i zostawiamy Katniss i Haymitcha ra zem z gęstnieją cym między nimi napięciem.

Wychodzę z przedziału punktualnie o siódmej. Przedział przytła cza mnie i napawa dziw nym przestrachem. Wiem, że ten pociąg jest wart dziesięć razy więcej niż mój cały dystrykt i to boli. Je den żyrandol wystarczyłby do wykarmie nia ludności Złożyska przez rok ale jest w tym coś więcej i to właśnie mnie przeraża.

Nigdzie nie widać Haymitcha, Effie ani Hadley. Katniss jest sama i w milczeniu sma ruje masłem bułkę. Kiedy mnie dostrzega pozdrawia mnie skinieniem głowy. Nakła dam na ta lerz tyle jedzenia ile się na nim zmieści i zabieram się do jedzenia. Może i je stem synem Kupca i dostawa łem więcej jedzenia niż dzieciaki ze Złożyska, ale moim najważniejszym źródłem pożywienia było czerstwe pieczywo więc te raz zamierzam sko rzystać z okaji i skosztować owoców koloru łąki i ja snego, lek kiego napoju z bąbelkami. Katniss przygląda mi się przez chwilę.

-Zawsze myślałam że dzieciaki z Miasta mają tyle jedzenia ile tylko zapragną. Baden wyja śnił mi jak jest napraw dę.

-Jeśli jego sytuacja była podobna do mojej, powiedziałbym że zwy kle jadał najgorsze, psu jące się mięso, którego nikt już nie chciał.-Kiwa głową by to potwierdzić. - Najczę ściej jem czer stwy chleb i ciasto ale tylko wtedy kiedy czegoś nie udało się sprze dać. Zabijają głód ale na pewno nie są smaczne. Chyba że ojciec kupił od ciebie...- Przery wam kiedy ona wpatruje się we mnie deli katnie potrząsając głową. Nie wiem o co jej chodzi ale postanawiam później ją o to za pytać. Wiem, że po lowanie w lesie jest nielegaln e ale nie rozumiem dlaczego nie możemy o tym rozmawiać tutaj.

Zapada cisza a ja nadal nie mogę uwierzyć że siedzę przy jednym stole z Katniss. Katniss Everde en.

-Więc...nadal uprawiasz zapasy?- Pyta nagle.

Jestem zaskoczony że o tym wie. Dlaczego jej na tym zależy?

-Tak. Z braćmi. Czasami w szkole.

-W tym roku wygrałeś zawody, prawda?

-W zeszłym roku byłem drugi. Nie mogłem pozwolić żeby mój brat znowu okazał się lep szy.- Uśmiecham się do niej i dostrzegam jak błyszczą jej oczy.

-To dobrze. To ci pomoże. Siła. Umiejętność uniesienia pięćdziesięciokilo wego wora mąki powin na dać ci przewagę na are nie.- Jestem jeszcze bardziej skołowany. Skąd ona wie, że po trafię tyle unieść? - Wi działam jak przerzucasz mąkę w piekarni.- Wyjaśnia. To ma sens. Wszyscy widują mnie w pie karni.

-Masz rację. Ale zeszłoroczne igrzyska udowodniły że sama siła nie wystarczy, po trzebna jest umiejętność władania jakąś bronią.

-Łuk nie pomógł mi pokonać Cato.

-Ale pomógł ci dostać się do finału.

-Podobnie jak śmierć dwudziestu dwóch innych trybutów.- Wypala i widzę jak przez mo ment drży jej warga.

Jednak moment mija i już po chwili na twarzy Katniss maluje się obojętność. Jest w tym do bra. Ale nie aż tak do bra jak była w ze szłym roku o tej porze kiedy wszyscy my śleli że cze ka ją nowy lep szy świat. Rok radzenia sobie ze śmiercią i koszmarami zmie nił ją, ale jest zdeterminowa na żeby utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Odsuwam od siebie pu sty talerz, czuję je dynie lekkie mdłości, i wstaję wycią gając ku niej dłoń.

-Nie wiem gdzie są wszyscy ale musimy obejrzeć powtórki z doży nek. Przyłączysz się do mnie?

Katniss nie dotyka mojej dłoni ale prowadzi mnie do pokoju z te lewizorem. W środku jest naj większy ekran jaki w życiu widziałem, poza tym który co roku ustawiają na głównym placu mia sta. Ten stoi tutaj na stałe a przed nim stoi długa obita czerwonym aksamitem ka napa na której wystar czy miejsca dla dziesięciu osób.

Katniss siada po mojej lewej stronie w rozsądnej odległości ode mnie i włącza ekran. Po chwili pojawia się na nim Caesar Flicker man, tryskająca życiem twarz Głodowych Igrzysk. Wiem, że nie długo będę musiał porozmawiać z nim twarzą w twarz, i na samą myśl o tym, o byciu częścią jego środowiska czuję jak mój żołądek robi salto. Pro wadzi wywiady z trybu tami odkąd pamiętam a jed nak w ogó le się nie starzeje. Jedyną zmienną jest schemat kolo rystyczny jego włosów i garnituru które w tym roku są w niepokojącym odcie niu jaskrawej limonkowej zieleni. Kątem oka spoglądam na Katniss i widzę że jest rozbawiona jego wło sami i garniturem.

-Przynajmniej w zeszłym roku dobrze wyglądał w niebieskim. To jest po prostu śmiesz ne.- Za uważam, wskazując Caesara. Katniss chichocze.

-To prawda. Ale on jest niczym w porównaniu z mieszkańcami Kapi tolu. Weź takiego Ca esara i pomnóż go razy dziesięć i możesz sobie wyobrazić zwyczajnych mieszkańców. Zda rzają się jednak wyjątki. Moja ekipa przygotowaw cza na przykład. Jedna osoba ma przefarbowan ą na jasno niebie sko skórę która wygląda absurdalnie, ale na dłuż szą metę pasuje do niej. Ktoś inny ma pomarańczo we loczki jak sprężynki i maluje usta na fioletowo.

-Jestem pewien że to czadowo wygląda.- Uśmiecham się.

Ona spogląda na mnie i jestem zaskoczony wyrazem rozbawienia w jej oczach.

-On też tak uważa..- Odpowiada Katniss. Opada mi szczęka.

-Powinienem się tego spodziewać. Biorąc pod uwagę jego.- Wskazuję ekran. - Cóż wy daje mi się że będzie to cieka we doświadczenie.

Siedzimy przez chwilę w milczeniu kiedy przypominam sobie naszą wcześniejszą roz mowę. - Pa miętasz jak rozmawia liśmy o jedzeniu i wspomniałem o swoim ojcu.?- Kiwa głową ale potem przykłada palec do ust uciszając mnie. Wskazuje swoje lewe ucho a potem sufit. Chyba rozumiem co chce mi powiedzieć. Kapitol nas podsłuchuje i ostat nią rzeczą jakiej potrzebują jest historia o po lowaniach Kat niss. - Chciałem tylko po wiedzieć że mój ojciec cieszy się że jego ciasta przynoszą radość dzieciakom ze Złoży ska.

-Twój ojciec jest dobrym człowiekiem. - Odpowiada po czym mówi mi bezgłośne 'dzię kuję.

Drzwi pomieszczenia rozsuwają się i Haymitch oraz Hadley niemal wpadają do środ ka wepchnię ci przez Effie.

-Tutaj jesteście. Dobrze ze przynajmniej wy macie jakieś pojęcie o punktualności.- Wzdy cha opa dając na najdalszy kraniec kanapy. - Musiałam prawie wyciągać tych dwoje z ich pokoi żeby coś zjedli zanim obejrzymy powtórkę Do żynek. Naprawdę, Hay mitch powinie neś się lepiej zacho wać nawet jak na alkoholika.

-Och uspokój się Effie. - Mówi Haymitch przewracając oczami. - Po prostu się zdrzem nąłem. To nic wielkiego.

-Tobie może się wydawać, że to nic takiego ale ja mam grafik któ rego musimy się trzymać. Przy najmniej Hadley ma wiarygodną wymów kę. Wyobraźcie sobie że utknęła pod pryszni cem. Jak mogło do tego dojść? - Pyta rozbawio na przypatrując się nam.

Patrzę na Hadley ze współczuciem. Pod tym prysznicem jest co naj mniej dwanaście guzi ków. Nie był bym zaskoczo ny gdyby jeden z nich ryglował drzwi. Te prysznice są jak trudna do rozwiązania łami główka i wcale się nie dziwię że znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. Hadley czerwieni się ale nic nie mówi.

Oglądamy Dożynki w każdym dystrykcie i chociaż większość trybutów daje się zapo mnieć nie którzy od razu rzuca ją się w oczy. Gage, chłopak z Jedynki wydaje się być te gorocznym pew nym zwycięzcą. Przebija nawet Cato swoją za rozumiałością i rozdmu chanym ego. Nie wspomina jąc o tym, że jego muskuły są dwa razy większe od moich. Trybut z Trójki zgłasza się na ochotnika a dziewczyna z Ósemki wy daje się zbyt młoda i niewinna na to czego wkrótce do świadczy.

Patrzę na moment kiedy Effie wywołuje nazwisko Hadley i jestem zaskoczony wyra zem dumy na jej twarzy. Tym bardziej, że to kom pletnie nie pasuje do siedzącej obok mnie dziewczynki. Spoglą dam na nią i widzę, że zasnęła.

Słyszę swoje imię i spoglądam na ekran widząc zaskoczenie na mo jej twarzy. Otacza jące mnie dzieciaki patrzą z przerażeniem kiedy ja nonszalancko rozglądam się na boki. Czuję upokorzenie kiedy pa trzę jak powoli dotarło do mnie to co się stało, zasko czenie, szok i przerażenie sprawiają że płoną mi policzki. Ujęcie się zmienia i widzę ta kie samo przeraże nie na twarzy Katniss. Zbladła i zacisnę ła dłonie w pięści. Kilkana ście sekund później już wzięła się w garść. Jej dłonie rozluźniły się a oczy nabrały pła skiego wyrazu. Kompletnie bez emocji. Z powrotem włożyła maskę. Pamię tam jednak co mi powiedziała na tej scenie i mam nadzieję że nikt inny tego nie zauważył.

-Czas do łóżek młodzi trybuci! - Effie nagle podrywa się z miej sca i klaszcze w dłonie. - Ju tro mamy wielki, wielki dzień i wszy scy musimy się dobrze wyspać. - Hadley budzi się nagle kiedy Ef fie nie przestaje klaskać. Wstajemy i ży czę Katniss i Haymitchowi do brej nocy i wychodzę z poko ju zostawiając ich samych. Effie życzy nam dobranoc i zo stawia nas przy drzwiach do naszych po koi.

-Jak się czujesz? - Pytam Hadley.

-Całkiem dobrze. Chyba zasnęłam.- Mówi niepotrzebnie.

-Tak, zauważyłem. Oboje mieliśmy długi dzień. Mogę cię o coś spy tać? - Kiwa głową.- Jak to możliwe że wtedy na tamtej scenie byłaś taka pewna siebie a teraz...

-Jestem prerażona?- Wpada mi w słowo Hadley. Wzruszam ramionami. - Sama nie wiem. Myśla łam o tym ze Za wodowcy zawsze są tacy zwar ci i gotowi podczas Dożynek a nasz Dystrykt wyglą da na gromadę przerażonych dziecia ków. Którymi w końcu jeste śmy. Chyba chciałam utrzeć im nos, pokazać im że w Dystrykcie Dwunastym może kryć się ko lejna Katniss Everdeen. Pokazać im że jestem tak samo twarda jak oni.

-Nie byłaś zaskoczona? Wyglądałaś jakbyś w ogóle się nie bała.

-Odkąd skończyłam jedenaście lat powtarzałam sobie że jeśli kie dykolwiek podczas doży nek padnie moje imię nie mogę okazywać emo cji. Chyba mi się udało. Teraz...nie wiem jak długo mogę to cią gnąć. Nie wiem jak Katniss sobie z tym radzi. Im bliżej Ka pitolu jesteśmy tym bardziej się boję. Tym mniej mogę to ukryć. Nie je stem tak silna jak oni. Nie potrafię tego ukryć.

-Nie powinnaś udawać kogoś kim nie jesteś Hadley. Jesteś przera żona, ale kogo to ob chodzi? Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą czego się bo isz i nie masz się czego wstydzić. Dla czego tak bardzo chcesz żeby Kapitol cię zmienił. Pamiętasz Jo hannę Mason? Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi dopóki wszystkich nie pozabijała. Może...może jeśli nie będziesz od razu taka twarda inni trybuci zostawią cię w spokoju ponieważ nie będziesz stano wić dla nich żadnego zagro żenia. Potem będziesz mogła ich wykończyć dzięki swojej tajnej broni.- Prze krzywia głowę i lekko się do mnie uśmiecha.

-Tak. Pamiętam Johannę. Masz rację Peeta i jesteś mądry. Mam na dzieję że pomoże ci to jakoś na arenie.

-Ja też mam taką nadzieję.-Odpowiadam.- Naprawdę powinniśmy iść spać oboje wie my że mamy juro wielki, wielki dzień. - Moja wersja Effie nie jest idealna, ale jestem całkiem blisko. Hadley uśmiecha się.

-Masz rację. Dobranoc.-Mówi odwracając się w kierunku swoich otwartych drzwi i za mykając je za sobą.

Wchodzę do swojego przedziału i rzucam się wpełni ubrany na łóż ko. Mój umysł jest pe łen myśli o Dożynkach i innych trybutach. I Katniss. Zawsze jest w nim pełno Kat niss. Na pewno dzisiaj nie za snę.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział trzeci**

_Katniss_

Oglądanie w telewizji retransmisji z Dożynek nie wydaje mi się zbyt przyjemne, ale jest obowiązkiem dla mentorów i trybutów. Peeta i ja zasiadamy do oglądania i wkrótce dołączają do nas Haymitch, Hadley i Effie. Jak zwykle pojawiają się zawodowcy i z entuzjazmem biją się w pierś. Chłopak z Jedynki wydaje się niezwykle żądny krwi a dziewczynka z Ósemki za bardzo przypomina mi Rue. Odmawiam zapamiętania ich imion. Są wrogami. Będą starali się przeszkodzić moim trybutom w powrocie do domu.

Moi trybuci.

Patrzę na Hadley i czuję się winna, ponieważ moje myśli od razu zaczynają krążyć wokół Peety. Haymitch będzie musiał się nią zająć. Ja mam dług do spłacenia. Przed laty Peeta uratował mi życie. Teraz ja muszę uratować życie jemu.

W dniu, kiedy dał mi tamten chleb...wszystko się zmieniło. Bez tego chleba nie odnalazłabym w sobie siły walki i silnej woli, by przypomnieć sobie wszystko czego nauczył mnie ojciec – zapominałabym o źródle pożywienia po drugiej stronie płotu. Znałam sposoby i miałam możliwości, by wcielić w życie wiedzę ojca i uratować rodzinę korzystając z tego co wiedział. Polując i zbierając. Przez lata starałam się znaleźć sposób, by jakoś odwdzięczyć się Peecie, ale nic nigdy nie wydawało mi się stosowne. To chyba jest najstosowniejsze.

Przerywam tok myślenia i zauważam, że Effie i Haymitch rozmawiają o czymś cicho z jednej strony kanapy podczas, kiedy Hadley porchrapuje cicho po drugiej stronie. Nadal nie wierzę, że zasnęła. Peeta ogląda swoje własne Dożynki a ja czuję się zawstydzona emocjami widocznymi na mojej twarzy, kiedy zostaje wyczytane jego imię i przeklinam Kapitol za to, że odebrał mi możliwość ukrywania emocji. Muszę nad tym po pracować, będzie mi to potrzebne w obecności innych mentorów. Chociaż, jeśli oglądali retransmisję tak jak my pewnie i tak wszystko widzieli. Podobnie jak Haymitch i Effie sądząc po sposobie w jaki na mnie patrzą. Effie nagle podrywa się z miejsca i klaszcze w dłonie. Hadley budzi się gwałtownie a Peeta patrzy na nią zaskoczony.

-Czas spać młodzi trybuci. Jutro czeka nas kolejny wielki, wielki dzień i wszyscy musimy się dobrze wyspać. - Ogłasza.

Zauważyłam jak bardzo się zmieniła przez ostatni rok. Jej persona obywatelki Kapitolu wydaje się teraz udawana. Jakby zakładała ją podobnie jak zakłada swoje kostiumy i makijaż, żeby odegrać jakiś spektakl. Postanawiam zapytać Haymitcha. On wie wszystko, chociaż jest pijakiem. Peeta i Hadley mruczą na pożegnanie i wychodzą z Effie zostawiając mnie i Haymitcha samych. Kiedy znikają za drzwiami Haymitch przesuwa się wzdłuż sofy tak, że siedzi teraz obok mnie.

-Co się stało kochanie?- Pyta. Unosi brwi i wiem, że chodzi mu o moją reakcję w czasie dożynek, ale postanawiam nie dać tego po sobie znać.

-O co ci chodzi?- Pytam wolno, żeby go specjalnie wkurzyć.

-O to dlaczego wyglądałaś jakbyś zobaczyła ducha, kiedy wywołano imię tego chłopaka?

-Och. To.

-Tak to. - Odpowiada sarkastycznie.

Wiem, że nie pozostawi tego w spokoju. Wzdycham z frustracją i przerzucam warkocz z jednego ramienia na drugie. Opowiadam mu całą historię o chlebie i chłopcu, który uratował mi życie. Pomijam to, jak wielki wpływ hojność Peety miała na moje zainteresowanie polowaniami.

-To świetna historia, kochanie. Kapitolińczycy będą to jeść łyżkami, jeśli się z nimi tym podzielimy. Ale nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego przeraziłaś się, jak dziewica w noc poślubną.

Patrzę na niego spode łba.

-Wcale się nie przeraziłam.

-A to przepraszam. Dlaczego okazałaś normalne ludzkie uczucia. - Podkreślił sarkastycznie.

-Sama nie wiem, Haymitch.- Tylko do tego potrafię się w tej chwili przyznać.- Całe życie starałam się znaleźć sposób, by móc się odwdzięczyć. I teraz mogę to zrobić.

-Pomożesz mu przeżyć.- Domyśla się. Kiwam głową. Przez chwilę milczymy podczas, kiedy zbieram się do tego aby poprosić go o coś o czym myślałam, odkąd wsiedliśmy do pociągu.

-Musisz zaopiekować się Hadley. Ja nie będę w stanie jej pomóc. - Mówię stanowczo. - Chcę, żeby wygrała, ale w tej chwili muszę spłacić mój dług.

-Nie możesz tego robić Katniss. Siedzimy w tym oboje. Musisz poświęcić trochę czasu także jej. Umiejętność skupienia uwagi na jednej rzeczy pomogła ci wygrać. Ale tym razem to nie zadziała.- Wiem, że mówi poważnie, bo nie nazywa mnie kochaniem.

-To nie fair. Oboje wiemy, że w zeszłym roku prawie od samego początku miałam świetne szanse na wygraną. Moje prezenty od sponsorów zawsze były bardzo...użyteczne. - Przypominam mu a on wygląda na zawstydzonego.

-Dobrze. Masz rację. Oboje jednak wiemy, że ani Hadley and Peeta nie poddadzą się bez walki. Baden potrzebował tego, by ktoś, nim potrząsnął. Aż się zdziwiłem, kiedy nie spadł z platformy i nie wyleciał w powietrze w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut.- Zgadzam się z, nim. Sama tego oczekiwałam. To, że przetrwał całe trzy dni było według mnie nie lada wyczynem. - Ale w tym roku jest, inaczej. Oboje są tacy jak ty.

-Nie porównuj ich ze mną.- Wzdycham, a potem wstaję. - Dobrze. Zrobię co będę mogła, ale, jeśli Hadley się znudzi albo będzie chciała pogadać o babskich sprawach przejmiesz ją ty albo Effie.

Idę korytarzem do mojego przedziału otwieram drzwi i idę prosto do łazienki zamyając za sobą drzwi. Teraz potrafię obsłużyć prysznic z zamkniętymi oczami i po chwili wychodzę z łazienki czysta i pachnąca wiciokrzewem, to najbliższy zapach podobny do lasu, a nie lubię pachnieć jak cukierek i z lśniącymi, idealnie wysuszonymi włosami. Siadam na łóżku i staram się przyswoić ostatnią rozmowę z Haymitchem.

Oczywiście miał rację. Nie potrafiłabym tak po prostu zostawić Hadley bez pomocy. Gdybym się poddała zaprzeczyłoby to wszystkiemu czym byłam i w co wierzyłam. Oboje zasługiwali na to żebym poświęciła, im tyle samo czasu i uwagi. Jednak jakaś część mnie nie potrafiła powstrzymać rozpaczliwej potrzeby wyrównania rachunków między mną a Peetą.

_Nikogo nie oszukasz._ Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że chodzi o coś więcej. Ale w życiu się do tego nie przyznam. Nie mogłabym powiedzieć o tym Haymitchowi...

_Trzynaście miesięcy wcześniej... _

_-Cholera Katniss, uważaj, gdzie leziesz, dobrze?- Przeklina Gale. Ma prawo. Plączę się po lesie niczym dziecko, które dopiero nauczyło się chodzić. Jestem rozkojarzona. Zgubiłam strzałę, bo źle wymierzyłam a teraz wpadłam na Gale'a, który obrócił się gwałtownie i patrzy na mnie spode łba. _

_-Przepraszam! Nie chciałam. _

_-Co się z tobą u diabła dzieje? _

_-Nic. _

_-Akurat. Nie kłam Kotna. - Ostrzega mnie używając mojego starego przezwiska. Nadal go używa, ponieważ myśli, że mnie ono drażni. Nie mam serca mu powiedzieć, że już dawno się do niego przyzwyczaiłam. Wzdycham. _

_-Chodzi...chodzi o Dożynki. - Wyjaśniam a on sadowi się wygodnie w leśnej ściółce i pokazuje żebym zrobiła to samo. Opadam przy, nim na kolana z łukiem nadal gotowym do strzału na wypadek, gdybym zauważyła jakąś zwierzynę. Robię to tak instynktownie, że nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiam. _

_-Martwisz się o Prim. - Mówi przeczesując palcami swoje ciemne włosy. Są bardzo podobne do moich. Moglibyśmy być rodzeństwem. _

_-Jasne, że się o nią martwię. To jej pierwszy rok. _

_-Martwisz się też o mnie. _

_-To chyba oczywiste Gale. Karteczek z twoim nazwiskiem jest tam więcej niż bym chciała. Na szczęście, jeśli nie zwerbują cię w tym roku, za rok nie będę musiała się martwić, bo będziesz za stary.- Gale kiwa głową i bierze głęboki wdech, zanim wypowiada następne słowa. _

_-Myślisz też o Peecie. _

_-Ja... COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?- Gapię się na niego zaskoczona. _

_-Myślisz, że nie wiedziałem, Kotna? Że nie zauważyłem sposobu w jaki zawsze szukasz go wzrokiem? I jak poważniejesz w te dni, kiedy nie pojawia się w szkole?- Nadal się na niego gapię. _

_-Zawsze jestem poważna. I nie wiem o czym mówisz. - Odpowiadam. _

_-Jasne, jak dla mnie możesz nadal się oszukiwać. Ja i tak wiem swoje. Lubisz go. _

_-Wcale nie. Wiesz doskonale dlaczego tak go obserwuję.- Syczę przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nadal przeklinam dzień, kiedy w rzadkim momencie słabości opowiedziałam Gale'owi o chlebie. Gale tylko unosi brew i wskazuje moją pustą torbę. _

_-To nie jest puste tylko ze względu na Prim. Albo na mnie. O niego też się martwisz. Przyznaj się.- Spojrzałam na niego spode łba, ponieważ wiedziałam, że miał rację. Ale nie przyznałam tego głośno._

Sama nie wiem jak do tego doszło. Ale przez te sześć miesięcy przed wyjazdem na Igrzyska często szukałam Peety wzrokiem na szkolnym boisku albo w oknie piekarni, kiedy Prim oglądała babeczki. Na początku wmawiałam sobie, że chcę sprawdzić na kogo wyrósł mój chłopiec z chlebem. Rzeczywiście czułam się dziwnie zawiedziona, kiedy nie było go w szkole. Zaczęłam śledzić zawody sportowe tylko po to, żeby go zobaczyć. Ale, dopiero kiedy Gale mi to wypomniał zrozumiałam, że może jest w tym coś więcej.

Potem wyjechałam na igrzyska i wszystko się zmieniło. Moje noce wypełniały koszmary i całe dnie spędzałam na kanapie bezmyślnie gapiąc się w ścianę. Chłopcy, szczególnie Peeta Mellark, nie mieli wstępu do mojego umysłu. Tak minął rok. I znowu odezwały się we mnie te dziwne uczucia. Postanowiłam jednak je zlekceważyć i nic z nimi nie robić. Nic nie mogło odwrócić mojej uwagi od misji sprowadzenia moich trybutów całych i zdrowych z powrotem do domu.

***

Budzę się wcześnie rano. Moje sny były przerywane wizjami Rue, Marvela nawet Badena...zalanych krwią i wołających moje imię. W pociągu do Kapitolu zwykle mam najgorsze sny i cieszę się, że ściany przedziału tłumią wszelkie dźwięki. Moi trybuci nie mogą wiedzieć co oznacza bycie tryumfatorem.

Haymitch i ja spędzamy większą część poranka na przygotowaniu Peety i Hadley najlepiej jak to możliwe. Wyjaśniam, im jak ważne jest pozyskanie sponsorów. W tym samym czasie Haymitch dorzuca od siebie swoje sarkastyczne uwagi. W ten sposób okazuje nam wsparcie. Widzę jak poważnie podchodzą do tego Peeta i Hadley. Hadley robi notatki a Peeta uważnie mi się przygląda i chłonie każde słowo.

-Nie musimy sami sobie szukać sponsorów, prawda?- Pyta Peeta. Kiwam głową.

-To robota dla mnie i dla Haymitcha. Kiedy już uzyskamy poparcie kilku osób będziemy pracowali w naszej kwaterze i zastanawiali się, jak najlepiej wykorzystać powierzone nam fundusze, by pomóc tobie i Hadley. Haymitch jest lepszy ode mnie w przekonywaniu tłumów.

Po drugiej stronie wagonu Haymitch chrząka opróżniac właśnie piątą szklaneczkę alkoholu. Patrzę na niego spode łba i wracam do Peety i Hadley.

-Posłuchajcie, nie jestem w stanie zagwarantować wam teraz jak i czy w ogóle będziemy w stanie coś wam przysłać. Wszystko będzie zależało od tego jakich zdobędziemy sponsorów, czego będziecie potrzebowali, czy będzie to dostępne i co najważniejsze czy będzie nas na to stać. Pamiętajcie jednak, że zawsze będziemy was oglądać i was wspierać. Istnieje wiele rzeczy, które będziemy musieli wziąć pod uwagę. - Staram się, by mój głos był przekonywujący, ponieważ nadal pamiętam jak bardzo czułam się opuszczona w ciągu tych kilku dni, kiedy Haymitch nie przysyłał mi wody tylko czekał aż sama ją znajdę. Przez kilka pierwszych dni to my trybuci musieliśmy pokazać jacy jesteśmy samowystarczalni.

Wtedy dołącza do nas Haymitch i bezceremonialnie wali się na fotel obok mnie.

-Dosyć tego pieprzenia w kółko o sponsorach.- Stwierdza. Wskazuje palcem Hadley. - Ty. Powiedz mi co potrafisz?

-Cóż...Ja...potrafię posługiwać się toporem.-Mamrocze Hadley i Haymitch unosi z niedowierzaniem brew. To sprawia, że dziewczynka siada trochę bardziej prosto. - Naprawdę potrafię używać topora. Kiedy byłam mała oglądałam w telewizji Johannę z Siódmego dystryktu, która wygrała igrzyska przy pomocy topora i przypomniałam sobie, że widziałam topór u dziadka, kiedy byłam młodsza.- Jak jej dziadek zdobył topór i, po co mu on w ogóle był mu potrzebny...tego nigdy się nie dowiemy. - Myślałam, że jeśli ona potrafi używać topora to ja też się nauczę. Kiedy skończyłam jedenaście lat wiedziałam, że lada moment może przyjść dzień, kiedy mnie zwerbują i dlatego w nocy wykradałam topór z domu dziadka i szlam ćwiczyć.

Zauważam jak Peeta czerwieni się i jak opada mu szczęka.

-Gdzie ćwiczyłaś?- Pytam zaskoczona. Jak to możliwe, że nigdy nie dorwał jej żaden strażnik?

-Za hałdą. - Odpowiada wspominając znane wszystkim mieszkańcom dystryktu miejsce miłosnych schadzek. Haymitch wybucha tak gromkim śmiechem, że niemal spada z fotela na podłogę.

-Ach. Pewnie widziałaś tam same ciekawe rzeczy.- Wydusza z siebie z trudnością Haymitch. Hadley nagradza go pół uśmiechem.

-Czasami musiałam się schować i zaczekać aż inni skończą, jeśli byli 'zajęci'. Kiedy już sobie poszli wychodziłam z ukrycia. Wiedziałam, że to jedyne miejsce, gdzie nie zapuszczają się strażnicy. Więc wybierałam sobie jakiś cel i rzucałam w niego tak długo aż potrafiłam go tam wbić. Nie trenowałam tylko na ruchomym celu.

Haymitch wreszcie uspokoił się na, tyle , że jego śmiech bardziej przypomina czkawkę a ja spogladam na Peetę, który nadal wygląda na nieźle zszokowanego.

-Peeta i ja rozmawialiśmy wczoraj o jego umiejętnościach. - Informuję Haymitcha. - Jest członkiem szkolnej drużyny zapaśniczej i potrafi unieść nad głowę prawie pięćdziesiąt kilo. Ma dosyć siły.

-To żaden talent. Nie taki jak w przypadku Hadley. - Odpowiada Peeta wpatrując się w podłogę. Haymitch wzrusza ramionami.

-Kochaniutka ma rację. Siła jest ważna na arenie. Szczególnie, jeśli możesz do kogoś podejść i unieszkodliwić go gołymi rękoma...to może być nie lada osiągnięcie.- Wypija kolejnego drinka i przygląda się bliżej Peecie. - Brak talentu na arenie możesz nadrobić osobowością. Urokiem. Kapitolińczycy będą cię jeść łyżkami. Uwielbiają grzecznych, przystojnych, uroczych chłopców i wydaje mi się, że właśnie ty możesz, im to dać. Bądź miły dla mieszkańców Kapitolu. Uśmiechaj się. Machaj, im. Może i idziesz na arenę bez specjalnego atutu, ale, jeśli zdobędziesz sponsorów jeszcze za, nim się na niej znajdziesz...nikt cię nie przebije.

Mimo słów Haymitcha czuję, że Peeta nadal jest poruszony wyznaniem Hadley. Dlatego szybko zmieniam temat i wyjaśniam, im co się z nimi stanie, kiedy dotrą do pierwszego przystanku w Kapitolu, czyli Centrum Odnowy. Oboje wydają się być skonsternowani tym co mam, im do powiedzenia, ale wiem, że, kiedy znajdą się na zimnych stołach przekonają się co mam na myśli.

W końcu, dochodzę do wniosku, że powiedzieliśmy, im wystarczająco dużo. Mamy trzy dni na przygotowanie ich, wliczając ich treningi i nie chcę i za bardzo przeładować informacjami, zanim w ogóle znajdą się w Kapitolu. Nie cierpię tego jak bardzo jestem za nich odpowiedzialna.

Kiedy tylko kończymy do pokoju wpada Effie, jakby stała za drzwiami przez cały czas, kiedy rozmawialiśmy.

-Moi drodzy zbliżamy się do Kapitolu. Przestańcie myśleć o poważnych sprawach i przygotujcie się na wizytę w najpiękniejszym miejscu w całym Panem.- Obwieszcza. Przyglądam się jej uważnie. Wygląda tak jak zawsze. Mówi to, co zawsze, ale jej oczy są inne. Jakby usilnie starała się coś ukryć. Przypominam sobie, że muszę porozmawiać o tym z Haymitchem, kiedy tylko znajdziemy się w Ośrodku Szkoleniowym.

Hadley natychmiast dołącza do Effie. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn one znalazły wspólny ję na dzieciaka ze Złożyska Hadley ma nienaganne maniery, lepsze nawet od moich, co na pewno sprawiło, że Effie ją polubiła. Haymitch nalewa sobie kolejnego drinka a ja kieruję wzrok na Peetę, który natychmiast patrzy w drugą stronę. Czyżby mi się przyglądał? Ruchem głowy wskazuję fotele na drugim końcu wagonu i on idzie za mną. Siadam a on robi to samo zajmując miejsce obok mnie na kanapie.

-Jak się czujesz?- Pytam. Peeta wzrusza ramionami.

-Dużo lepiej. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy przegadaliśmy większość spraw. Ciekawie będzie obserwować Hadley w czasie treningu. - Z tym muszę się zgodzić.

-Też dałabym wiele, żeby móc ją zobaczyć. Z tego co Haymitch powiedział mi przez ostatni rok nikt z dwunastki nigdy nie trenował przed igrzyskami. Poza zawodowymi dystryktami wszyscy zbytnio się boimy innych rzeczy, żeby martwić się Igrzyskami. Nadal jestem zaskoczona tym, że jedenastoletnia dziewczynka była na tyle rozsądna, by zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że istnieje bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że znajdzie się na arenie i postanowiła się do tego przygotować najlepiej jak umiała. Wydaje mi się, że mamy dwoje wojowników w tym roku.- Mówię mu. On wzrusza ramionami.

-Jestem niezłym zapaśnikiem. Co z tego? Nic. Hadley przeraża mnie teraz bardziej niż myślałem, że będzie to kiedykolwiek możliwe.- Stara się żartować. Ale wiem, że nie .żartuje. Dostrzegam strach w jego oczach.

Zanim mogę się powstrzymać, kładę dłoń na jego kolanie i klepię je uspokajająco.

-Nie martw się. -Mówię.-Jesteśmy z tobą na sto procent.- Zapewniam go. Peeta powoli kiwa głową, a potem patrzy w dół na moją dłoń spoczywającą na jego kolanie. Zabieram ją wściekle się czerwieniąc. Peeta odkasłuje, żeby przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

-Dzięki za takie...Takie wotum zaufania.-Mówi.-Szczerze mówiąc jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze, kiedy tylko wysiądę z tego pociągu.- Wiem, że jego odwaga jest trochę na pokaz, ale postanawiam tego po sobie nie okazywać.

-Wiem co czujesz. Te pociągi mają być szybkie, ale czasami sprawiają, że czujesz się jakbyś utkwił w jednym miejscu. Dziwne uczucie.- Peeta uśmiecha się a ja nie mogę powstrzymać lekkiego kołatania serca.

Jestem wdzięczna, kiedy słyszę pisk Hadley i moment przemija. Najwyraźniej po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Kapitol.

Wzdycham.

Niech rozpoczną się igrzyska.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział czwarty**

_Peeta_

Powinienem być onieśmielony przez Kapitol. Przez jego rozświetlone wieże dotykające nieba, otaczającą go błękitną wodę i jaskrawe światła, którym zdawały się emanować budynki. W ogóle mnie to jednak nie obchodziło. Katniss położyła dłoń na moim kolanie kompletnie mnie rozprasza jąc. Jeżeli nie wezmę się w garść, zdechnę na arenie jak jakiś zadurzony szczeniak.

Poza tym ciągle próbuję się pozbierać po niespodziewanym wyznaniu Hadley. Przypominam so bie naszą rozmowę z poprzedniego wieczora i to jak zachęcałem ją, żeby przyjęła strategię Johanny Mason. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że ma podobny pomysł i jestem trochę wkurzony, że mi nie powiedziała. Z drugiej strony dlaczego miałaby to zrobić?

To, że potrafi używać topora może jej pomóc na arenie, ale ja to, co innego. Jestem silny i znam się na zapasach. To wszystko. Katniss powiedziała nam, że istnieje wiele sposobów na poćwiczenie nie zbędnych na arenie umiejętności. Szczerze na to liczę i desperacko pragnę odnaleźć w sobie jakiś ukryty talent. Ich brak połączony z moim ciągłym zaabsorbowaniem Katniss sprawił, że przez chwi lę straciłem nadzieję na przeżycie. Na szczęście to, co powiedział Haymitch o tym, że powinienem spróbować zaskarbić sobie sponsorów urokiem i osobowością sprawiło, że poczułem się lepiej.

Wstaję z kanapy i podchodzę do dużego okna przy, którym stoi Hadley. Rzeczywiście widoki są niesamowite i zupełnie inne od Dystryktu Dwunastego. Kątem oka widzę jak Haymitch się nam przygląda, kiedy wyglądamy przez okno. Twarz Hadley wyraża zachwyt i trochę się boję, że moja wygląda podobnie. Na szczęście Kapitol znika z pola widzenia, kiedy pociąg wjeżdża do długiego tunelu prowadzącego na dworzec. Pociąg zwalnia i zatrzymuje się na peronie innym od tego w Dwunastce. Ten jest wypełniony mieszkańcami Kapitolu. Przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że to mieszkańcy miasta. To obrzydliwie jaskrawe istoty z twarzami pokrytymi makijażem i ubrane w najdziwniejsze stroje jakie w życiu widziałem. W porównaniu z nimi od Effie Trinket wieje nudą.

Przypominając sobie wcześniejsze słowa Haymitcha unoszę dłoń i macham do tłumu, który natychmiast ożywa. Machają do nas, krzyczą i wrzeszczą 'Dystrykt Dwunasty' najgłośniej jak mogą. Pociąg ma prawdopodobnie jakieś logo dzięki któremu wiedzą skąd przyjechaliśmy. Trochę wkurza mnie to, że są tak podekscytowani widokiem dwójki dzieci, które za kilka dni mogą już nie żyć. Kątem oka spoglądam na Haymitcha, który kiwa głową na znak, że kontakt z tłumem był dobrym posunięciem.

Zanim wysiądziemy z pociągu mam okazję porozmawiać chwilę z Hadley. Nadal jestem na nią trochę zły ze wcześniej mi nie powiedziała o swojej umiejętności w rzucaniu toporem. Staję w drzwiach jej przedziału z założonymi rękoma.

-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że potrafisz rzucać toporem? Tamtej pierwszej nocy, kiedy wspomniałem Johannę Mason? Przez ciebie czuję się jak idiota.- Wygląda na trochę zawstydzoną, zupełnie jak czternastolatka, która wpakowała się w niezłe tarapaty.

-Przepraszam Peeta. Czułam się dziwnie rozmawiając z tobą o tym. Nie chciałam nikomu o tym mówić, ale Haymitch się na mnie uwziął i musiałam coś powiedzieć. My...Wiem, że gramy w tej samej drużynie, ale nie zapominaj o tym, że, kiedy przyjdzie co do czego...jesteśmy także swoimi przeciwnikami. - Kiwam głową. Jej słowa trochę mnie zaskakują biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo drużyna Katniss starała się pokazać, że ona i Baden byli po tej samej stronie.

-Mylisz się, Hadley. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym o tobie jako o przeciwniczce. Wejdziemy na arenę jako trybuci, którzy mają zabić siebie nawzajem, ale ja nie potrafiłbym cię skrzywdzić i jeśli będę mógł ci pomóc zrobię to. Musimy wiedzieć co potrafimy żebyśmy w każdej chwili mogli sobie pomóc, rozumiesz?

-Tak, ale co będzie, jeżeli zostaniemy tylko we dwoje? Jeśli będziemy mieli tyle szczęścia...,albo nie, i zajdziemy tak daleko?

-Jeśli do tego dojdzie zastanowimy się co powinniśmy zrobić. Ale na razie nie będę zaprzątał sobie tym głowy.

Wzdycha i nerwowo pociąga się za kucyk.

-Dobrze. Wiem, ze masz racje. Ja po prostu...Zawsze myślałam, że na arenie będę sama przeciwko dwudziestu trojgu innym osobom. Jestem taka skołowana...Myślałam, że dobrze robię.

-Nie ma dobrego i złego sposobu na poradzenie sobie z taką sytuacją. Musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby przeżyć.

Hadley kiwa głową a ja cieszę się, że o tym porozmawialiśmy.

-W porządku.- Mówi.- Wysiądźmy z tego pociągu i zobaczmy, o co chodzi z tym całym Centrum Odnowy. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było coś strasznego.

* * *

_Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było coś strasznego...Co za niedomówienie._ Nie wiem jak czuje się w tej chwili Hadley, ale ja chyba zaraz _umrę_. Czuję jak ktoś smaruje mi klatkę piersiową jakąś kleistą substancją i przykłada do niej kawałek papieru, który po chwili odrywa razem z kępką jasnych włosów. Zostałem skłuty, oszturchany, oskubany i, kto wie, co jeszcze ze mną zrobili. A teraz jeszcze to. Poznałem swoich ludzi. Moją 'Ekipę Przygotowawczą', w której składzie jest ten facet, który maluje usta na fioletowo. Cała trójka zajęła się usuwaniem zbędnego, ich zdaniem, owłosienia z mojego ciała. Ulżyło mi jednak, kiedy zostawili w spokoju moją głowę, krocze i brwi.

Czasami rzucają uwagi typu _Jakie ty masz piękne oczy! Jezu...spójrzcie w jakim okropnym stanie są jego paznokcie. Czy ludzie w twoim dystrykcie wiedzą jak strzyc włosy?_ Ale zwykle tylko szepczą między sobą. Wydają się mili, ale nie potrafię prowadzić rozmowy z ludźmi, którzy tak dokładnie sprawdzają, ile może znieść moje ciało.

Po kilku godzinach stwierdzają, że jestem gotowy na spotkanie ze stylistą, ubierają mnie w miękki szlafrok i sadzają na kanapie. Zostaję sam z kolejną osobą. Katniss powiedziała mi, że moja stylistka będzie miała na imię Portia. Ale osoba, która wchodzi do pokoju nie wygląda jak Portia. Ani jak kapitoliński stylista. Ma skórę koloru karmelu, krótko ostrzyżone ciemne włosy i jest ubrany w prostą czarną kamizelkę, koszulę i spodnie. Jego jedyną oznaką bycia częścią kapitolińskiego szaleństwa jest cienka złota kreska na powiekach. Poza tym wygląda normalnie. Ludzko.

-Witaj Peeto. Jestem Cinna, będę twoim stylistą.- Mówi ściskając moją dłoń i siada obok mnie.

-Witam. Miło mi pana poznać. Tylko, że ja...spodziewałem się kobiety.

Cinna chichocze.

-Ach tak, myślałeś o Portii. Cóż...nadal razem pracujemy, tak jak rok temu. Ale, ponieważ nadal ubieram Katniss przed wywiadami i na inne imprezy, które odbędą się w czasie trwania igrzysk w ostatniej chwili postanowiliśmy się zamienić. Myślę, że Portia zasługuje na możliwość zabawy z sukienkami. Oczywiście postaram się żebyś wyglądał jak najlepiej. - Zapewnia mnie.

-Jestem pewien, że będzie mi do twarzy w płonącej czerwonej sukni.- Ripostuję.

-Tak..to był świetny pomysł w zeszłym roku. Teraz wymyśliliśmy coś innego. Będzie bardziej subtelnie, ale tak samo zjawiskowo.

Zastanawiam się, jak cokolwiek może być subtelne, ale i zjawiskowe jednocześnie.

-W porządku. Zgadzam się na wszystko, jeśli to ma pomóc mi zdobyć sponsorów.

Cinna kiwa głową.

-Dobrze. Opowiedz mi o sobie. Razem z Hadley wywarliście niezłe wrażenie na mnie i Portii.

-Naprawdę?

-O tak...Hadley wydawała się taka dumna, kiedy ją wywołano. Jestem pewien, że dzieciaki z innych Dystryktów były zaskoczone.

-Wszyscy byliśmy.- Odpowiadam cierpko.-Ja nie byłem aż tak interesujący. - Wyglądałem jak idiota, kiedy przegapiłem wyczytanie własnego imienia. To nie mogło zrobić jakiegokolwiek pozytywnego wrażenia.

-Ależ skąd. Zdecydowanie masz coś w sobie...coś, co wyróżnia cię w tłumie. Ale niepotrzebnie odbiegliśmy od tematu. Opowiedz mi o życiu w Dwunastce.

Zaczynam opowiadać mu o domu na początku nie rozumiejąc dlaczego to go interesuje, ale potem już wiem. Chce uzyskać moje zaufanie i dowiedzieć się jakim będę tybutem. Ja przekonuję się, że jest wrażliwy, mądry i zdecydowanie ma jakiś plan. Wiedząc jak ubierał powierzonych mu trybutów i słuchając tego co ma mi do powiedzenia niemal zaczynam się martwić, że planuje przeciwstawić się Kapitolowi. Wydaje mi się to śmieszne, więc nie myślę o tym zbyt długo. W końcu wstaje i patrzy na mnie z założonymi rękoma.

-No dobrze. Czas się przygotować. Ceremonia Otwarcia zaczyna się za godzinę. Sprawmy, by Kapitol cię pokochał.

* * *

Przyglądam się swojemu kostiumowi, który wygląda bardzo podobnie do tego, który w zeszłym roku włożył Baden. Kostium przypomina skrzyżowanie czarnego dziecięcego kaftanika z pancerzem i jestem lekko skołowany. Może znowu zmienili zdanie i podpalą nas tak jak w zeszłym roku. Hadley, której strój jest podobny do mojego, oraz Portia dołączają do mnie i Cinny w pomieszczeniu, w którym czekamy wraz z innymi trybutami. To ogromna, głośna sala z wielkimi drewnianymi drzwiami na jednym końcu, przez, które wyjedziemy pokazać się mieszkańcom Kapitolu.

Trybuci są oficjalnie witani Ceremonią Otwarcia podczas, której cała dwudziestka czwórka ubrana w kostiumy nawiązujące do przemysłu swego dystryktu paraduje przed mieszkańcami Kapitolu i całego Panem, przez całe centrum miasta aż do posiadłości Prezydenta Snow'a. Jedyne co pamię tam to to, jak powalająco wyglądała Katniss, kiedy Cinna ją podpalił i jak bardzo przerażony był Ba den, który uczepił się jej dłoni niczym tratwy ratunkowej.

Nie widziałem Katniss ani Haymitcha, odkąd wysiedliśmy z pociągu i Effie zabrała Hadley i mnie do Centrum Odnowy (Hadley i ja nazywamy je Piekielną Komnatą Tortur), więc jestem lekko zdziwiony, kiedy po prostu się pojawiają. Haymitch wygląda na względnie trzeźwego a Katniss na lekko zagubioną.

-Jesteście gotowi na przedstawienie?- Haymitch pyta na tyle głośno, żeby przekrzyczeć panujący wokół hałas.

Cinna kiwa głową i pomaga mi wspiąć się na rydwan. Potem dotyka mnie między łopatkami, po dobnie jak Portia dotyka Hadley i nagle nasze czarne kostiumy przestają być całkiem czarne. Lekko błyszczą jak świeżo wygaszone ognisko, w którym pozostały żarzące się węgle. Delikatnie błyszcząca czerń i szarość imitują dym. Miękkie czerwień i oranż pojawiają się to tu to tam na moim ko stiumie. Całość tworzy niesamowity efekt wizualny, ale nadal pozostaje delikatna dokładnie tak jak obiecał Cinna.

-Jesteś geniuszem. - Chwalę go a on uśmiecha się skromnie. Kątem oka spoglądam na Katniss i widzę jak się we mnie wpatruje. Moje serce zamiera na chwilę i szybko odwracam wzrok, zanim ktokolwiek zorientuje się, że w ogóle na nią patrzę.

Niedługo rozpoczniemy przejażdżkę przez Kapitol i już czuję, że całe miasto zamarło w oczekiwaniu na to, co tym razem wymyślili Portia z Cinną. Nie przynosimy, im zawodu. Tłum uwielbia nasze kostiumy i ich bliskie powiązanie z zeszłorocznymi kostiumami. Nie trzymamy się za ręce tak jak Katniss i Baden w zeszłym roku, ale stoimy blisko siebie dając wszystkim do zrozumienia, że będziemy działać jako drużyna. Nie sądzę aby Dystrykt Dwunasty kiedykolwiek przedstawił swych trybutów jako wzajemnych przeciwników.

Docieramy do rezydencji Prezydenta i wreszcie mogę rzucić okiem na pozostałych trybutów. Widzę wyraźnie, że inni styliści starali się skopiować pomysły Cinny i wkomponować światełka w kostiumy trybutów, jedna z dziewczyn ma nawet na sobie błyszczącą złotą suknię. Wyglądają nieźle, ale na pewno nie mają takiego wsparcia tłumu jak praca Cinny i Portii. Po raz kolejny Dystrykt Dwunasty okazał się lepszy i widzę zarówno niedowierzanie jak i obrzydzenie innych trybutów tym, że znowu się nam udało.

Na szczęście teraz wszystko toczy się szybko. Prezydent Snow daje krótką mowę powitalną i wracamy do poczekalni, gdzie czeka na nas nasza ekipa. Cinna, Effie i Portia są podekscytowani tym jak świetnie nam poszło. Haymitch i Katniss są spokojniejsi, ale wyglądają na zadowolonych. Cinna przesuwa dłonią między moimi łopatkami i kostium znowu robi się czarny.

-Świetna robota. - Stwierdza Haymitch a Cinna uśmiecha się, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajony do jego braku towarzyskiej ogłady i zwraca się do Katniss.

- I jak, Dziewczyno Igrająca z Ogniem...Podobało ci się?- Katniss się krzywi, nie sądzę aby lubiła ten przydomek, ale potem lekko uśmiecha.

-Wyglądaliście niesamowicie. Inne dystrykty na pewno zmienią teraz o was zdanie.

-Nie wyglądali na zbyt szczęśliwych.- Zauważa Hadley.

-Snow też nie był zachwycony.- Dodaję. Haymitch najwyraźniej chce coś powiedzieć, ale Effie przerywa mu, kiedy tylko otwiera usta.

-Chodźmy trybuci. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zobaczycie nasz apartament. Tam o wszystkim sobie porozmawiamy.- Odchodzi nie dając nam innego wyboru jak tylko pójść za nią.

Zostaliśmy zakwaterowani w Centrum Szkoleniowym, wysokim, strzelistym budynku w centrum Kapitolu, który ma nam przypomnieć, że przez najbliższy czas uwaga całego Panem będzie skupiona właśnie na nas. Z jakiegoś powodu Dystrykt Dwunasty zajmuje mieszkanie na najwyższym piętrze budynku. Według mnie najbardziej logiczne byłoby umieszczenie nas na pierwszym piętrze a Jedynka powinna dostać penthouse. Nie narzekam jednak. Może kwaterując biedniejsze dystrykty na wyższych piętrach, gdzie z każdego okna jak okiem sięgnąć widać Kapitol ktoś stara się nam wynagrodzić to, jak trudne jest nasze codzienne życie. Chociaż, to by oznaczało, że im na nas zależy. A wcale tak nie jest.

Mieszkanie jest urządzone jeszcze bardziej bogato niż pociąg co wydawało mi się niemożliwe. Effie pokazuje nam nasze sypialnie. Pokój Hadley jest na lewo od mojego, pokój Katniss po drugiej stronie korytarza. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie sypia Effie, ale na pewno mieszka gdzieś w mieście. Zostaję sam i wyglądam przez okno, kiedy po pięciu minutach do pokoju wpada Haymitch. Zamyka drzwi, rzuca się na fotel w kącie pokoju i pociąga łyk ze swojej nieodłącznej piersiówki.

-A, więc chłopcze...Świetnie się spisałeś. Teraz i wcześniej na dworcu.- Upija kolejny łyk a ja wzruszam ramionami.

-Kazał mi pan być uroczym. Więc starałem się, jak mogłem.

-Ha!-Warczy.- Jedno spojrzenie w twoje oczy wystarczy żebyś ich zauroczył. Będą ci jedli z ręki.

-Chcę tylko, żeby chcieli mnie sponsorować. Nic więcej.- Haymitch jednocześnie chrząka i wybucha śmiechem prawie wypluwając na dywan cały alkohol, który właśnie wypił. Effie chybaby go za biła. - Ponieważ Hadley ma zadatki na drugą Johannę Mason muszę mieć jakiegoś asa w rękawie.- Haymitch macha ręką.

-Nie martwiłbym się o to. Ona może i myśli ze jest drwalem, ale nie dowiemy się, jak bardzo jest dobra, dopóki nie dowiemy się, ile punktów przyznają jej organizatorzy pod koniec szkolenia. Po wiedziałem jej, żeby zachowała to w tajemnicy, tak jak Katniss w zeszłym roku i zrobiła wszystkim niespodziankę na arenie.

-Sam jej tak poradziłem.- Odpowiadam cierpko. - Nie sądzi pan jednak, że inne dystrykty też użyją tej strategii? W końcu minęło już trochę czasu między Johanną a Katniss.

-Kogo to obchodzi? Nie dowiedzą się, której broni potrafi użyć. Poza tym większość mentorów rzadko, kiedy interesuje się czymś co nie dotyczy ich własnego dystryktu. Nikt nie zastanawia się co roku czy każdy chłopak z Czwórki wyciągnie trójząb, prawda?- Potrząsam głową, kiedy Haymitch wspomina Finnicka Odair, niezwykle przystojnego tryumfatora sprzed dekady, który uczynił z trójzębu maszynę do zabijania.- Wiesz jaka jest różnica między Katniss i Hadley? Katniss miała interesującą historię. To, że zgłosiła się na ochotnika, by ocalić młodszą siostrę było bezcenne. Katniss nie potrafiłaby nikogo oczarować, ale całe Panem widziało jak stanęła w obronie Blondyneczki. Poza tym pomogła jej postawa pod tytułem 'wszystko mi zwisa'. Nie obchodził jej Kapitol i to co o niej myślą i to było widać w jej oczach. Chociaż jest szansa na to, że się odgryzą.- Przerywa i zamy śla się na moment potem wstaje podchodzi do mnie i pochyla się nade mną. Cuchnie alkoholem a ja marszczę nos.

-Chodź ze mną. - Mówi.

Prowadzi mnie na dach Ośrodka i tym razem rzeczywiście jestem pod wrażeniem. Oczywiście mamy stąd widok na cały Kapitol, ale na mnie największe wrażenie robi ogród. Jest tam mnóstwo kwitnących krzewów, których nawet nie znam z nazwy, ale, które bardzo chciałbym narysować. Nie po to jednak tutaj przyszedłem. Spoglądam na Haymitcha, który przygląda się czemuś ponad gzym sem.

-Od jak dawna się w niej kochasz?-Pyta nagle a mnie serce podskakuje do gardła.

-Słucham? Nie rozumiem o czym pan mówi.-Wybąkuję. _Nieźle Peeta. Po prostu cudownie._ Haymitch chrząka.

-Nie nabierzesz mnie chłopcze. Nie urodziłem się wczoraj i wiem jak zachowuje się ktoś, komu podoba się ktoś inny. Wodzisz za nią oczami jak zadurzony szczeniak za każdym razem, kiedy wy daje ci się, że nikt nie patrzy.

Kurczę. W domu, gdzie nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi było mi łatwiej, ale tutaj najwyraźniej za wsze ktoś na mnie patrzył. Poza tym w domu rzadko, kiedy przebywałem w odległości mniejszej niż dziesięć metrów od Katniss. Pozwalam, żeby opadły mi ramiona.

-Cóż...wydaje mi się, że od piątego roku życia.- Haymitch unosi brew. - Proszę tak na mnie nie patrzeć. Kiedy miałem pięć lat to nie było nic takiego. Ale właśnie wtedy się zaczęło.

Opowiadam mu całą historię. O tym jak wskazał mi ją ojciec. O tym, że kiedy śpiewała Pieśń z Doliny nawet ptaki umilkły zasłuchane. O chlebie. O tym jak czasami obserwowałem ją na zapleczu piekarni, kiedy przynosiła ojcu dziczyznę z lasu. To jak obsesyjnie oglądałem zeszłoroczne igrzyska i w ogóle nie spałem, żeby nie przegapić momentu, w którym coś się jej stało. O tym jak wróciła z igrzysk niby nie zmieniona, ale zupełnie inna. Kiedy zaczynam mówić jaka jest piękna Haymitch unosi rękę.

-Okej, _tego_ naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć. Wiesz może co ona do ciebie czuje?

-Co ona czuje do mnie?-Jestem zaskoczony jego pytaniem.-Sam nie wiem, do momentu Dożynek wydawało mi się, że nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z mojego istnienia. To znaczy chodziliśmy do jednej szkoły i tak dalej, ale nie sądzę aby wcześniej wiedziała nawet jak mam na imię. Nie jestem pewien czy wie, że to właśnie ja rzuciłem jej, wtedy ten chleb. Jestem pewien, że ona nic do mnie nie czuje.- Haymitch uśmiecha się krzywo jakby wiedział coś o czym ja nie wiem. Potem wyraz jego twarzy się zmienia. Gdyby był trzeźwy powiedziałbym, że coś rozważa, ale w jego obecnym stanie wygląda to tak jakby patrzył na mnie z ukosa.

-Myślę, że powinieneś wyznać co do niej czujesz. Na scenie podczas wywiadu z Ceasarem.-Gapię się na niego otępiały. To ostatnia rzecz jakiej się po, nim spodziewałem.

-Zwariował pan?

Haymitch wybucha śmiechem.

-Nie. Wiesz co uwielbiają Kapitolińczycy poza widokiem zabijających się nawzajem dzieciaków?-Pyta. Wzruszam ramionami. - Historie miłosne, Uwielbiają stare dobre romanse. Po myśl o tym, z twoim wyglądem i urokiem osobistym odrobina nieodwzajemnionej miłości sprawi, że sponsorzy będą ustawiać się do ciebie w kolejce. Kto wie, może nawet uda ci się trochę ocieplić jej wizerunek. 'Mentorka i Trybut'. Jakież to romantyczne.

Nadal myślę o jego sugestii żebym powiedział Katniss co do niej czuję.

-W domu nawet nie miałem odwagi do niej podejść i z nią porozmawiać. Mam jej powiedzieć te raz? _W programie telewizyjnym, który będzie oglądał cały kraj?_

-Posłuchaj...wszystko sprowadza się do tego czy chcesz przeżyć czy nie. Jeśli chcesz żyć, spróbuj. Kto wie może zgarniesz kilku dodatkowych sponsorów. Jeśli nie chcesz żyć to, co ci szkodzi? Jak zginiesz nie będziesz już miał się czego wstydzić.

Jego nonszalancja trochę mnie denerwuje, ale koniec końców ma rację. Igrzyska to gra na śmierć i życie. Nadszedł czas żebym przestał się bać i wreszcie coś zrobił.

-W porządku. Ma pan rację. Zrobię to. Ale, jeśli to nie wypali...to będzie pana wina.

-To zawsze jest moja wina, bez względu na rezultaty.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział piąty**

_Katniss_

O poranku dzień po Ceremonii Otwarcia budzę się tak samo zmęczona, jak byłam, kiedy kładłam się spać. Poprzedni dzień był strasznie wyczerpujący od rozmowy w pociągu do Ceremonii Otwarcia. A nawet jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ wczoraj odbyło się pierwsze Spotkanie Mentorów, na które w ogóle nie byłam przygotowana.

Było ono moim oficjalnym wprowadzeniem w świat Mentorów. Przedtem Haymitch robił co mógł żebym mogła się przyzwyczaić do nowej roli. To co powiedziałam Peecie i Hadley również było nieoficjalne, dopóki nie poznałam innych Mentorów. I Organizatorów.

_-Jesteś gotowa, skarbie? Pyta Haymitch. Peetę i Hadley zabrano do Centrum Odnowy a my jesteśmy w apartamencie mniej niż piętnaście minut. Nie zdążyłam się nawet rozgościć. Wybieramy się na Zebranie Mentorów Igrzysk i trochę mnie to wszystko przeraża. Mam spędzić dzień w pomieszczeniu pełnym byłych Triumfatorów, z których większość to profesjonaliści. Haymitch powiadomił mnie już kim są tegoroczni Mentorzy. Niektórzy z nich trochę za bardzo pasjonują się krwią. Tych zamierzam unikać za wszelką cenę. Ale bardziej boję się spotkania z Organizatorami. To są ludzie odpowiedzialni za wszystkie moje urazy, śmierć Rue...moje koszmary. _

_-Chyba tak.- Odpowiadam. Haymitch kiwa głową i prowadzi mnie do windy, w której naciska guzik odpowiadający jednemu z podziemnych pięter. _

_-Posłuchaj...nie musisz z nikim rozmawiać, jeśli nie chcesz. Ludzie wiedzą, że nie lubisz rozmawiać z obcymi.- Mrożę go wzrokiem, ale on tylko wzrusza ramionami. - W każdym razie nie będą naciskać na rozmowy z tobą. Ale, jeśli już zechcesz z kimś pogadać niech będzie to jeden z Organizatorów. Będzie ci trudno, ale na dłuższą metę to może tylko pomóc Peecie i Hadley. _

_-Czy jest ktoś kim powinnam się szczególnie zainteresować?-Pytam. On myśli przez chwilę i po trząsa głową. _

_-Nie. Nie chcę ci niczego sugerować. Potraktuj to jako swego rodzaju sprawdzian. Po zebraniu znowu porozmawiamy i postaramy się wysnuć jakieś wnioski.- Wzruszam ramionami i milczę do momentu, kiedy otwierają się drzwi windy. _

_Pokój jest pełen ludzi i nie da się nie zauważyć, że przybyliśmy jako jedni z ostatnich. Wielu z nich przygląda się nam kierując pogardliwe spojrzenia na Haymitcha i wpatrując się we mnie ciekawie. _

_-Abernathy, ty stary moczymordo!- Woła ktoś z drugiego końca sali. _

_-Dobrze. Wiesz co masz robić. Rozejrzyj się dookoła. Ja muszę pogadać z przyjacielem.- Odwracam się, by spojrzeć na tego, kto go zawołał. Okazuje się, że to Chaff, mentor z Jedenastki. Haymitch wspominał, że to jeden z niewielu Mentorów, których naprawdę lubi. Macham mu więc na pożegna nie i zaczynam szwendać się po sali przypatrując się mojej konkurencji. _

_Nie zamierzałam rozmawiać z innymi Mentorami. Do niczego nie byli mi potrzebni. Ale Haymitch miał rację. Powinnam zaczepić jakiegoś organizatora. Odwracam się i natychmiast na kogoś wpadam. Nie muszę się nawet zastanawiać, kto to jest. Tę brodę rozpoznałabym wszędzie. _

_- Pan Crane.-Mówię wyciągając dłoń którą on zaraz bierze w swoje. Chociaż jego dotyk sprawia, że przechodzą mnie ciarki zmuszam się, żeby nie wytrzeć dłoni o ubranie. _

_-Katniss, jak miło cię widzieć.- Odpowiada. Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda nieszkodliwie. Jego oczy są przeszywająco niebieskie, ale to nie jest miękki i jasny błękit oczu Peety, Jego oczy są przejrzyste i niemal lodowato zimne. Jest niezwykle przystojny co trochę mnie rozbraja. Zawsze wyobrażałam sobie, że moi przeciwnicy są ohydni. - Jak ci się podoba twoje pierwsze Zebranie Mentorów? _

_-Cóż. To interesujące być w jednym pomieszczeniu z...tak utalentowanymi ludźmi.- Odpowiadam, on uśmiecha się krzywo i wiem, że wie, iż silę się na sarkazm. _

_-Co prawda to prawda. Sam pamiętam jak to było być młodym Organizatorem, najmłodszym w grupie, podczas gdy inni mieli o wiele większe doświadczenie. Widzę wyraźnie, że się mną bawi. Jego komentarz bardziej dotyczy mnie niż jego początkowego braku doświadczenia. Zbieram się na odwagę i postanawiam odbić piłeczkę. _

_-Jestem pewna, że nauka zawodu nie zajęła panu zbyt dużo czasu. Szybko nauczył się pan jak wykorzystywać mocne strony innych przeciwko, nim samym.- Zauważam w jego oczach cień rozbawienia. To mu się bardzo podoba. Najwyraźniej ludzie rzadko bywają dla niego nie mili. Przez chwilę gadamy o różnych bzdetach, dopóki nie zauważam, że coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. _

_-Musze cię przeprosić Katniss. Miło było porozmawiać z tobą na bardziej towarzyskiej stopie. - Mówi na odchodne. Dopiero, kiedy jestem sama zauważam jak bardzo wali mi serce. W życiu nie podejrzewałam, że kiedyś będę gadać o bzdetach z Głównym Organizatorem Igrzysk i w ogóle nie byłam na to przygotowana. _

_-Panna Everdeen?- Słyszę czyjś głos i odwracam się w jego kierunku. Należy on do tęgiego starszego mężczyzny o zaczesanych do tyłu włosach. Jest ubrany dosyć konserwatywnie jak na obywatela Kapitolu w trzy częściowy garnitur z łańcuszkiem od zegarka wystającym z kieszonki kamizelki. Oczywiście garnitur jest żółty w jaskraworóżowe prążki, ale, poza tym nadal wygląda jak garnitur. Facet też wygląda tak jakoś znajomo. _

_-Tak słucham?-Pytam.Uśmiecha się do mnie. _

_-Nie pamięta mnie pani?- Potrząsam głową.- Cóż powiedzmy, że przez ostatni rok jak ognia unikałem mis z ponczem.-Zrozumienie co ma na myśli zajmuje mi chwilę, ale nagle sobie przypominam. To jeden z Organizatorów. Ten, który wpadł tyłem do misy z ponczem, kiedy posłałam strzałę w kierunku jabłka tkwiącego w pysku pieczonego prosięcia w czasie mojego prywatnego spotkania z Organizatorami w zeszłym roku. Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu on także się uśmiecha -Widzę, że przypomniała sobie pani. To rzeczywiście było nie lada widowisko. Jestem Plutarch Heavensbee. Jestem jednym z Organizatorów Igrzysk. W zasadzie jestem zastępcą Głównego Organizatora. _

_-Miło mi pana poznać panie Heavensbee.- Effie byłaby ze mnie taka dumna. _

_-Proszę cię mów mi Plutarch.- Macha ręką. A ja jestem zdziwiona tym jaki jest miły. Chociaż na dal czuję się nieswojo, nie boję się go tak jak Seneki Crane'a. Może to on jest może być moją wtyczką. Moim sposobem na ułatwienie życia moim trybutom. _

_-Plutarchu...- staram się być tak urocza, jak tylko mogę. - Co sądzisz o tegorocznych trybutach? _

_-Są interesujący. Zdecydowanie interesujący. Ale nie sądzę, by był wśród nich ktoś zdolny przebić Kosogłosa.- Przekrzywiam głowę patrząc na niego pytająco. - Och...Nie wiedziałaś, że ludzie tak cię nazywają? _

_- Słucham? Nie, nie słyszałam. Ludzie porównują mnie do kosogłosa?- Plutarch kiwa głową z entuzjazmem a ja orientuję się, jak mało uwagi przykładam do rzeczy, które w ogóle mnie nie interesują. _

_-Och nie. Nazywają cię Kosogłosem. Od twojego zwycięstwa twoja pamiątka z Dystryktu stała się szalenie modna w Kapitolu. Tak bardzo, że ludzie nazywają ciebie Kosogłosem. Wydaje mi się, że to lepszy przydomek niż Dziewczyna Która Igrała z Ogniem, nie sądzisz?- Mruga do mnie. A ja jestem zaniepokojona, ale staram się tego nie okazywać. _

_-To...dziwne. Muszę powiedzieć o tym Haymitchowi. _

_-Jestem pewien, że on już o tym wie. I będę ciekaw jak wasi trybuci poradzą sobie w tym roku na arenie, Katniss. Wydają się być poważnymi zawodnikami. _

_-Tak...Jesteśmy z nich niezwykle dumni.- Co ja wygaduję to brzmi jakbym się świetnie bawiła. _

_Muszę się stąd wydostać. _

_Haymitch jakby zdawał się to wyczuć, ponieważ nagle wyrósł u mojego boku. _

_-Przepraszam cię Plutarchu, ale muszę zamienić z Katniss kilka słów na osobności, zanim pójdzie my na spotkanie z Peetą i Hadley przed Ceremonią Otwarcia. Nie masz mi tego za złe prawda? _

_-Oczywiście, że nie. Niech los zawsze wam sprzyja.-Odpowiada Plutarch i odchodzi. _

_-Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak dobrze ci pójdzie, kochanie. Udało ci się porozmawiać z obydwoma Organizatorami? Czy ty nigdy nie robisz nic na pół gwizdka? _

_-Na Senekę wpadłam przypadkowo. Plutarch sam mnie znalazł.- Wyjaśniam zaciskając usta.- Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi z tym całym Kosogłosem? _

_-Powiedział ci, co? To jedna z plotek, które krążą po mieście. Najwyraźniej dałaś początek nowe mu trendowi w modzie.- Śmieję się sarkastycznie. _

_-Jasne. Właśnie tego chciałam. Zawsze przywiązuję taką uwagę do tego co mam na sobie. _

_Haymitch wzrusza ramionami, ale potem patrzy na mnie niemal z dumą. _

_-Muszę przyznać kochanie, że, gdybym miał nalegać na to żebyś koniecznie z kimś porozmawiała...byłby to właśnie Heavensbee. Więc, odwaliłaś kawał dobrej roboty. _

_-Naprawdę? _

_-Naprawdę. To bardzo wpływowy człowiek, Katniss. _

_Wkrótce potem wyszliśmy z Zebrania i Haymitch pokrótce opowiedział mi o wszystkim czego się dowiedział. Głównie były to plotki krążące między dystryktami. Miałam więc czas na przetrawienie tego, że właśnie spędziłam miło czas z ludźmi, których nienawidziłam najbardziej na świecie i byłam przez to nieźle skołowana, kiedy dotarliśmy do poczekalni, gdzie mieliśmy spotkać się z Peetą, Hadley i stylistami. Potem czułam się jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ Peeta wyglądał niesamowicie a ja cieszyłam się, że Haymitch wiedział, że nie czuję się najlepiej, ponieważ chyba nie zauważył tego, że moja reakcja na to, jak wyglądał Peeta przeraziła mnie jeszcze bardziej niż słowa któregokolwiek z Organizatorów. _

* * *

Mój poziom wyczerpania tylko wzrasta, kiedy po wyjściu ze swojej sypialni zobaczyłam Effie miotającą się po mieszkaniu i powtarzającą, że trybuci powinni byli zejść na szkolenie _Wczoraj! Czy wy w ogóle wiecie czym jest punktualność?_ Haymitch siedział rozwalony przy stole i spokojnie jadł śniadanie ze szklaneczką alkoholu w ręce. Hadley mimo swego wczorajszego podekscytowania i wiary w swoje umiejętności posługiwania się toporem wygląda na przestraszoną, myślę, że powoli dociera do niej powaga sytuacji. Peeta jest dziwnie milczący bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w czasie, który razem spędziliśmy, rzuca w kierunku Haymitcha dziwne spojrzenia, które ten ignoruje. Świetnie o to kolejna rzecz o którą muszę spytać Haymitcha. Oddycham z ulgą, kiedy Effie zabiera Peetę i Hadley na szkolenie obiecując, że wrócą późnym popołudniem. Nie obchodzi mnie, kiedy wrócą. Najchętniej wróciłabym do łóżka, żeby się położyć i udawać, że wcale mnie tu nie ma. Ale wiem, że nie mogę tak zrobić, więc przypieram Haymitcha do muru, kiedy tylko widzę, że skończył śniadanie.

-Chodźmy na dach.- Szepczę. Nie jestem głupia. Wiem, że Kapitol na pewno nas teraz podsłuchuje.

On stęka i wstaje od stołu przesuwając do tyłu krzesło i bekając głośno.

-Powinieneś się cieszyć, że Effie sobie poszła. - Mruczę a on uśmiecha się sarkastycznie, ale wychodzi za mną na dach.

-O co chodzi, skarbie? Chcesz porozmawiać o wczorajszym Zebraniu? - Ziewa, kiedy znajdujemy się daleko od wejścia. To jedyne miejsce, gdzie możemy być pewni, że jesteśmy naprawdę sami.

-Nie. Chcę porozmawiać o Effie.- Oznajmiam a on wzrusza ramionami.

- Effie? Dlaczego? Coś z nią nie tak? Moim zdaniem jest tym samym sztywnym wrzodem na moim tyłku.

Unoszę brwi. Albo Haymitch zaczął tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością albo stara się coś przede mną ukryć.

-Nie kłam Haymitch. I nie mów mi, że tego nie zauważyłeś. Ona wydaje się fałszywa. Ale nie tak jak zawsze. Jakby chciała powiedzieć 'Kapitol już nie robi na mnie wrażenia'.

Haymitch marszczy nos.

-Uspokoisz się, jeśli ci powiem, że z nią sypiam?-Pyta złośliwie. Czuję jak opada mi szczęka.

-Ew. To obrzydliwe. Czy ty naprawdę nie potrafisz być przez minutę poważny?- Jęczę. _Zaraz...Może on mówi prawdę_. Nadal czuję obrzydzenie.

-Sama mnie o to spytałaś kochanie.- Odpowiada potrząsając głową. - Naprawdę nie masz się, o co martwić. Effie nadal jest, i zawsze pozostanie, Effie. To wszystko.

Wiem, że więcej od niego nie wyciągnę na pewno nie nic poważnego, powoli kiwam głową, kiedy nagle przypominam sobie, że chciałam zapytać o coś jeszcze.

-Co zrobiłeś rano Peecie? Gapił się na ciebie a ty go ignorowałeś. Z nim też się przespałeś?-Haymitch, który właśnie pociągnął spory łyk z piersiówki opryskuje alkoholem wszystko dookoła.-Najwyraźniej to nie, to. Więc co mu się stało?

Rzuca mi mordercze spojrzenie i znowu popija.

-Boże. Picie w waszym towarzystwie staje się niebezpieczne. A, jeśli chodzi o niego to po prostu pogadaliśmy sobie na temat strategii pozyskiwania sponsorów. Wybrał opcję 'Sponsorujcie mnie, ponieważ jestem miły i przystojny.-'Drwi potrząsając ramionami. - To wszystko. Nie wiem czemu tak na mnie patrzył. - Nie jestem pewna czy mu wierzę, ale to nie wydaje się zbyt dziwne, więc nie drążę tematu.

Wracamy do mieszkania, władze na pewno zaczęłyby coś podejrzewać, jeśli byłoby tam za cicho i poświęcamy resztę dnia na omówienie innych strategii pozyskiwania sponsorów. Oboje jednogłośnie stwierdzamy, że najłatwiej będzie zacząć od ludzi, którzy sponsorowali mnie w zeszłym roku. Poza tym niewiele się odzywam. Po prostu słucham Haymitcha. Nie będę przecież kłócić się z kimś, kto ma ponad dwudziestoletnie doświadczenie w tej sprawie. Jestem zaskoczona, kiedy Effie wraca z Peetą i Hadley. Czas przeleciał tak szybko, że nawet tego nie zauważyłam.

-No co tam dzieciaki?- Zaczyna Haymitch. - Zdarzyło się coś ciekawego? Znacie już czyjeś mocne strony?

Peeta i Hadley wymieniają się spojrzeniami. Czuję jak w gardle rośnie mi gula. Peeta przeczesuje włosy palcami.

-Nikt nie ruszył broni,- Mówi. Patrzę jak Haymitchowi i Effie jednocześnie opadają szczęki. Roześmiałabym się, gdyby nie fakt, że ja pewnie wyglądam podobnie.

-Co masz na myśli?-Niemal boję się zapytać.

-Nikt nie ruszył broni, której potrafiłby użyć. - Wyjaśnia i widzę jak Haymitch oddycha z ulgą. - Większość zajęła się zdolnościami pomocniczymi, no wiesz: rozpoznawaniem roślin, budowaniem wnyków czy rozpalaniem ognisk. Jeżeli ktoś brał do ręki broń to nie taką, na której się znał. Myślę, że każdy pamięta twoją strategię sprzed roku i także ja zastosował. Wiedzieliśmy, że mogą tak zrobić.

Haymitch parska.

-Eh...Chłopcze wiedzieliśmy wcześniej, że to stara strategia. Johanna, bohatera Hadley jest jej książkowym przykładem. Nikt nawet nie wiedział jak ona potrafi machać toporem, dopóki nie było za późno. Przedtem też ludzie tak robili. Nie jestem pierwszym Mentorem, który na to wpadł. Ale ta strategia tylko czyni was wszystkich ślepymi na umiejętności konkurencji.

-Ale czy ktoś zapadł wam w pamięć? A może nauczyliście się czegoś nowego?-Pytam. Na pewno musieli wynieść coś z dzisiejszej sesji treningowej. Hadley kiwa głową.

-Jedynka i Trójka. Chłopcy są ogromni i chociaż nie ćwiczyli ze swoją ulubioną bronią i tak byli dobrzy. - Mówi.

-Hadley ma rację. Poza tym dziewczyna z Czwórki zbudowała niesamowite sidła. Jeżeli chodzi o nas...Cóż powiem tylko, tyle że najwyraźniej te wszystkie godziny, które spędziłem w piekarni czegoś mnie jednak nauczyły.

Haymitch i ja patrzymy na siebie zdziwieni aż Peeta unosi ramię. Jest umazane mieszaniną olejów, błota, soku z jagód i roślin i wygląda prawie jak pień drzewa. Haymitch wygląda na zadowolonego.

-To tak jak z ozdabianiem tortów, tylko że jest prawdziwe. - Mówi patrząc na mnie. Czuję przebiegający mnie dreszcz, który szybko muszę zlekceważyć.

-A ty Hadley? Nauczyłaś się czegoś?-Pytam.

- Niezupełnie. Ale może jutro mi się uda przed spotkaniem z organizatorami.

Zauważam, że Haymitch poszedł sobie najwyraźniej straciwszy zainteresowanie, więc postanawiam szybko skończyć temat.

-Nie szkodzi. Potrafisz użyć topora a Peeta odkrył swoje zdolności kamuflażu, więc oboje macie co zaprezentować Organizatorom. Jeśli czegoś się jeszcze nauczysz może ci to tylko pomóc.

Czuję się dziwnie jeszcze bardziej drążąc temat. Kiedy kończę Hadley znika w swoim pokoju. Haymitcha także nigdzie nie widać a Effie zmyła się, jak tylko przyprowadziła trybutów po treningu. Zostałam, więc sam na sam z Peetą.

-Chcesz pogadać o dzisiejszym dniu? - Pytam a on potrząsa głową. - A może chcesz porozmawiać o czymś innym?- Zamyśla się na moment.

-Co według ciebie powinienem pokazać Organizatorom?-Pyta.- Moją siłę czy zdolność kamuflażu?

Zaciskam niepewnie usta. Jestem pewna, że widząc jego szerokie ramiona i mięśnie widoczne przez koszulę organizatorzy zdążyli już się zorientować, że jest silny. A, jeśli chodzi o kamuflaż...cóż nie pamiętam, by ktokolwiek użył go przedtem na arenie.

-Kamuflaż.-Mówię w końcu.- Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jesteś silny i dobrze zbudowany.-Dodaję bezmyślnie. Czerwienię się słysząc własne słowa, ale on tylko uśmiecha się do mnie z błyskiem w oku.

-Dzięki. Też o tym myślałem, więc dzięki za potwierdzenie. - Wstaje. - Pójdę przygotować się do kolacji. Zmyć to wszystko z ramienia. Nie chcę, żeby Effie mnie skrzyczała za to, że siadam przy stole brudny. - Uśmiecha się do mnie szeroko. Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jego uśmiech jest tak zaraźliwy, że, kiedy odchodzi postanawiam przypomnieć mu, żeby wykorzystał go w czasie swojego wywiadu. Haymitch miał rację. Kapitolińczycy będą jedli mu z ręki.

Kiedy zostaję sama postanawiam wyjść na dach, widok jest taki sam jakim zapamiętałam go z zeszłego roku. To jedyne miejsce, gdzie jestem naprawdę sama, w pełni władz umysłowych i daleko od Organizatorów Igrzysk i Snow'a. Przyniosłam ze sobą kołdrę z łóżka i mam nadzieję, że spokój tego miejsca pozwoli mi na krótką drzemkę. W swoim pokoju w ogóle nie mogę zasnąć. Moje koszmary są dziesięć razy gorsze teraz, kiedy jestem w miejscu, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło. Zastanawiam się, jak żyje z tym Haymitch.

Późnopopołudniowe słońce sprawia, że zasypiam i budzę się, kiedy słyszę jak ktoś odkasłuje. Siadam zaskoczona i widzę Peetę stojącego u moich stóp i patrzącego za horyzont. Jest ciemno, słońce zaszło dawno temu.

-Przepraszam.- Przeprasza. Odsuwa sobie włosy z czoła, ale one niemal natychmiast opadają w tym samym miejscu. To niemal urocze.-Nie chciałem cię budzić.

Otulam się mocnej kołdrą, jest chłodno i wieje lekki wietrzyk.

-W porządku. Nie powinnam tutaj być, ale...czasami źle sypiam.

Siada obok mnie obejmując ramionami kolana i patrząc na mnie ze zrozumieniem.

-Masz koszmary, prawda?-Pyta a ja potwierdzam powolnym skinieniem głowy.-Nie wstydź się ich. Jeśli nie odczuwałabyś żadnych skutków ubocznych tego, przez co przeszłaś...oznaczałoby to, że przestałaś być człowiekiem.

Nikt wcześniej mi o tym nie mówił. Ja sama nawet o tym nie pomyślałam, ponieważ byłam zbyt zajęta myśleniem o tym, że jestem morderczynią, żeby myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Peeta wyciąga dłoń i kładzie ją na moim ramieniu jakby chciał mnie pocieszyć. Jest ciepła, zbyt ciepła i czuję jak niemal pali mi skórę. Spoglądam na niego i niemal od razu tego żałuję, kiedy nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują. Jego oczy są takie niebieskie. Takie szczere. Takie jasne. Mój oddech urywa się i, zanim mam szansę to przemyśleć pochylam się i przyciskam swoje usta do jego ust. Peeta lekko mnie odpycha a ja odsuwam się zawstydzona i przerażona. _Co ty sobie myślisz Everdeen? _

-Przepraszam. Nie chciałam.- Mruczę a on unosi palcem moją brodę.

- Wcale nie jest mi przykro.- szepcze i zamyka mi usta pocałunkiem.

Jest słodki i delikatny. I sprawia, że mam ochotę na więcej. Obracam się tak, że siedzę przodem do niego i wyciągam dłonie. Jedną kładę na jego twarzy a drugą wplatam w jego włosy przyciągając go bliżej i pogłębiając pocałunek. Moje oczy są nadal otwarte i widzę jak w jego oczach pojawia się pożądanie. Tego na pewno się nie spodziewałam. Serce wali mi jak oszalałe jakbym przebiegła miliony kilometrów i czuję motyle w brzuchu. Oboje niemal jednocześnie zamykamy oczy a on pochyla mnie do tyłu aż kładę się na kołdrze i kładzie się obok mnie podpierając się na łokciu tak, żeby mnie nie zgnieść. Odrywa swoje usta od moich i zaczyna całować moją szyję od podstawy aż do miejsca za moim prawym uchem, gdzie czuję łaskotki. Nie mogę powstrzymać jęku i podnosi głowę i patrzy na mnie oczami w najbardziej niebieskim kolorze jaki w życiu widziałam. To jak na mnie patrzy sprawia, że zalewa mnie fala gorąca i przyciągam jego usta do moich. Czuję jego dłoń przesuwającą się po moich żebrach z szeroko rozstawionymi palcami. _Trochę wyżej_, zachęcam go bezgłośnie a moje ciało samo wygina się w łuk. Jestem zaskoczona tym jak bardzo go pragnę. Czuję, że mruczy coś przy moich ustach, ale jedyne co słyszę to tylko szum mojej własnej krwi.

-Do jasnej cholery Katniss! Co ty tutaj robisz?-Ryczy Haymitch i aż siadam zaskoczona, odsuwając włosy z twarzy. Rozglądam się dookoła, Widzę tylko Haymitcha, który przygląda mi się zmieszany i zakłopotany. Czuję, że się czerwienię.

Po Peecie nie zostało ani śladu.

-Już po dziesiątej. Wszędzie cię szukamy.- Narzeka. Wzdycham i wstaję zbierając z ziemi kołdrę.

-Przepraszam. Ja... Źle tam sypiam. Myślałam, że tutaj uda mi się zdrzemnąć.- Mruczę. Teraz patrzy na mnie niemal współczująco.

-Nie to ja przepraszam. Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Nie przyszłaś na kolację A potem nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć. Nie wiem dlaczego nikt z nas na to nie wpadł wcześniej, żeby sprawdzić tutaj.

Wzruszam ramionami i wracam z nim na dól. Cieszę się, że nikt mnie wcześniej nie znalazł. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że jestem zdolna myśleć o takich rzeczach. Nigdy nie powiedziałabym tego głośno, ale to był najlepszy sen jaki miałam od dawna. Może w ogóle.

* * *

Podczas indywidualnego spotkania z organizatorami Hadley popisuje się swoimi umiejętnościami w używaniu topora a Peeta używa kamuflażu. Po tym jak w zeszłym roku dostałam jedenaście punktów nie powinnam być zaskoczona punktacją naszych trybutów. Jestem jednak zaskoczona, kiedy oboje dostają po dziesięć punktów. Organizatorzy prawie nigdy nie przyznają dwucyfrowej punktacji obu trybutom z tego samego dystryktu. Cinna, Portia i Effie są podekscytowani a Haymitch wygląda na sfrustrowanego.

-O co chodzi?-Szepczę a on tylko potrząsa głową. Nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że to nic takiego i czy mam się nie martwić. Wiem, tylko że nie możemy rozmawiać o tym przy wszystkich. Kiedy wszyscy idą spać, wychodzimy razem na dach.

-Wiedziałem ze tak będzie.- Wyrzuca z siebie Haymitch, kiedy tylko znadujemy się na dachu. Jestem zaskoczona i czekam aż skończy. - Mszczą się na nas. - Nadal nie wiem, o co mu chodzi. Haymitch zaczyna chodzić w te i wewte po dachu aż w końcu siada na ziemi i gestem zaprasza mnie żebym usiadła obok niego

-Mszczą się na nas dając Peecie i Hadley dużo punktów? Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi? Dlaczego, by tak zrobili. Nie sądzisz, że Peeta i Hadley nie byli w stanie ich zaskoczyć? Sam widziałeś co Peeta potrafi zrobić z kamuflażem. I być może Hadley rzeczywiście świetnie posługuje się toporem?-Pytam. Haymitch potrząsa smutno głową.

-Już wcześniej słyszałem plotki na ten temat, szczególnie na zebraniu. Ale nic nie mówiłem, bo nie myślałem ze rzeczywiście do tego dojdzie.- Wdycha jakby trudno mu było znieść to, co ma mi do powiedzenia. Cała spinam się ze strachu, którego nie rozumiem. - Kapitol jest na ciebie strasznie wkurzony skarbie. Są wkurzeni na mnie. Trybuci z Dwunastki nie powinni wygrywać. I zdecydowanie nie powinni, im się stawiać, nie tak jak ty, im się postawiłaś.

Nadal nic nie rozumiem. Co ja takiego zrobiłam?

-O czym ty mówisz? Ja nic takiego nie zrobiłam. - Haymitch chrząka.

-Skarbie, zrobiłaś wszystko i nic. Twoja przyjaźń z Rue. To jak jej śpiewałaś, kiedy umarła i jak podziękowałaś Jedenastce za chleb, który ci przysłali. To, że nigdy nie zabiłaś Lisicy, mimo że ciągle na siebie wpadałyście? Ciągle udawało ci się przechytrzyć zawodowców. Nie bałaś się mówić głośno i wyraźnie o tym jak bardzo nienawidzisz całego pomysłu igrzysk. Kapitol nienawidzi ludzi, którzy wygłaszają jakiekolwiek słowa krytyki pod znakiem ich ulubionej rozrywki. To wszystko w połączeniu z twoim zachowaniem i kostiumami w, które ubrał cię Cinna po tym jak się na nie zgodziłem? Nie wspominając o incydencie z jagodami? - Przerywa na moment a ja wracam myślami do moich ostatnich dni na arenie.

_Wiedziałam, że Thresh nie żyje co oznaczało, że zostaliśmy tylko Cato, Lisica i ja. Wiem, że powinnam być zaskoczona, podobnie jak Kapitol, że Lisica jeszcze żyje. Ale nie jestem. Obserwowałam ją w czasie treningów i wiem, że zorientowała się, że Zawodowcy podłożyli bomby pod swój stos zapasów. Nikt przypadkowo nie dochodzi tak daleko w tej grze. _

_Padam z głodu. Wiem, że jeśli inni mnie nie zabiją głód zrobi to za nich. Od kilku dni nie dostałam spadochronu i nigdzie nie widać żadnej zwierzyny. Niemal krzyczę z radości, kiedy zauważam przed sobą krzaczki jagód. Podbiegam do nich i zaczynam zrywać owoce. Przesuwam jeden w palcach przyglądając się ciemnoczerwonej niemal fioletowej skórce. Wzdycham. To lykołak. _

_Oczywiście jedynym jedzeniem jakie dali, by nam na tym etapie organizatorzy są trujące jagody. Wyrzucam je i ostrożnie wycieram dłonie o koszulę. Wtedy wpadam na pewien pomysł. Wiem o tym, że te jagody są trujące, ponieważ ojciec ostrzegał mnie przed nimi, kiedy byłam mała. _

_'Nie jedz ich Katniss. Nigdy. To lykołak. Jest zabójczy. Możesz umrzeć po, zaledwie jednym kęsie. Nigdy nawet nie myśl o zjedzeniu ich. Nawet, jeśli pięknie wyglądają.' _

_Ktoś z zawodowego dystryktu może nie wiedzieć, że są trujące. Ktoś taki jak Cato, kto nigdy nie musiał szukać jedzenia. Może jest teraz tak samo głodny, jak ja, może, jeśli udałoby mi się podkraść do niego wystarczająco blisko tak, żeby mnie nie zauważył i mu je podrzucić zjadłby je nie wiedząc, że są trujące. _

_Chowam garść jagód do kieszeni. Muszę być przygotowana na każdą ewentualność. Nagle słyszę wystrzał z armaty, Rozglądam się do góry i na boki, żeby zobaczyć, z której strony nadleci poduszkowiec. Nie jest zbyt daleko. Widzę opuszczającą się w dół łapę, która wraca trzymając martwego trybuta. Zauważam błysk rudych włosów i już wiem, że to Lisica. _

_Idę w kierunku, z którego ją zabrano cały czas nasłuchując i wypatrując Cato. Jedyne co znajduję to mały obóz i leżąca na ziemi odrobina jagód. Najwyraźniej nawet ktoś świetnie znający się na roślinach i zwierzętach może się pomylić. _

_Dwa dni później nareszcie dochodzi do mojego starcia z Cato na Rogu Obfitoś jesteśmy wyniszczeni głodem i nie gojącymi się urazami. Cato ma głęboką szramę na policzku i drugą w boku. To właśnie tę ranę wykorzystuję, kiedy mocujemy się niedaleko krawędzi i zebranych pod nią zmiechów. Cato wyje, kiedy wpycham palce w jego ranę. Odsuwa się gwałtownie i patrzy na mnie wielkimi oczami, kiedy zsuwa się na ziemię między czekające tam potwory. _

_Nie zabijają go od razu. Słyszę skomlenie i szloch Cato podczas, kiedy zmiechy powoli odzierają go ze skóry jakby dostały taki rozkaz. Trwa to całę godziny, a nawet dni. Leżę na Rogu Obfitości. Temperatura ciągle spada i robi się coraz zimniej. Nie wiem jak długo do wytrzymam. Wsuwam ręce do kieszeni szukając ciepła i znajduję zapomniane jagody i dociera do mnie, że, chociaż Cato jest moim przeciwnikiem nie chcę już dłużej być świadkiem jego cierpienia. Spoglądam w dół i od razu patrzę mu w oczy, czy raczej oko. Widzę jego ból i to dlaczego to wszystko tak długo trwa. To wina pancerza, który ma na sobie. Zmiechy nie mogą się przez niego przedrzeć. Mierzę rzut i stwierdzam, że powinno mi się udać. _

_-Cato!-Wołam.-Zjedz to. Nie cierp już więcej. _

_Rzucam w dół garść jagód mając nadzieję, że trafiłam przynajmniej mi się. Jedna z jagód ląduje w zagłębieniu jego szyi i widzę jak jego dłoń przesuwa się między zmiechami. Cato patrzy na mnie po raz ostatni, kiedy dociera do niego, o co go proszę. Po chwili zamyka oko i wkłada jagodę do ust. _

_Rozlega się armatni wystrzał. _

Głos Haymitcha przerywa moje rozmyślania.

-Szychy z Kapitolu uważają to, co zrobiłaś za umyślne podżeganie narodu do buntu. Chcą żebyśmy zapłacili i dostaną to czego chcą przy pomocy naszych trybutów.

-Ale...Ja tylko chciałam ulżyć mu w cierpieniu. Przedarcie się przez jego pancerz zajęłoby zmiechom kilka dni. A, poza tym on wcale nie musiał jeść tej jagody.

Haymitch potrząsa głową.

-O to właśnie chodzi skarbie. Kapitol nie znosi indywidualnego podejścia do sprawy.-Milknie, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Wie, że wreszcie zaczęłam rozumieć, o co mu chodzi i, że jestem przerażona. Zapłacę za to, że działałam instynktownie i nie przemyślałam tego co robię a ceną będzie życie moich trybutów. Mogę być bezpośrednio odpowiedzialna za śmierć Peety.

-Ale dlaczego mszczą się na nich zamiast zemścić się na mnie?-Pytam.

-Skarbie, zemsta na nich, to jest zemsta na tobie. Wiedzą jak silnie potrafisz współczuć, chociaż w życiu się do tego nie przyznasz. Myślą, że jeśli twoi trybuci zginą pierwsi na arenie to zwiędniesz. Stracisz ducha walki.

-Nie zrobię tego.- Mówię stanowczo, uderzając ręką o podłogę jak dziecko w ataku histerii.- Nie obchodzi mnie co on zrobi!

Jestem kompletnie skołowana. Dlaczego Snow czekał tak długo, żeby się na mnie zemścić? Haymitch odpowiada na moje pytanie za, nim mam szansę je zadać.

-Przez pierwsze sześć miesięcy naród za tobą szalał. Za skromną tryumfatorką z Dwunastego Dystryktu. Potem wyjechałaś na Tournee i nadal nie mógł nic zrobić. Zanim się obejrzał nadszedł czas na kolejne igrzyska. Teraz pewnie wszystko się zacznie.

-Że niby co ma się zacząć?-Pytam, ale on zbywa mnie machnięciem ręki.

-Nieważne. Najważniejsze jest to żebyś pamiętała, że Snow nie odpuści, dopóki nie stwierdzi, że wystarczająco wycierpiałaś. I będzie się mścił na twoich trybutach. Mam tylko nadzieję, że uda nam się go powstrzymać, zanim zrobi coś naprawdę poważnego.

Potem mówi niewiele, więc idę się położyć. Im więcej o tym wszystkim myślę, tym bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że miał rację, kiedy mi powiedział, że, chociaż jestem Triumfatorką wcale nie wygrałam. Nigdy nie wygram gierek rozgrywanych w Kapitolu.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział szósty**

_Peeta_

Jutro wraz z Hadley wychodzimy na arenę. Zostało nam kilka godzin na ostatnie przygotowania z Katniss, Haymitchem i Effie i nasze wywiady. Potem musimy po prostu wytrwać jak najdłużej od pozostałych dwudziestu dwóch trybutów, którzy zrobią wszystko, żeby nas zabić.

Przez ostatnie kilka dni niemal pogodziłem się ze świadomością, że mogę nie przeżyć. Na początku nawet o tym nie myślałem – byłem rozkojarzony przez przebywanie w towarzystwie Katniss i wiarą w to, że może jednak się uda. Ale zajęcia szkoleniowe sprawiły, że znowu jestem świadom swojej własnej śmiertelności i dotarło do mnie, że bez względu na to czego się nauczyłem i co powtarzali nam Haymitch i Katniss ja i tak mogę nie dożyć pojutrza. Ale pogodziłem się z tym.

Ponieważ dzisiaj wyjawię Katniss co do niej czuję i, chociaż wiem, że mogę nie dożyć do końca, jeśli umrę to przynajmniej nie będę niczego żałował.

Poranek spędzam z Effie która jest w niesamowicie świetnym nastroju. Lubię Effie, ale czasami wydaje mi się, że coś z nią nie w porządku. Nie wiem jednak, co. Powtarza ze mną co i jak mam powiedzieć, ale w końcu stwierdza, że nie potrzebuję więcej przygotowań.

-Nie potrafię ubrać w słowa tego jak bardzo jestem podekscytowana tym, że w tym roku miałam dwójkę niezwykle grzecznych trybutów. Potraficie zachować się przy stole i tak dobrze się wysławiacie. Cóż Hadley zawsze wie, co powiedzieć, kiedy się odzywa, ale jest taka małomówna. Cóż tym razem, jeśli coś powie wysłucha jej cały kraj.- Szczebiocze Effie. Chyba nie obchodzi jej to, że w zasadzie jej nie słucham. Chyba mówi dlatego, że lubi słuchać samej siebie. Podchodzi do mnie i odgarnia mi z czoła włosy, które natychmiast wracają na miejsce. - Jesteś takim miłym chłopcem. Potencjalni sponsorzy będą cię uwielbiali.

Kiwam głową. Taką mam nadzieję. Sponsorzy są moją jedyną szansą na przeżycie tej gry.

-Dzięki Effie. Naprawdę doceniam pomoc jakiej mi udzieliłaś przez ostatnie kilka dni.-Mówię.

Jest wyraźnie zaskoczona moimi słowami. Uśmiecha się do mnie a ja jestem zaskoczony jak ładnie i młodo wygląda, kiedy reaguje jak zwykły człowiek.

-Po raz pierwszy słyszę takie słowa od trybuta.-Pociąga nosem. Przerywa z lekkim błyskiem w oku. Wiem, że jest świadoma tego, że Kapitol z pewnością nas podsłuchuje. -Moim zadaniem jest byś pokazał się z jak najlepszej strony, kiedy wyjdziesz na arenę. Wiedz, że wszystko, co robię, robię z myślą o tobie, bez względu na to, jak dziwna mogę ci się czasami wydawać. I niech los ci zawsze sprzyja. Peeto Meelark.

Moment zostaje przerwany przez nadejście Haymitcha, który wpada bez pukania do mojego pokoju. Effie patrzy na niego z oburzeniem.

-Idź sobie Effie.- Burczy Haymitch. - Teraz twoja kolej na spotkanie z Małą. Poćwicz z nią chodzenie na obcasach albo coś takiego. - Effie mrozi go wzrokiem, ale wychodzi. Nadal ma bzika na punkcie punktualności. Kiedy znika Haymitch wskazje głową sufit co oznacza, że mam iść z nim na dach.

-Gdzie jest Katniss?- Pytam kiedy tylko wychodzimy na dach. - Myślałem, że dzisiaj przygotowujecie nas razem.- Patrzy na mnie zbolały i pociera oczy starając się wziąć się w garść.

-Ona...odpoczywa. A ja muszę powiedzieć ci coś ważnego. Coś czym nie możesz podzielić się z nikim innym.- Nie mam pojęcia, o co mu chodzi, ale kiwam głową. - Kapitol jest wkurzony na Katniss.

Jestem zaskoczony jego słowami.

-Jak to? Co ona, im zrobiła? Przez cały tydzień prawie nie wychodziła z mieszkania.

-Nie dzisiaj. Nie w tyn tygodniu. W zeszłym roku. Podczas swoich igrzysk. Zrobiła coś, przez co Snow myśli, że ona specjalnie stara się podburzyć naród przeciwko Kapitolowi, chociaż ona w życiu, by o tym nie pomyślała. Po punktach jakie przyznali wam Organizatorzy i dzięki plotkom, które słyszałem jestem prawie pewien, że coś szykują, żeby się na niej zemścić, Żeby zemścić się na nas wszystkich.- Opowiada mi o wszystkim co zrobiła Katniss i co Kapitol mógłby odczytać jako próby wzniecenia zamieszek i, chociaż wydaje mi się dziwne, że Kapitolowi nie podoba się coś takiego jak zwykła ludzka dobroć, pomysłowość i siła mogłyby kogokolwiek zdenerwować rozumiem dlaczego ktoś tak przyzwyczajony do manipulowania ludźmi jak Snow wziąłby jej zachowanie za oznakę buntu.- Po prostu wiedz, że Organizatorzy prawdopodobnie postarają się postawić ciebie i Hadley w trudniejszej sytuacji niż resztę trybutów. Skupią się na was bardziej niż na innych.

-Dlaczego mi pan o tym mówi? Nie takiej rozmowy oczekiwałem. - On milczy przez chwilę a ja nabieram podejrzeń, że nie spodoba mi się to co ma mi do powiedzenia.

-To tylko początek. Finnick Odair jest ulubieńcem Kapitolu.- Zaczyna. Jestem zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu, ale mu nie przerywam. - Jego zwycięstwo było objawieniem i Kapitolińczycy nie mieli go dosyć. Był ich Złotym Dzieckiem aż skończył siedemnaście lat. Wtedy stał się ich Złotym Mężczyzną. Zauważyłeś, że zawsze podczas wywiadu albo, kiedy wraca na Igrzyska jako Mentor jest z, nim inna kobieta?- Kiwam głową.- Dzieje się tak dlatego, że, za to _płacą._ Rozumiesz o czym mówię?

Zastanawiam się nad tym przez chwilę aż w końcu dociera do mnie co ma na myśli Haymitch. Ktoś sprzedaje Finnicka Odair temu, kto jest gotów zapłacić za niego najwyższą cenę.

-Chodzi o...Ma pan na myśli..._seks_?- Pytam ostrożnie a on kiwa głową. - Co u diabła? Kto zrobiłby coś takiego?- Haymitch sięga po piersiówkę Przez chwilę mam ochotę zabrać mu ją i samemu się napić.

-Dla Snow'a to nie problem. Finnick nie zrobił nic złego. Po prostu był lubiany przez ludzi bardziej niż którykolwiek inny triumfator przed, nim. Na ulicach wybuchały zamieszki, kiedy się gdzieś pojawiał a kobiety mdlały na jego widok. Szychy z Kapitolu stwierdziły, że nie można mu pozwolić na normalny związek, ponieważ nie spodoba się to ludziom. Kobiety i mężczyźni mieli prawdziwą obsesję na jego punkcie. Więc zaczęli mu grozić. Uspokój mieszkańców Kapitolu albo zapłaci, za to twoja rodzina. Kapitol nie żartuje w tych sprawach. Finnick wybrał opcję, która ochroniłaby jego rodzinę.

-Więc on...Zgodził się sypiać z ludźmi, żeby ochronić rodzinę? Nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego ze mną i Katniss?

-Kiedy powiedziałem jej wczoraj o swoich podejrzeniach, zdenerwowała się i zamknęła w swoim pokoju. Od tamtej pory jej nie widziałem. Myślę, że na razie lepiej jest zostawić ją w spokoju. Nie zdążyłem jednak powiedzieć jej najważniejszego, tego ze wiem doskonale jak działa Kapitol. Byłem tego świadkiem. Nie każdy Triumfator jest zmuszony robić to, co Finnick – chociaż Finnick nie jest pierwszym, którego to spotkało – są inni, z których Kapitol nie był zadowolony, więc ich kontroluje i niszczy. Chyba, że zmienisz się w morflinga albo pijaka. Wtedy przestajesz ich obchodzić.

Kiedy Haymitch mi to mówi zaczynam rozumieć, że on nie używa alkoholu, by zapomnieć o swoich igrzyskach. W ten sposób udaje mu się trzymać Kapitol z daleka.

-Kapitol woli niekończące się tortury od szybkiego załatwienia sprawy.- Kontynuuje i coś mi mówi, że sam się z tym zetknął, ale nie jestem na tyle odważny, żeby spytać. - Nie miałem serca jej mówić, że jej prawdziwą karą za wyimaginowany bunt, będzie bycie zmuszoną do tego co robi Finnick.

Milknie na chwilę żebym zrozumiał powagę sytuacji. Widzę jak sam zaciska szczękę ze złości. Moje serce zamiera a krew wrze, kiedy to wszystko do mnie dociera, ale zmuszam się, żeby go dalej słuchać.

-Słyszałem plotki. Ale myślałem, że to tylko plotki. Kiedy jednak zobaczyłem waszą punktację wszystko się potwierdziło. Zniszczą was, a potem zabiorą się za nią. I jeśli ją zmuszą zrobi wszystko czego będą chcieli. Będzie tego nienawidzić i przeklinać Kapitol przez resztę życia, ale zrobi to. Kapitol wie, że rodzina jest jej słabą stroną. Wystarczy, że zagrożą jej, że zabiją jej siostrę, a jestem pewien, że tak właśnie zrobią biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wzięła udział w igrzyskach, żeby ją chronić, a ona zrobi dla nich wszystko. Nasza Katniss jest lubiana przez ludzi. Nie tak bardzo, jak Finnick, ale tutejsze szychy nienawidzą jej wystarczająco mocno, żeby zmienić ją w kolejną zabaweczkę, kiedy tylko skończy osiemnaście lat. To ostateczna forma upodlenia.

Duszę się ze złości i zaciskam pięści. _Kapitol ma zamiar zmienić dziewczynę którą kocham w prostytutkę._

-Dlaczego mi pan to mówi? Co ja mam z tym zrobić? Jutro wychodzę na arenę!

-Pamiętasz jak ci mówiłem, że Kapitolińczycy uwielbiają stare romanse? Cóż od tamtej pory sprawy trochę się skomplikowały. Teraz twoja miłość do niej jest jedyną rzeczą, która może ją ocalić.

* * *

Po rozmowie z Haymitchem nie potrafię zebrać myśli. Ale muszę zapanować nad wściekłością. To czego ode mnie wymaga jest teraz ważniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Jeśli mieszkańcy Kapitolu mnie pokochają a mnie uda się ich przekonać jak bardzo kocham Katniss, być może uda się nam zapobiec temu, że zostanie sprzedana. Haymitch twierdzi, że oni nienawidzą, kiedy ktoś rozdziela pary, które kochają, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę żałosne kapitolińskie opery mydlane. Oczywiście to oznacza, że muszę przeżyć igrzyska, czego niestety nie mogę zagwarantować. Na razie, więc to on musi odwalić większą część roboty.

Muszę się z nią zobaczyć. Ona może nie chcieć mnie widzieć, ale zawsze mogę ją do tego zmusić, w końcu to dzień przed Igrzyskami a ona jest moją Mentorką. Wycieram dłonie w spodnie i pukam do drzwi jej sypialni. Nie odpowiada. Pukam jeszcze raz. Słyszę jak coś z hukiem uderza o drzwi, które stają otworem i stoi w nich ona mrożąc mnie wzrokiem z nachmurzoną twarzą,

-Czego chcesz?- Syczy. Cofam się słysząc jad w jej głosie. Podejrzewałem, że będzie wściekła po tym co powiedział jej Haymitch, ale tego się nie spodziewałem.

-Ja...cóż...Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. O Igrzyskach. Ominęły cię poranne przygotowania.

-Jestem pewna ze Haymitch wszystkim się zajął.-Mruczy.

Nadal blokuje sobą wejście. Jedną ręką trzyma się framugi a drugą zacisnęła na krawędzi drzwi. To właśnie ta dłoń uświadamia mi jej stan. Jej palce zaciskają się na drzwiach tak mocno, że aż zbielały jej kłykcie widzę jak bardzo są napięte. Jest rzeczywiście zasmucona i robi wszystko, żeby to ukryć. Cieszę się, że jej się to udaje. Prawie.

-Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą. Jesteś...o wiele bardziej przyjacielska niż Haymitch.

Katniss sarka słysząc to, ale widzę jak jej spojrzenie łagodnieje. Po chwili otwiera szerzej drzwi. Potrżąsam głową

-Może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz? Przyda ci się trochę świeżego powietrza.-Proponuję.

Patrzy na mnie dziwnie, dopóki nie dociera do niej co mam na myśli. Kiwa głową, wychodzi z pokoju i idziemy razem na dach.

-Mądrala z ciebie Peeto Mellark. - Stwierdza. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że tutaj nikt nas nie obserwuje?

-Cinna o tym wspominał.- Wolę nie mówić jej ze to był Haymitch. Katniss kiwa głową i przez chwilę spaceruje dotykając kwiatów i krzewów.

-Więc o czym chciałeś rozmawiać?-Pyta. Kurczę o tym nie pomyślałem. Milczę przez chwilę starając się znaleźć dobry temat.

-Chciałem zasięgnąć twojej opinii na temat tego jak Haymitch nakazał mi zachowywać się w czasie mojego wywiadu.-Blech. To jedyne co przychodzi mi do głowy.

-Myślałam, że wszystko już ustalone. Będziesz starał się wszystkich zauroczyć, ponieważ tak łatwo ci to przychodzi? - Pyta. Uśmiecham się, kiedy wpada mi do głowy pewien pomysł.

-Myślisz, że jestem uroczy, Katniss?- Zauważam błysk w jej oczach, zanim odwraca wzrok.

-A co mnie do tego? I tak nie mogę cię sponsorować.

-Mimo to chciałbym poznać twoją opinię.

Katniss wzdycha i krzyżuje ramiona wyraźnie sfrustrowana. Boże, czy to źle, że uważam, iż jest szalenie seksowna, kiedy się złości?

-Tak Peeto, uważam, że jesteś niezwykle uroczy. Jako twoja Mentorka uważam, że powinieneś starać się to wykorzystać w czasie wywiadu. Uśmiechaj się. I czasami patrz na ludzi kątem oka.-Nie mogę się powstrzymać i uśmiecham się szeroko patrząc na nią kątem oka. Podoba mi się to, że to zauważyła. - Właśnie tak. Mieszkańcom bardzo się to spodoba.

-W porządku. Mentor ma zawsze rację, prawda? Mogę zapytać o coś jeszcze?

-Strzelaj.

-Co myślisz o szczerości?

-O co ci chodzi?

-Czy mam być całkowicie szczery w czasie mojego wywiadu z Ceasarem?

-Tak myślę. Chyba, że masz coś do ukrycia.

-Nie Katniss. Nie zamierzam niczego ukrywać. Będę całkowicie szczery w czasie mojego wywiadu.- Przyglądam się jej uważnie mając nadzieję, że ona zrozumie, że, kiedy powiem całemu światu, że jestem w niej zakochany to będzie, to najszczersza prawda. Katniss wzrusza ramionami, nie jest jeszcze świadoma jakie to wszystko jest ważne.

-W porządku, więc. Czy chciałeś ode mnie czegoś jeszcze?-Widzę jak znowu się zamyka i czuję jak wyrasta między nami mur. Widocznie udało mi się odwrócić jej uwagę tylko na tę krótką chwilę.

-Nie, to wszystko. Dziękuję ci za czas, który mi poświęciłaś.-Odpowiadam.

Katniss schodzi z dachu zostawiając mnie samego z moimi myślami i z nadzieją, że porady Haymitcha pozwolą mi jej pomóc.

* * *

Resztę popołudnia spędzam pod opieką ekipy przygotowawczej. Póki co udało mi się utrzymać wściekłość i irytację pod kontrolą i muszę się starać aby tak było nadal. Nie mogę dać po sobie znać w czasie mojej rozmowy z Ceasarem co tak naprawdę myślę o Kapitolu. Cinna wydaje się coś podejrzewać, kiedy ubiera mnie w przygotowany przez siebie strój, ale nic nie mówi. Bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Katniss i zastanawiam się czy powiedziała mu co wie. Wiem, że wcześniej pomógł jej się przygotować. Był jedyną osobą którą wpuściła do swojej sypialni po naszej rozmowie. Na pewno zauważył jaka jest wściekła po wszystkim co powiedział jej Haymitch. Cieszę się jednak, że nie dowiedziała się wszystkiego, ponieważ, wtedy byłoby dziesięć razy gorzej.

-Dobrze Peeto, jesteś gotowy. - Mówi Cinna odwracając mnie do lustra.

Ekipa przygotowawcza sprowadziła mnie do zerowego poziomu upiększenia, żeby pozbyć się tych kilku siniaków, których nabawiłem się podczas szkolenia i zaczesała mi włosy na gładko z dala od twarzy. Wyglądam..., inaczej. Osobiście wolę bardziej swobodną fryzurę, ale, z drugiej strony nie wiem nic o włosach. Jeżeli, natomiast chodzi o mój strój...

Cinna ubrał mnie w ciemnoszary garnitur, który wygląda jak popiół osiadający na świeżo wygasłym ognisku. Pod spód włożyłem czarną koszulę w delikatne pomarańczowe prążki. Nie założyłem krawata i Cinna kazał mi odpiąć górny guzik koszuli. Wyglądam na o wiele bardziej przystojnego niż jestem w rzeczywistości. Szarość i czerń świetnie nawiązują do stroju, który miałem na sobie podczas Ceremonii Otwarcia i dziwię się talentowi Cinny do tego co robi.

-Wszystko wygląda niesamowicie, Cinno. Dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że to zrobi niesamowite wrażenie na sponsorach.- Mówię. A on się uśmiecha.

-Dziękuję Peeto. Jestem pewien, że zrobisz piorunujące wrażenie nie tylko na sponsorach.- Patrzę na niego zdziwiony, ale on tylko się uśmiecha. Cinna jest geniuszem, ale czasami bywa dziwny. Milczy przez kilka minut, a potem odzwywa się cicho, tak cicho, że ledwie go słyszę.

-Słyszałeś o Katniss?-Pyta.

Odwracam się i mrożę go wzrokiem. Jeżeli on ma na myśli to, co myślę, że ma to mój pokój zdecydowanie nie jest miejscem na taką rozmowę. Kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową i prowadzi mnie za łokieć do łazienki, gdzie odkręca do oporu kurki zlewu i prysznica.

-Nie ma tutaj żadnych podsłuchów, ale te w sypialni zdolne są wyłapać głos, jeśli nie zagłusza go woda.- Wyjaśnia szybko, ale w zasadzie go nie słucham.

-Ty też wiesz o Katniss? Haymitch ci powiedział?

-Nie. Słyszałem te same plotki co on. Jeżeli powiedział tobie, to znaczy, że sprawa jest poważna. Oznacza to także, że ci ufa. Więc chcę żebyś wiedział, że cokolwiek wymyślicie...jestem z wami.

-O co ci chodzi?-Pytam. On wzdycha i opiera się o blat.

-Wiem, że Haymitch nie dopuści do tego, by coś takiego spotkało Katniss. Ja również nie zamierzam na to pozwolić. Czuję, że ty masz podobne odczucia i dlatego wyczułem, że coś ci powiedział. Musisz, więc wiedzieć, że całkowicie poprę każdy plan mający na celu uchronienie Katniss przed okropieństwami, które planuje dla niej Kapitol.

Milczę przez chwilę starając się zrozumieć co chce mi powiedzieć Cinna.

-Nie wiem, co mógłbym zrobić, Cinno. Jutro wychodzę na arenę, gdzie mam walczyć o życie. Jestem dla was kompletnie bezużyteczny.

-Świat nie kończy się jutro. Na pewno coś wymyślisz. Myślę, że masz wystarczająco dużo motywacji, żeby wrócić do domu,- Odpowiada Cinna.

-A pozostali trybuci nie są wystarczająco zmotywowani?- Nie rozumiem w czym różnię się od innych.

-Są. Ale nadal uważam, że masz coś w sobie. I, że jesteś zdolny zrobić dla Katniss więcej niż ci się wydaje.

Bierze głęboki wdech i kontynuuje.

-Czy Haymitch opowiadał ci o swoich Igrzyskach?-Potrząsam głową.-Jeżeli będziesz miał szansę obejrzyj je. Jestem pewien, że Effie będzie w stanie zdobyć dla ciebie odpowiedni materiał. Powiedz jej, że chcesz się lepiej przygotować. Trybuci z innych Dystryktów robią tak cały czas. Jeśli dowiedzą się potencjalni sponsorzy to może ci pomóc, bo pomyślą, że okazujesz inicjatywę. Jak już je obejrzysz poproś, żeby ci opowiedział o tym co zrobił mu Kapitol. Wtedy zrozumiesz dlaczego Haymitch zrobi wszystko, żeby tylko Katniss nic się nie stało.

Mój umysł zdecydowanie nie może pojąć większego natłoku informacji, a ja nie mam nic sensownego do powiedzenia. W końcu jednak potrząsam z niedowierzaniem głową.

-Miałem rację. Rzeczywiście masz jakiś plan.- On chichocze cicho i kiwa głową.

-Tak. Chociaż na razie nie wiem jeszcze, co to za plan. Mam jednak nadzieję, że niedługo się dowiem.

-Cóż...Postaram się powiadomić Haymitcha, że...jest jesteś po naszej stronie. Poza tym jedyne co mogę powiedzieć to to, że dzisiaj robię pierwszy krok w celu wypełnienia mojej części planu.- Cinna przygląda mi się ciekawie, ale nie pyta o szczegóły za co jestem mu wdzięczny. Naprawdę nie chcę już myśleć o tym co za chwilę ogłoszę całemu światu.

Zakręcamy wodę i wychodzimy z mojej sypialni. Po wszystkim jestem jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany i naprawdę chciałbym mieć już ten wywiad za sobą. Dołączamy do reszty grupy w korytarzu mieszkania i muszę pogratulować Portii i Cinnie ich pomysłów na nasze stroje na ten wieczór. Hadley wygląda niesamowicie i na o wiele więcej niż jej czternaście lat. Portia ubrała ją w szarą suknię bez rękawów przetykaną pomarańczowymi prążkami podobnymi do tych na mojej koszuli. Góra przylega do jej ciała a dół srebrzyście opada do jej kolan niczym dym. Jednak, chociaż Hadley wygląda wspaniale Katniss wygląda po prostu nieziemsko. Muszę siłą powstrzymywać moją szczękę, żeby nie opadła.

Suknia ma odcień czerwieni charakterystycznej dla Dziewczyny Igrającej z Ogniem. Jest długa i trochę ciągnie się za nią po ziemi. Tył jest wycięty tak nisko, że muszę się powstrzymać, żeby nie dotknąć wgłębienia w dole jej kręgosłupa a przód ma szeroki dekolt sięgający jej obojczyków i zakończony krótkimi rękawkami, które zakrywają jej ramiona. Jej włosy zostały zaplecione w misterny warkocz a makijaż oczu jest ciemny i przydymiony. Wygląda niebezpiecznie. Wygląda jakby chciała powiedzieć, że nikt nigdy nie będzie zdolny mówić jej co ma robić. Wygląda jakby chciała przeciwstawić się każdemu i robić tylko to, na co sama ma ochotę.

Wygląda niewiarygodnie.

Cinna zajmuje się Katniss. Portia zajmuje się Hadley a ja mam czas, żeby porozmawiać z Effie. Jest trochę zdziwiona moją prośbą, ale obiecuje, że taśmy z lat o, które ją poprosiłem będą na mnie czekały po powrocie.

Prowadzi nas na dół za kulisy amfiteatru, w którym odbędą się wywiady. Katniss. Effie i Cinna zostawiają nas tam i idą dołączyć do reszty ekip pomocniczych siedzących na widowni. Hadley i ja zostajemy sami z innymi trybutami, którzy, sądząc po rzucanych nam spojrzeniach, nadal żywią do nas urazę. Czułem to cały tydzień podczas szkolenia. Wiem, że jesteśmy ich Najważniejszym Celem.

Dystrykt Dwunasty jest zawsze ostatni, więc Hadley i ja przyglądamy się zza kulis wywiadom z innymi trybutami.

Inni trybuci mają różne osobowości i strategie przypodobania się publiczności. Chłopak z Jedynki, Gage, jest tak samo arogancki i pewny siebie jakim pamiętam go z Dożynek. Dziewczyna z Czwórki jest złośliwa i przebiegła, co sprawia, że jej imię, Wylee, świetnie do niej pasuje. Mała dziewczynka którą zauważyłem na materiale z Dożynek, Neve z Ósemki, jest wcieleniem niewinności. Wreszcie wywołują imię Hadley, która patrzy na mnie przez moment przed wyjściem na scenę. Ściskam jej dłoń, żeby życzyć jej powodzenia i wychodzi na scenę.

Radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Nigdy nie mówiła zbyt wiele, ale z Ceasarem radzi sobie całkiem dobrze, dając wrażenie małej dziewczynki o stalowym kręgosłupie. Zdecydowanie zdobyła dzisiaj kilku fanów. W głębi duszy wiem, że Hadley będzie twardą zawodniczką.

W końcu Ceasar wymawia moje imię i wychodzę na scenę pełną świateł. Amfiteatr jest wypełniony tysiącami ludzi. Podnoszę rękę, macham i tłum szaleje. Przyglądam się kilku pierwszym rzędom i odnajduję moją ekipę. Zapamiętuję, gdzie siedzą, żeby móc w czasie wywiadu ukradkiem na nich spoglądać i sprawdzać jak mi idzie. Ceasar zaprasza mnie bliżej i podaje mi dłoń. Po kilku entuzjastycznych uściskach mojej dłoni zaprasza zebym usiadł.

-Peeta! Peeta Mellark, jak się masz? Jak traktują cię mieszkańcy Kapitolu?- Pyta.Uśmiecham się.

-Dobrze, bardzo dobrze Panie Flickerman.- On uśmiecha się i macha ręką.

-Ależ przestań Peeta. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Proszę cię, mów mi Ceasar.- Odwraca się ku publiczności,-Cóż za uroczy chłopiec!-Widzowie wiwatują w odpowiedzi.

-Dziękuję Ceasarze. Moja opiekunka, Effie Trinket, uważa, że maniery są bardzo ważne.-Mówię i uśmiecham się do Effie. Widzę zaskoczenie i zachwyt na jej twarzy, kiedy macha wesoło do publiczności. Jest zachwycona swoim momentem sławy.

-O tak, Panna Effie Trinket. Jest po prostu urocza, zdecydowanie trafiliście na wspaniałą Opiekunkę Dystryktu.-Przesuwa się opierając łokieć na kolanie. - A, więc Peeto, przejdźmy do sedna sprawy. Co zrobiło na tobie największe wrażenie, odkąd tu przyjechałeś?

Milczę przez chwilę jak, gdybym długo szukał odpowiedzi.

-Cóż, Kapitol jest inny niż mój dom, Ceasarze.- Naprawdę chcę powiedzieć To, że cieszy was coś tak brutalnego, jak Igrzyska przyprawia mnie o mdłości.

-Naprawdę?-Pyta zaintrygowany. - Opowiedz nam o tym.- Postanawiam to wykorzystać. Jestem pewien, że Ceasar doceni drugiego artystę.

-Na przykład prysznice. Nigdy nie miałem w domu prysznica. Nigdy też nie pachniałem różami.- Mówię żartobliwie. Ceasar unosi brew i wybucha śmiechem.

-Różami, powiadasz?- Pyta.

-Tak, pachnę różami. Nie mam pojęcia, po co są te wszystkie guziki pod prysznicem i przypadkiem przycisnąłem jeden, który spryskał mnie takim dziwnym mydłem. Teraz pachnę jak różany ogród. Proszę, powąchaj mnie.- Pochylam się a on wącha moje ramię.

-Ach! Rzeczywiście pachniesz jak róże.- Śmieje się razem z publicznością.- Pomijając róże...Peeto jesteś przystojnym młodym mężczyzną...-przerywa a kobiety na widowni wiwatują.- Ktoś tutaj na pewno się ze mną zgadza. Ale ja tak się zastanawiam czy w domu nie czeka na ciebie jakaś dziewczyna?

Niemal spadam z fotela. Ceasar sam poddał mi temat, zanim miałem okazję o tym pomyśleć.

-Ach...nie. Niestety, nie.

Ceasar wzrusza ramionami a widownia wzdycha smutno.

-Na pewno? Nie ma tam nikogo na kim mógłbyś zawiesić oko?

Cóż nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak po prostu zrobić to, co sobie zaplanowałem, nie będzie lepszego momentu. Spoglądam ukradkiem na Haymitcha, który wydaje się tak samo zaskoczony, jak ja tym jak łatwo mi idzie.

-Cóż Cesarze...wydaje mi się, że jest pewna dziewczyna, która podoba mi się od jakiegoś czasu, ale przez długi czas wydawało mi się, że ona nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z mojego istnienia przynajmniej aż do tego tygodnia.-Informuję go.

Kątem oka spoglądam na Katniss i chociaż zwykli ludzie by tego nie zauważyli ja wiem. Spędziłem zbyt wiele czasu obserwując ją i wiem, że jest zła. Nie jestem tylko pewien dlaczego, ponieważ wydaje mi się, że wywiad idzie mi całkiem nieźle. Ceasar klaszcze w dłonie uszczęśliwiony.

-Ach, wiedziałem! Kiedy wygrasz igrzyska możesz wrócić do domu i przekonać ją, żeby była twoja. Triumfatorom się nie odmawia.

Potrząsam smutno głową.

-To nie jest takie proste, Ceasarze. Bo widzisz, dziewczyna, o której mówię ma bardzo silną wolę i prawdopodobnie nie uważałaby związku ze mną za stosowny. Innym też, to by się za bardzo nie spodobało.

Ceasar macha ręką.

-To co myślą inni nie ma znaczenia. Najważniejsze jest to, że jeśli wygrasz...na pewno uda ci się ją zdobyć. Nie będzie w stanie ci odmówić.

Wzdycham głęboko. Nadszedł ten moment.

-Cóż...powiedz mi szczerze Ceasarze co myślisz o tym. Co byś sobie pomyślał, gdybym ci powiedział, że dziewczyna, o której mówimy przyjechała tutaj ze mną jako...jako moja Mentorka?

Na sali zapada grobowa cisza.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział siódmy**

_Katniss_

_Co_ on powiedział? Patrzę to na Cinnę to na Haymitcha starając się zrozumieć wypowiedziane przez Peetę słowa. Po początkowym szoku widownię opanowuje apogeum. Krzyczą jego imię i moje imię i domagają się żebym wyszła do niego na scenę. Widzę ich twarze wykrzywione albo szczęściem albo przerażeniem. Trudno mi odgadnąć z powodu makijażu. Ceasar, który wygląda na tak samo zaskoczonego, jak ja macha rękami, żeby uciszyć publiczność.

-Peeto,- mówi, a potem milknie na chwilę jakby nie mógł zebrać myśli. Przez chwilę bawi się mankietami koszuli. - Peeto, czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zakochałeś się w Katniss Everdeen, twojej Mentorce i zwyciężczyni Siedemdziesiątych Trzecich Głodowych Igrzysk?

Słowa Ceasara uderzają we mnie z siłą pociągu. Czuję się jakby moje serce miało jednocześnie wpaść mi do żołądka i eksplodować. Cholera. W co Peeta mnie wpakował? Widzę jak nieśmiało kiwa głową, a potem zauważam coś na ogromnym ekranie za jego plecami. Widzę siebie. Swoją reakcję.

Moja twarz jest tak samo czerwona, jak moje usta, które w tej chwili mają kształt zaskoczonego 'O' a moje oczy są wielkie i szkliste, przez co wyglądam jakby ktoś poraził mnie prądem. Wyglądam jak jeleń, do którego mierzę z łuku.

Ale to wyraz moich oczu przeraża mnie najbardziej. Widać w nich nadzieję, czyli coś czego tak dawno nie czułam. _Na co mam nadzieję? Dlaczego. Co tu się u diabła dzieje?_ Odwracam wzrok i staram się, żeby moja twarz przybrała obojętny wyraz. Jestem kompletnie zdezorientowana.

Słyszę jak Ceasar stara się wyciągnąć od Peety więcej informacji - _Od jak dawna to trwa? Czy ona o tym wiedziała? Co sprawiło, że się w niej zakochałeś?_ - ale Peeta zachowuje się, jak dżentelmen i nieśmiało mówi Ceasarowi, że takie detale powinny zostać między nami. _Nami?_ Myślę. Kiedy to ja i on zamieniliśmy się w 'nas'? Odwracam się do Haymitcha oczekując po, nim takiego samego zaskoczenia, ale jedno spojrzenie mówi mi, że on wcale nie jest zaskoczony słowami Peety.

-Wiedziałeś!- Syczę do niego.

-Oczywiście, że wiedziałem skarbie.

Odwracam głowę i przyglądam się reszcie ekipy. Portia i Effie wydają się być tak samo przytłoczone, jak ja. Effie niemal zemdlała w fotelu-ale Cinna po prostu się do mnie uśmiecha a jego oczy są pojaśniałe z podniecenia.

-Cóż za miła niespodzianka. Nie sądzisz?

Czekam z niedowierzaniem aż powie coś więcej czego oczywiście nie robi. Cinna nigdy nie mówi mi więcej niż chce żebym wiedziała.

Nadal czuję, że kamery śledzą każdy mój ruch i cieszę się, kiedy trzyminutowy wywiad Peety dobiega końca i zabierają go ze sceny za kulisy a wraz z, nim z ekranu znikam ja. Ceasar szybko konczy program, ponieważ po wyznaniu Peety, ledwo może zapanować nad publicznością i wracamy do Apartamentu, gdzie spotkają się z nami Peeta i Hadley. Nadal jestem w szoku i od razu wychodzę na dach. Nie jestem pewna czy w tym stanie mogę z kimkolwiek rozmawiać.

W głębi duszy jestem podekscytowana tym co powiedział Peeta. Nigdy nie marzyłam o tym, że chłopiec, którym jestem zainteresowana, chociaż nie chciałam się do tego przyznać, odwzajemniałby moje uczucia. Oczywiście nic, by z tego nie wyszło, ponieważ, odkąd pamiętam trwam w postanowieniu o tym, że nigdy nie wyjdę za mąż i nie będę miała dzieci, które musiałyby poddać się ryzyku dożynek i igrzysk. Widziałam, ile zła miłość wyrządziła moim rodzicom. Ich uczucie było tak głębokie i absorbujące, że, kiedy ojciec umarł matka w zasadzie umarła razem z, nim. Nie chcę przeżyć czegoś podobnego. Z drugiej strony nie jestem kompletnie pozbawiona uczuć i nie mogę nie cieszyć się z tego, że ktoś myśli, że jestem wyjątkowa.

Istnieje jednak druga, bardziej dominująca część mojej osobowości, która jest przerażona tym co się stało. Przez rok nie pomyślałam o, nim ani razu i byłam pewna, że jakiekolwiek głupie uczucia, które do niego żywiłam przed rokiem minęły. Zawsze byłam silna i niezależna i nigdy nie polegałam na nikim innym poza sobą samą. W ten sposób wygrałam Głodowe Igrzyska i byłam wściekła, że on ośmielił się tak po prostu mnie zniszczyć. Nie chodziło nawet o wrażenie jakie chciałam wywrzeć na Organizatorach Igrzysk, mieszkańcach Kapitolu czy Snowie.

Musiałam udowodnić samej sobie, że nie jestem słaba, potrzebująca czy zależna od kogokolwiek. To nie byłam ja.

Nie jestem aż tak zamyślona, by nie zauważyć otwierających się drzwi prowadzących na dach. Wiem od razu, że to on. Odwracam się do niego ciasno obejmując się ramionami, bo, inaczej czuję, że mogłabym się rozpaść na kawałki. Widzę wahanie na jego twarzy i przez chwilę patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu. Nie mogę jednak tego dłużej znieść.

-Haymitch wiedział o wszystkim.- Zaczynam. Unoszę brew a on potwierdza skinieniem głowy.

-Tak. Sam się domyślił, że cię ko- lubię. I powiedział, że powinienem to zrobić. Wiesz w końcu idę na pewną śmierć. Co mam do stracenia?-Jego komentarz dodaje oliwy do ognia, który buzował we mnie od jego wywiadu i popycham go obydwiema rękami aż zatacza się do tyłu. Potyka się o roślinkę, ale szybko wstaje a ja podchodzę do niego sycząc przez zęby.

-Do diabła Peeta! _Co ty sobie do cholery myślisz?_ Mam cię utrzymać przy życiu, a nie być przedstawiana jako jakaś absurdalnie kobieca mimoza. WYTŁUMACZ MI TO. _Nigdy_ ze mną nie rozmawiałeś, jakbyś w ogóle nie wiedział, że istnieję i nagle wyznajesz mi miłość przed całym Kapitolem. W programie, który ogląda moja matka!

Nagle przychodzi mi do głowy pewna myśl i sapię odskakując od niego.

-Twoja matka też na pewno to widziała. O Boże, pewnie jest teraz wściekła.

To, że matka Peety miała nie lada charakter i to, że nie bała się podnosić głosu a czasami wałka na swoje dzieci nie było tajemnicą ani w Mieście ani w Złożysku. Czasami jednak zastanawiałam się dlaczego ojcec Peety, który był najłagodniejszym mieszkańcem dystryktu, godził się na to. Wyglądało na to, że w tej rodzinie była tylko jedna naprawdę silna i odważna osoba. I on stał właśnie przede mną.

Przez chwilę Peeta wygląda na zawstydzonego, ale szybko mu przechodzi i z jakiegoś powodu udaje mu się spokojnie i nie krzyczeć.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to Katniss. Rzeczywiście nigdy z tobą nie rozmawiałem. Rzeczywiście byłem na to zbyt nieśmiały a, poza tym zawsze myślałem, że jesteś z Gale'em.-Otwieram usta, żeby odeprzeć jego argument, ale on tylko mrozi mnie spojrzeniem. - Oczywiście teraz wiem, że nigdy z, nim nie byłaś. Przekonałem się o tym przez ostatni rok. Chociaż nadal mam wrażenie, że on czuje do ciebie coś więcej niż ty do niego.

Parskam.

-Czy jest jeszcze coś, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć? Nie krępuj się! Cały wieczór usta ci się nie zamykają.- Prawie nienawidzę siebie, za to jak dziecinnie i gorzko to zabrzmiało, ale tylko w ten sposób potrafię się bronić. On tylko potrząsa głową.

-Wiesz Katniss, może powinnaś trochę to wszystko przemyśleć? Co jest niewłaściwego w tym, że ktoś wyznaje, że cię kocha?

-To jest niewłaściwe, ponieważ ja nie wierzę w miłość.- Odbijam piłeczkę. Peeta patrzy na mnie zaskoczony.

-Nie wierzysz w miłość?-Nawet nie ukrywa smutku. - To smutne Katniss. Powinnaś wierzyć we wszystko. Ja wierzę. Życie jest zbyt krótkie, żeby nie wierzyć w miłość.

-Cóż miłość zwykle do niczego nie prowadzi. Zobacz co stało się z moim ojcem. I z moją matką.- Ripostuję, chociaż wiem, że niepotrzebnie się upieram.

-Nie bądź śmieszna. Miłość prowadzi do różnych rzeczy. - Milknie popatrując to na mnie to na jakiś punkt na horyzoncie. - Wiesz dopiero w tym tygodniu zrozumiałem, że nie powinienem się niczego bać – także wyznania komuś miłości. Cieszę się, że Haymitch dał mi wsparcie, którego potrzebowałem. Nie obchodzi mnie nawet to, że ty nie odwzajemniasz moich uczuć. Po prostu chciałem ci powiedzieć, zanim...-Przerywa rozglądając się jakby chciał zebrać myśli. Postanawiam wykorzystać ten moment i zabrać głos.

Ponieważ nagle dotarło do mnie coś strasznego.

-Wcale się ze mnie nie zgrywasz, prawda Peeta? Nie powiedziałeś tego tylko po to, żeby wzbudzić litość u przyszłych sponsorów. - Cała spinam się w oczekiwaniu na jego odpowiedź. Peeta potrząsa z niedowierzaniem głową.

-Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej, że nie będę kłamał w czasie wywiadu. Nigdy nie rzucam słów na wiatr. Tego jednego możesz zawsze być pewna Katniss, ja nigdy prze nigdy cię nie okłamię.- Milknie obserwując moją reakcję, ale ja nadal milczę. Rozumiem jak to może wyglądać z twojej strony. Wiem, że być może zyskałem dzisiaj kilku dodatkowych sponsorów i być może ułatwiłem ci zadanie pozyskania kolejnych. To dobrze. Ponieważ będę potrzebował każdej pomocy jakiej ludzie mi udzielą. Nie wychodzę na arenę tak dobrze przygotowany, jak Zawodowiec, czy jak Hadley. Nie odczuwam chęci zabijania i nie mam ducha walki. Idę tam, ponieważ Kapitol mnie do tego zmusił, z talentem do kamuflażu i odrobiną mięśni. Odmawiam jednak udziału w ich grze. Nie pozwolę, im zmienić mnie w kogoś kim nie jestem. Nie jestem zabójcą. Nie jestem myśliwym. Jestem synem piekarza, który znalazł się w niewłaściwym momencie z właściwą osobą.- Postanawiam zignorować jego ostatni komentarz.

-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Odrzucasz całe szkolenie i nie zamierzasz nikogo zabić? Chcesz, im po prostu pozwolić, żeby zabili ciebie?

Potrząsa głową.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Jeśli przyjdzie co do czego i będę musiał kogoś zabić, zrobię to. Ale nie idę na igrzyska szukając krwi, Katniss. Idę tam z nadzieją, że wrócę żywy.

Robi krok w moją stronę, ale ja nadal nie doszłam do siebie po wydarzeniach tego wieczoru i cofam się o krok. On kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową i zostaje tam, gdzie stoi.

Zdążyłam się trochę uspokoić, ale nadal czuję się jakbym stała na krawędzi przepaści w którą za moment spadnę pokazując całemu Panem swoją prawdziwą twarz. Muszę uporządkować myśli i to co czuję. Odwracam się i idę w kąt dachu skąd obserwuję mieszkańców Kapitolu. Są dzisiaj w doskonałych nastrojach związanych z rozpoczynającymi się jutro igrzyskami. Wzdycham.

To może być ostatni raz, kiedy widzę Peetę żywego. Moglibyśmy rozmawiać o tylu sprawach – życiu, Dwunastce, rodzinie –, ale nie myślę teraz o tym. Nie mogę o tym myśleć. Jako jego Mentorka mogę teraz myśleć jedynie o igrzyskach. Zrobiłam dla nich wszystko, co mogłam, nie mogę bardziej pomóc Peecie i Hadley bronić się przed innymi trybutami i areną. Jedyne co mogę teraz zrobić to zdobyć dla nich sponsorów. Tego muszę się trzymać.

Nie jestem pewna czy sobie z tym poradzę.

W pewnym momencie Peeta dołącza do mnie i spogląda za krawędź. Kątem oka dostrzegam szok na jego twarzy.

-Czy oni...czy oni _świętują_?- Pyta z niedowierzaniem. Kiwam głową.

-Peeto, oni myślą, że to tylko gra. A po dzisiejszych wywiadach? Są w jeszcze lepszych nastrojach niż normalnie. Ponieważ niczego nie kochają mocniej niż...-milknę, kiedy dociera do mnie sens moich własnych słów. _Haymitch ty cwany bydlaku._ Niemal wybucham śmiechem, ale udaje mi się powstrzymać do parsknięcia. Peeta patrzy na mnie zdezorientowany. Więc postanawiam się wytłumaczyć- On jest taki mądry Peeto. Nie podejrzewałabym tego po tych wszystkich latach systematycznego niszczenia komórek mózgowych alkoholem. Oczywiście, że cię do wszystkiego skłonił. Doskonale wiedział jaką reakcję wzbudzi u mieszkańców twoje wyznanie. A prezentacja ciebie i Hadley jako przyjaciół, a nie przeciwników sprawiła, że twoje wyznanie pomoże także jej. Kto nie zechce sponsorować zakochanego chłopaka i jego przyjaciółki? On jest po prostu...za dobry w tym wszystkim.

W końcu wybucham śmiechem i zaczynam się zastanawiać czy kiedykolwiek stanę się tak przebiegłą Mentorką, jak Haymitch Abernathy.

Zostawiam Peetę nadal zaskoczonego moim ostatnim wybuchem sam na sam z własnymi myślami i idę prosto do pokoju Haymitcha, do którego wchodzę bez pukania. Na szczęście jest porządnie ubrany – tak porządnie, jak tylko może być - i jest tylko trochę zdziwiony moim wtargnięciem. Jednym ruchem ręki wyłączam jego monitor i staję tuż przed, nim z założonymi rękoma.

-Nie ma nic lepszego niż historia miłosna, co Haymitch?-Pytam złośliwie.

Wzrusza ramionami i popija ze szklaneczki.

-Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później się domyślisz. Posłuchaj, znasz mnie. Kiedy tylko zorientowałem się, że ten chłopak coś do ciebie czuje stwierdziłem, że możemy to wykorzystać.

-Mogłeś mnie przynajmniej uprzedzić.

-I zepsuć niespodziankę? Cholera, kochanie. Niemal spadłem z krzesła, kiedy pokazali twoją reakcję. Ona sama podała nam tuziny sponsorów.

-Ale go zmanipulowałeś. Z góry wiedziałeś jak zareagują na to wszystko ludzie. Ostrzegłeś go przed tym? - Zaczynam chodzić nerwowo wte i wewte i dostrzegam jego uśmieszek.

-Ten chłopak nie jest idiotą. Wiedział w co się pakuje. Był tego świadomy bardziej niż myślisz. Wiedział, że to pomoże jemu, Hadley, nam wszystkim. Uwierz mi to wszystkim wyjdzie na dobre. A wiesz, że musimy zająć się sponsorami.

-Tak wiem, sponsorzy będą to jeść łyżkami i będą chcieli nam pomóc i to cudowne. Ale on teraz ma wystarczająco dużo na głowie, żeby jeszcze zajmować się ludźmi dręczącymi go, bo się zakochał.

-Kto go będzie męczył? Jutro rano wychodzi na arenę. Tam musi martwić się tylko o pozostałych trybutów, którzy mają gdzieś to czy jest w tobie zakochany czy nie. Myślę skarbie, że bardziej martwisz się o ludzi, którzy będą z tego powodu męczyć _ciebie_ i to musi się skończyć. Nie zrobiłem nic złego i nie przekonasz mnie, że jest, inaczej. - Wygląda na tak pewnego siebie, że aż nie mam siły się z nim kłócić. Odwracam się, żeby wyjść, ale on łapie mnie za ramię. Potem pochyla się do przodu tak, żeby mnie bardziej wkurzyć, ale także po to, żeby nie złapały tego podsłuchy.

-Nie złość się już. Oboje wiemy jak bardzo podobało ci się to co powiedział.

Nie mogę już na niego patrzeć, wyszarpuję się z jego uścisku i wychodzę z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Jego śmiech słychać nawet na korytarzu.

* * *

Po kilku godzinach bezczynnego siedzenia w mojej sypialni i wkurzania się na siebie wiem, że na pewno nie zasnę i postanawiam przejść się po mieszkaniu. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu w ogromnym salonie natykam się na Hadley wyglądającą przez wielkie okno. Jest taka młoda, wiem, że jest tylko o rok starsza od Prim i ta myśl łamie mi serce. Nadal czuję się winna, że tak dużo czasu spędziłam myśląc tylko o tym jak pomóc Peecie przeżyć, kiedy mamy tu drugą osobę, ze świetnymi umiejętnościami, która tak samo zasługuje na przeżycie. Siadam obok niej obejmując ramionami kolana. Nie mówię nic i w końcu to ona odzywa się pierwsza.

-Ciekawy wieczór, co?- Pyta. Przyglądam się jej uważnie. Podobnie jak ja wygląda jak dziecko ze Złożyska ma te same długie ciemne włosy, szare oczy i oliwkową skórę. Przypomina moją młodszą siostrę bardziej niż Prim. W tym momencie jej oczy są smutne, ale czai się w nich cień uśmiechu.- Kto by pomyślał. Chłopak z Miasta i dziewczyna ze Złożyska.

-To nic nie znaczy. - Odpowiadam szybko. _Nie może nic znaczyć._ Ona wzrusza tylko ramionami.

-Dlaczego nie? Fakt, że to trochę dziwne. Wiem, że ja byłam zaskoczona. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić jak zareagują inni. A ty co czułaś?

-Co czułam?-Powtarzam za nią. - Czułam się otępiała. - To najszczersza odpowiedź na jaką mnie w tym momencie stać. Hadley wzdycha ze smutkiem.

-Chciałabym, żeby pokochał mnie jakiś chłopiec. Było, by to ciekawe doświadczenie przed śmiercią.

Patrzę na nią i nienawidzę tego, że mówi o sobie w czasie przeszłym i, że już myśli o śmierci jakby wiedziała, że wkrótce zginie.

-Nadal masz duże szanse na to, że przeżyjesz Igrzyska i, że tak się stanie.

-Sądzę, że się mylisz, Katniss. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie zamierzam się poddać i, jeśli przeżyję do końca będę nadal walczyć. Wiem, że to co powiedział dzisiaj Peeta pomoże także mnie jako jego partnerce z dystryktu, ale wiem też, że to on będzie miał z tego większe korzyści. Ja ćwiczyłam z toporem przed Igrzyskami. Więc to, co powiedział dzisiaj sprawiło, że jesteśmy kwita, prawda?

-Tak...tak sądzę.- Boże, bycie mentorem jest takie trudne. Jak to możliwe, że ona w wieku czternastu lat wie jak się wysłowić? Ja nadal mam z tym problemy.

-Ale, chociaż startujemy z równej stopy nadal myślę, że on uzyskał przewagę. Jeśli ludzie będą stawiać na trybuta z Dwunastki to postawią na niego. Z powodu tego jaki jest...i z powodu ciebie.-Potrząsam głową, ale ona mnie ignoruje. - Nie czuj się źle z tego powodu. Mnie wcale nie jest przykro. Jako mentorzy musicie wybrać najlepsze wyjście. Którym wydaje mi się on.

Nie wiem, co mogłabym jej powiedzieć, więc przez chwile siedzimy razem w milczeniu. W końcu ona wstaje.

-Myślę...Myślę, że pójdę się położyć. Dobranoc Katniss. I dziękuję za wszystko. Naprawdę.-Odchodzi, zanim mam szansę odpowiedzieć. Odpowiednie słowa odnajduję dopiero po kilku minutach.

-To ja ci dziękuję, Hadley.

* * *

_Krew przelewa mi się przez palce. Przyciskam dłonie do rany w nadziei, że uda mi się ją zatamować, chociaż nie ma na to szans, do oczu kapie mi pot a z ust wydobywa się urywany szloch. _

_Patrzę na leżącego niedaleko Marvela ze strzałą wbitą w szyję i wpatrzonymi we mnie martwymi oczami. Chcę je zamknąć albo przynajmniej go odsunąć, ale nie mogę. Muszę tutaj zostać i utrzymać Rue przy życiu. _

_Patrzę w dół a jej ciemne oczy wypełniają się łzami. _

_-Nie zmarnuj tego Katniss. -Mówi. Uciszam ją. _

_-Nic nie mów Rue. Musisz oszczędzać siły. Uratuję cię. _

_-Nie możesz mnie uratować. Ale możesz uratować jego.-Szepcze i używa _  
_całej siły jaka jej pozostała, żeby wskazać palcem coś za nami. _

_Odwracam się we wskazanym kierunku i widzę Peetę, którego blond włosy lśnią w słońcu a jego cudowne niebieskie oczy błyszczą. _

_-Ale przecież nic mu nie jest.- Mówię gorączkowo a ona potrząsa głową. _

_-Kocham cię Katniss, ale on potrzebuje cię bardzie niż ja. _

_Znowu spoglądam za siebie i widzę, że Peeta upadł na kolana. Jego skóra pobladła i patrzy z przerażeniem na dzidę wbitą w jego klatkę piersiową. Krew uderza mi do głowy, odwracam wzrok i widzę stojącego nad, nim Marvel'a, którego głowa zwisa pod kątem czterdziestu pięciu stopni i na krew tryskającą z jego rany. _

_-Nie możesz go przed nami ocalić.- Śmieje się maniakalnie. _  
_Błądzę oczami między Peetą a Rue. Rue kiwa głową i powoli zamyka oczy. Podrywam się na nogi i wyciągam kolejną strzałę, która w locie przecina pozostałe mięśnie w jego szyi. Marvel pada martwy na ziemię a ja pędzę do Peety, z którego już prawie uszło życie. _  
_-Musisz mi powiedzieć, Katniss.- Szepcze. Zamyka oczy a jego oddech ustaje, zanim mam szansę mu odpowiedzieć. _

Siadam pionowo na łóżku. Odsuwam wlosy, które pot przykleił mi do twarzy. Serce wali mi jak oszalałe a w żołądku mam dziurę, która przyprawia mnie o mdłości. Nie boli mnie gardło, więc to nie był jeden z tych snów, z których zwykle budzę się z krzykiem, ale był tak samo okropny.

Ponieważ w tym śnie pojawił się ktoś, kto nadal był cały i zdrów i, którego oddzielała ode mnie tylko szerokość korytarza. Po raz pierwszy nie śniłam też o przeszłości, której nie mogłam zmienić.

Zanim mam szansę to przemyśleć wyskakuję z łóżka, otwieram drzwi swojej sypialni i podchodzę do drzwi pokoju Peety. Pukam raz potem jeszcze raz, dopóki się nie otwierają. Peeta patrzy na mnie zaskoczony i ociera dłonią twarz. Ma na sobie tylko szare spodnie od dresu i jestem zawstydzona tym, że nawet po śnie, który miałam w tym momencie mogę myśleć tylko o tym jaki jest seksowny.

-Katniss, nic ci nie jest?- Pyta. Kiwam głową. Po prostu tam stoję. Nie mam pojęcia co tu właściwie robię. -Chcesz wejść?- Pyta a ja potwierdzam skinieniem głowy, więc on otwiera szerzej drzwi pozwalając mi wejść, a potem rozgląda się po obu stronach korytarza i zamyka drzwi. W międzyczasie ja siadam na kanapie w kącie pokoju, gdzie po chwili do mnie dołącza, czekając aż się odezwę. Zawsze był dobrym słuchaczem.

-Miałam sen.- Mówię.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział ósmy**

_Peeta_

Czekam cierpliwie aż Kantiss zacznie kontynuować. Jest niespokojna, ma zaczerwienione oczy a jej włosy wysypały się z warkocza. Czuję się, za to po części odpowiedzialny ale, z drugiej strony, nie zamierzam żałować tego co powiedziałem.

-Miałam sen.- Mówi ponownie. - Rue...Była w nim Rue. I Marvel. On już nie żył a ona była umierająca.- Nie było mnie przy tym, ale wiem o czym mówi. Widziałem to podobnie jak reszta Dystryktu. My też byliśmy świadkami śmierci tej małej dziewczynki. I tego jak Katniss jej śpiewała. Rozumiem dlaczego taki sen, by ją zdenerwował. - Ale nie to było najgorsze. Pojawiłeś się w, nim ty. - Unoszę pytająco brew.

-Byłem tam jako trybut?- Pytam.

-Sama nie wiem. Po prostu nagle się tam pojawiłeś. Rue powiedziała mi, że nie mogę jej uratować, ale mogę uratować ciebie.

-To chyba jasne. Jesteś moją Mentorką. Twoim zadaniem jest dopilnować żebym nie stracił życia na arenie. To ma sens.

-Być może...- Mówi. Jej głos zaczyna brzmieć histerycznie. - Ale to nie tłumaczy tego co się stało. Marvel wstał i udało mu się rzucić w ciebie dzidą tak jak rzucił nią w Rue. Było tam pełno krwi, twojej krwi, wszędzie. Zostawiłam Rue, żeby zabić Marvela, a potem przybiegłam do ciebie. Spóźniłam się. Prawie już nie żyłeś. Nie mogłam ci pomóc.- Jej głos się łamie a ja kładę dłoń na jej ramieniu, żeby ją uspokoić. Katniss napina się czując mój dotyk, więc opuszczam dłoń.

-W porządku Katniss. Razem z Haymitchem zrobiliście wszystko, żeby mnie przygotować. Jeśli nie wygram to nie stanie się tak dlatego, że nie wykonaliście rzetelnie swojej pracy. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że na arenie można polegać głównie na sobie samym. Nie można polegać nawet na sponsorach. - Ona znowu potrząsa głową.

-Kazałeś mi żebym ci powiedziała. - Wyrzuca z siebie. Jej twarz natychmiast się czerwieni.

-W twoim śnie kazałem ci powiedzieć sobie coś na jawie?- Znowu potwierdza skinieniem głowy. - Co miałaś mi powiedzieć?

Otwiera usta i zamyka je kilkukrotnie. Albo nie wie, o co chodzi albo wie, ale nie chce mi tego powiedzieć.

-W porządku Katniss. To normalne, jeśli sny czasami nie mają sensu. Szczególnie w twoim przypadku, kiedy masz tyle spraw na głowie.- Patrzy na mnie z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

-Jesteś taki spokojny. Jak ty to robisz?

Wzruszam ramionami.  
-Sam nie wiem. Chyba pogodziłem się z sytuacją. Jeżeli mam zostać Triumfatorem, zostanę Triumfatorem. Jeżeli mam zginąć, zginę. To nie znaczy, że nie jestem przerażony tym co ma nastąpić, bo jestem. Ale nic na to nie poradzę a, poza tym niczego nie żałuję.

-Cóż może tobie to pomaga. Ale ja nie potrafię tak funkcjonować. Moje sny... Nie chodzi o to co stało się dzisiaj...ani o moje igrzyska. Moja podświadomość stara się mi przekazać, że muszę zacząć być ze sobą szczera.-Wstaje i zaczyna poruszać się nerwowo. - Chodziło o to, że istnieje realna możliwość, że zginiesz w czasie igrzysk. Wiesz jak bardzo bronię tego w co wierzę. Broniłam Prim i Rue. Najwyraźniej byłam zbyt zawzięta, ale...- Macha ręką, zanim mam szansę powiedzieć jej, że wiem. Wiem o czym mówi i, że właśnie dlatego wcześniej zachowałem się tak, a nie, inaczej. - Sama nie wiem, co mówię, ale to nie jest to co powinnam ci powiedzieć.

-Nie mogę ci pomóc. Nie wiem, co chcesz mi przekazać.

Odwraca się do mnie sfrustrowana.

-Na miłość boską Peeta. Po raz pierwszy w życiu staram się być ze sobą szczera. Chcę być szczera z tobą. Staram się ci powiedzieć, że chyba jednak coś do ciebie czuję.

Słyszę co do mnie mówi, ale to nie ma sensu. Albo ma, ale ja w to nie wierzę.

-Słu..słucham?-Mruczę. Ona mrozi mnie wzrokiem i znowu siada.

-Kiedy tu przyszłam nie chciałam ci nic mówić. Nawet o tym nie myślałam. Przyszłam tutaj, bo...szczerze mówiąc sama nie wiem dlaczego. Kiedy się obudziłam byłeś pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślałam i stwierdziłam, że przynajmniej opowiem ci co mi się śniło. Ale ty musiałeś być taki logiczny i wyrozumiały...nieważne.- Przerywa na moment, ale ja nic nie mówię. - Posłuchaj...sama nie wiem, kiedy to się zaczęło. Chyba obserwowałam cię od momentu, kiedy dałeś mi chleb, kiedy byliśmy młodsi. Chciałam ci się odwdzięczyć i szukałam dogodnego momentu. Potem, jakiś miesiąc przed poprzednimi Dożynkami ktoś uzmysłowił mi, że obserwuję cię z innego powodu. Kiedy to usłyszałam wiedziałam, że ten ktoś ma rację bez względu na to czy mi się to podobało czy nie.

-Poczekaj.- Przerywam jej nagle. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ktoś inny powiedział ci, że jesteś mną zainteresowana?-Potwierdza skinieniem głowy.- Kilka godzin temu powiedziałaś mi, że nie wierzysz w miłość.

-Peeto, powiedziałam ci, że jestem tobą zainteresowana. Miłość to trochę za dużo powiedziane.- Mówi cicho. Potem milknie na chwilę. Widzę jak bardzo zbladła i boję się, że jest zbyt przestraszona, by kontynuować. Ale po chwili znowu się odzywa. - Zawsze powtarzałam, że nigdy nie wyjdę za mąż i nie będę miała dzieci. Łatwo mi, więc było zlekceważyć uczucia i nie przykładać do nich większej uwagi. Oczywiście po tym jak ktoś zrobił to za mnie nie mogłam przestać o tym myśleć. Wiedziałam dlaczego chodzę z Prim do piekarni. I dlaczego oglądam zawody zapaśnicze.

Czuję jak moje usta wyginają się w uśmiechu.

_Katniss Everdeen mnie obserwowała. Podobałem się jej. Pragnęła mnie._

-Ale potem były Dożynki i kiedy wróciłam do domu nie obchodziło mnie już nic. Myślałam tylko o dzieciakach, które zginęły zamiast mnie i o siostrze, dla której poświęciłam dosłownie wszystko. O tobie nie pomyślałam ani razu przez prawie rok i już myślałam, że to niedorzeczne zauroczenie mi przeszło. Aż do czasu, kiedy Effie wylosowała twoje imię. Wtedy...myślę, że moja reakcja mówi sama za siebie. Widocznie tak całkiem mi nie przeszło.

Przez chwilę milczymy analizując jej słowa.

-Więc...co wtedy czułaś? No wiesz, kiedy powiedziałem...?- Pytam. Jestem zdenerwowany i niepewny siebie. To dziwne uczucie.

-Sama nie wiem. Nie jestem zadowolona, że Haymitch tak cię podpuścił...

-Do niczego mnie nie zmuszał. On jest po prostu świetny w interpretacji ludzkiego zachowania i od razu się zorientował, że coś do ciebie czuję. Gdybym nie chciał nikomu tego mówić, nikt nie mógłby mnie do tego zmusić. Ale poddał mi ten pomysł i wiedziałem, że ma rację.- Poza tym powiedział mi w jak wielkim jesteś niebezpieczeństwie i, że cokolwiek powiem lub zrobię może tylko pomóc. Katniss wstaje i zaciska i rozluźnia pięści nie ze złości, ale raczej starając się odprężyć.

-Chyba już sobie pójdę. Jest późno a ty niedługo wychodzisz na arenę.

-Nie, nie idź jeszcze. - Proszę ją. Nie chcę, żeby odchodziła.

-Ja..ja nie mogę tu dłużej zostać. Życzę ci powodzenia, Peeta.- Jej głos łamie się, kiedy wypowiada moje imię. Potem odwraca się i idzie w kierunku drzwi. Idę za nią i zanim zdąży wyjść kładę ręce na jej ramionach. Tym razem się nie spina, ale nadal czuję jej nieufność.

-Nic mi nie będzie, Katniss. Jeśli wyjdę żywy z areny, będziesz pierwszą osobą którą będę starał się odnaleźć. Ponieważ cię kocham. I być może...być może uda mi się przekonać cię żebyś mnie pokochała.- Słyszę jak z trudem łapie oddech i widzę jak stara się odwrócić wzrok, ale łapię ją za brodę tak, żeby na mnie spojrzała. W przytłumionym świetle nocnej lampki jej oczy wydają się niemal srebrne.

-Wybacz mi, ale muszę to zrobić. Nawet, jeśli zrobię to tylko ten jeden raz.- Szepczę i pochylam się, by ją pocałować.

Na początku jest niezdecydowana i jakby zamrożona, ale nie pozwalam temu mnie zniechęcić. Przesuwam dłoń z jej ramienia na jej talię a tę którą trzymałem ją za brodę wsuwam w jej włosy. Czuję jak opiera rękę na moim ramieniu, jej ramiona rozluźniają się i w końcu jej usta rozchylają się z przyzwoleniem. Jednak jestem kompletnie nie przygotowany na to, co ma miejsce chwilę później.

Nagle jej prawa dłoń chwyta kurczowo tył mojej głowy wplątując się w moje włosy a ona wtula się we mnie całym ciałem. Muszę się powstrzymać, żeby nie zaciągnąć jej do łóżka. Jej język przesuwa się po mojej dolnej wardze i przytulam ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej pogłębiając przy tym pocałunek. W końcu udaje mi się oderwać od jej ust i całuję jej szyję, policzki i powieki. Ona drży i wzdycha przesuwając lewą dłonią po moich plecach i wsuwając ją do tylnej kieszeni moich dresów. Czuję jej serce łomoczące tuż przy moim sercu i całuję ją jeszcze raz starając się przekazać jej w ten sposób wszystko, co do niej czuję. Jest tak jak sobie wyobrażałem. A nawet lepiej.

Czuję, że moje ciało zaczyna reagować na jej bliskość i wiem, że powinienem się odsunąć, ale nie mogę. Moja dłoń niemal bezwiednie wsuwa się pod jej koszulę i sunie w górę żeber aż delikatnie muskam palcami spód jej piersi. Jej obie dłonie zaciskają się mocniej na moim ciele, które szarpie się gwałtownie a z moich ust wyrywa się głuchy jęk. Chcę, nie _muszę_ poczuć więcej. Przesuwam dłoń wyżej i czuję jak drżą jej kolana. O Boże.

Nagle jednak odsuwa się ode mnie i robi mi się zimno, bardzo zimno. Dotyka dłonią ust i czerwieni się patrząc na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Przepraszam, musiałem to zrobić. Nie chcę umrzeć nie wiedząc jak to jest móc cię pocałować.- Wyrzucam z siebie. Ona potrząsa głową.

-Nie przepraszaj.- Szepcze. - Ja...Przykro mi, że nie mogę dać ci czegoś więcej. Jestem taka skołowana.

Odwraca się i sięga do klamki i cicho otwiera drzwi. Przystaje przy nich jednak na moment.

-Musisz wrócić żywy. Jeśli umrzesz na arenie, ja umrę razem z tobą.- Szybko zamyka za sobą drzwi, zanim mam szansę coś powiedzieć. Ale nie muszę nic mówić. Katniss dała mi wszystko czego potrzebuję, a nawet więcej.

Jeżeli wcześniej nie byłem wystarczająco zmotywowany, by przeżyć to teraz mam jej aż nadto.

* * *

Słońce wstało prawie wtedy kiedy ja. Po tym jak Katniss wróciła do swojego pokoju prawie nie mogłem zasnąć. I tak nie spałem, kiedy zapukała do moich drzwi, ponieważ właśnie, wtedy skończyłem oglądać taśmy, które załatwiła dla mnie Effie.

Okazały się objawieniem.

Haymitch wygrał igrzyska i wygrał je _używając rozumu_. Co nie powinno mnie dziwić biorąc pod uwagę, że pracowałem z nim od Dożynek. Ale byłem zszokowany, kiedy patrzyłem jak użył samej areny jako sposobu na wygraną. Przejął nad nią kontrolę i użył pola siłowego przeciwko samym organizatorom. Był geniuszem.

Ostro walczył, żeby dostać się do finałowej dwójki – zręcznie zabił wielu trybutów, także kilku Zawodowców, więc na pewno nie znalazł się tam przypadkiem. Nawiązał też sojusz z Maysliee Donner swoją partnerką z Dystryktu. Patrzyłem jak umiera w jego ramionach po ataku ptactwa i zauważyłem wściekłość i smutek w jego oczach w tym momencie. Obejrzałem jego powrót do Dwunastki, gdzie triumfalnie witały go tłumy, a szczególnie trzy osoby. Kobieta, która wyglądała na jego matkę, jego brat oraz dziewczyna o włosach tak ciemnych, jak włosy Katniss. Nigdy przedtem nie słyszałem o tych ludziach i nagle ogarnęło mnie złe przeczucie.

Już wiedziałem co Kapitol zrobił Haymitchowi.

Potem chwilę spałem, ale frustracja spowodowana wizytą Katniss sprawiła, że nie spałem zbyt długo. Prawie od godziny siedziałem na parapecie patrząc przez okno, kiedy do mojego pokoju wszedł Haymitch.

-Jak tam chłopcze? Jesteś gotowy do drogi?-Pyta waląc się na kanapę i przyglądając mi się uważnie.

-Bardziej gotowy już nie będę.-Odpowiadam. Ubrałem się już w strój przygotowany przez ekipę. Pozostało mi tylko być odprowadzonym do areny i czekać na rozpoczęcie igrzysk.

-Opowiesz mi o swojej wczorajszej randce?-Pyta. Powinienem wiedzieć, że nic się przed, nim nie ukryje. - Wiem, że u ciebie była. Więc możesz mi po prostu o tym opowiedzieć.

-Nie mam panu nic do powiedzenia. Porozmawialiśmy chwilę. Nadal czuła się lekko dotknięta po tym co powiedziałem w wywiadzie.

Przypominam sobie to, jak trzymałem ją w ramionach. Uczucie jej ciała wtulającego się we mnie. Ale w życiu nie powiem o tym Haymitchowi.

-Nie powiesz mi, chyba że przyszła do ciebie tylko po to, żeby nakrzyczeć na ciebie za tamto?-Wzdycham. Będzie marudził tak długo aż czegoś mu nie powiem.

-Nie proszę pana. To nie wszystko, co się zdarzyło, ale nie zamierzam panu o tym opowiadać. Jeżeli Katniss będzie tego chciała, to może panu o tym opowiedzieć. W każdym razie teraz przyszła kolej na pana. Musi pan się upewnić, że cokolwiek zaczęliśmy dojdzie do skutku. Ja już zrobiłem swoje. _Proszę na nią uważać._-Ostrzegam go.

-Taki jest plan, synu. A twoim jedynym obowiązkiem jest teraz przeżyć na arenie. Ponieważ nie mogę ryzykować tym, że _ona umrze razem z tobą_.- Odpowiada ostentacyjnie Haymitch i wiem, że słyszał jak wychodziła z mojego pokoju. Nie wiem jak do tego doszło, ale i tak jestem trochę wkurzony. Doceniam jego intuicję, ale czasami naprawdę mam ochotę mu przyłożyć.

-Nie mógł pan spać czy co? - Warczę. On wzrusza ramionami

-Od dwudziestu czterech lat nie przespałem spokojnie całej nocy. Co mi pozostało poza szwendaniem się po tym pieprzonym mieszkaniu?-Milknie i staje obok mnie. - Posłuchaj chłopcze. Naprawdę doceniam to, co dla niej zrobiłeś. Nie musiałeś tego robić. Wiem, że jakaś jej część jest cała szczęśliwa z powodu tego, że ją lubisz. Ona wie, że ja to wiem. Znam ją i wiem, że teraz zrobi wszystko, co będzie mogła żebyś wrócił żywy. Dlatego jest teraz z Hadley. Musi pamiętać, że jest was dwoje. I chociaż przeżyje tylko jedno z was...ona musi pamiętać ze trzeba zdobyć sponsorów dla was obojga.

-Może to Hadley wygra zamiast mnie?- Pytam. On wzdycha.

-Chłopcze, chociaż lubię Hadley i wiem, że to wspaniała dziewczyna, nie zdobędzie tylu sponsorów co ty. Szczególnie po wszystkim co stało się zeszłego wieczora. A ty masz, o co walczyć. Miłość to bardzo użyteczne narzędzie. Użyj go.

-To zabrzmiało niemal poetycko, proszę pana. - Mówię a on się krzywi.

-Cóż ja nie wykorzystałem jej odpowiednio, kiedy miałem szansę. Więcej nie popełnię tego samego błędu-Odpowiada. Myślę, że mówi o swoich Igrzyskach. Co daje mi świetną okazję, żeby o nie spytać.

-Myślę, że doskonale panu poszło. Miłość pomogła panu wrócić do domu, czyż nie?

Przygląda mi się ostrożnie potem patrzy na projektor i w końcu wskazuje głową łazienkę. Wchodzę do niej i odkręcam wcześniej wszystkie kurki tak jak zrobił to Cinna i czekam, kiedy do mnie dołączy.

-O to poprosiłeś Effie? O moje Igrzyska?-Pyta. Potwierdzam skinieniem głowy. -Zapewne widziałeś, więc moje zwycięstwo i powrót do Dwunastki.

-Tak widziałem to wszystko.-Wzdycham głęboko. - Co się stało panie Haymitch? W jaki sposób został pan ukarany za wystrychnięcie na dudka ludzi z Kapitolu?-Myślałem ze będzie zły. Ze się wścieknie słysząc moje pytanie. Ale w jego oczach widzę jedynie smutek.

-Myślę, że sam możesz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.- Czuję, że mnie sprawdza i mam nadzieję, że zdam ten egzamin.

-Myślę...Myślę, że nigdy nie widziałem pańskiej rodziny w Dwunastce. Nigdy nie widziałem pana z kobietą, która wyglądała jak Katniss. Myślę ze to wina Kapitolu.

Patrzy na mnie przez chwilę. Potem wzrusza ramionami a jego oczy tracą jakikolwiek wyraz potem jego usta wykrzywiają się w sarkastycznym uśmiechu i jest tym samym Haymitchem, którego znam. Jestem zaskoczony tym jak bardzo on i Katniss są do siebie podobni w kwestii trzymania świata na dystans.

-Zgadłeś chłopcze. Nie byli zbyt szczęśliwi z mojego powodu. Nie byłem na tyle przystojny, żeby mogli mnie sprzedać. Jednak, kiedy się dowiedzieli, że w domu czekała na mnie wspaniała rodzina, plus dziewczyna, nie wahali się, żeby to wykorzystać. Jaka była moja kara. Zabili całą trójkę w ciągu pierwszych dwóch tygodni od mojego powrotu. Katniss powinna być wdzięczna, że tego jej nie zrobili. Od Dożynek wszyscy znają jej siostrę. Blondyneczka jest powszechnie znana i lubiana. Nie mogli jej tknąć. Jeśli o mnie chodzi to byłem sarkastycznym dupkiem, który zaskoczył wszystkich tym jak daleko zaszedł. Sponsorzy nie pomogli ani mnie ani Maysilee. W ogóle ich nie obchodziliśmy

-Czy Katniss wie, co spotkało pańską rodzinę?- Pytam. On parska śmiechem, który niemal boli.

-Żartujesz sobie. W życiu jej tego nie powiem. Nie musi wiedzieć.

-Więc może powinna to zobaczyć, tak jak ja.

-Chłopcze, wcześniej nawet nie pomyślałem, że będziemy się kiedyś o to martwić. Była zbyt skupiona na wygraniu i, wtedy to nie było ważne. Myślisz, że połowa z tych dzieciaków udźwignęłaby ten cały wysiłek, gdyby wiedzieli co może, im zrobić Kapitol? Czasami kara jest gorsza od śmierci. Poza tym, kiedy wróciła ledwie mogła mówić pełnymi zdaniami. Ostatnią rzeczą którą chciałem jej pokazać były moje igrzyska.

-Myślę, że teraz powinna wiedzieć.- Oznajmiam. On potrząsa głową i sięga, żeby zakręcić wodę, ale go powstrzymuję. - Proszę nie trząść na mnie głową panie Haymitch. Prędzej czy później ona i tak się dowie. Jeśli pan jej nie powie to będzie tym zaślepiona i nie będzie wiedziała co stało się w przeszłości. Nawet Cinna o tym wie.-Rzuca mi szybkie spojrzenie a ja kiwam głową. Powiedział, że jakby, co to jest po naszej stronie.

-Do diabła chłopcze coś ty mu nagadał? Mówiłem ci żebyś nikomu o tym nie mówił.

-Cinna sam poruszył ten temat. Wie o wszystkim. Nawet o pro- - Przerywa mi, zanim skończę.

-Nawet o tym nie myśl. Po prostu to zostaw. Pogadam z Cinną, kiedy będę miał chwilę czasu.

Tym razem, kiedy zakręca kurki pokazując mi, że nasza rozmowa dobiegła końca nie powstrzymuję go.

* * *

Haymitch odprowadza mnie aż do poduszkowca, który dostarcza trybutów na arenę. Klepie mnie po ramieniu i życzy mi powodzenia, a potem wraca do ośrodka. Przez cały czas unikał mojego wzroku. Jakby nie mógl spojrzeć mi w oczy. Nigdzie nie widzę Katniss i jestem trochę zawiedziony, ale najwyraźniej zeszłej nocy powiedzieliśmy sobie wszystko, co musiało zostać powiedziane. Wsiadam za Hadley do poduszkowca i zauważam jej wahanie. Chciałbym móc jakoś ją uspokoić, ale nie wolno nam ze sobą rozmawiać.

Siedzimy w dwóch rzędach i możemy patrzeć tylko na siebie nawzajem. Większość z nas patrzy w dół. Pielęgniarka z Kapitolu wstrzykuje każdemu coś w ramię. Kiedy podchodzi do mnie pytam ją, co to jest.

-To urządzenie lokacyjne. Musimy wiedzieć, w którym miejscu areny się znajdujesz.

Oczywiście, Kapitol musi mieć nas zawsze pod kontrolą. Nie narzekam jednak, ponieważ nadal nie są w stanie kontrolować moich myśli.

Lot na arenę nie zajmuje zbyt wiele czasu. Ostatni odcinek jest pogrążony w ciemnościach i żadne z nas nie wie dokąd tak właściwie nas przywieziono. Po wylądowaniu od razu prowadzą mnie do pokoju, z którego wystartuję. Będę pierwszą osobą, która korzysta z tego pokoju, chociaż wiem, że za rok mieszkańcy Kapitolu będą sobie urządzać wycieczki, żeby go zobaczyć. Z kapitolińskiej telewizji wiem, że ludzie niemal zabijają się, żeby obejrzeć ten, z którego startowała Katniss. Jest żelaznym punktem wycieczki Śladami Dziewczyny Która Igrała z Ogniem. Odkąd się o tym dowiedziałem nie chciałem patrzeć na telewizję.

W pomieszczeniu czeka na mnie Cinna. Jest ostatnią znajomą osobą, którą prawdopodobnie kiedykolwiek zobaczę. Kiedy wchodzę do pomieszczenia kładzie na moim ramieniu dłoń, która wydaje się ciężka, ale dodaje mi otuchy. Prosi żebym coś zjadł, ale ja wolę o tym nie myśleć, ponieważ, jeśli tak zrobię, zwymiotuję. Przez chwilę siedzimy razem w milczeniu aż Cinna odkasłuje.

-Mam coś dla ciebie.- Mówi cicho.

Wstaje, zdejmuje z wieszaka zaprojektowaną przez Kapitol kurtkę i zarzuca mi ją na ramiona. Wsuwam ręce w rękawy przyglądając się tkaninie. Jest lekka, ale wydaje się odblaskowa.  
-Powinna zatrzymywać ciepło, ale, z drugiej strony nie pozwoli żebyś się w niej przegrzał.- Wyjaśnia Cinna, kiedy widzi jak przyglądam się kurtce. Potem wyjmuje z kieszeni mały przedmiot.

To broszka w kształcie Kosogłosa należąca do Katniss.

Każdy trybut może zabrać ze sobą na arenę pamiątkę z dystryktu. Ja nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Katniss dostała ją od Madge, jednej z naszych koleżanek ze szkoły i nosiła ją przypiętą w widocznym miejscu przez całe igrzyska i potem w czasie tournée. Ludzie zaczęli ją nawet nazywać Kosogłosem, i to przezwisko do niej przylgnęło. Kapitol nie był zachwycony tym, że ludzie ciągle wspominają jeden z ich nieudanych eksperymentów. Najwidoczniej jest to kolejny powód dlaczego są na nią tacy wściekli.

Nie tłumaczy to jednak skąd Cinna wziął tę broszkę. Patrzę na niego pytająco, kiedy on wyciąga dłonie i przypina ją do mojej kurtki.

-Katniss prosiła żebym ci ją dał. Powiedziała, że po wczorajszej nocy jest dla niej ważne abyś miał ją przy sobie.-Widzę błysk w oczach Cinny, ale nie wiem, czy to rozbawienie czy łzy. Poza tym znika ono, kiedy nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują.

-Czy ona...Jak się czuła dziś rano?-Pytam. On kiwa głową.

-Nic jej nie jest. Była bardzo skoncentrowana na Hadley. Nie wiele mówiła, ale nikt nie oczekuje po niej tego w taki dzień. W takim dniu jak ten...nikt nie jest w najlepszym nastroju.- Kiwam głową. Wiem, że myśli o mnie, że myśli o Hadley. Wiem także, że myśli o Katniss i tym przed czym staramy się ją uchronić. Jestem pewien, że zaopiekuje się nią bez względu na to czy uda mi się przeżyć czy nie.

-Dziękuję ci Cinno. Za wszystko.- Mówię cicho.

On kiwa głową, ale przerywa mu głośnik zawiadamiający, że mam wspiąć się na platformę, która wyniesie mnie na arenę. Cinna obejmuje mnie przez chwilę

-Wróć do nas Peeto. Wróć do Katniss.- Szepcze.

Staram się uśmiechnąć, ale nie potrafię. Słyszę jak łomocze mi serce i czuję jak wilgotnieją mi dłonie. Wspinam się na platformę i unoszę dłoń w geście pożegnania. Potem czuję jak platforma unosi mnie pod sufit. Oślepia mnie słońce i mrugam chwilę aż się do niego przyzwyczaję. Po chwili zauważam lśniący Róg Obfitości i porozrzucane wokół niego przedmioty. W odległości półtora metra od siebie zauważam niewielki plecak i stwierdzam, że jest wystarczająco blisko. Inni trybuci stoją w półkolu dokoła mnie i trzy miejsca od siebie dostrzegam Hadley. Jej twarz jest pozbawiona wszelkiego wyrazu. Dobra dziewczyna. Nie pozwól, im odgadnąć co masz na myśli. Kiedy rozpoczyna się odliczanie rozglądam się chwilę po okolicy.

Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy na jakiejś prerii. Wszędzie widzę wysokie trawy i słodko pachnące kwiaty, które nie pasują do miejsca takie rzezi jaka się tu odbędzie. Przede mną tuż za Rogiem łąka wydaje się nie mieć końca. Nie widzę żadnych źródeł wody. Po mojej prawej widzę skaliste wzgórza. Po lewej jałowe pustkowie. Odwracam się do tylu i zauważam gęsty las. Wydaje mi się, że w tym roku organizatorzy zadbali o wszystko.

Szybko odwracam się do tyłu, żeby jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się drzewom. Nie wyglądają jak te z areny Katniss. Te mają grube czerwone pnie, sięgają do samego nieba i mają długie cienkie gałęzie. Jeśli Katniss poradziła sobie w lesie to ja też sobie tam poradzę. Poza upatrzonym wcześniej plecakiem nie mam czego szukać w Rogu Obfitości. Decyduję, że, kiedy tylko odliczanie się skończy pobiegnę między drzewa. Ostatni raz patrzę na Hadley i staram się do nie uśmiechnąć, ale ona nie odwzajemnia mojego uśmiechu. Nie dziwię jej się.

Biorę głęboki wdech, kiedy odliczanie dochodzi do 10.

9

Myślę o mojej matce.

8

Myślę o piekarni.

7

Myślę o Haymitchu, Effie, Portii i Cinnie

6

Myślę o moich braciach.

5

Myślę o ojcu.

4

Myślę o Katniss.

3

Myślę o Katniss.

2

Myślę o Katniss.

1

Biegnę.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

_Katniss_

Obgryzłam wszystkie paznokcie do krwi i wiem, że Effie mnie, za to później skarci. Siedzę w salonie mieszkania z oczami wlepionymi w ogromny ekran. Haymitch siedzi po mojej prawej a Effie po mojej lewej stronie. Portia i Cinna nie wrócili jeszcze z areny, gdzie po raz ostatni pomagają Peecie i Hadley. Wiem, że zostaną w reżyserce z innymi stylistami aż do końca rzezi pod Rogiem Obfitości. Trwa powolne odliczanie, więc przyglądam się swoim try butom Hadley wyglą da na skupioną i mam nadzieję, że przynaj mniej bada teren kątem oka.

Z drugiej strony Peeta nie potrafi stać w bezruchu. Rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony i wi dzę jak ogląda wszystko rozsypane dookoła Rogu zastanawiając się co mu się najbar dziej przyda. W końcu za uważa leżący nie daleko niego plecak i w myślach kiwam gło wą. Wiem, że to najbezpieczniejsze wyjście.

-Katniss! Cóż to za obrzydliwy nawyk. Przestań natychmiast!- Pi skliwy głos Effie wy rywa mnie z zamyślenia i szybko odsuwam dłoń od ust. Obok mnie Haymitch przewra ca oczami.

-Poważnie? Jest tyle rzeczy, którymi powinnaś się martwić a ciebie najbardziej obcho dzi to, że Katniss obgryza swoje pieprzone paznok cie? - Effie rzuca mu mordercze spoj rzenie, ale potem milknie. Przez chwilę wymieniają się spojrzenia mi jakby rozmawiali bez słów, ale mnie to naprawdę nie obchodzi. Muszę się skupić na odliczaniu, które bar dzo szybko zbliża się do jedynki.

5...4...3...2...O Boże, biegnij Peeto.

1.

Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje, a potem wszyscy trybuci jednocze śnie ruszają do akcji. Pe eta zeskakuje z podestu, ła pie w locie upatrzony wcześniej plecak i ucieka do lasu nie pa trząc w tył i na szczęście nikt inny go nie goni.

Obraz na ekranie dzieli się na cztery części ukazując rzeź pod Rogiem z różnych per spektyw. Chłopak z Trójki bije się z Chłopa kiem z Ósemki, dopóki nie podchodzi do nic dziew czyna z Trójki i wbija Chłopakowi z Ósemki nóż w plecy. Nie przystaje, żeby pozdrow ić swojego partnera z dystryktu. On nie dziękuje jej za po moc. Odchodzą jednak razem w ogó le nie zwracając uwagi na pozostawionego za sobą trybuta.

Obrazy w innych częściach ekranu są tak zamazane, że w zasadzie nie wiem, co się tam dzieje, poza tym, że wszędzie leje się krew. Mnóstwo krwi. Krew leje się strumienia mi a do mnie dociera, że być może będę musiała oglądać to, co roku do końca życia. Rok po roku będę musiała patrzeć na ten horror.

Nagle zauważam na ekranie Hadley. Udało się jej uciec spod Rogu i idzie tam, gdzie koń czy się las i zaczynają się skaliste wzgórza. Lekko kuleje, ale, poza tym wydaje się nienaru szona.

Ma w dłoni topór.

-Cholera jasna. Mówiłem jej, żeby tego nie robiła. - Wkurza się Haymitch. Odwraca się do mnie. - Czegoś ty jej rano nagadała? Mo gła zginąć starając się go zdobyć.

-Powiedziałam jej, że powinna zrobić to, co uważa za stosowne.- Od powiadam. - Jeżeli za uważyła gdzieś topór i mo gła go bezpiecznie złapać powinna tak zrobić. Nie prze trwałabym dwóch dni bez tych rzeczy, które znalazłam w ple caku w zeszłym roku, więc nie żałuję, że cię nie posłuchałam.

-Ciesz się, że jej się udało. - Warczy. - Inaczej prowadzilibyśmy teraz zupełnie inną rozmo wę.

Effie każe się nam uciszyć i wrócić do oglądania. Co oboje nie chętnie robimy.

Obraz na ekranie zmienia się między łąką a tymi trybutami, którym udało się z niej uciec. Przez chwilę patrzymy na Peetę brnącego przez las i Hadley starającą się zna leźć drogę przez skalisty grunt nie tracąc lasu z oka. Jest też kilkoro innych trybutów, żadnego zawodowca, którym także udało się uciec z rzezi. Kiedy Pe eta i Hadley znikają z ekranu na ponad pół godziny odwracam wzrok. Napotykam spojrzenie Haymitcha i wzdycham. Nie jestem już na niego zła.

-Jak sobie z tym radzisz?- Pytam przypominając sobie o czym my ślałam kilka dni temu. On wzrusza ramionami i pociąga z piersiówki, a potem rozpościera jedno ramię na oparciu kanapy.

-Jakoś muszę. Trzeba umieć przestać się tak mocno przejmować.

-Dlatego tyle pijesz? Żeby zapomnieć?-Znowu wzrusza ramionami.

-Coś w tym stylu. A co? Chcesz trochę? - Pyta wyciągając w moją stronę piersiówkę. Odpycham ją. Wiem, że tak po prostu nie odpowie na żadne moje pytanie.

-Jesteś dupkiem, Haymitch.- Mruczę zeskakując z kanapy i idąc w kierunku drzwi prowadzących na dach. Otwieram je i szybko wbiegam po schodach wdychając chłodne wieczorne powietrze.

Do tej pory nie zastanawiałam się nad tym jak bardzo jestem nie przygotowana do oglądania igrzysk. Przed Dożynkami starałam się unikać oglądania igrzysk najbardziej jak mogłam. Nawet, kiedy było to obowiązkowe nie przykładam do transmisji zbytniej uwagi. Zawsze odrzucała mnie bezsensowna przemoc. Ale teraz po tym wszystkim co sama przeżyłam się jakbym utknęła w niekończącym się koszmarze.

Przyglądam się krawędzi budynku odgrodzonej niewidzialnym polem siłowym i zastanawiam się dlaczego Haymitch nigdy nie próbował się zabić, żeby zakończyć ten koszmar.

Słyszę jak ktoś odkasłuje, odwracam się i napotykam Haymitcha. Stoi za mną drapiąc się w brodę i przyglądając mi się nieśmiało.

-Effie prosiła żebym sprowadził cię na dół. Kapitol musi wiedzieć, że to oglądasz.

-Dobrze już dobrze zaraz zejdę.- Odpowiadam, a potem milknę. W głębi duszy wiem, że powinnam mu powiedzieć o tym co powiedziałam Peecie zeszłej nocy. Ale, z drugiej strony nie chcę o tym nikomu mówić.

-Wczoraj w nocy powiedziałam Peecie, że coś do niego czuję.-Wyrzucam z siebie, zanim potrafię się powstrzymać. Haymitch wpycha ręce w kieszenie i kołysze się przez chwilę

-Jasne. Więc to dlatego do niego poszłaś. Wiesz, ja zawsze wiedziałem, że go lubisz.- To nie jest pytanie. Po prostu stwierdza fakt.

-Nadal nie rozumiem jak się dowiedziałeś.

-Znam cię lepiej niż znasz samą siebie. Ta historyjka o chlebie, którą mi opowiedziałaś? Już, wtedy coś podejrzewałem. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś gotowa przyznać się komuś do tego, nawet samej sobie.

-Nie chciałam się do tego przyznawać. - Wzdycham ze złością. - Nie chcę o tym mówić.

-Jak długo?- Pyta. Chcę się wymigać od odpowiedzi, ale wiem, że mi nie odpuści, więc nie ma sensu dłużej tego odwlekać.

-Obserwowałam jeszcze za, nim zostałam zwerbowana. Kiedy wróciłam do domu w ogóle o, nim nie myślałam. Po prostu o wszystkim zapomniałam. Aż został zwerbowany. Więc w zasadzie nie aż tak długo..., ale wystarczająco.- Zdecydowanie nie potrafię o tym mówić i potykam się o swoje własne słowa. Staram się przemyśleć dokładnie swoje następnie pytanie, ponieważ wiem, że może mi się nie spodobać odpowiedź. - Czy naprawdę aż tak widać, że coś do niego czuję?

Haymitch potrząsa głową i oddycham z ulgą.

-Wiem, że po twojej reakcji na Dożynkach ludzie zaczęli zwracać na ciebie większą uwagę. Ale, wtedy wmawiałem, im, że zareagowałaś tak, ponieważ wiedziałaś, że Peeta przyjaźnił się z Badenem i ludzie to kupili. Ale od tamtej pory nie okazujesz żadnych uczuć. Trzymasz wszystkich na dystans i to powoli zaczyna wszystkich irytować.

-Nie chcę tak robić. Ale oni...po prostu mnie nie obchodzą.

Haymitch wybucha niepohamowanym śmiechem.

-Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby to zauważyć. Przez ostatni rok przekonaliśmy się jaka jesteś.-Przewracam oczami. - Musimy się zastanowić jak chcesz to rozegrać.

-O co ci chodzi?- Patrzę na niego pytająco.

-Musisz podjąć decyzję czy nadal chcesz to ignorować i zachowywać się, jak zawsze...Czy może powinnaś wykorzystać to, żeby jeszcze bardziej przekonać sponsorów?- Czuję jak opada mi szczęka.

-Mówisz poważnie?-Syczę. On potwierdza skinieniem głowy. - Przecież, jeśli to zignoruję, to zepsuję wszystko, na co Peeta pracował w trakcie wywiadu.- Haymitch znowu kiwa głową i uśmiecha się jakbym powiedziała świetny żart.

-Wiesz, że to oznacza, że musisz wyjść z tym do ludzi. Rozmawiać z nimi. Być dla nich miła. Żeby nie zaczęli się zastanawiać co ten chłopak w ogóle w tobie widzi.

-Jezu Haymitch...ty to wiesz jak gadać z kobietami.- On znowu sięga po piersiówkę. Przysięgam, że ona jest ciągle pełna·

-To prawda skarbie. Musisz być teraz miła. Przyznać publicznie, że darzysz go uczuciem i udawać, że lubisz o tym rozmawiać.

Kurczę. O tym nie pomyślałam. Rozmawianie o tym z Haymitchem, czy nawet wyznanie wszystkiego Peecie było wystarczająco trudne. Teraz będę musiała rozmawiać o uczuciach, których nie rozumiałam i, z którymi się jeszcze do końca nie pogodziłam z ludźmi, którymi się absolutnie brzydziłam.

-Jasne. Więc musimy szybko znaleźć jakichś sponsorów. Kiedy nam się uda już nigdy nie opuszczę tego mieszkania.

-Sam nie wiem...nie śpieszmy się z tym zbytnio. Szczerze mówiąc sam chciałbym posłuchać jak niepokonana Katniss Everdeen opowiada wszystkim o swoim pierwszym poważnym zadurzeniu.-Mruga do mnie i wraca do mieszkania.

-Niech cię szlag, Haymitch!-Wołam za, nim. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że ma rację mogłabym go znienawidzić.

* * *

Zostało ich trzynaścioro. Patrzyłam jak Peeta słuchał armat i odliczał na palcach. To, że zawodowcy przeżyli nikogo nie dziwi. Najwyższym Dystryktem, który stracił dziś trybuta była Czwórka, ale to było z winy ich samych, a nie kogoś innego. Po uciecze spod Rogu Obfitości pobiegli w te same skały co Hadley, ale nie byli aż tacy ostrożni. Jeden poślizgnął się i upadając wybił oko. Potem było już po nim.

Cieszę się, że moi trybuci nie są aż tacy bezmyślni.

Cinna i Portia wrócili nie długo po tym jak Kapitol wyświetlił na niebie nad areną zdjęcia poległych i wszyscy zasiedliśmy do wieczornego oglądania. Haymitch i ja mieliśmy następnego dnia rozpocząć poszukiwania sponsorów, ale, póki co całą piątką siedzieliśmy przed ekranem, patrząc, mając nadzieję i modląc się o to, żeby nasi trybuci doczekali jutra.

-Przyjął broszkę?-Szepczę do Cinny w środku nocy. W zasadzie nic się nie dzieje, więk szość ocalałych trybutów albo śpi albo usiłuje zasnąć. Ale żadne z nas nawet nie myślało o położeniu się. Zastanawiałam się czy w zeszłym roku oni wszyscy również zarwali noc ze względu na mnie. Cinna kiwa głową w odpowiedzi.

-Tak. Był bardzo zaskoczony. Przypiąłem mu ją do kołnierza. Po wewnętrznej stronie kurtki. Nie wiedziałem...czy chciałaś, żeby była widoczna.

Opowiedziałam mu o wszystkim co zdarzyło się między mną a Peetą zeszłej nocy. Nie był zaskoczony moim wyznaniem i zgodził się zrobić to, o co go prosiłam.

-Dobry pomysł.-Odpowiadam i oboje milkniemy i znowu patrzymy w ekran.

W pewnym momencie chyba zasypiam, ponieważ, kiedy się budzę Portia śpi na drugiej stronie kanapy, Effie robi sobie manicure a Haymitcha i Cinny nigdzie nie ma. Patrzę w ekran, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Ujęcia pokazują na przemian różnych trybutów i zauważam, że Hadley wcisnęła się w szczelinę między dwoma głazami i nie jest jej tam chyba najwygodniej. Peeta wysłuchał mojej rady i znalazł schronienie na drzewie.

Myślę o poprzedniej nocy, minęły, zaledwie dwadzieścia cztery godziny i serce zaczyna mi bić szybciej, kiedy przypominam sobie co czułam, kiedy mnie całował i tulił mnie do siebie tak mocno, że prawie nie mogłam oddychać a mnie wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Byłam na siebie trochę zła, kiedy się odsunęłam, bo zdecydowanie chciałam więcej, ale wiedziałam, że nie byłam na to jeszcze gotowa. Nie byłam gotowa na sam pocałunek. Na pewno nie poszłam do niego z postanowieniem, że będę z nim aż tak szczera, ale było, to znaczy jest, wn im coś takiego co sprawia, że nie chcę niczego przed, nim ukrywać. Nawet, jeśli nie potrafię być szczera z samą sobą.

Zeszłej nocy sprawił, że czułam rzeczy, z których istnienia nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy. Pragnienie...potrzeba...pożądanie, walczyły ze sobą odsuwając na bok myśl, że naprawdę nie potrzebuję nikogo w życiu. Nadal nie jestem pewna czy dobrze się z tym czuję, ale wiem jedno. Zawsze trzymam się tego w co wierzę.

Wierzę w Peetę. I chyba...chyba zaczynam wierzyć w możliwość 'nas'.

Nie zauważam nawet, kiedy znowu zasypiam a następną rzeczą którą czuję jest potrząsający mną Haymitch.

-Wstawaj skarbie. Musimy wyjść znaleźć jakichś sponsorów.

* * *

Czuję się niezręcznie, niewygodnie i ogólnie źle. Przypominam sobie dlaczego na Ćwieku zawsze wybierałam handel wymienny zamiast targowania się z ludźmi o ceny.

Jestem kiepska w prowadzeniu rozmowy z innymi ludźmi i w sprzedawaniu czegokolwiek. A to właśnie muszę zrobić. Muszę sprzedać Peetę i Hadley najlepiej płacącemu klientowi za jedzenie i środki pierwszej pomocy. Haymitch jest o wiele lepszy w podlizywaniu się, im niż ja. Ale w końcu on ma dwudziestoczteroletnie doświadczenie.

Ale uśmiecham się, kiedy szturcha mnie Haymitch i grzecznie odpowiadam na pytania, chociaż naprawdę chcę przewrócić oczami, kiedy ktoś pyta mnie o coś w stylu _'czy nie czułaś się cudownie, kiedy Cato umarł a ty wygrałaś?' _

Nie, nie czułam się wtedy cudownie. Czułam się, jak śmieć.

Ale nie mogę tego powiedzieć. Zamiast tego uśmiecham się i zachowuję się tak jakbym cieszyła się ze swojej obecności w Kapitolu. Ponieważ nie robię tego dla siebie. Robię to dla Peety i Hadley.

Wykazuję nieco więcej cierpliwości co do moich zeszłorocznych sponsorów. Wielu z nich chce wiedzieć co czułam po tym co Peeta powiedział w czasie wywiadu. Staram się zaspokoić ich ciekawość jednocześnie próbując nie umrzeć z zażenowania. _'Och, byłam zaskoczona, ale to było miłe.'_ _'Tak, to czarujący młody mężczyzna. Każda dziewczyna byłaby szczęściarą będąc na moim miejscu.'_ Z drugiej strony nie chcę o tym ciągle rozmawiać. Ale, ilekroć kogoś zbywam Haymitch mrozi mnie spojrzeniem.

To wszystko przypomina błędne koło.

W końcu zawieramy umowę, że, kiedy już znajdziemy jakiegoś sponsora będę mogła w spokoju zająć się wysyłaniem spadochronów a Haymitch zajmie się resztą. Opowie wszystkim, że tak naprawdę ucieszyłam się, kiedy Peeta powiedział wszystkim, że mnie kocha i, że nie pragnę niczego bardziej niż tego, żeby wrócił zdrów i cały do domu.

Inne historyjki są tak słodkie, że niemal żałosne. Mam nadzieję, że szybko kogoś znajdziemy i będę mogła się bezpiecznie schować. Inaczej musiałabym chyba zacząć pić z Haymitchem.

* * *

Wracamy do mieszkania po uzyskaniu pierwszego sponsora. Haymitch jest pełen podziwu, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie udało mu się zaczepić kogoś już pierwszego dnia negocjacji – nawet ja Dziewczyna Która Igrała z Ogniem zdobyłam pierwszego sponsora dopiero w drugim dniu negocjacji. Kiedy wysiadamy z windy podbiega do nas dziwnie podniecona Effie.

-Dzisiaj wieczorem jest jakieś przyjęcie w posiadłości Prezydenta i mamy się tam stawić.- Oznajmia. Wydaje się podniecona, ale jej oczy są dziwnie wielkie i jakby przestraszone. Zdecydowanie coś tutaj nie gra. I ja zamierzam dowiedzieć się, co to jest. Haymitch łapie mnie za nadgarstek.

-Tylko my czy inne drużyny też?-Pyta.

-Inne drużyny też.-Uspokaja go Effie. Czuję, że Haymitch się rozluźnia i wiem, że bał się z powodu mojej domniemanej nielojalności względem Kapitolu. - Mamy tam być za dwie godziny.

-W porządku. Wezwij Cinnę i Portię. Katniss idź się przebrać. Za pół godziny spotkamy się w salonie, żeby obejrzeć skrót najważniejszych wydarzeń, a potem pojedziemy do posiadłości. - instruuje nas Haymitch.

Zupełnie nie wiem, co mam robić bez mojej ekipy przygotowawczej. Postanawiam jednak założyć sukienkę, ponieważ w ten sposób nie muszę się martwić czy wszystkie moje ubrania do siebie pasują. Ubieram się w prostą (jak na Kapitol) zółtą sukienkę i jasne buty bez obcasów, które ktoś z mojej ekipy nazwał 'balerinami'. Nie wiem, co miał na myśli, ale wiem, że to najwygodniejsze buty jakie kiedykolwiek nosiłam, oczywiście poza butami, które zakładam na polowanie.

Zbieramy się w salonie i słuchamy Ceasara Flickermana i jego skrótu najważniejszych wydarzeń z areny. Denerwuję się. Wiem, że Peeta i Hadley żyją. Igrzyska są transmitowane na żywo do pomieszczenia, gdzie odbywają się negocjacje ze sponsrorami, ale nie ma się, wtedy czasu na oglądanie. Zwykle jest tam tak głośno, że słychać tylko armatni wystrzał. Mogli zostać śmiertelnie ranni.

Wszyscy jednogłośnie oddychamy z ulgą, kiedy okazuje się, że Peeta i Hadley są jeszcze cali i niezbyt pokiereszowani. Hadley poobijała się trochę, kiedy przewróciła się na skałach, ale, poza tym nic jej nie jest. Na szczęście znalazła wodę. Peeta także znalazł źródło wody i zdobył całkiem nieźle wyposażony plecak. Dwa razy prawie spotkał innych trybutów, ale w obu przypadkach pozostał w ukryciu.

Najwyraźniej nie szuka ani sojusznika ani okazji do bójki.

Zginął tylko jeden trybut i jestem przerażona tym, że Peeta tam był i to widział –, ale duża grupa trybutów jest wystarczająco blisko to tego, że jutro wszystko może się zmienić.

-Zawodowcy się rozdzielili.-Zauważa Haymitch a ja zauważam, że ma rację.

Wszyscy trzymają się swoich partnerów z dystryktu, ale nie połączyli sił tak jak Cato, Clover, Marvel i Glimmer zrobili to w zeszłym roku.

-Czy to normalne?- Pytam stwierdzając, że może powinnam była lepiej się przygotować.

-To działa trochę na zasadzie chybił-trafił. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy i, kiedy połączą siły. Czasami po prostu się nienawidzą. Pięć lat temu dziewczyna z Jedynki zabiła dziewczynę z Dwójki w ciągu pierwszych piętnastu minut pod Rogiem Obfito ści. Wygrała Igrzyska i, kiedy ją o to zapytano powiedziała, że nie podobało się co ta druga gadała w czasie szkolenia. - Patrzę na niego zaskoczona, chociaż wydaje się to całkiem możliwe.

Wielu trybutów ubliża innym.

Oglądamy resztę programu i jestem świadoma tego, że za każdym razem, kiedy widzę Peetę serce zaczyna mi bić mocniej. Nie robi nic ciekawego – żadne z nich nie robi nic ciekawego –, ale za każdym razem, kiedy go widzę przypominam sobie wczorajszą noc, to, co mu powiedziałam i to co on powiedział mi. Za każdym razem, kiedy go widzę przypominam sobie dlaczego tak ważne jest żebym znalazła dla niego sponsorów.

Kiedy program się kończy, wszyscy jedziemy eskortowaną limuzyną do posiadłości Prezydenta. Jestem przerażona, ponieważ Effie wyjaśniła mi, że drugie Zebranie Mentorów odbywa się dopiero piątego dnia Igrzysk a prezydent nigdy nie zaprasza stylistów. Zwykle mniej więcej w połowie trwania igrzysk odbywa się bankiet dla ekip trybutów, którzy zaszli tak daleko. Dzisiejsze przyjęcie jest niezwykłe.

Kiedy docieramy na miejsce, idziemy od razu do wielkiej sali balowej, gdzie zebrały się inne ekipy i gawędzą wesoło. Nikt nie wydaje się zdziwiony tym nagłym spotkaniem. Po całej sali porozstawiane są stoliki zastawione jedzeniem i napojami, w tle cicho gra muzyka. Cinna i Portia od razu dołączają do grupy stylistów, którzy zebrali się w jednym kącie sali. Effie przyłącza się do kobiety, która w zasadzie jest ubrana tak samo, jak ona, tylko że jej ubiorze przeważa cytrynowa żółć a w ubiór Effie jest ciemnoniebieski.

Zmuszam się do przespacerowania się po sali. Chodzę od stołu do stołu próbując różnych potraw. Nienawidzę Kapitolu, ale muszę przyznać, że jedzenie mają tutaj pierwszorzędne. Sięgam po truskawkę w tym samym momencie co czyjaś opalona dłoń. Odwracam się i patrzę prosto w roześmianą twarz Finnicka Odair.

-Proszę, proszę. Mój wieczór nagle zrobił się całkiem interesujący. Spotkanie z uroczą Katniss Everdeen.-Uśmiecha się ironicznie.

Jest dokładnie taki jak na zdjęciach. A nawet więcej. Jego brązowe włosy są ułożone tak, żeby wyglądały na roztrzepane wiatrem i pasują idealnie do jego złotej skóry. Niesamowicie zielone oczy i uroczy uśmiech, który jest zarazem pewny siebie i uwodzicielski. Nie dziwię się, że kobiety się o niego zabijają. Jednak to, jak bardzo dobrze czuje się we własnej skórze sprawia, że ja się denerwuję. Co oznacza, że wszystko, co powiem będzie albo za ostre albo kompletnie bez sensu.

-Pan Odair. Udało się panu znaleźć wolny wieczór?- A, więc będę ostra. Na szczęście on wybucha śmiechem.

-Och Katniss... ja zawsze jestem zajęty.-Odpowiada gładko. - Dzisiaj na przykład spędzam czas z przyjaciółmi, których poznałem przez lata.- Pokazuje mi ekipę tegorocznego trybuta z Czwórki. Żadne z nich nie wydaje się zbyt przejęte jego śmiercią. Wszyscy jednocześnie starają się zabić mnie wzrokiem co sprawia, że Finnick wybucha śmiechem.- Nie lubią, kiedy rozmawiam z Mentorami z innych dystryktów. Ale my Triumfatorzy musimy trzymać się razem.

Wzruszam ramionami i pociągam długi łyk z kieliszka, który zdjęłam z tacy niesionej przez przemykającego obok awoksa. Nie smakuje mi, ale koi moje gardło.

-Myślę, że ma pan rację. Nie jest pan Mentorem w tym roku, prawda?

-Na szczęście nie. Czwórka miała wystarczająco dużo zwycięzców, którzy mogli zająć się mentorowaniem. Jestem tutaj tylko jako gość Kapitolu i cieszę się całym tym pysznym jedzeniem i towarzystwem pięknych kobiet.

-Cóż nie wiem nic o tutejszych kobietach, ale jedzenie rzeczywiście jest przednie. - Odpowiadam sarkastycznie, sięgając po kolejną truskawkę. On uśmiecha się przebiegle.

-Ach tak. W tym momencie nie musisz szukać towarzystwa. Nie, kiedy istnieje możliwość, że pewien przystojny młodzieniec wróci do ciebie z igrzysk.

-Tak właśnie jest Panie Odair...

-Proszę, mów mi Finnick.

-To tylko możliwość.- Kontynuuję nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi. - Peeta musi jeszcze wiele przejść, zanim będziemy mogli w ogóle myśleć o jego triumfalnym powrocie do domu. - Finnick uśmiecha się do mnie szeroko przez cały czas, kiedy do niego mówię.

-To takie urocze. Historia miłosna rozgrywająca się w samym środku Głodowych Igrzysk...Kto, by pomyślał.

-Dzieci zabijające się nawzajem dla sportu. Kto, by pomyślał? - Odparowuję, zanim mogę się powstrzymać. Boże, Everdeen. Co ty wygadujesz? Moje oczy rozszerzają się ze strachu i patrzę na niego przerażona tym co powiedziałam. Jednak w jego oczach nie dostrzegam złości czy obrzydzenia.

Tylko uznanie.

-Jak widzę nadal igrasz z ogniem.- Mówi cicho.

-Przepraszam. Ja nie powinnam...

-Nie przepraszaj. To neguje sens tego co właśnie powiedziałaś.- Daje mi pstryczka w nos. - Potrafię dotrzymać tajemnicy, ślicznotko.- Widzę, że patrzy na kogoś lub coś ponad moim ramieniem i dostrzegam dziwny błysk w jego oczach. Coś w jego oczach sprawia, że muszę się odwrócić i właśnie, wtedy staję oko w oko z Nim.

Ze Snow'em.

W ogóle się nie zmienił, odkąd widziałam go po raz ostatni. Ta sama grzywa białych włosów, te same wężowe oczy, które starają się wypalić we mnie dziurę. Duszący zapach róż i krwi, który zawsze go otacza. To wszystko sprawia, że niemal krztuszę się własną żółcią. Zmuszam się, żeby być grzeczną, ponieważ wiem, że nie mogę pogorszyć sytuacji w jakiej znajdują się moi trybuci.

-Ach Panna Everdeen, Pan Odair. Jak miło zobaczyć razem dwójkę najbardziej lubianych Triumfatorów Panem.

-Spodziewał się pan czegoś innego?-Odpowiada Finnick kompletnie zrelaksowany. Kłania mi się teatralnie sięgając po moją dłoń i całując ją. - Przepraszam, że cię tak nagle opuszczam, ale muszę wracać do przyjaciół. Katniss Everdeen, cała przyjemość jest zdecydowanie po mojej stronie. - Mruga do mnie, potrząsa dłoń Prezydenta i odchodzi zostawiając mnie samą z moim najgroźniejszym przeciwnikiem.

-Prezydencie Snow, dziękuję za ten wieczór. - Odpowiadam. _Co się ze mną dzieje? Jak to możliwe, że tak gładko mi poszło i nie urwałam mu głowy._ Odmawiam podania mu ręki, ale chyba mu to nie przeszkadza.

-Och to żaden problem. Lubię czasami spotkać się z Triumfatorami i ich drużynami, kiedy mam chwilę czasu.- Szuka wzrokiem każdego z członków mojej ekipy. Wiem, że Haymitch nas zauważył, ale nadal udaje zajętego rozmową z innym Mentorem. Snow nie może się zorientować jak bardzo wszyscy się go boimy. - Trafili ci się ciekawi trybuci. Młodzieniec z waszego dystryktu odstawił nie złe przedstawienie w czasie swojego wywiadu.- Moja krew gotuje się na wspomnienie Peety, ale trzymam swój temperament i staram się nie okazywać wściekłości. Zamiast tego pozwałam sobie na chichot i mam nadzieję, że to nie brzmi zbyt niestosownie.

-Och tak. To było nieco niespodziewane, niemniej jednak także urocze.- Odpowiadam. Przygląda mi się ciekawie.

-Ty...Akceptujesz jego zaloty?- Pyta. W jego pytaniu jest dziwna głębia, której nie rozumiem, ale stwierdziłam, że muszę trzymać się planu Haymitcha.

-O tak. Widzi Pan, Panie Prezydencie, nigdy nie zaprzątałam sobie głowy chłopcami, ale Peeta Mellark zawsze był dla mnie uprzejmy i miły i uroczy, że trudno mi nie być mu przychylną. - Jak ja to robię. Effie będzie ze mnie taka dumna. - Kiedy obwieścił wszystkim co do mnie czuje nagle wszystko zrozumiałam. Nie mogę nawet opisać tego jak bardzo byłam zrozpaczona, kiedy wylosowano go w czasie Dożynek. Nigdy nie dowiemy się czy...- Przerywam mając nadzieję, że dobrze postąpiłam. Albo skłoniłam go, żeby pozwolił zajść trybutom z Dwunastki jak najdalej albo teraz zemści się na nich jeszcze bardziej.

-Rzeczywiście Panno Everdeen. Było to bardzo niefortunne zdarzenie. Każdy w Kapitolu uwielbia romans. Historię miłosną. Są wami oczarowani. Trudno jest nie marzyć o tym, by młody Peeta wyszedł z Areny jako triumfator. Ale czasami nie dostajemy tego czego najbardziej byśmy chcieli.- Jego wzrok poważnieje, a głos cichnie. - Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, Panno Everdeen z czego chyba zdajesz już sobie sprawę, To jak bardzo organizatorzy skupią się na Panie Mellarku i Pannie Winter zależy tylko od ciebie. Mogą nie mieć większych trudności na arenie. Albo mogą szybko wpaść w kłopoty. Więc uważaj co robisz.- Jego twarz znowu łagodnieje. - Miło mi się z panią rozmawiało Panno Everdeen. Życzę pani szczęścia w związku z Panem Mellarkiem. Nie chciałbym aby była pani zmuszona nawiązać kontakty z innymi mężczyznami po Igrzyskach, prawda?- Odchodzi zostawiając mnie nieruchomą z szoku.

Nie mam pojęcia o czym on mówi. Ale to nie brzmi dobrze. Haymitch jak zwykle miał rację. To nie było jakieś tam przyjęcie dla drużyn trybutów. Tylko podstęp Snow'a, który zwabił mnie tutaj tylko po to, żeby mi przypomnieć, kto tutaj jest szefem.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział dziesiąty **

_Peeta_

Ucieczka z łąki udała mi się lepiej niż przypuszczałem. Złapałem plecak, który sobie wcześniej upatrzyłem i pobiegłem w kierunku drzew zauważając przy tym, że Zawodowcy pobiegli prosto do Rogu Ob fitości a trybut po mojej lewej wybiegł na pustkowie. Straciłem Hadley z oczu, kiedy tylko skończyło się odliczanie.

Zachodzi słońce a ja od popołudnia nie widziałem żadnego innego trybuta. Biegłem przez jakąś godzinę potem zwolniłem trochę i w końcu po prostu zacząłem iść. Znalazłem wielkie opadłe drze wo i schroniłem się między jego gałęziami Wsunąłem się tak blisko pnia, jak to było możliwe i za cząłem przeglądać zawartość plecaka. Lina, niewielka apteczka, pusty bidon, mała fiolka środka do oczyszcza nia wody, torebka suszonych jabłek, koc, para rękawic i mały srebrny przedmiot, który okazał się scyzorykiem wyposażonym w no życzki. W sumie nie mogę narzekać.

Wcze śniej słyszałem armatę oznaczającą dwunastkę poległych trybu tów. Teraz czekam aż zajdzie słońce i dowiem się, kto to był. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma wśród nich Hadley. Powoli żuję jabłko po stanawiając zostawić resztę na później. Chociaż Katniss bardzo dokładnie wyjaśniła nam jak robić i sidła i zastawiać pułapki na zwierzynę, póki co nie zauważyłem niczego, na czym mógłbym wyko rzystać te umiejętności. Kto wie może w tym roku organizatorzy w ogóle nie wypuszczą na arenę zwierzyny.

Słyszę hymn i spoglądam w niebo. Pierwszy ukazuje mi się chłopak z Czwórki. Jestem zawie dziony. Myślałem, że może któryś z chłopaków z Jedynki lub Dwójki polegnie pierwszego dnia. Po niebie nadal przesuwają się obrazy – obojga trybutów z Piątki, obojga z Siódem ki, chłopaka z Ósemki, dziewczyny z Dziewiątki, obojga trybutów z Dziesiątki...dziewczyny z Jedenastki...wstrzymuję oddech wiedząc, że teraz mogę zobaczyć albo chłopaka z Jedenastki albo Hadley. Kiedy pojawia się zdjęcie chłopaka z Jedenastki oddycham z ulgą. Udało jej się.

Nagle dociera do mnie, że dwanaścioro dzieci nie zobaczyło dzisiaj zachodu słońca. Pocieram dłońmi oczy i staram się nie myśleć o ni czym. To nie działa.

Myślę o poprzedniej nocy i o tym, kiedy byłem z Katniss. O tym jak na mnie patrzyła, jak trzyma łem ją w ramionach. Tylko myślenie o niej mogłoby mi pomóc nie zwariować na arenie. Muszę być silny dla niej i dla siebie. Muszę wyjść stąd żywy, ponieważ zdaję sobie sprawę, że to, że wyznałem jej miłość nie ochroni jej przed planami Snow'a. Myślałem, że jeśli tutaj umrę pozwolono, by jej w spokoju przeżyć żałobę. Utrata mnie byłaby wystarczająca karą.

Byłem taki głupi. Teraz wiem, że muszę przeżyć i skłonić Katniss, żeby zgodziła się ze mną być. Jeśli mi się to nie uda, Katniss bę dzie należała do każdego mężczyzny w Kapitolu.

Specjalnie pozwalam swoim myślom zmienić tor. Nie mogę teraz tyle myśleć o Katniss. Muszę zacząć szukać wody, jak na razie nie za uważyłem żadnego źródła i przypomniały mi się Igrzyska Katniss podczas, których znalezienie wody zajęło jej kilka dni- i prawie umarła z wycieńczenia- za nim ją znalazła. Jestem pewnien, że orga nizatorzy zaplanowali dla mnie coś więcej niż śmierć z od wodnienia. Jestem pewnien, że, kiedy stwierdzą, że są gotowi się mnie pozbyć odejdę z hukiem.

Niedaleko słyszę kroki i przytulam się do pnia najmocniej jak mogę. Po mojej lewej widzę w od dali tę dziewczynkę z Ósemki. Roz gląda się dookoła, ale nie sądzę, że mnie zauważyła. Wiem, że nie szuka guza. Żadne z nas, kto nie jest zawodowcem tego nie robi

Pozostaję niezauważony. Wiem, że Katniss zawarła sojusz z Rue i widzę tutaj wiele podobieństw. Nie wiem jednak jak się czuję, jeśli chodzi o zawieranie sojuszów z kimkolwiek. To tylko utrudniło, by pogodzenie się z ich śmiercią. Czekam chwilkę i w końcu ona znika mi z pola widzenia. Jest zbyt niebezpiecznie, żeby rozpalić ognisko i zbyt wcześnie, żeby udać się na spoczynek, więc liczę do stu, wstaję i idę dalej.

W końcu jednak, osłabiony brakiem wody, szukam odpowiedniego miejsca na sen. Znajduję sku pisko głazów i po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, im odnajduję szczelinę, w której mógłbym się spokojnie zmie ścić. Chowam plecak między dwoma najmniejszymi kamieniami i zaczy nam zbierać leżące na ziemi wokół mnie gałęzie i liście. Mam dużo szczęścia i znajduję drzewo porośnięte winoroślą któ rą odcinam i zwijam w całości, kiedy pokazuje mi swoją ścieżkę na ziemi. Kiedy mam wystarczają co dużo materiału zaczynam budować daszek nisko nad ziemią opierając go na dwóch głazach uży wając winorośli którą wy ginam i maskuję nią szczeliny między głazami. Szczeliny w winoro śli ma skuję gałęziami i, kiedy kończę jestem zaskoczony jak natu ralnie i prawdziwie to wygląda. Wczoł guję się do środka upewniając się, że jestem cały zamaskowany sięgam po plecak, biorę do ręki nóż i w końcu pozwalam mojemu wyczerpanemu ciału na spoczynek.

* * *

Budzę się o wschodzie słońca i jestem zaskoczony tym, że tak do brze przespałem całą noc. Powoli rozgarniam daszek, żeby sprawdzić czy koło mnie nie kręci się jakiś trybut i nasłuchuję wszelkich dźwięków. Na szczęście jedynym co słyszę jest odgłos mojej dłoni przesuwającej elementy mojego schronienia.

Wysuwam się ze schronienia i natychmiast tego żałuję. Wiem, że moje ciało jest osłabione brakiem wody i pożywienia. Sięgam do plecaka i pochłaniam trzy plasterki suszonego jabłka, zanim przypo minam sobie, że powinienem zachować je na dłużej. Czuję się winny, ale wiem, że będę po trzebował sił, żeby znaleźć wodę.

Rozglądam się po okolicy i decyduję, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli będę podążał tą samą drogą którą szedłem wczoraj i postanawiam iść na wschód.

Jestem zaskoczony, kiedy po godzinie marszu docieram nad małe je ziorko. Opadam przy, nim na kolana i ochlapuję wodą twarz. Szybko napełniam bidon i dorzucam do środka jedną kropelkę od każacza. Nie mogę go zmarnować, ponieważ fiolka jest maleńka a ja będę go potrzebował przez ja kiś czas.

Czekam niecierpliwie aż woda się oczyści, spłukując brud z ra mion. To trwa całą wieczność, ale w końcu wydaje mi się, że minęło pół godziny i chciwie wypijam wodę. Czuję się niebiańsko. Znowu napełniam bidon i chowam go do plecaka na czas, kiedy woda się oczyszcza. Wczołguję się w trzci ny używając ich jako kamuflażu, kiedy kładę się, by odpocząć. Wygląda na to, że moje ciało nie do szło jeszcze do siebie po wczorajszym dniu.

Po mniej niż pięciu minutach słyszę jak ktoś zbliża się do dru giego brzegu jeziorka. Nie jestem pewien, czy to przyjaciel czy wróg, ale nie chcę się dowiadywać. Stwierdziłem, że nie będę zawie rał z nikim sojuszy. Jedyną osobą, dla której mógłbym zmienić zda nie jest Hadley, ale nie wygląda na to żebyśmy mogli się na razie spotkać. Wiem, że przeraża ją możliwość tego, że będziemy musieli za bić siebie nawzajem i kompletnie ją rozumiem. Sam też nie chciałbym znaleźć się w tej sytuacji.

Siedzę cicho w trzcinach obserwując uważnie drugiego trybuta. To chyba dziewczyna z Trójki, ale nie jestem do końca pewien. To drobna brunetka, która nie może mieć więcej niż piętna ście lat. Sie dzę cicho i po chwili cieszę się, że tak zrobiłem.

-Najwyższy czas żebyśmy znaleźli tę cholerną wodę.-Słyszę towa rzyszący jej głośny męski głos. Kurczę. Jest ich dwoje.

-Cóż gdybyśmy poszli drogą którą ci wskazałam już dawno byśmy to byli.- Odpowiada mu dziewczyna.

Postanawiam zaryzykować i rzucić na nich okiem. Podejrzewałem, że zawodowcy będą trzymali się razem, ale nie spodziewałem się tego po trybutach z innych dystryktów. Chociaż w sumie dlacze go miałoby być, inaczej, skoro ja sam myślałem o połączeniu sił z Hadley. Znowu się chowam po nieważ wiem, że moje ciało nie jest przygotowane do walki.

Staram się przypomnieć ich sobie ze szkolenia i zastanawiam się czy są w czymś specjalnie uzdol nieni. Jedyne co pamiętam to to, że Hadley nazywała ich Friels i Aida, ponieważ przypominali jej są siadów, parę staruszków, która ciągle się kłóciła.

-Zamknij się.-Odszczekuje Friels. Dziewczyna pokazuje mu język i zanurza swój bidon w jezior ku. - Sam nie wiem dlaczego zgodziłem się z tobą współpracować.

-Bo jesteś idiotą, który nie przetrwałby sam pięciu minut na tej arenie.- Odpowiada mu. Jezu Ha dley miała rację co do nich. On par ska co pozwala mi stwierdzić, że ona celnie trafiła.

Nagle widzę jak dziewczyna wstaje i zaczyna przyglądać się drze wom.

-Ciii...Ktoś tu idzie.- Syczy. - Wskakuj w trzciny.- On robi to, co mu kazała i oboje chowają się prawie tak samo, jak ja jestem schowany w po drugiej stronie jeziora. Mam nadzieję, że trybut któreg o zauważyła podejdzie do jeziora z ich strony, a nie z mojej.

Po chwili zauważam samotnego trybuta po drugiej stronie jeziora. Jest ostrożny, ale to za mało jak tylko wychodzi na polanę Friels i Aida wyskakują z ukrycia z nożami w rękach. Oto broń którą wy brali sobie na igrzyska.

Trybut zatrzymuje się zaskoczony ich widokiem. Friels uśmiecha się do niego w zdecydowanie nie przyjacielski sposób. Przechodzą mnie ciarki, chociaż jestem w bezpiecznej odległości.

-Co tam Mały?- Mówi, chociaż wiem, że między nimi jest nie więcej niż rok różnicy. Młodszy try but nieruchomieje z zaskoczenia, ze strachu, a może z zażenowania, ponieważ nawet ja dostrzegam pojawia jącą się na jego spodniach mokrą plamę.

Popuszczenie w spodnie w ogólnokrajowej telewizji byłoby upoka rzające dla każdego. Ale on ma teraz poważniejsze zmartwienia.

W końcu budzi się z transu i próbuje ucieczki. Próbuje odbiec w lewo, ale Aida go blokuje. Roz gląda się dookoła, ale jest otoczony przez trybutów z Trójki i wodę leniwie uderzającą o brzeg. De speracko rzuca się do wody i próbuje płynąć w moją stronę. Cho lera. Jak się jednak okazuje nie mam się, o co martwić. Całe dwa metry Frielsa wchodzą do wody łapią drugiego chłopaka za koszu lę i wyciągają go z powrotem na brzeg. Aria staje nad, nim stawiając stopę na jego klatce piersiowej i kierując ostrze noża na jego gardło.

-Wybrałeś nieodpowiednie miejsce na odpoczynek.-Mówi słodko.

-J...ja...proszę nie rób tego.-on skomle.

-Przepraszam, ale nie mogę ci pomóc. - Odpowiada ona i przesuwa ostrzem noża po jego szyi. Szkarłat rozlewa się po jego twarzy, szyi i koszuli. Rana jest zbyt płytka, żeby go zabić i wiem, że w tej chwili krztusi się własną krwią. Zamykam oczy. Patrzenie na, to jest gorsze od słuchania.

Wreszcie gulgotanie ustaje i, kiedy otwieram oczy widzę tylko jak Friels spokojnie napełnia wodą bidon a Aria czyści nóż z krwi. Oboje kompletnie nie zwracają uwagi na leżącego nieopodal mar twego trybuta.

Słychać salwę armatnią.

* * *

Leżałem w trzcinach wystarczająco długo po odejściu trybutów z Trójki i stwierdzam, że moje cia ło wystarczająco odpoczęło. Wycią gam z plecaka bidon o opróżniam go całkowicie potem znowu go na pełniam, dodaję odkażacz i chowam bidon z powrotem do plecaka. Chciałbym tu zostać, ale to nie ma sensu. Organizatorzy znaleźli, by sposób aby podsyłać do mnie trybutów a ja wolałbym ich spotykać wtedy kiedy chcę i, gdzie chcę. Zarzucam plecak na ramiona i ruszam tą samą drogą którą przyszedłem. Nie wiem dokąd prowadzi, poza tym, że w innym kierunku niż poszli trybuci z Trójki, a to jest najważ niejsze.

Idę i idę przez całe godziny. Mam przeczucie, że moje wcześniej sze domysły co do braku zwie rzyny na arenie są trafne. Nie słysza łem śpiewu ptaków, kosogłosów i nawet jednej pszczoły. Wy gląda na to, że jedynymi istotami na arenie jesteśmy my trybuci. Niechętnie zjadam kilka plasterków jabłka pamiętając, by zostawić trochę na później. Mam nadzieję, że Hadley udało się znaleźć jakieś źródło pożywienia.

Wiem, że za wcześnie jeszcze na spadochron. Prawdo podobnie Hay mitch i Katniss nie zdążyli jeszcze znaleźć jakiegokolwiek sponso ra. Jeżeli na arenie nie pojawi się żadna zwierzyna większość pieniędzy jakie zdobędą będą musieli wydać na jedzenie dla mnie i Hadley. Mam nadzieję, że ani Hadley ani ja nie będziemy potrzebowali poważnej pomocy medycznej, ponieważ wiem, że to będzie naprawdę drogie.

Kiedy zachodzi słońce żołądek boli mnie z głodu a kolana protestują z każdym następnym kro kiem. Brak jakiegokolwiek dźwięku poza moim własnym oddechem i szelestem opadłych liści było co najmniej niepokojące. Za każdym razem, kiedy słyszę trzask łamanej gałęzi myślę, że ktoś mnie wyśledził. Oczywiście nie ma tu nikogo to był dźwięk moich własnych kroków.

Nigdy nie byłem znany z umiejętności cichego poruszania.

W końcu stwierdzam, że już dalej nie pójdę. Potrzebuję odpoczynku. Potrzebuję snu. Udaje mi się znaleźć kępę krzaków otoczonych po obu stronach głazami. Jest na tyle dobrze zamaskowana, że nie muszę maskować się jeszcze bardziej.

Kładę się na plecach i wzdycham. Czuję niemal obrzydzenie do samego siebie z powodu mojego braku energii i braku wytrzymałości. Jestem prawdopodobnie najbardziej nudnym trybutem na arenie, ukrywającym się, trzymającym się z dala od innych trybutów i chowającym się między głazami. Z drugiej strony wiem, że później będzie już tylko gorzej i, że to krótka chwila odpoczynku, zanim Organizatorzy naprawdę się rozkręcą

Nagle słyszę hymn Kapitolu i zastanawiam się czyje twarze zobaczę dzisiaj na niebie. Pierwsze pojawia się zdjęcie chłopaka, którego morderstwa byłem świadkiem. Był z Szóstki.

Był też dzisiaj jedyną ofiarą.

Wyciągam rękę i dotykam broszki z kosogłosem przypiętej od wewnętrznej strony kołnierza kurtki. Nadal jestem zaskoczony tym, że Katniss mi ją podarowała. To coś, co miała przy sobie przez całą swoją podróż, coś, co zawsze przypominało jej nasz dystrykt i jestem zaszczycony, że pozwoliła mi przynieść ją z powrotem na arenę. Wydaje mi się, że czuję jej ogień, jej odwagę i uczucie, którym mnie darzy zamknięte w tym jednym małym przedmiocie. Nie jestem do końca pewien co chciała mi powiedzieć dając mi tę broszkę, ale mam nadzieję, że to dobry, pozytywny znak.

Zastanawiam się czy Haymitch powiedział jej już o swojej rodzinie, czy wysłuchał moich rad. Zastanawiam się, jak jej idzie pozyskiwanie sponsorów, wiedząc jak bardzo nie chciała tego robić. Zastanawiam się czy myśli o mnie tak często, jak ja myślę o niej.

Nagle mam nieodparte pragnienie przypięcia broszki na wierzch kurtki, gdzie wszyscy ją zobaczą, gdzie Katniss ją zobaczy.

Gdzie zobaczy ją Snow.

Odpinam ją z kołnierza i przez chwilę trzymam w dłoni patrząc jak odbija się od niej światło księżyca. To prosty przedmiot o bardzo wielkim znaczeniu. Otulam się mocniej kurtką i ostrożnie przypinam kosogłosa na jej wierzchu, tuż nad moim sercem.

Ciekawe co o tym pomyślą łajdaki z Kapitolu.

* * *

Kiedy się budzę jest jeszcze ciemno, ale ja czuję, że niedługo będzie świtać. Moje ciało, mimo braku pożywienia, jest gotowe na to czym mają zamiar zaskoczyć zaskoczyć mnie Organizatorzy.

Nie czekają zbyt długo.

Nagle z nieba zaczynają się lać prawdziwe ściany wody, przemaczając mnie aż do kości. Maszeruję dalej zaciskając paski plecaka tak, żeby mocniej siedział mi na ramionach. Od suwam z oczu przemoczone włosy chyba piętnaście razy, ale one ciągle opadają w to samo miejsce.

Mrugam, ale moja widoczność jest ograniczona do półtorej metra przede mną. Nie jestem pewien czy ktoś mnie widzi. Każdy mógłby zajść mnie od tyłu i...

Czuję pchnięcie i upadam na kolana. Błoto dostaje mi się do oczu i okleja moją skórę. Kaszlę, pluję i czuję jak łomocze mi serce. Nie zamierzam na to pozwolić. Zbieram się w sobie z całej siły uderzam głową w głowę trybuta za mną. Czuję wilgoć rozbryzgującą się po moich włosach i szyi i wiem, że rozwaliłem mu nos. Uścisk na mojej szyi rozluźnia się i udaje mi się przeturlać poza jego zasięg. Wstaję i widzę chłopaka z Dziewiątki. Jedną ręką trzyma się za krwawiący nos a w drugiej trzyma nabijany ćwiekami kij

Nie jest zbyt mądry, jeśli mnie pchnął zamiast mi, nim przywalić, ale jestem mu, za to wdzięczny.

Patrzymy na siebie przez chwilę i cieszę się, że padający deszcz kamufluje moje ruchy. Sięgam do tylnej kieszeni, w której trzymam scyzoryk i otwieram go starając się, by chłopak z Dziewiątki tego nie zauważył.

Okrążamy się i przypominają mi się te wszystkie razy, kiedy uprawiałem zapasy z braćmi. Teraz jestem w podobnej sytuacji. Przyglądam mu się obmyślając strategię ataku – jesteśmy tego samego wzrostu, ale on wydaje się o kilka kilo cięższy. Nagle on rzuca się na mnie kompletnie mnie tym zaskakując, upadam tyłem w błoto. Na szczęście plecak amortyzuje mój upadek. Szelki wpijają mi się boleśnie w ciało, kiedy ląduje na mnie chłopak z Dziewiątki. Mocujemy się starając się obezwładnić jeden drugiego i tarzając się w błocie. Dostaję łokciem w żebra i oddaję mu kalecząc scyzorykiem jego przedramię. On wydaje z siebie przeciągły jęk, ale nie zwalnia. Jest jeszcze bardziej wściekły. Łapie mnie za włosy i zaczyna uderzać moją głową o ziemię. Widzę gwiazdy przed oczami a tył mojej głowy rozsadza bół. W napadzie wściekłości wbijam ostrze scyzoryka między jego żebra. Widzę błysk wściekłości jego oczach. Rozgląda się i moje serce zamiera, kiedy dostrzegam to, co on. Sięga po kij, który upuścił rzucając się na mnie i uderza mnie, nim w nogę z całej siły.

Czuję przeszywający, oślepiający ból w nodze,moje oczy rozszerzają się ze strachu a dźwięk, który wydaję z siebie brzmi nieludzko. Noga pali mnie żywym ogniem i zbieram resztki energii jaka mi pozostała, żeby się przewrócić na bok. Jednym przedramieniem naciskam na jego gardło przyduszając go podczas, kiedy drugim sięgam i próbuję złapać to ramię, w którym trzyma kij. On stara się mnie kopnąć i uwolnić się, ale mu nie pozwalam. Pond jego ramieniem zauważam krawędź stromej skarpy i stwierdzam, że jeśli uda mi się z niej stoczyć być może uda mi się od niego uwolnić. Pozwalam mu znowu mnie przetoczyć i po chwili toczymy się w dół wymachując kończynami i zderzając się ze sobą. Gałęzie rozrywają mi ubranie i boleśnie ranią twarz i dłonie. W połowie skarpy tracę scyzoryk.

Nareszcie zatrzymuję się i zmuszam się, żeby wstać przygotowując się na atak, który nigdy nie następuje. Rozglądam się i dostrzegam go leżącego bez ruchu dziesięć metrów ode mnie i ostrożnie podchodzę bliżej. Jednak nie mam się czego bać, ponieważ słyszę odgłos salwy armatniej. Niemal w tym samym momencie przestaje padać deszcz.

Podchodzę do niego najbliżej jak mogę, dopóki nie pojawi się poduszkowiec. Chociaż w gardle zbiera mi się żółć odwracam go. Kij wbił mi się w głowę a krew z rany zalała mu twarz i koszulę. Jego otwarte oczy patrzą na mnie ślepo i zakrywam usta dłonią, kiedy sięgam, by wyciągnąć kij z rany.

Słyszę szum nadlatującego poduszkowca i odsuwam się najszybciej jak mogę, zanim obniży się łapa do zbierania martwych trybutów. Opieram się o najbliższe drzewo i postanawiam obejrzeć swoje rany. Skaleczenia i zadrapania opatrzę dzięki apteczce a rana z tyłu głowy nie jest aż tak głęboka. Biorę głęboki wdech, ponieważ najgorsze zostawiłem sobie na koniec. Niechętnie spoglądam w dół na swoją nogę i wyciętą w niej ranę. Ostrożnie odrywam kawałek nogawki aby lepiej przyjrzeć się ranie.

Mam w nodze ranę wielkości pięści, zakrwawioną i tylko częściowo pokrytą zgniecionym mięsem. Nie mogę się powstrzymać, przechylam na bok i wymiotuję wyrzucając z siebie zawartość żołądka i prawdopodobnie część wyścielającego go błony. Gardło piecze mnie tak samo, jak noga. Kręci mi się w głowie i ogarnia mnie słabość którą poczułem, kiedy po raz pierwszy mnie uderzył. Czuję ulgę, kiedy w końcu tracę przytomność.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział jedenasty**

_Katniss_

W drodze powrotnej do samochodu potykam się, a w głowie kotłują mi się najróżniejsze myśli. Cinna i Portia już tam na mnie czekają i, kiedy zauważają jak bardzo zbladłam szybko wciągają mnie do środka. Wiem, że coś do mnie mówią, ale nadal słyszę tylko słowa Snow'a.

_To jak bardzo organizatorzy skupią się na Panie Mellarku i Pannie Winter zależy tylko od ciebie. Mogą nie mieć większych trudności na arenie. Albo mogą szybko wpaść w kłopoty. Więc uważaj co robisz.- Jego twarz znowu łagodnieje. - Miło mi się z panią rozmawiało Panno Everdeen. Życzę pani szczęścia w związku z Panem Mellarkiem. Nie chciałby, abyś była zmuszona nawiązać kontakty z innymi mężczyznami po Igrzyskach, prawda? _

Nie ukrywał przede mną niczego. Powiedział wyraźnie, że to ja będę odpowiedzialna za wszelkie kłopoty jakie spotkają Peetę i Hadley na arenie, chociaż oni są tam sami a ja jestem tutaj.

Zostaję wypchnięta z siedzenia, kiedy do samochodu wsiadają Haymitch i Effie, którzy również wyglądają na zmartwionych tym jak wyglądam. Potrząsam głową, a Cinna każe kierowcy ruszać. Drogę powrotną do ośrodka szkoleniowego odbywamy w milczeniu. Wszyscy wiemy, że tego wieczora wszystko się zmieniło. Wiem też, że niektórzy członkowie mojej ekipy wiedzą więcej niż mi mówią.

Kiedy docieramy na miejsce instynktownie ruszam na dach – jestem pewna, że Haymitch do mnie dołączy. Wiem, że miałam rację, kiedy widzę jak wychodzi na dach w towarzystwie Cinny.

-Co się dzieje?-Pytam. - Snow był ze mną bardzo bezpośredni w kilku kwestiach, ale starał się coś przede mną ukryć. Mówcie. Chcę wiedzieć.

Spoglądają na siebie i Haymitch głośno wzdycha.

-Wiesz, że Snow jest na ciebie wściekły?- Kiwam głową. Sam przecież mi o tym mówił. - Cóż...kiedy ci o tym mówiłem nie powiedziałem ci wszystkiego.

-To znaczy, że jest coś więcej? - Pytam unosząc brwi. - Jejku. Nigdy bym nie zgadła.

-Nie wymądrzaj się skarbie. Starałem się ochronić cię przed tym najdłużej jak mogłem.

-Przed czym chciałeś mnie chronić?- Pytam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Cinna kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu i dostrzegam smutek w jego oczach.

-Katniss...Prezydent Snow ma zamiar zacząć sprzedawać cię mieszkańcom Kapitolu.-Mówi cicho. Mój umysł powoli zaczyna przetwarzać sens jego wypowiedzi.

O mój Boże.

-Chce zrobić ze mnie dziwkę? - Szepczę, a moje serce zamiera na moment. Jak mogłam tego nie zauważyć. Jak mogłam być taka nieuważna.

No jasne, przecież ja nigdy nie uważam na to, co dzieje się w Kapitolu.

Słyszę jak Haymitch mruczy coś o innych triumfatorach, Finnicku Odair i karze, ale ledwie mogę się na tym skupić.

-Przepraszam skarbie.- Konkluduje w końcu Haymitch i niemal słyszę współczucie w jego głosie. - Miałem zamiar ci dzisiaj powiedzieć, ale Snow wyskoczył z tą imprezą.

-Jak...Od jak dawna wiesz?-Chrypię.

-Od jakiegoś czasu wiedziałem ż,e Kapitol jest na ciebie zły. Ale dopiero przed Dożynkami dowiedziałem się, że...-Nie potrafi skończyć.

-A ty? Kiedy się dowiedziałeś?- Pytam Cinnę.

-O tym? Jakieś trzy tygodnie temu. Najwyraźniej Snow zaczął o tym myśleć podczas twojego tournée, ale od jakiegoś miesiąca zaczął planować wszystko ze swoimi doradcami.

Nie mogę na nich patrzeć. Odwracam się i idę w głąb ogrodu ścieżką wśród bzu i lawendy. Normalnie ich zapach uspokoiłby mnie, ale w tym momencie nie potrafię się uspokoić. Nie wiem, czy mój rozum potrafi w pełni pojąć sens tego co mi powiedzieli. Co starali się mi powiedzieć. Nagle mam straszną myśl.

-Kto jeszcze wie?-Pytam.

-Effie...- zaczyna Haymitch. Cóż to by wyjaśniało jej dziwne zachowanie w tym roku. Chociaż nie jestem pewna czy zachowuje się tak dlatego, że myśli że sama ma kłopoty czy dlatego, że jej na mnie zależy. Mam nadzieję, że z tego drugiego powodu.

-A Portia?-Pytam, a oni obaj potrząsają głowami.

-Nie, nie wie.-Mówi cicho Cinna. - Staram się żeby spędzała jak najwięcej czasu w naszej pracowni. Jest niezwykle wrażliwa...i nie chcę, żeby się martwiła.

-Dobrze. Cóż we czwórkę musimy coś wymyślić, ponieważ prędzej trafi mnie szlag niż zgodzę, się żeby Kapitol przejął kontrolę nad moim życiem.-Mruczę dostrzegając jak wymieniają spojrzenia.-O co chodzi?

-Powiadomiliśmy też Peetę.- Mruczy Haymitch a mi opada szczęka.

-Słucham?-Syczę.- Przygotowywał się do Igrzysk a wy stwierdziliście, że to świetny moment by powiedzieć mu o tym że, ja...-Przerywam, kiedy coś do mnie dociera.-Do diabła Haymitch, to dlatego poradziłeś mu, żeby wyznał mi miłość! Nie chodziło tylko o sponsorów. Chodziło głównie o to!-Nic nie mówi ale nie musi. Jego milczenie potwierdza wszystko. -Udało ci się przekonać go, że jeśli powie wszystkim, że mnie kocha...uda mu się uratować mnie, zanim stanę się...-Nie potrafię nawet wymówić tego słowa.

Ból tej całej sytuacji rozrywa mnie na kawałki.

-Posłuchaj skarbie. Zrobiłem to dla ciebie. Zrobiłem to dla niego. Zrobiłem to dla nas wszystkich. Jestem pewien, że gdyby to on znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji ty też chciałabyś wiedzieć.-Otwieram usta gotowa do kłótni, chociaż wiem, że ma rację.

Cholera. Rzeczywiście zna mnie lepiej niż powinien dla własnego dobra.

Milczę przez kilka chwil i patrzę jak Haymitch i Cinna przyglądają mi się uważnie. Przepełniają mnie najróżniejsze emocje ale najsilniejszą jest złość.

-Dobrze. Więc, tak jak mówiłam...musimy coś wymyślić ponieważ nie pozwolę Snow'owi zmusić mnie do czegokolwiek.

-Musimy być bardzo ostrożni.-Mówi cicho Cinna. - Po tym co stało się dzisiaj wieczorem chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cokolwiek zrobisz...może bardzo zaszkodzić Peecie i Hadley na arenie.

-Więc co? Mam siedzieć z założonymi rękami i mieć nadzieję, że Peeta opuści arenę żywy? A jeśli mu się nie uda...po prostu spokojnie czekać na pierwszego klienta?!-Obaj krzywią się słysząc moje słowa.-Musimy zrobić wszystko co w naszej mocy, żeby pomóc naszym trybutom. Potrzebujemy więcej sponsorów, więcej rozgłosu. Musimy przekonać Snow'a, że zaszkodzenie naszym trybutom to naprawdę zły pomysł. Powiedziałam Peecie, że zawsze bronię tego w co wierzę. I jeśli nie zacznę się bronić, wyjdę na idiotkę. Nie macie pojęcia jak ja się w tej chwili czuję-Odwracam się i odchodzę ale w pewnym momencie zatrzymuję mnie głos Haymitcha.

-Idź do pokoju Peety.-Woła. Odwracam się i patrzę na niego pytająco. - Jest tam nagranie z moich igrzysk. Obejrzyj je. Może wtedy zrozumiesz, że wiem o tym co teraz czujesz więcej niż myślisz. Widzę jak jak Cinna spogląda na niego zaskoczony ale potem kiwa głową.

Wygląda na to, że spędzę trochę czasu w sypialni Peety.

* * *

W pokoju wciąż unosi się jego zapach. Zapach cynamonu i wanilii, chociaż Peeta od tygodnia nie był w piekarni, wymieszany z jego osobistym  
zapachem. Mieszanka jest tak silna że mam wrażenie, że Peeta za chwilę stanie tuż za mną.

Wiem, że to bezsensowne rzeczywiście się odwracam i jestem zawiedziona, że go przy mnie nie ma, że nie widzę jego ust wykrzywionych w charakterystycznym skromnym uśmiechu.

Podchodzę do ekranu i włączam rzutnik. Od razu pojawia się czołówka igrzysk Haymitcha i orientuję się, że to ostatnia rzecz jaką oglądał Peeta zanim wyszedł na arenę.

Jestem w szoku kiedy patrzę jak Haymitchowi, okropnemu, wiecznie pijanemu Haymitchowi, udaje się wszystkich przechytrzyć i wygrać igrzyska. Jest to bolesne, każde wspomnienie tego przez co sama przeszłam odczuwam jako nóż wbity w serce. Chociaż rozumiem, że jego pomysł by wykorzystać arenę przeciwko jej twórcom i użyć otaczającego ją pola siłowego jako broni mógł wzbudzić wściekłość organizatorów nie wiem co to ma do rzeczy z tym czy on wie co w tym momencie przeżywam.

Potem wrócił do domu.

Patrzyłam na radość na twarzach mieszkańców Dwunastki wszyscy wyglądali na tak szczęśliwych. Patrzyłam na Haymitcha niknącego w entuzjastycznym uścisku małego chłopca i pięknej starszej kobiety którzy witali go ze łzami w oczach. Widać było ich szczęście i prawdziwą radość z tego, że wrócił do nich żywy. Potem odwrócił się do stojącej niedaleko i łamiącej ręce młodej czarnowłosej dziewczyny, która przez chwilę zdawała się walczyć z samą sobą aż w końcu rzuciła mu się w ramiona i pocałowała go podczas kiedy on zamknął ją w uścisku. Rozłączając się wybuchli śmiechem a ja czuję jak łamie mi się serce i zduszam szloch.

-Miała na imię Emmeline.- słyszę szept Haymitcha i odwracam się i widzę go stojącego w drzwiach nie wiem jak od jak dawna tam stoi. Wchodzi do pokoju pozwalając drzwiom zamknąć się za nim i kieruje się prosto do łazienki gdzie odkręca kurki. Nie mam innego wyboru i dołączam do niego.

-Ona...czy była zmuszana to tego samego do czego chcą zmusić mnie?-Pytam cicho zamykając oczy i opierając się o marmurowy blat naprawdę nie chcę znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

-Nie. Zabili ją. - Odpowiada szczerze Haymitch. Otwieram szeroko oczy ze zdumienia a on tylko kiwa głową. Potem siada na brzegu wanny i opiera ręce na kolanach. - W ciągu dwóch tygodni od mojego powrotu ona, moja matka i mój młodszy brat już nie żyli. Wszystko dlatego, że stwierdziłem, że używanie pola siłowego było dobrym pomysłem

-Nie wiedziałeś że to zrobią. Po prostu usiłowałeś przeżyć.

-I myślałem, że robię dobrze. Że uda mi się wyciągnąć rodzinę ze Złożyska i wieść dostatnie życie z moją dziewczyną. Zamiast tego żyję w ruinie z moim najlepszym przyjacielem.-Macha trzymaną w dłoni butelką i patrzy na przelewający się w środku alkohol.

-Ostrzegli cię, że tak zrobią?

-Nie.

-Więc dlatego ty ostrzegasz mnie.

-Skarbie, mój mentor w ogóle nie zaprzątał sobie mną głowy. Miał swoje zwycięstwo i swoje bogactwo. Wygrał swoje igrzyska, bo był prawdziwym morderczym dupkiem i nie zależało mu na nikim ani na niczym. Wkurzało go że musiał się dzielić chwałą z kimś z dystryktu. Jeżeli coś wiedział to nic mi nie mówił. Ale ja wiem i postanowiłem ci powiedzieć. - Milknie a ja zaczynam rozumieć co dokładnie do mnie powiedział.

-Zależy ci na mnie? - Pytam nieśmiało. On parska.

-Czasami zastanawiam się dlaczego, ale tak zależy mi. W momencie, kiedy się zgłosiłaś, żeby uratować Blondyneczkę byłem dumny, że zostałaś moją trybutką. Bez względu na to czy wygrałabyś czy nie. Od tamtej pory zawsze robiłaś to, co należało zrobić. I dlatego właśnie ci o tym mówię. Dlatego powiedziałem Peecie. Wolałbym smażyć się w piekle niż siedzieć i patrzeć jak robią ci to, co zrobili mnie.

Przyglądam mu się kiedy popija z butelki powoli przyswajając wszystko co mi powiedział.

-Dlaczego nie prześladują Mamy i Prim? - Pytam.

-Są zbyt dobrze znane. - Mówi Haymitch przełykając łyk alkoholu i trochę się uspokajam. Bez względu na to, co zrobię moja rodzina będzie bezpieczna.

-Nie wiem, co mam robić. - Przyznaję. - Naprawdę nie wiem, co mam robić. Jestem wielkim cierniem w boku Kapitolu, ale to co zrobiłam, zrobiłam bezwiednie. Teraz chcę coś zrobić, a nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć. Nie wiem nawet, czy to co mówię ma jakiś sens...-Haymitch parska.

-No proszę oto niezręczny kosogłos, którego wszyscy kochamy...-

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak.- Odszczekuję. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego to  
przezwisko mnie drażni. On otwiera usta, ale mądrze postanawia je zamknąć.

-Posłuchaj...Jutro mamy nowy dzień. Przegapiliśmy mnóstwo igrzysk i musimy to nadrobić. Jutro zaczynamy od początku. Szukamy sponsorów. Musisz być widoczna. Snow oczekuje, że się go przestraszysz. Musisz zachowywać się odwrotnie.- Przytakuję mu, ponieważ wiem, że ma rację.  
Zakręcamy kurki i wracamy do salonu, gdzie Haymitch podchodzi do panelu sterowania w ścianie obok ekranu.

-Najpierw zamówię materiały Peety i Hadley żebyśmy mogli obejrzeć co się stało, kiedy byliśmy w posiadłości. Potem, jak już nadrobimy zaległości możemy obejrzeć innych trybutów, jeśli będziesz miała na to ochotę. - Siadam na kanapie napięta i zdenerwowana tym co mogę zobaczyć.  
Hadley wygląda na trochę bardziej wycieńczoną, ale, kiedy śledzimy jej ruchy od popołudnia do wczesnego wieczora dostrzegamy w jej ruchach determinację. Stąpa ostrożnie nie tylko dlatego, że nie chce się poślizgnąć, ale także dlatego, że chce pozostać niewidoczna na wypadek, gdyby w okolicy kręcili się jacyś trybuci. Znalazła opuszczony plecak, prawdopodobnie pozostałość po jednym z martwych trybutów i odkryła kilka użytecznych przedmiotów, między innymi paczkę krakersów, którą szybko otworzyła i zjadła trzy. Prawdopodobnie był to jej pierwszy posiłek na arenie. Potem w końcu udaje się na spoczynek. Kamera pokazuje lokalizacje innych trybutów i możemy sobie bezpiecznie założyć, że drugiego trybuta spotka za mniej więcej dziesięć godzin.

Chyba, że Organizatorzy nie zainterweniują wcześniej.

Pojawia się materiał Peety przedzierającego się przez las; wydaje się być bardziej wyczerpany niż Hadley. Oczywiście to, że był świadkiem morderstwa tego chłopaka z Szóstki musiało wyczerpać go także emocjonalnie.

-Wygląda na to, że dzieciaki mają się dobrze.- Stwierdza Haymitch. -Nie dzieje się nic ekscytującego.

-Poczekaj chwilę.- Pociąga nosem Effie. Jestem zaskoczona, kiedy odwracam się i widzę ją stojącą za nami i patrzącą na nas radośnie.

-Effie, więc jednak potrafisz być cicho. Gdzie się podziały te klapiące narzędzia tortur, które zwykle nosisz?-Pyta z sarkastycznym uśmiechem Haymitch.

-To się nazywa wykładzina, Haymitch. Naprawdę mógłbyś czasem rozejrzeć się po swoim otoczeniu.- Odpowiada i obchodzi kanapę, żeby usiąść obok mnie nadal obuta w 'narzędzia tortur'- Cinna i Portia poszli do siebie. Byli kompletnie wyczerpani.

-Co miałaś na myśli mówiąc 'poczekaj chwilę' Effie?-Pytam a ona wskazuje ekran.

-Właśnie to. Ja widziałam to na żywo, kiedy wy dwoje...- milknie na chwilę.-Kiedy omawialiście z Cinną twój jutrzejszy stój- Posyłam jej pełen wdzięczności uśmiech a ona rumieni się i pochyla głowę.

Wygląda na to, że Effie rzeczywiście wie więcej niż myślałam.

-Zdarzyło się coś ciekawego?- Pyta przeciągle Haymitch wyciągając przed siebie nogi i krzyżując je w kostkach. - Ponieważ jak na razie dzieciaki leżą w błocie przytulone do skał,

-Sam zobacz! - Karci go Effie.

Pięć minut później wiemy już co miała na myśli.

Na arenie przestaje grać hymn Kapitolu i widzę jak Peeta niemal od razu sięga do kołnierza kurtki. Przez chwilę leży w bezruchu wpatrując się w niebo. Nagle chyba coś przychodzi mu do głowy, ponieważ widzę jak wyciąga drugą dłoń w tym samym kierunku. Moje serce przyspiesza i czuję, że się rumienię.

Broszka z kosogłosem, którą mu dałam lśni w świetle księżyca, kiedy on uważnie się jej przygląda. Słyszę jak Haymitch głośno wciąga powietrze, ale oczy Peety wypełnia coś na kształt nadziei, kiedy patrzy na tę broszkę, potem pewności, kiedy wygładza kurtkę i przypina broszkę tam, gdzie zobaczy ją całe Panem. I, kiedy patrzy z powrotem w niebo widzę to w jego oczach i tym jak zaciska szczękę.

Zawziętą determinację.

-Jezu, skarbie, kiedy miałaś zamiar mi o tym powiedzieć?- wybucha  
Haymitch, kiedy tylko Peeta zasypia.

-Zapomniałam o tym! - Bronię się.

-Zapomniałaś? - Powtarza groźnie. - Oddałaś swoją pamiątkę z dystryktu – coś, co ludzie pamiętają i kojarzą z tobą – temu chłopcu i zapomniałaś mi o tym powiedzieć? Do diabła! Wiesz jak bardzo mogłoby nam to pomóc wcześniej? Wszyscy zobaczyliby to i wiedzieli, że dostał ją od ciebie!

-Nie wiedziałam, że zrobi to akurat dzisiaj! - Odszczekuję.

-Bądźcie cicho.- Karci nas Effie. - Ludzie i tak już to widzieli, Haymitch. Od, kiedy to się stało ludzie nie przestają do nas dzwonić. Nawet niektórzy opiekunowie innych dystyktów zadzwonili do mnie, żeby pogratulować wam świetnego planu. - Haymitch unosi brew patrząc na mnie i widzę jak zaczyna przyswajać tę informację.

-Nie sądzę, żeby Katniss zrobiła to po, to, żeby zacząć rewolucję.- Mówi. - Ale założę się o roczny zapas alkoholu, że on doskonale wie, co robi.

-Chce, żeby go zabili?-Wyrzucam z siebie. - Dałam mu ją jako jego pamiątkę, żeby nie brakowało mu chęci przeżycia i powrotu do domu. Nie po to, żeby machał nią przed nosem Kapitolu. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy wiem, że on wie o...- Milknę patrząc na Haymitcha, który przygląda się temu jak ja zaczynam rozumieć sens tego wszystkiego. - Cholera. Masz rację. Snow pewnie pomyśli, że to kolejna oznaka buntu. Ale wszyscy inni mieszkańcy Panem zobaczą to i pomyślą, że to jest..., że to...

-No wykrztuś to z siebie.- Haymitch uśmiecha się krzywo wiedząc doskonale jak niezręcznie się z tym czuję.

-Prezent od jego ukochanej.-Szepczę a Haymitch kiwa aprobująco głową.

-Dokładnie. Wszyscy będą trzymali za niego kciuki jeszcze mocniej niż dotychczas. Mówiłem ci, że ten chłopak ma łeb.- Wstaje z kanapy i patrzy z uśmiechem na Effie. - Trinket skarbie mam dla ciebie zadanie. Zróbmy listę osób, które koniecznie chcą się z nami spotkać.

*****

Leżę w ciemnościach nerwowo przesuwając dłońmi po prześcieradle. Tak jak w noc poprzedzającą moje wyjście na arenę moje serce i umysł przeczuwają, że coś się zbliża, coś czego nie będę mogła uniknąć. Wiadomość o tym, że Prezydent chce zrobić z ciebie zabawkę dla sław i tych, których byłoby na ciebie stać każdego wpędziłaby w otępienie. Ale ja nie mogę taka być. Nie zgadzam się na to. Przeżyłam Głodowe Igrzyska.

Przeżyję i to.

Drzwi do mojej sypialni nagle się otwierają i staje w nich Haymitch, z zaczerwienioną twarzą i urywanym oddechem. Siadam, wyrwana z toku myślenia i odsuwam włosy z twarzy.

-Katniss musisz wyjść i to zobaczyć.- Oznajmia, a potem wraca biegiem do salonu.

Jestem Katniss, więc, to znaczy, że dzieje się coś ważnego

Narzucam na siebie szlafrok wiszący na drzwiach pokoju i patrzę przez okno. Ledwie świta. Wlokę się korytarzem potem przyspieszam, kiedy słyszę dochodzące z monitora jęki i syki. Niemal wbiegam do salonu i widzę Peetę tarzającego się po ziemi w trakcie bójki z innym trybutem w błocie i strugach deszczu. Nie potrafię nawet usiąść. Po prostu stoję i patrzę jak Peeta mocuje się z przeciwnikiem. W głębi duszy wiwatuję, kiedy Peecie udaje się dźgnąć przeciwnika małym nożem w żebra. Moja radość znika jednak, kiedy kamera robi najazd na najeżoną kolcami maczugę leżącą nieopodal, a potem wraca, żeby pokazać błysk w oczach drugiego trybuta.

Jęczę cicho, kiedy patrzę jak ten drugi trybut sięga po maczugę i wymierza nią cios w nogę Peety. Tryska krew i słyszę bolesny skowyt. Padam na ziemię patrząc z niedowierzaniem w ekran.

_Nie. Nie . Nie tak wcześnie. Nie teraz. _

_Nie nigdy._

Myśli przychodzą same. Wcześniej wiedziałam, że nigdy nie dojdę do siebie, jeśli Peeta nie wróci zdrów i cały z areny. Teraz moja myśl wydaje się prorocza. Teraz już wiem.

Będę płakać, jeśli on będzie rozpaczał. Cierpieć, jeśli on będzie cierpiał. Umrę, jeżeli on umrze.

Patrzę jak Peeta używa całej swojej siły, żeby przewrócić przeciwnika na plecy i pozwala, im stoczyć się w dół stromej skarpy. Jego ciało sunie bezwładnie po krzewach i gałęziach drzew aż na sam dół. Moje serce zamiera na moment, kiedy Peeta wstaje szykując się do walki. Ale drugi trybut jest cichy. Jest nieruchomy. Kamera robi zbliżenie i widzę maczugę wbitą w jego głowę. Widzę jak Peeta podchodzi i zabiera maczugę, jego twarz robi się zielona, kiedy zauważa powagę ran drugiego trybuta. Patrzę jak ucieka, kiedy poduszkowiec zabiera ciało tego drugiego. Patrzę jak ogłąda rany i skaleczenia na swojej twarzy i głowie.

Zakrywam usta dłonią, kiedy rozrywa nogawkę spodni uwidaczniając ranę w nodze. Czuję jak łzy napływają mi do oczu, kiedy widzę jak wiele zniszczeń dokonała maczuga, jej kolce wbiły się w jego ciało odrywając je. Peeta wymiotuje a ja mam ochotę zrobić to samo. Widzę jak po raz kolejny przygląda się ranie i jego jasne błękitne oczy wywracają się do góry a on pada na ziemię.

-NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Z mojego gardła wyrywa się szloch, kiedy patrzę na niego leżącego bez ruchu.

-Wszystko w porządku Katniss, naprawdę.-Mówi cicho. - Nie słyszeliśmy armaty. Peeta żyje.- Moim ciałem nadal wstrząsa szloch więc on kołysze mnie w ramionach jak małe dziecko. Ten ruch sprawia że szloch zmienia się w czkawkę i wywołuje u mnie potężny ból głowy. Powoli uspokajam się jednak kiedy dociera do mnie sens jego słów. Unoszę głowę i patrzę na nieruchome ciało Peety. Wyplątuję się z ramion Haymitcha.

-Dobrze. Zbierz wszystkich. - Mówię mu. - Mamy mnóstwo pracy.

* * *

-Tak bardzo się o niego martwimy!- Wykrzykuje stojąca przede mną niska pulchna kobieta. Patrzę na nią starając się powstrzymać ironiczny uśmieszek spowodowany kolorem jej włosów – naprawdę brzydkim jaskrawym pomarańczem z fioletowymi pasemkami – w zasadzie nie słucham tego co do mnie mówi.

Naśmiewanie się po kryjomu z tych ludzi jest tym co utrzymuje mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Od wczesnego przedpołudnia siedzę z Haymitchem w punkcie negocjacyjnym. Nie możemy tracić czasu. Musimy zdobyć fundusze i lekarstwa dla Peety. I to szybko. Leki i antybiotyki są w tym roku strasznie drogie i ciągle nie możemy uzbierać odpowiedniej kwoty. Czuję jak Haymitch uderza mnie łokciem w bok.

-O tak, my też. Bardzo martwimy się o jego stanem. I tą raną w jego nodze. - Milknę nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

-Och oczywiście, musisz wiedzieć, że koniecznie chcę go sponsorować. - Odpowiada ona. - Zaraz dokonam przelewu. Jaka jest wasza najniższa stawka?- Pyta i przestaję jej słuchać. Haymitch może zająć się detalami.

Rozglądam się po pokoju starając się odłowić prawdziwych sponsorów od  
ludzi, którzy przyszli tu dla dobrej zabawy i jedzenia. Haymitch wyjaśnił mi, że ponad połowa ludzi przychodząca w takie miejsca robi to tylko po to, żeby móc powiedzieć 'byłem przy tym', kiedy ktoś znalazł sponsora albo, kiedy dany trybut zginął.

-Mamy ją.-Szepcze mi do ucha Haymitch. Spoglądam od niego w momencie, kiedy nasza najnowsza sponsorka wychodzi i niechętnie macham jej na dowidzenia.

-To dobrze. Im więcej pieniędzy zdobędziemy, tym szybciej możemy zdobyć lekarstwa dla Peety.- Jego twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie. - Co się stało?

-Niestety ona poinstruowała mnie, na co mamy wydać jej pieniądze. - Martwiłam się o to.

Podobnie jak w przypadku Finnicka, który dostał od sponsorów trójząb w czasie igrzysk, sponsorzy sami wyrażają życzenie na temat tego, na co mają iść ich pieniądze nie zostawiając miejsca do negocjacji.

-Czego chciała? - Pytam.

-Przynajmniej była pożyteczna. Chce żebyśmy wysłali jedzenie. -  
Przytakuję. Naprawdę bałam się, że to będzie coś frywolnego i kompletnie bezużytecznego. Chociaż, gdyby rzeczywiście jej zależało zażyczyłaby sobie lekarstw.

-Dobrze. Dobre i to. Wrócę do mieszkania i zorganizuję wszystko...- Milknę, kiedy widzę Finnicka w towarzystwie grupy mentorów z Czwórki. Nagle przypominam sobie wszystko, co powiedział mi wczoraj Haymitch i podchodzę do niego, zanim mam czas się powstrzymać zostawiając Haymitcha samego i trochę zszokowanego. Finnick zauważa mnie, kiedy się do niego zbliżam i uśmiecha się do mnie.

Założę się, że godzinami ćwiczył ten uśmiech przed lustrem.

-Katniss Everdeen, cóż za spotkanie. - Mówi przeciągle i całuje moją dłoń.

Unoszę brew a on wybucha śmiechem. Mentorzy patrzą na mnie zimno, ale znikają w tłumie.

-Możemy chwilę porozmawiać?- Pytam cicho. Przytakuje skinieniem głowy najwyraźniej wyczuwając moje zdenerwowanie prowadzi mnie do cichego kąta. Siadamy na jaskrawożółtej kanapie i przez chwilę rozglądam się dookoła. Potem biorę głęboki wdech.

-Wydaje mi się, że jesteś godny zaufania. - On przechyla głowę patrząc na  
mnie z zaskoczeniem.

-Nie jestem pewien, o co ci chodzi.

-Ja wiem. - Szepczę. - Wiem o tobie. Ponieważ..., ponieważ chcą zrobić ze mną to samo. - Widzę na jego twarzy zaprzeczenie, które zmienia się w szok, a potem w akceptację w jego oczach.

-W tym przypadku masz rację. - Odpowiada.- Rzeczywi ście możesz mi zaufać.- Przysuwam się do niego bliżej. Wiem, że w tych pomieszczeniach nie ma podsłuchu, ale postronny świadek mógłby wszystko zniszczyć.

-Muszę...muszę wiedzieć dlaczego to robisz.

-To znaczy, że ci nie powiedzieli?

-Nie. To znaczy Haymitch może i coś wspomniał, ale byłam w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby pojąć to o czym mówi. Wiem, że chcą mnie ukarać, ponieważ myślą, że mam zamiar wzniecić bunt. Ale myślałam, że ciebie kochają.- Finnick wzdycha i przeczesuje palcami włosy.

-Kochają mnie trochę zbyt mocno. W wielkim skrócie, kiedy skończyłem osiemnaście lat, zagrozili mojej rodzinie, a potem dziewczynie którą kocham. - To brzmi znajomo. - Bardzo spodobałem się mieszkańcom Kapitolu. Czasami, kiedy pojawiałem się na ulicy prawie wybuchały zamieszki. Ktoś został stratowany przez tłum, kiedy otwierałem sklep w Kapitolu. Snow stwierdził, że jeśli kiedy kolwiek zwiążę się z kimś i mieszkańcy się o tym dowiedzą będzie jeszcze gorzej. Więc po prostu powiedział 'Zrób to albo zabijemy całą twoją rodzinę'. Więc to zrobiłem. Sprawy trochę się skomplikowały, kiedy zorientowali się, że zakochałem się w Annie po jej igrzyskach. Ale nigdy się nawet nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Jest dla mnie zbyt cenna.

-Czy...Podoba ci się to?- Pytam i jego grymas mówi wszystko.

-Nie. Annie też za tym nie przepada, ponieważ wie do czego jestem zmuszony. Ale to nie powstrzymało nas przed byciem razem. Musimy po prostu być bardzo dyskretni. - Opada mi szczęka. Jestem zaskoczona nie tylko tym jak wiele ryzykuje, ale też tym, że zdecydował się na związek z dziewczyną którą kocha. - Zaskoczyłem cię. Ale nie powinnaś być zaskoczona. To jak bardzo kocham Annie i jak bardzo ona kocha mnie jest silniejsze i ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Jeżeli Peeta wróci do ciebie z igrzysk na pewno będzie czuł się tak samo. - Mrożę go wzrokiem czując wzbierającą we mnie furię.

-Nie zrobię tego. - Syczę. A on odsuwa się ode mnie zaskoczony jadem w moim głosie. - Nie pozwolę, żeby Snow robił ze mną co mu się podoba. _Nie pozwolę._ Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby go powstrzymać.- Finnick patrzy na mnie przez kilka sekund i w końcu się uśmiecha. Całym sobą. I wygląda to na szczery uśmiech. Oto Finnick, którego naprawdę chciałabym poznać.

-Myślę że, ci wierzę.- Odpowiada. - I...myślę, że jeśli będziesz potrzebowała kogoś jeszcze po swojej stronie chętnie się do ciebie przyłączę. - Wstaje rzucając okiem na swoją ekipę, która przygląda mi się podejrzliwie. - Życzę ci powodzenia, Katniss Everdeen. Bądźmy w kontakcie. - Żegna mnie skinieniem głowy i odchodzi. Być może to tylko złudzenie, ale jego kroki wydają się lżejsze.

Może, jeśli uda mi się powstrzymać Snow'a zdołam uratować także i jego.

Wieczorem wysyłam spadochrony z jedzeniem. Jeden dla Hadley. Jeden dla Peety. Zawartość jest taka sama. Różnią się jedynie liścikami. Peeta musi się dowiedzieć.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział dwunasty**

_Peeta_

Czuję źdźbła trawy łaskoczące mnie w policzek i kamień boleśnie wbijający mi się w ucho. Powoli otwieram oczy i widzę arenę oraz znikający pomarańcz zachodu słońca. Głowę rozsadza mi ból i nie jestem w stanie się poruszyć. Ostrożnie poruszam palcami u rąk zaciskając je na garści piachu. Poruszam prawą nogą i chociaż czuję w niej lekkie odrętwienie wydaje się w porządku.

Moja lewa noga to inna historia.

Przy najmniejszej próbie ruchu czuję przeszywający ból od stopy aż po biodro. Zamykam oczy i przygryzam dolną wargę walcząc z bólem i starając się nie stracić przytomności. Skoro oglądam zachód słońca oznacza to, że byłem nieprzytomny przez cały dzień, więc miałem dzikiego farta, że się nie wykrwawiłem. To, że moja rana tak długo została nienaruszona sprawia jednak ze naprawdę nie mam ochoty na nią patrzeć.  
Unoszę głowę i opieram się na łokciach, żeby unieść górną połowę ciała.

Nie wygląda to najlepiej. Zakrzepła krew pokrywa całe moje udo sprawiając, że spodnie, które kiedyś były ciemnozielone teraz są brudno brązowe nasączone krwią i błotem. Ziemia pod moją nogą jest szorstka i zbita w grudki razem z krwią.

Unoszę się jeszcze wyżej tak, że siedzę i już dłużej nie podpieram się na rękach i zdejmuję z ramion plecak nadal jestem zaskoczony, że wciąż go mam. Wyjmuję z plecaka bidon z wodą i koc. Przesuwam materiał nogawki i rana wcale nie wygląda lepiej niż wyglądała wczoraj. Ostrożnie polewam ją wodą starając się zmyć, choć trochę brudu i zakrzepłej krwi. Szczypie jak wszyscy diabli, ale zaciskam zęby i walczę z bólem. Potem odrywam kawał koca i owijam go szczelnie wokół rany związując końce w supeł, nie jest najlepiej, ale na razie musi wystarczyć. Kiedy znowu się kładę wyczerpany wysiłkiem zauważam coś niedaleko mojej prawej strony.

Spadochron.

Nie mogę powstrzymać przypływu radości z tego, że coś, co przysłała Katniss leży tak blisko mnie. Ignoruję silny ból w nodze i odwracam się aby sięgnąć po zimny metal zaokrąglonego pudełka. Przyciągam je do siebie i spadochron zahacza o drobne gałęzie i kamienie. Kładę pudełko na kolanach i przyglądam się spadochronowi. Jest w całkiem niezłym stanie i mógłby posłużyć za bandaż, jeśli bym go potrzebował  
Odrywam go od linek łączących go z pudełkiem zawierającym przesyłkę od Katniss, ostrożnie prostuję, składam i chowam do przedniej kieszeni plecaka. Linki zwijam w kłębek i również chowam.

W końcu nie potrafię już dłużej walczyć z ciekawością i otwieram pudełko. Nie jest tak małe, jak spadochrony, które zwykle widywałem, jest raczej wielkości pudełka po butach i kiedy je otwieram rozumiem dlaczego.

Katniss przysłała mi jedzenie.

Jestem trochę zawiedziony, ponieważ miałem nadzieję na lekarstwa, ale myślę, że moje wcześniejsze założenia okazały się trafne i jest to po prostu zbyt drogie. Jedzenie da mi siłę, a to lepsze niż nic.

Wyjmuję z pudełka mały bochenek chleba, który, chociaż jest zimny nadal wygląda na świeży, małą butelkę soku pomarańczowego i prostokątny pojemnik, który po zdjęciu pokrywki okazuje się być pełen jej ulubionej jagnięciny w potrawce. Uśmiecham się, ponieważ wiem, że Katniss specjalnie wybrała taki zestaw. Zapach sprawia, że burczy mi w brzuchu a ja uświadamiam sobie, jak bardzo jestem głodny. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że nadal jestem cały we krwi a w powietrzu unosi się zapach wymiocin. Muszę coś zjeść. Teraz.

Staram się jeść najwolniej jak potrafię i cieszyć się smakiem jedzenia, ponieważ wiem, że nie powinienem się spieszyć, jeśli nie chcę wszystkiego zwrócić. W połowie posiłku zaglądam z powrotem do pudełka i zauważam mały, złożony na pół kawałek papieru. Serce łomocze mi, kiedy ostrożnie wyciągam rękę i zamykam go w dłoni. Wiem, że to liścik od niej. To musi być liścik od Katniss.

Przestaję myśleć o jedzeniu. Odstawiam pojemnik i nerwowo przekładam notkę z ręki do ręki. Chcę go przeczytać bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, ale, z drugiej strony tak bardzo się tym denerwuję, że niemal kręci mi się w głowie.

Oczywiście zawroty głowy mogą być wywołane tym, że straciłem naprawdę mnóstwo krwi.

Powoli rozkładam list i jestem trochę zawiedziony, że nie jest napisany odręcznie, a raczej wydrukowany pogrubioną czcionką. Potem czytam słowa i uczucie zawodu znika.

_Postaram się pomóc Ci tak jak Ty starałeś się pomóc mnie. Proszę Cię, wróć do domu._

Wpatruję się w tę notkę tak jakby miała zniknąć, kiedy tylko odwróciłbym wzrok. Wiem jak bardzo trudne dla Katniss jest znalezienie słów, by opisać to, co czuje, wiem też, że nie wyznałaby swoich uczuć na papierze. Dlatego wiem jak mocno przemyślane jest każde słowo przed moimi oczami. Najwyraźniej Haymitch nareszcie jej powiedział.

Sięgam po potrawkę z jagnięciny i jem powoli, ostrożnie wymierzonymi kęsami. Zastanawiam się, jak jej powiedział, jakich słów użył, jak ona to przyjęła. Nie sądzę aby to dobrze przyjęła, ale mam nadzieję, że Haymitch starał się być jak najbardziej delikatny mówiąc jej o tym, chociaż, znając Haymitcha, myślę ze było to pobożne życzenie. Jedząc spoglądam to na notatkę to na ciemniejące niebo czekając na wieczorny apel poległych. Nie długo rozbrzmiewa hymn a niebo rozświetlają zdjęcia. To dziewczyny z Dwójki i Szóstki i ten koleżka z maczugą. Jak widać sporo się działo, kiedy byłem nieprzytomny i zostało nas już tylko dziewięcioro. W ciągu dwóch dni zginęło piętnaścioro trybutów. Jak tak dalej pójdzie Igrzyska potrwają krócej niż tydzień.

Męczy mnie ból w nodze. Zanim zasnę chowam nie zjedzony chleb i resztki potrawki do pudełka a pudełko chowam do plecaka. Nie ma sensu żebym ruszał się z miejsca teraz, kiedy zapadła noc i nic nie widzę. Zauważam kilka drzew o nisko zwisających gałęziach i stwierdzam, że mam akurat tyle energii, żeby się pod nimi schować. Zarzucam plecak na ramiona i powoli przesuwam się po ziemi, dopóki nie chowam się w liściach i gałęziach. Ich ciemna zieleń świetnie mnie osłaniają a oklejające mnie błoto nadal świetnie maskuję moją jasną skórę. To nie jest może najlepsza kryjówka, ale w moim obecnym stanie lepszej nie znajdę.  
Zamykam oczy czekając na sen, myśląc o Katniss zasypiam.

* * *

_Peeto_

Słyszę przez sen jak ktoś woła moje imię i postanawiam to zignorować. Matka wie, że dzisiaj jest jedyny dzień, kiedy mogę dłużej pospać i to, że mnie budzi naprawdę mnie irytuje.

_Peeto_

Głos wraca trochę mnie zaskakując. Nie jest zły ani ostry ani urywany jak zwykle, jakby z obrzydzeniem wypluwała moje imię.

_Peeto._

Teraz głos wydaje się urażony i poirytowany, co potrafię zrozumieć. Otwieram oczy. I przypominam sobie, że wcale nie leżę w moim łóżku, w moim domu w Dwunastce. Nie. Chowam się pod drzewem i walczę z raną nogi bojąc się, że się wykrwawię. Patrzę na Katniss.

Część mojego mózgu wie, że to nie może być prawda. Ale druga część, ta, która wierzy, że ona jest zdolna zrobić wszystko aż się prosi żebym wyciągnął rękę, dotknął jej oliwkowej skóry i sprawdził czy ona rzeczywi ście tu jest.

I ona rzeczywi ście jest prawdziwa.

Moje zaskoczenie jest chyba widoczne pod błotem rozmazanym na mojej twarzy i ona się uśmiecha.

-Nie bądź taki zaskoczony - mówi cicho. Jej szare oczy błyszczą z rozbawienia. - Nie sądziłeś, chyba że zostawię cię tu samego?

-Ty...-ty nie możesz tutaj być. Jestem na arenie, Katniss. Nie powiedzieli, by ci, gdzie dokładnie się znajduję a już na pewno nie przysłali, by cię prosto do mnie.- Milknę, kiedy ona kładzie palec na moich ustach i pochyla się, żeby szepnąć mi coś do ucha.

-Peeto, oboje wiemy, że arena jest takim miejscem, w którym oni z rozkoszą zamknęliby mnie, gdyby tylko mogli.- Szepcze i, chociaż czuję się jakbym był u progu śmierci, kiedy jej oddech łaskocze mnie w ucho nie potrafię powstrzymać mojego ciała przed reakcją na jej bliskość. Ona uśmiecha się cierpko opierając się na łokciu, a potem patrzy w dół na moją nogę i jej uśmiech gaśnie. - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz dlaczego nie mogłam przysłać ci lekarstwa.- Kiwam głową.

-Tak, chyba wiem dlaczego. Za dużo. - Mam nadzieję, że mówię wystarczająco niezrozumiale, ponieważ wiem, że Kapitol znalazłby nas, gdybym mówił głośniej.

-Zgadłeś. Staramy się. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.-Znowu kiwam głową a ona wyciąga dłoń i delikatnie odsuwa mi włosy z czoła. - Wiem, że Haymitch powiedział ci o...o mnie.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na niego zła za to, że mi powiedział.

-Nie. Byłam zła, ponieważ mówiąc ci to odwrócił twoją uwagę od igrzysk. - Potrząsam głową.

-Ale ja chciałem wiedzieć. Przecież wiesz...Wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz.- Ona odwraca wzrok zawstydzona, ale ja i tak kończę zdanie. - Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, Katniss. Naprawdę,- Patrzy na mnie lekko się rumieniąc i kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu.

-Zrób co zechcesz. - Mówi. -Tylko mi tutaj nie umieraj.

-Nie umrę.- Zapewniam ją. Patrzę na nią starając się zapamiętać jej twarz. Jej lekko zmarszczone czoło. Błysk jej szarych oczu. To w jaki sposób warkocz opada jej na ramię niczym zwój lin. Jej lekki dotyk na moim ramieniu przynosi mi ulgę i czuję jak się rozluźniam. Zamykam oczy. Kiedy je otwieram już jej nie ma.

Nadal jednak czuję ciepło jej dotyku na moim ramieniu.

* * *

Kiedy budzę się rano, jestem lekko zaniepokojony stanem swojego zdrowia psychicznego. Jestem pewien, że moja wczorajsza rozmowa z Katniss wcale nie miała miejsca, ale czułem się, wtedy całkowicie przytomny a ona wydawała się taka prawdziwa, że mogłem bez problemu uwierzyć w to , że rzeczywiście przy mnie jest. Ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że straciłem mnóstwo krwi, a po tym jak oglądałem wielu innych trybutów mających halucynacje na arenie, wiem też, że mój przypadek nie jest odosobniony.

Na arenie jest cicho. To cisza, która pozostaje z nami od pierwszego dnia. Sprawia, że moje serce łamie się z samotności.

Wyjmuję z torby resztki niedojedzonego posiłku i kończę potrawkę, ale zostawiam sobie trochę chleba wiedząc, że będę musiał go sobie wydzielać. Potrawka smakuje tak samo dobrze, jak wczoraj, a nawet lepiej. Wiem, że, kiedy skończę jeść będę musiał się ruszyć. Nie mogę zostać tu na zawsze.

Powoli siadam, żeby rzucić okiem na atrapę bandaża. Jest lekko poplamiony krwią, ale nie jest nią przemoczony tak jak oczekiwałem. Może krew zaczęła mi krzepnąć. Postanawiam zostawić wszystko tak jak jest i nie sięgać jeszcze po materiał spadochronu. Jeśli mam rację i artykuły medyczne są naprawdę drogie, prawdopodobnie sam będę musiał zajmować się raną przez dość długi okres.

Powoli wysuwam się zza drzew i, kiedy jestem już prawie na zewnątrz chwytam się najniższej gałęzi i próbuję stanąć na nogi. Cała krew odpływa mi z głowy, w końcu ponad dobę nie byłem w tej pozycji – i nie mogę nakładać zbyt dużego ciężaru na lewą nogę. Krzywię się z powodu bólu przeszywającego moje udo i stwierdzam, że nie zajdę daleko bez jakiejś pomocy. Rozglądam się i zauważam odpowiednią, dosyć mocną gałąź którą prawdopodobnie złamałem, kiedy wraz z chłopakiem z Dziewiątki toczyliśmy się w dół skarpy. Kuśtykam w jej kierunku i chwytam ją najmocniej jak mogę używając jej jako laski.

To wystarczy. I tak jest dużo lepsze niż skakanie na jednej nodze do czego prawdopodobnie byłbym zmuszony. Patrzę na słońce starając się wyglądać na kogoś, kto wie, co robi. Ale nie oszukujmy się. Nie wiem dokąd mam pójść.

Idę tam, gdzie według mnie powinny zaczynać się wzgórza. Nie jestem nawet pewien co do kierunku, ale muszę dokądś pójść. W końcu, jeśli zanadto oddalę się od wszystkich organizatorzy sami mnie zawrócą.

Dzień jest długi i im dłużej idę tym gorzej się czuję. Stawiam małe i doskonale przemyślane kroki. Muszę bardzo uważać, żeby się nie potknąć. Organizatorzy zapewne zdecydowali się podkręcić nam temperaturę, ponieważ czuję spływający mi po plecach pot.

Nagle, słyszę słaby odgłos płynącej wody i jest to muzyka dla moich uszu. Po spędzeniu tak długiego czasu w totalnej głuszy każdy dźwięk poza moim własnym oddechem jest mile widziany. Powoli idę w tamtym kierunku i po chwili znajduję się na brzegu wartkiej rzeki. Woda wygląda na czystą i świeżą i jest to idealny moment na oczyszczenie rany.

Zdejmuję plecak i kładę go w suchym miejscu. Potem rozglądam się dookoła i wzruszam ramionami. Najwyraźniej moment, w którym Katniss po raz pierwszy zobaczy mnie prawie nago odbędzie się w telewizji.

Ostrożnie zdejmuję spodnie, krzywiąc się, ponieważ krew przykleiła je do mojej skóry i kładę je obok plecaka. Zajmę się nimi, kiedy skończę opatrywać nogę. Powoli odwijam atrapę bandaża, ale widok nie przedstawia się zachęcająco-zakrzepła krew w kolorze czerni miesza się z poharatanym ciałem i nadal cieknie świeża krew.

Oczyszczam ranę najlepiej jak się da i owijam ją materiałem, z którego zrobiony był spadochron wzmacniając go linkami, które związuję najmocniej jak mogę. Wrzucam spodnie do rzeki i spłukuję z nich krew. Muszę się spieszyć, ponieważ wiem, że w tym stanie byłbym naprawdę łatwym celem.

Leżę tam w słońcu przez jakąś godzinę, dopóki nie stwierdzam, że to wystarczająco długo. Zakładam moje lekko wilgotne spodnie i wsuwam na ramiona plecak, kiedy słyszę śmiech i chichot i przeklinam się w duchu. Ostatnia rzecz jakiej mi teraz trzeba to konfrontacja z innymi trybutami, ponieważ bardzo dobrze wiem, że bym jej nie przeżył. Starając się być najciszej jak mogę uciekam między drzewa, przynajmniej dźwięk wody zagłusza moje kroki.

Rosnące wokół rzeki drzewa mają masywne, wystające z ziemi korzenie, jedne z nich są a tyle szerokie, że spokojnie mogę się za nimi schować. Znajduję ten sam rodzaj winorośli jakiego użyłem drugiego dnia pobytu na arenie i wyrywam je z ziemi. Kończę właśnie układać je na korzeniach tak, żeby wyglądało to, jak najbardziej naturalnie, kiedy zauważam błysk koloru wyłaniający się zza drzew. Daję nura do kryjówki i niemal od razu tego żałuję. Uderzam chorą nogą o wystający korzeń i zwijam się z bólu niemal przegryzając na wylot dolną wargę i czując metaliczny smak krwi, chociaż to lepsze niż bycie znalezionym.

Na początku myślę, że to te dzieciaki z Trójki, ale szybki rzut oka znad korzeni sprawia, że widzę parę blond włosych trybutów wymazanych krwią i uśmiechniętych. Patrzę jak żartują i śmieją się z chłopaka z Dwójki, którego wcześniej zabili. Patrzę jak czyszczą broń i piorą w rzece ubrania. Patrzę jak zastanawiają się na głos, kto jeszcze został i jak zabiją poszczególne osoby. Patrzę jak dziewczyna odgrywa pantomimę śmierci innego trybuta.

Jestem zbyt zajęty podglądaniem i nie zauważam jak ktoś zachodzi mnie od tyłu, dopóki nie czuję dotyku czyjejś dłoni na ramieniu. Nie odwracam się jednak. Wiem, że moje oczy są rozszerzone z przerażenia.

-Cześć Peeta.- Ktoś mówi cicho i od razu się rozluźniam. Odwracam się, co nie jest łatwe, jeśli jesteś pokryty winoroślą i uśmiecham.

-Witaj Hadley.

* * *

_Nieco wcześniej_

Gdyby Effie mogła teraz tutaj ze mną być na pewno, by mi się od niej oberwało. Moje ubrania są ubrudzone krwią i kurzem, w życiu nie miałam tak brudnych paznokci a moje włosy wyglądają jak włosy Betsy Waterson, jeśli na dużej przerwie graliśmy w zbijaka.

Ale przynajmniej żyję, ponieważ rano nie było to takie pewne.

_To, że potrafię się cicho poruszać okazało się dużym plusem na arenie. Arena jest cicha, zbyt cicha i z tego powodu przechodzi mnie dreszcz, jeśli tylko usłyszę jakiś dźwięk. Nie powstrzymuje mnie to jednak. Myślę, że nikt mnie nie zauważył, odkąd zaczęłam przywiązywać większą uwagę do porad Katniss. Ona zna się na polowaniach, więc stwierdziłam, że na pewno wie o czym mówi. _

_Widziałam po drodze kilkoro trybutów, ale nigdy nie starałam się nawiązywać z nimi kontaktu ani z nimi walczyć. Szybko znalazłam wodę, a po drodze znalazłam też plecak trybuta, który zdążył już umrzeć. _  
_Czułam się całkiem nieźle, odkąd wczoraj dostałam spadochron z jedzeniem. Było pyszne, rodzaj jakiejś potrawki z jagnięciny którą zjadłam tak szybko, że rozbolał mnie brzuch, ale udało mi się nie zwymiotować. Uśmiechnęłam się czytając liścik od Katniss. _

**_Bądź myśliwym. Obserwuj. _**

_Byłam tym lekko skołowana, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Przynajmniej coś mi przysłała. _

_Przesuwałam się po skałach cicho nucąc Pieśń z Doliny, kiedy zauważyłam coś czerwonego. _

_Innego trybuta. _

_Zauważyła mnie w tym samym czasie, kiedy ja zauważyłam ją. To ta dziewczyna z Czwórki, Wylee. Pamiętałam ją ze szkolenia, najwięcej czasu spędziła w sekcji roślin jadalnych, więc nie wiedziałam czy w ogóle potrafi walczyć. Pamiętam, tylko że myślałam, że ma ładne włosy. Teraz myślałam, że może jak zwykle pójdzie swoją drogą i, że wcale nie chce mnie zabić. Ale potem posłała mi diabelski uśmieszek. _

_Wiedziałam,że muszę coś zrobić. _

_Sięgam do pasa po topór, który trzymam tam od pierwszego dnia. Ona przysuwa się do mnie opierając jedną rękę na biodrze i ściskając coś w drugiej ręce. _

_-Jak tam Dwanaście?- Spytała, kiedy byłyśmy już prawie twarzą w twarz. Zastanawiałam się przez chwilę czy może chciała po prostu mi naubliżać zamiast się ze mną bić. Nie odpowiedziałam nic. Byłam trochę zdenerwowana i nie chciałam, żeby domyśliła się tego po moim głosie. - Zabiłaś już kogoś? _

_-Jeszcze nie.- Miuknęłam. Ona uśmiechnęła się krzywo. _

_-Jeszcze nie? Naprawdę myślisz, że ci się uda? _

_-Dlaczego miałoby się nie udać?_

_-Dlaczego nie?- Sarka. - Naprawdę myślisz, że kolejny trybut z Dwunastki coś osiągnie w tym roku? Katniss Everdeen miała po prostu szczęście. _

_Wkurzyłam się, że ona tak bardzo lekceważyła Katniss. _

_-Katniss nie wygrała tylko dlatego, że miała szczęście, Cztery.-Jeżeli ona nie chciała użyć mojego imienia stwierdziłam, że ja nie użyję jej. Jej sposób bycia wcale mnie nie uspokoił. Jej oczy błyszczały i stwierdziłam, że ona najwyraźniej lubi się kłócić. Dziwadło. _

_-Naprawdę myślisz, że uda ci się coś osiągnąć?- Zapytała przeciągle Wylee. Spojrzałam w dól i zauważyłam, że trzyma w dłoni nóż. Ale żadna z nas nie uczyniła pierwszego kroku tylko patrzyłyśmy na siebie czekając na ruch tej drugiej. _

_Nagle skoczyła na mnie. Skaleczyła mnie w rękę i pociągnęła za włosy. Kurczę, ona biła się, jak dziewczyna. Odciągnęłam ją za włosy myśląc, że się jej odpłacę. Pisnęła i był to tak żałosny dźwięk, że roześmiałabym się, gdybym mogła. Stękałyśmy i mocowałyśmy się przez chwilę, dopóki nie ta mała suka nie wsadziła mi palca w oko. Oślepiona przewróciłam się na ziemię a ona pochyliła się stawiając stopę na mojej klatce piersiowej. Bolało jak diabli, ale wiedziałam, że mam za pasem topór i, że wiem jak go użyć, patrzyła na mnie jak na idiotkę. Ale myślę, że była bardziej niż zaskoczona, kiedy wyjęłam topór i wymierzyłam w jej nogę. Upadła na ziemię. _

_Jej stopa została na mnie w kałuży krwi. _

_O kurdę! _

_Odcięłam jej stopę. _

_Słysząc jej bolesny skowyt, spojrzałam na nią leżącą niedaleko na ziemi, jej ciało wiło się w bółu Krew, która lała się z jej nogi wystarczyła, żeby wywołać u mnie mdłości i zwymiotowałam zrzucając z siebie jej stopę tak daleko, jak tylko mogłam. _

_-Ty mała suko.- Zawyła między jednym szlochem a drugim. Cokolwiek powiedziała później było niezrozumiałe. Dopóki jej wycie nie zamienilo się w skomlenie a jej oddech nie zrobił się pł ło mnie z przerażenia. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co zrobiłam. _

_Po jakimś czasie usłyszałam odgłos armaty i odwróciłam się tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jej nieruchome ciało i niewidzące oczy. Wiedziałam, że muszę zniknąć, zanim pojawi się poduszkowiec. Odsunęłam się najdalej jak mogłam. Ziemia nadal była kamienista, ale byłam teraz bliżej lasu, więc poszłam w tamtym kierunku. Zdjęłam z siebie kurtkę i rzuciłam na ziemię. Nie chciałam mieć na sobie nic ubrudzonego jej krwią. _

_Zabiłam kogoś. Miałam czternaście lat i właśnie kogoś zabiłam. _

Szłam i szłam starając się uspokoić, kiedy wspominałam to, co stało się rano. W głowie nadal widziałam jej stopę. Nie jestem głupia, wiem, że jedynym sposobem na powrót do domu jest zabijanie innych trybutów, ale nigdy nie myślałam, że będzie to aż takie złe.

Naprawdę tęsknię za mamą. Tęsknię za Dwunastką. Tęsknię za rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Cholera, tęsknię nawet za głupią Betsy Waterson i jej pieprzonymi włosami.

Natykam się na trybutów z Jedynki i chwilę idę za nimi tak szybko i cicho jak mogę. Patrzę jak zatrzymują się nad rzeką i wkurza mnie, że nie mogę z niej skorzystać, kiedy oni tam są.

Wtedy go zauważam.

Patrzę na niego i jestem taka szczęśliwa, że widzę kogoś znajomego, że  
prawie go wołam. Ale przypominam sobie o innych trybutach i w porę się powstrzymuję. Zamiast tego przyglądam się temu jak przykrywa wielki korzeń winoroślą i zauważam, że kuleje. Zastanawiam się co mu się stało. On wczołguje się między rośliny i znika mi z widzenia.

Kurczę, jest naprawdę świetny w kamuflażu.

Stwierdzam, że może powinnam spędzić z, nim trochę czasu, wiem, że on nigdy, by mnie nie skrzywdził. Potrzebuję chwili przerwy po tym co zaszło rano z Czwórką. Szybko idę w kierunku jego kryjówki potem padam na kolana i czołgam się przez resztę drogi. Trybuci z Jedynki nie mogą nas teraz znaleźć. Jestem tuż za, nim, kiedy wyciągam dłoń przez winorośl i dotykam jego ramienia. On zamiera.

-Cześć Peeta.- Mówię cicho i czuję jak się rozluźnia. Odwraca się i uśmiecha.

-Witaj Hadley.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozdział trzynasty **

_Katniss_

To był chyba najdłuższy dzień mojego życia.

W nocy źle spałam. Moje sny pełne były wizji Rue, zmiechów, a nawet Finnicka, ich bezsilne wołanie o pomoc zostało bez odpowiedzi. Śniła mi się Hadley zagubiona i osamotniona na arenie. I śnił mi się też Peeta, którego trzymałam w ramionach patrząc jak z jego błękitnych oczu uchodzi życie.

Obudziłam się z krzykiem na długo przed tym jak słońce wyjrzało zza wzgórz otaczających Kapitol.

W końcu Haymitch wezwał Cinnę, który przyszedł do mojej sypialni, żeby mnie uspokoić i wyciągnąć z łóżka i, zanim wybiło południe już siedzieliśmy w punkcie negocjacyjnym, starając się pozyskać jak najwięcej sponsorów. Musiałam być miła i grzeczna, kiedy tak naprawdę to jedynym czego chciałam była możliwość powrotu do mieszkania i spędzenie reszty dnia w łóżku.

Z uwagi na to wszystko, jeśli będę zmuszona porozmawiać z jeszcze jednym mieszkańcem Kapitolu przysięgam, że poleje się krew.

Ich ciągłe plotkowanie, grymaszenie, podrygiwanie, jedzenie i zwykłe egzystowanie sprawiło, że wcześniej próbowałam sięgnąć po piersiówkę Haymitcha i spróbować znaleźć jakąś ulgę.

W końcu jednak on nie na próżno był triumfatorem. Spojrzenie jakim mnie zmroził sprawiło, że do końca dnia nie próbowałam podobnych sztuczek.

Za każdym razem, kiedy czułam, że więcej już tego nie zniosę zaczęłam przypominać sobie dlaczego to w ogóle robię i dlaczego jest to takie ważne. Wszystko co robiłam i każda kolejna osoba, z którą rozmawiałam zbliżała mnie do celu, którym było zapewnienie całemu i zdrowemu Peecie powrotu do domu i to było najważniejsze.

Przynajmniej nasze wysiłki nie spełzły na niczym. Zanim dzień dobiegł końca zdobyliśmy wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, żeby kupić lekarstwa dla Peety i mieć jeszcze trochę na zapas na wypadek, gdyby Hadley czegoś potrzebowała. Wiedzieliśmy, że oboje jeszcze żyją, ale podczas, kiedy byliśmy zajęci negocjacjami nie mogliśmy przykładać uwagi do ciągu wydarzeń. Nie wiedzieliśmy co przytrafiło się naszym trybutom tego dnia na arenie, więc teraz chcę być sama i w spokoju obejrzeć materiał z całego dnia, żeby upewnić się, że nie stało się nic poważnego.

Kładę się do łóżka, z brzuchem pełnym kapitolińskiego jedzenia, które nadal wzbudza we mnie poczucie winy i nastawiam sobie materiał Peety i Hadley dzieląc ekran tak, żeby móc obejrzeć ich jednocześnie. Na szczęście żadnemu z nich nie przydarzyło się nic szczególnego przez cały dzień, chociaż coraz bardziej martwię się o Peetę z każdą minutą, kiedy jest nieprzytomny. Nie jestem uzdrowicielką tak jak moja matka i Prim, ale wiem, że im dłużej pozostaje w tym stanie tym gorzej dla niego.

Dopiero, kiedy przewijam do momentu zachodu słońca na arenie widzę jak odzyskuje przytomność i, kiedy widzę jak otwierają się jego niebieskie oczy opanowuje mnie uczucie ulgi przemieszanej z nadzieją i czymś jeszcze czego do końca nie rozumiem. To uczucie po prostu tkwi we mnie sprawiając, że troszeczkę boli mnie serce. Patrzę jak Peeta przygląda się ranie, a ponieważ organizatorzy igrzysk są wstrętnymi podglądaczami, kamera robi najazd na ranę i pokazuje nam wszystkim jak bardzo jest poważna. Wygląda to obrzydliwie i cieszę się, że jutro rano będę w stanie wysłać mu coś, co powinno pomóc mu w leczeniu. Uśmiecham się, kiedy znajduje spadochron z jedzeniem i pomysłowo postanawia zachować spadochron na później. Nie mogę powstrzymać dreszczy, które przechodzą mnie, kiedy patrzę jak czyta liścik ode mnie, a po jego minie widzę, że zrozumiał co chciałam mu przekazać.

Wreszcie docieram do materiałów na żywo i patrzę na Peetę i Hadley, którzy śpią starając się naładować baterie w swoich zmęczonych i obolałych ciałach. Mam zamiar wyłączyć ekran, kiedy zauważam jak Peeta wyciąga rękę i zaczyna kreślić nią w powietrzu.

Co on wyprawia?

Potem słyszę jego głos.

Och, nie. _Nie._

Nie jestem pewna czy kiedykolwiek byłam tak zawstydzona, jak jestem teraz, patrząc jak Peeta prowadzi rozmowę ze mną, chociaż mnie przy, nim nie ma. Kiedy słyszę jak mówi, że zrobiłby dla mnie wszystko moje serce zamiera na chwilę i najchętniej schowałabym się pod kołdrą i już nigdy spod niej nie wyszła. Dziwnie się czuję patrząc na to wszystko, ale nie potrafię przestać, całe moje ciało krzyczy na mnie żebym wysłuchała jego słów.

Kiedy Peeta zasypia wyłączam ekran i przykrywam się kołdrą po samą szyję myśląc o tym co właśnie powiedział i jak szczerze i prawdziwie to zabrzmiało. Im częściej Peeta się tak zachowuje tym trudniej jest mi przekonać samą siebie, że uczucie jakie do mnie żywi, niczego nie zmieni w moim życiu.

Wzdycham, ponieważ to raczej oczywiste.

On nie może niczego zmienić w moim życiu, ponieważ już dawno zmienił wszystko.

* * *

Niemal słyszę jak Haymitchowi opada szczęka.

-Widziałaś to?

-Tak widziałam.

-Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

-Ja też nie.

-Po prostu... niech to licho. - Wyraźnie słyszę zaskoczenie w jego głosie. Sama jestem zaskoczona. Nie potrafię oderwać wzroku od ekranu, od krwi, od stopy.

Hadley właśnie odrąbała stopę dziewczynie z Czwórki. Po prostu wyciągnęła topór, zamachnęła się i ciach. Aż się dziwię, że przy okazji nie okaleczyła sobie twarzy.

Widocznie rzeczywi ście dobrze wie jak posługiwać się toporem.

Patrzę w ekran nie mogąc ruszyć się z kanapy na Hadley, która niemal popadła w stan katatonii i na drugą trybutkę, która najpierw wyje, potem skomle i w końcu tylko kwili, podczas gdy życie ucieka z niej wraz z wypływającą z jej rany krwią. Słyszę jak Haymitch szepcze coś do Effie po ich stronie kanapy, ale nie przywiązuję do tego uwagi. W tej chwili moje myśli koncentrują się wyłącznie na Hadley. Chcę, żeby się otrząsnęła, zaczęła ruszać i uciekła stamtąd, zanim nadleci poduszkowiec.

Nie mam najmniejszej wątpliwości, że Hadley już wkrótce zaliczy swoje pierwsze morderstwo na arenie.

W takich chwilach, kiedy Hadley okazuje się silniejsza ponad swój wiek znowu czuję poczucie winy przypominające mi, że wybrałam Peetę i jego życie. Nie podoba mi się to i nie jestem z siebie dumna z tego powodu, ale Haymitch powiedział mi dawno temu, że najlepiej jest skupić się na jednym trybucie.

A, jeśli mówimy o Peecie to chodzi tutaj o coś więcej niż sprowadzenie go żywego do domu. Jestem świadoma tego, że ratując go uratuję także siebie. Pod wieloma względami. Nadal nie czuję się najlepiej z tą myślą.

-Skarbie, zamówiłaś już lekarstwa? - Haymitch przerywa mój tok myślenia. Spoglądam na ekran, ale nie wygląda na, to by Hadley czy Czwórka miały zamiar się ruszyć. Potrząsam głową. - Cóż chyba nadszedł najwyższy czas żebyś to zrobiła. Effie może tutaj zostać i powiedzieć nam, jeśli stanie się coś godnego naszej uwagi, prawa?-Pyta uśmiechając się krzywo, ale ona nie odpowiada na jego zaczepki.

-Oczywiście, że tak zrobię, Haymitch. W końcu to także moi trybuci. Powiem wam, jeśli tylko zdarzy się coś ważnego. - Mruczę podziękowania w jej stronę i powoli idę do niewielkiej reżyserki tutaj w mieszkaniu.

Nigdy wcześniej nie wiedziałam o tym pomieszczeniu. Jego istnienie jest trzymane w wielkiej tajemnicy przed trybutami i Haymitch pokazał mi je dopiero po tym jak Hadley i Peeta wyszli na arenę. To nie jest zbyt ekscytujące pomieszczenie. Stoi tam stół i dwa krzesła ustawione przodem do wielkiego na całą ścianę ekranu z wielką listą wycenionych przedmiotów, które możemy wysłać trybutom. Zdecydowanie wolę ten pokój od krzykliwych kolorów i skomplikowanej architektury całego Kapitolu.

Przygotowanie spadochronów z jedzeniem było proste. Mieliśmy dość pieniędzy a ja od początku wiedziałam co, im wyślę, jeśli będę miała szansę to zrobić. Lekarstwa to inna sprawa. Haymitch i ja musimy zgadywać co jest dostępne i z ograniczonych danych, które przysyłają nam Organizatorzy. A po zeszłorocznych igrzyskach wiem, że lekarstwa Kapitolu są inne niż to, co kiedykolwiek było dostępne w Dwunastce.

Haymitch zamyka za mną drzwi, kiedy włączam ekran, a potem wstukuje kod potrzebny do uruchomienia systemu..

-Dobrze skarbie, czego szukamy? - Pyta. Siada przy stole zarzuca nogi na blat i patrzy na mnie z oczekiwaniem.

-Pojęcia nie mam. Czegoś na infekcje i ciężkie otarcie skóry? - Przewraca oczami i wcale się mu nie dziwię.

-To coś więcej niż zwykłe otarcie skóry, skarbie. Czyżbyś niczego nie nauczyła się od Blondyneczki, kiedy byłaś w domu?

-Leki, do których moja matka miała dostęp w Dwunastce są inne niż te, które widzę na tej liście, więc nie 'niczego' się nie nauczyłam.- Odpowiadam. Patrzymy na siebie jak para tak samo upartych ludzi aż w końcu potrząsam głową i odwracam wzrok. Na początku czytam tylko opisy proponowanych lekarstw. Dopiero, kiedy słyszę jak Haymitch klnie pod nosem przesuwam wzrok na cennik i coś do mnie dociera.

Przez ostatnie dwanaście godzin Kapitol zdążył się odegrać.

Nigdy nie będzie nas stać na to zeby wysłać Peecie lekarstwa. Nawet, jeśli wydamy wszystkie pieniądze zdobyte w tym roku, w następnym czy przez kolejne dziesięć lat. Peeta jest już w zasadzie martwy. Kapitol podniósł ceny wszystkich lekarstw do poziomu jakiego w życiu nie widziałam.

-Kurde. Oto ich kolejny sposób, żeby się na nas zemścić. - Słyszę jak Haymitch z hukiem opuszcza stopy na podłogę. Nie słucham go jednak bardziej przejęta bezczelnością Kapitolu.

Mogą się na mnie mścić, ile wlezie, ale to ma wpływ na każdego dzieciaka na arenie.

-Haymitch, to nie jest tylko nasz problem.-Szepczę. Ledwie udało mi się to powiedzieć, kiedy zauważam, że i on doszedł do podobnego wniosku i reaguje poprzez kopnięcie krzesła przez cały pokój. - Nie rozumiem. Przez cały ten czas byłam grzeczna i starałam się tylko zdobyć sponsorów. Dlaczego oni to zrobili?- Haymitch odwraca się do mnie z płonącymi oczami.

-Nadal nic nie rozumiesz? Nie chodzi o to co robisz teraz. Już wcześniej narobiłaś wystarczająco dużo zniszczeń. A ten wyskok z broszką jeszcze bardziej ich rozsierdził i w momencie, kiedy chłopak został ranny stwierdzili, że to najlepszy moment, żeby się zemścić. - Ja również wstaję i zaczynam chodzić po pomieszczeniu starając się wymyślić coś, cokolwiek co moglibyśmy zrobić, żeby pomóc Peecie.

Ale nie mam żadnego pomysłu. Nie możemy zrobić nic. Peeta umrze..

Haymitch otwiera z łomotem drzwi sprawiając, że Effie podskakuje na kanapie. Krzyczy na Haymitcha, ale on nie słucha. Nie wiem dokąd idzie i nie zamierzam iść za, nim.

-Co się stało? - Pyta mnie Effie stojąca z zaciśniętymi ustami.

-Nie stać nas na lekarstwa dla Peety. - Odpowiadam. Wygląda na zaskoczoną.

-Jak to? Przecież znaleźliście tylu sponsorów, Katniss.

-To co mamy nie wystarczy, Effie. - Mówię ostro. A ona chyba rozumie, o co mi chodzi. Siada na kanapie widocznie zaskoczona i zasmucona.

-Dobrze. Nie będę pytać o szczegóły. Jeśli chodzi o waszych trybutów to Hadley zaliczono pierwszą ofiarę na arenie i jest teraz w lesie. Jest bardzo blisko Peety. Jeśli będzie miała szczęście to niedługo go znajdzie, może będzie umiała pomóc mu zająć się raną.

-Dobrze. Dobrze. Wydaje mi się, że to bardzo dobra wiadomość. - Rozglądam się po mieszkaniu zauważając panującą w, nim ciszę teraz, kiedy naprawdę nie mam co robić. - Myślę, że obejrzę trochę igrzysk. Teraz, kiedy nie mamy co, im wysłać mam dużo czasu.

-W porządku.- Kiwa głową Effie. - Pamiętaj jednak, że musisz przygotować się na wieczorne Zebranie Mentorów. Zaczyna się punktualnie o szóstej wieczorem i nie możecie się spóźnić. Teraz zostawię cię Katniss i pójdę sprawdzić czy uda mi się wywabić Haymitcha z kryjówki.- Kompletnie zapomniałam o wieczornym Zebraniu Mentorów. A po takim dniu wiem, że będę jeszcze mniej skora do rozmów niż zwykle.

Siedzę w samotności i oglądam igrzyska. Widzę moment, w którym Hadley zauważa Peetę po raz pierwszy, odkąd wyszli na arenę. Wygląda jakby od rana postarzała się o dziesięć lat. Śmierć dziewczyny z Czwórki musi jej bardzo ciążyć. To tylko przypomina o tym, że dzieci nie powinny żyć z ciężarem przymusu odebrania życia innemu człowiekowi – nawet, jeśli czasami noszą ten ciężar przez kilka dni. To nieludzkie i poniżające i nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiam się czy nie dałoby się tego jakoś powstrzymać.

Niestety, nie mogę się teraz tym zająć i muszę się skupić na sobie i moich trybutach.

Hadley wreszcie dociera do Peety i patrzę jak wczołguje się do schronienia, które zbudował, żeby ukryć się przed trybutami z Jedynki, którzy nadal są w pobliżu. Chociaż słyszę ich rozmowę dzięki porozrzucanym po arenie mikrofonom w ogóle ich nie widać co sprawia, że się uśmiecham.

Jestem pewna, że bardzo wkurzyli tym organizatorów.

Peeta i Hadley siedzą cicho przez dłuższy czas zapewne po to, żeby nikt ich nie usłyszał, ale, z drugiej strony może robią to, o co ich prosiłam i obserwują innych trybutów. Wszystko co zaobserwują może, im tylko pomóc, jeśli dojdzie między nimi wszystkimi do konfrontacji.  
Popołudnie mija szybko i bez fanfar. Nadchodzi czas na Zebranie Mentorów. Czekamy wraz z Effie na windę, która zwiezie Haymitcha i mnie na dół. Nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą ani słowa, odkąd Haymitch schował się gdzieś po południu.

-Na pewno czeka was wspaniały wieczór.- Świergocze Effie starając się uporać z niezręczną atmosferą panującą między mną a Haymitchem. Cichnie jednak, kiedy żadne z nas jej nie odpowiada i wyciąga puderniczkę ze swojej jaskrawozielonej torebki i pudruje swój mocno przypudrowany nos. Pewnie cieszy się, że nie musi się nami zajmować przez najbliższe kilka godzin.

Milczymy w windzie i całą drogę do rezydencji Prezydenta, dopiero pod samymi drzwiami Haymitch łapie mnie za łokieć.

-Posłuchaj skarbie, chciałem cię przeprosić. - Mruczy. - Nasze dzisiejsze odkrycie wytrąciło mnie z równowagi.

-W porządku, nic się nie stało.- Wzruszam ramionami. - Ale musisz pamiętać, że pracujemy razem i, że ja czuję się tak samo dotknięta, jak ty.- On kiwa głową i nerwowo bębni palcami o własne udo.

-Wiem. Ja...po prostu byłem sfrustrowany tym, że nie przewidziałem tego wcześniej.- Milknie przyglądając się mijającym nas mentorom.

-Nic ci nie jest? - Pytam. Wydaje się dzisiaj szczególnie podenerwowany. Być może dawno nie pił.

-Musisz się dzisiaj ładnie zachować.- Mruczy. Unoszę ze zdziwienia brew a on uśmiecha się i czuję jak nastrój trochę się nam poprawia. - Skarbie, w tej chwili wyglądasz jak gradowa chmura nawet, jeśli nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Nic na twojej twarzy nie wysyła sygnału 'Porozmawiaj ze mną. Ja nie gryzę.' Powinnaś to zmienić.- Bogu dzięki. Wolę, kiedy się ze mnie naśmiewa niż, kiedy trzyma mnie na dystans.

-Może nie chcę dzisiaj z nikim rozmawiać. Może oni nie zechcą rozmawiać ze mną. Ja bym nie chciała wiedząc o tym co stało się wcześniej z lekarstwami.- Haymitch rozgląda się dookoła, a potem ciągnie mnie przez wielkie mahoniowe drzwi do najbliższej wnęki.

-Staraj się nie poruszać dzisiaj tego tematu. Większość obecnych tu mentorów prawdopodobnie nie wie, co się stało a ci, którzy wiedzą starają się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Im mniej ludzi wie jak bardzo wkurzasz Kapitol tym lepiej.

-Ale myślałam, że wszyscy o tym wiedzą? - Pytam. - Przecież to oni cię o wszystkim poinformowali.

-Posłuchaj, niektórzy wiedzą, inni nie. To zależy od kręgów, w których się obracasz. Ale nawet ci, którzy coś wiedzą nie mają pojęcia co się tak naprawdę dzieje. I, dopóki nie znajdziemy jakiegoś wyjścia z sytuacji najlepiej będzie, jeśli tak zostanie. Pod żadnym pozorem nie mów, im, że to wszystko dzieje się z twojego powodu.

To mniejsze, bardziej prywatne zebranie niż to na początku igrzysk. Jesteśmy w przytulnym, luksusowo umeblowanym pokoju z bordowymi aksamitnymi zasłonami zastawionym meblami z ciemnego drewna, które wyglądają na starsze niż całe Panem. Nadal jest tu mnóstwo jedzenia. Zostało ono ustawione na długim stole pod oknami roztaczającymi widok na Kapitol a niemi Awoksi roznoszą wszystkim kieliszki z pełnymi bąbelków napojami. Rozmowy są ciche. Jedynymi obecnymi tu ludźmi są Organizatorzy Igrzysk oraz dziesięcioro Mentorów, których trybuci nadal żyją. Nie znam żadnego z nich i zakładam, że wygrali oni igrzyska, zanim się urodziłam albo byłam zbyt mała, żeby ich pamiętać.

Najbardziej zauważalny jednak jest chłód panujący w pokoju. Organizatorzy, którzy zwykle rozmawiają z Mentorami teraz trzymają się razem przy bufecie z jedzeniem podczas, kiedy wszycy Mentorzy zebrali się przy wielkim kominku i wyglądają na zbuntowanych. Haymitch i ja wymieniamy się spojrzeniami i już wiemy, o co chodzi.

Mentorzy są wkurzeni na Organizatorów i dają, im to odczuć.

Zauważam Crane'a pogrążonego w rozmowie z Heavensbee'em podczas, kiedy ich towarzysze rozglądają się przerażeni po pomieszczeniu. Rozmowa Mentorów jest głośniejsza i łatwo wyłapać z niej słowa takie jak 'lekarstwa', 'kompletnie opłakany' i 'drogie' –, jak również 'ekscytacja' i 'coś nowego'. Założę się, że to ostatnie wypowiedziała ta suka z Jedynki.  
Nadal przysłuchuję się rozmowie, kiedy go wyczuwam.

_Jego._

Snow'a.

Otacza mnie duszący zapach krwi i róż, który natychmiast kojarzę ze śmiercią i niechętnie odwracam się, kiedy Snow wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Natychmiast mnie szuka swoimi świdrującymi, zimnymi oczami.

Wiem, że przyszedł tu tylko i wyłącznie z mojego powodu.

Podchodzi do organizatorów i rozmawia z nimi chwilę. Mentorzy rozbijają się w pary. A Haymitch zostawia mnie samą i idzie prosto do kredensu zastawionego alkoholem i, kiedy tylko zostaję sama Snow postanawia to wykorzystać.

-Cóż Panno Everdeen, twoi trybuci radzą sobie całkiem nieźle. -Wszyscy trzymają się od nas z daleka. Zastanawiam się czy potrafili wyczuć bijące od nas napięcie i wzajemną nienawiść.

-Nadal żyją. - Odpowiadam.

-Pan Mellark odbył niedawno ciekawą rozmowę. - Jego usta wykrzywiają się w drwiącym uśmieszku, kiedy wspomina halucynację Peety.

-Cóż zapewne z powodu utraty krwi.

-Ach tak. Czy udało ci się zdobyć potrzebne lekarstwa? - Kiedy tylko to mówi jestem pewna, że on wie, że ja wiem, co zrobili organizatorzy i dlaczego to zrobili.

-Nie bardzo. - Odpowiadam przez zaciśnięte zęby. On patrzy na mnie leniwie i jest wyraźnie rozbawiony

-Och no cóż nie owijajmy w bawełnę. Nie chcielibyśmy marnować niezbędnego czasu, prawda?

Zgadzam się z, nim całkowicie.

-Oczywiście, że nie.

-Będę, więc z tobą szczery. - Odpowiada. - Nie uda ci się zrobić nic, żeby uratować tego chłopca na Arenie. Jest martwy. Podobnie jak ta dziewczynka. Pozwolę ci odbyć żałobę po nich, a potem wrócisz do Kapitolu i zrobisz dokładnie to, co ci każę. Nie możesz zrobić nic, żeby mnie powstrzymać.- Czuję wzbierającą we mnie złość i otwieram usta, zanim mogę się powstrzymać.

-Myli się pan.- Odszczekuję. Przepraszam, Haymitch. - Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby pana powstrzymać. Dla niego. Dla Hadley. Dla siebie. Jesteśmy czymś więcej niż tylko pionkami w pańskich igrzyskach. - Uśmiecha się krzywo myśląc, że to tylko słowa.

Nie ma pojęcia do czego potrafię być zdolna.

-Ach Panno Everdeen. Gdybym nie znał cię lepiej myślałbym, że okazuje pani znamiona buntu.- Jego oczy wpartrują się we mnie, więc przez długą chwilę ja wpatruję się w niego.

-Dlaczego?- Pytam w końcu. - Dlaczego leki. Dlaczego krzywdzi pan tak wszystkich?

-Inni to tylko koszt prowadzenia wojny. To wszystko nawet ten chłopiec, którego podobno darzysz uczuciem jest dla mnie niczym tylko cierniem w moim boku.

-Co pan ma na myśli przez 'podobno'?-Pytam dopiero później rozumiejąc sens jego słów. On wybucha śmiechem. Dźwięk przypomina mi skrzypienie kopalnianych wózków.

-Nie sądzisz, chyba że ci uwierzyłem, kiedy ostatni raz o tym rozmawialiśmy?

-Dlaczego nie? Tak trudno w to uwierzyć?

-Może i uwierzyłbym, gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego. Ale ty nie potrafisz udawać nawet za cenę uratowania własnego życia. Chociaż gdybyś mogła, pewnie bym uwierzył.

Nie rozumiem tego. Po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę mi na kimś zależy, ale nie potrafię sprawić, żeby ludzie w to uwierzyli.

-Myli się pan, Prezydencie Snow. Cokolwiek czuję do Peety jest prawdziwe. -Odpowiadam stanowczo.

-No właśnie Panno Everdeen. Cokolwiek czujesz. Idealne słowa. Idealne.- Nie pozwala mi odpowiedzieć. Po prostu odchodzi uznawszy naszą rozmowę za skończoną. Myślę o tym co powiedziałam. Co mogłabym zrobić, żeby mnie zrozumiał. I, wtedy to do mnie dociera.

Powinnam była mu powiedzieć, że kocham Peetę. Że go potrzebuję. Że nie potrafię bez niego żyć.

Jak zwykle jednak powiedziałam za mało.

* * *

Jednak coś chyba się zmieniło, ponieważ następnego dnia rano w mieszkaniu pojawia się gruba kremowo-biała koperta zaadresowana do mnie i do Haymitcha.

_Prezydent Snow wraz z Organizatorami Igrzysk pragnie poniformować o zaplanowanym na dzisiaj na godzinę trzecią po południu bankiecie przy Rogu Obfitości. Przekażemy tę wiadomość trybutom aby mieli czas, by dotrzeć na miejsce. Każdy z waszych trybutów czegoś potrzebuje i znajdą to, jeśli przyjdą na bankiet. _

_Niech szczęście zawsze wam sprzyja. _

Haymitch spogląda na mnie oczami pełnymi ognia i podekscytowania.

-Boją się. Po wczorajszym wieczorze wiedzą jak bardzo przegięli manipulując cenami lekarstw. Wiadomości roznoszą się po Kapitolu z prędkością pożaru szczególnie, kiedy ludzie są naprawdę zirytowani. Dlatego Kapitol zrobi wszystko, żeby ich powstrzymać. Jesteś mentorką. Myślisz ze oni chcą dolewać oliwy do ognia, kiedy wiedzą, że jakie masz poparcie u ludności? - Potrząsam z frustracją głową.

-Więc tu rzeczywi ście chodzi o Kapitol, a nie o Peetę, Hadley czy innych trybutów.

-Nie. Ale to i tak jest nam na rękę. Na pewno przygotowali lekarstwo dla Peety. Jeśli, by tego nie zrobili obywatele zaczęliby zadawać niewygodne pytania a Snow bardzo tego nie lubi. Tak to ryzykowne, ponieważ Snow oczekuje, że Peeta zostanie zaatakowany, kiedy pojawi się przy Rogu Obfitości. Nadal zakładają, że zginie. Jedyne co Peeta i Hadley muszą zrobić to połączyć siły i dotrzeć do Rogu. Muszą być ostrożni i uniknąć jakichkolwiek potyczek po drodze, ale, jeśli zdobędą lekarstwo, Peeta wróci do gry.

Słysząc słowa Haymitcha uśmiecham się po raz pierwszy od kilku dni.

_Peeta wróci do gry._


	14. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział czternasty**

_Peeta_

-Peeto. Peeto, obudź się. Peeto!- Czuję jak czyjaś ręka potrząsa moim ramieniem. Czuję paznokcie wbijające się w moją skórę. Jeśli to kolejna halucynacja z Katniss w roli głównej muszę pamiętać żeby poprosić ją o ich spiłowanie. Otwieram powoli oczy krzywiąc się i jakaś część mnie jest zawiedziona tym że nie widzę przed sobą Katniss. Widzę Hadley.

-Bądź cicho.- Karcę ją przykładając palec do ust. - Nie chcesz chyba żeby znalazły nas te dzieciaki z Jedynki.- Hadley wzdycha odsuwając kosmyk włosów który wydostał się z jej kucyka i przewracając oczami.

-Cóż, już sobie poszli. Sama widziałam jak odchodzili jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. Nie jestem głupia.- Kiedy ona mówi że zostaliśmy sami siadam i natychmiast żałuję tej decyzji ponieważ cała krew odpływa mi z głowy w dół. Zamykam na chwilę oczy.

-Dobrze. W porządku. Wcale nie myślę że jesteś głupia. Po prostu przegapiłem ten moment.

-Cóż, już ich nie ma. Możemy więc porozmawiać. Nie cierpię siedzieć cicho przez całą noc.

-Przynajmniej będąc cicho mogliśmy ich chwilę po obserwować, tak jak kazała nam Katniss.- Przesuwam daszek kryjówki i wdycham rześkie poranne powietrze. Skrawki nieba, które dostrzegam pomiędzy koronami drzew są jasno niemal kłująco niebieskie i mam przeczucie że coś się dzisiaj stanie.

-Z tego co zauważyłam wcześniej i o czym teraz się upewniłam, wiem że Glory jest suką i snobką. A Gage kuleje. Pewnie zranił się gdzieś na arenie.

-Nie wiem, czy to że myślisz że Glory jest suką jakoś nam pomoże.- Mówię kwaśno. Hadley przewraca oczami.

-A ja sądzę że to oznacza że jeśli miałaby wybierać między ucieczką a przyjściu mu z pomocą najprawdopodobniej zwieje. - Odpowiada.

Przyglądam się jej uważnie. Może i ma rację.

-Dobrze. Masz rację. - Sięgam do plecaka i wyjmuję resztki chleba które zachowałem. Jeśli moje przeczucie się sprawdzi, będę potrzebował energii. Oczy Hadley rozszerzają się z głodu.

-Nadal masz jedzenie?-Pyta gorączkowo. - Ja wszystko zjadłam od razu.

-Poczułaś się potem źle?

-Tak.

-No widzisz. Właśnie dlatego ja jeszcze mam co jeść.- Przglądam się jej uważniej. Patrzę na jej pociągłą twarz ubrudzoną łzami i kurzem, jej skołtunione włosy i pobrudzone krwią ubrania i spoglądam z powrotem na trzymany w ręku chleb.

-Poczęstuj się.- Proponuję. Ona potrząsa głową.

-Nie, nic mi nie jest. To twój chleb. Ty go zjedz.

-Nie, naprawdę Hadley. Pozwól mi podzielić się nim z tobą.- Odrywam kawałek i podaję jej go. Ona sięga po niego z wahaniem ale potem zaciska na nim dłoń. - Tylko tym razem jedz powoli. Mam wrażenie że coś szykują i że będziemy potrzebowali energii.

Hadley patrzy na mnie ciekawie, pogryzając chleb.

-Dlaczego tak uważasz? Myślisz że coś się stanie?

-Sam nie wiem.-Wzruszam ramionami.-Po prostu czuję że coś się zbliża.- Przez chwilę siedzimy w milczeniu skubiąc chleb podczas kiedy zastanawiam się jak spytać ją o to co się jej przydarzyło. Nie mogliśmy porozmawiać wcześniej z powodu obecności dzieciaków z Jedynki- nie mogliśmy ryzykować nawet zagłuszeni przez rzekę. Postanawiam po prostu zapytać. - Jak ci minął czas?- Hadley garbi się i odwraca wzrok.

-Do wczoraj w zasadzie nic się nie działo. Na nikogo nie wpadłam. Znalazłam opuszczony plecak. Dostałam taki sam spadochron jak ty.- Prawie taki sam. - Nic poza tym.

-I tak po prostu przyszłaś za tymi z Jedynki nad rzekę?-

-Tak. To znaczy nie. Cóż...-Milknie a ja zauważam łzy napływające do jej oczu.- Pamiętasz...pamiętasz zdjęcie dziewczyny z Czwórki z wczorajszego apelu poległych? - Kiwam głową. - To przeze mnie. To moja wina.- Chyba trochę opada mi szczęka.

-Nic ci nie jest?- Pytam chociaż nie wygląda na to żeby była poważnie ranna. Kiwa głową i zaczyna bawić się kępkami trawy u swoich stóp.

-Wpadłyśmy na siebie przypadkiem. Wyzywała mnie i Katniss i się wkurzyłam. Zaczęłyśmy się bić i ona miała nóż i...- Pozwalam jej przerwać i się uspokoić. - Przewróciła mnie na ziemię i stanęła na mnie. Więc sięgnęłam za pas i wyciągnęłam topórek. I się zamachnęłam.- Spogląda na mnie i widzę jak po jej twarzy spływają łzy.- Odrąbałam jej stopę.

_Zaraz? Słucham?_ Przełykam.

-Ty...Odrąbałaś jej stopę.

-Tak. Nie chciałam tego zrobić. Chciałam tylko żeby ze mnie zeszła. Więc się zamachnęłam i odrąbałam jej stopę. Ona upadła a jej stopa została na poprzednim miejscu. To było obrzydliwe. Zwróciłam całą zawartość żołądka a potem leżałam tam i patrzyłam jak umiera.- Znowu spuszcza wzrok a jej głos jest cichy i załamany. - Jestem morderczynią Peeta. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie sobie wybaczyć.

Siedzę obok niej i po raz pierwszy nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nie jestem pewien jak mógłbym pocieszyć czternastolatkę która jest przekonana o tym że jest morderczynią. Wyciągam dłoń i przesuwam palcami po kosogłosie którego dumnie noszę przypiętego do kołnierza kurtki podczas kiedy zastanawiam się co powiedzieć, jakich słów powinieniem użyć, żeby ją uspokoić. W końcu stwierdzam że po prostu powiem jej to co myślę. Pieprzyć Kapitol.

-Nie jesteś morderczynią Hadley. Nie przyjechałaś tu z własnego wyboru. Nie chciałaś zostawiać domu, rodziny i na pewno nie zdecydowałaś się zabić Wylee. Ktoś inny podjął te dwie pierwsze decyzje za ciebie. A tą trzecią podjęłaś żeby przeżyć. Nikt obecny w tej chwili na arenie, ani ci którzy kiedykolwiek znaleźli się na arenie, nie przybył tutaj z własnej woli.

-A co z tymi którzy zgłaszają się na ochotnika?- Pyta. Wzdycham.

-Och, tak. W niektórych dystryktach uważają to za godny cel. Za swego  
rodzaju zawód. Ale są w mniejszości. A jeśli chodzi o Katniss? Hadley, ona przyjechała tutaj tylko dlatego że zwerbowali jej siostrę. Najbardziej bezinteresowną rzeczą jaką można zrobić jest oddanie życia za kogoś innego. Katniss była na to gotowa. Nie wzięła udziału w igrzyskach bo tego chciała. Zrobiła to ponieważ wiedziała że Prim nie miałaby żadnych szans.- Siedzimy w milczeniu i część mojego umysłu cała się trzęsie.

Wiem że właśnie popełniłem zdradę stanu. Całe moje planowanie i wyznania miłości nic teraz nie znaczą. Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Nie mogę tutaj siedzieć i udawać że cieszy mnie to że nasz rząd zmienia dzieci w skorupy. Nie mogę nie udawać że nie czuję śmiertelnego przerażenia kiedy tylko pomyślę o Katniss i o tym co jej zrobią jeśli mi się nie uda. Nie mogę udawać że nie nie cierpię Snowa każdą komórką.  
Mam tylko nadzieję że to co powiedziałem nie odbije się negatywnie na Katniss. Tym razem to moja sprawa.

Ciszę przerywa hymn który zwykle poprzedza apel poległych. Patrzymy z Hadley w niebo ale nic na nim nie widać.

-_Uwaga trybuci._- Rozlega się donośny głos Claudiusa Templesmitha a ja czuję jak mój żołądek zawiązuje się w supeł. To jest to. Na to czekałem.-_Z okazji tego że dotrwaliście cało i zdrowo do finałowej siódemki postanowiliśmy wyprawić niewielki bankiet na waszą cześć. Każde z was potrzebuje teraz czegoś i znajdziecie to właśnie na bankiecie. Stawcie się przy Rogu Obfitości punktualnie o trzeciej po południu. Wywiesimy wam na niebie zegar żeby wszyscy zdążyli na czas. Będziemy na was czekać. I niech los zawsze wam sprzyja._

Spoglądamy na siebie i już wiemy.

-Pewnie mają tam dla ciebie lekarstwo, Peeta.- Mówi Hadley, spoglądając na moją nogę. Starałem się na nie patrzeć ale teraz zauważam że krew która przeciekła przez atrapę bandaża zaschła na rdzawo-czerwony kolor. Na pewno czeka tam na mnie lekarstwo. Razem z piątką trybutów czyhających na moje życie.

-To co? Idziemy? - Pytam. Hadley wzrusza ramionami.

-Jasne. Co mamy do stracenia? - Pyta.

Powstrzymuję się zanim powiem _nasze życie_.

*****

Hadley pomaga mi z nogą, oczyszczając ranę najlepiej jak potrafi i bandażując ją. Też zachowała swój spadochron. Kiedy pytam ją dlaczego stwierdziła że czuła się dziwnie zostawiajac go za sobą. Nie drążę tematu.  
Wyruszamy pod Róg Obfitości. Idę wolno, nawet wspierając się laską ale to jej nie przeszkadza. Opowiada mi o domu, o to w co bawiła się z przyjaciółmi na Łące. Ale zamiast wzbudzać we mnie smutek jej opowieści mnie uspokajają. Jeśli wspomina dobre czasy i stara się nie myśleć o własnej śmierci to może ja powinienem zrobić to samo. Ponieważ jeśli uda mi się stąd wydostać będę miał dla kogo żyć. Mam nadzieję że ona to zrozumie przyglądając mi się spoza areny. Hadley kontynuuje swoją opowieść a mnie po raz pierwszy nie przeszkadza hałas. Arena przez cały czas była zbyt cicha.

-Więc o co chodzi z tobą i Katniss?- Pyta nagle Hadley sprawiając że się zatrzymuję. Patrzy na mnie figlarnie okręcając sobie koniec kucyka wokół palca.

-Jak to o co chodzi ze mną i Katniss?

-Ona ci się podoba, czy ty podobasz się jej? Czy ona myśli że jesteś uroczy?

Czuję ze się czerwienię, nie sądzę aby Katniss kiedykolwiek użyła słowa 'uroczy', i nerwowo drapię się w kark. Łatwo jest wyznać komuś miłość w telewizji ale trudno jest tak naprawdę o tym rozmawiać. Czy cały świat musi wiedzieć o tym że ją całowałem, o liściku od niej i o naszej ostatniej rozmowie? Jak mam mówić co do niej czuję kiedy za każdym razem kiedy o niej myślę czuję mieszaninę niepokoju i pożądania? O tym że kiedy widziałem ją po raz ostatni myślałem tylko o tym jak bardzo chcę ją mieć pod sobą wtuloną we mnie tak żebym mógł całować wrażliwą skórę za jej uchem kiedy ona drapała pazmokciami moje ple-

-Peeta, słuchasz mnie czy nie? - Hadley wzdycha a ja krzywię się zawstydzony.

Nie, cały świat nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

-Przepraszam. Ach tak. Z braku lepszego słowa powiedziałbym że tak. Katniss myśli że jestem uroczy.

-Całowaliście się zanim wyszliśmy na arenę?- Pyta a ja muszę pamiętać że to czternastoletnia dziewczynka która nadal jest prawdopodobnie niepoprawną romantyczką.

-Cóż...-Milknę i uśmiechamy się do siebie. Ona wie a ja nie muszę kontynuować tematu.

-Po wywiadach, kiedy powiedziałeś wszystkim że jesteś w niej zakochany, powiedziałam jej że ja też chciałabym żeby ktoś mnie pokochał. Nadal tego chcę. Kiedy z nią rozmawiałam wiedziałam że czuje do ciebie to samo co ty czujesz do niej, nawet jeśli ona sama wtedy o tym nie wiedziała. - Słowa Hadley podnoszą mnie na duchu. Ale jest w nich coś co każe mi się dłużej nad nimi zastanowić.

-Nie powinnaś tak myśleć Hadley. Nadal masz szansę wrócić do domu. Robić te wszystkie rzeczy które sprawiają ci przyjemność i znaleźć kogoś w kim mogłabyś się zakochać...- Potrząsa głową ale to nie jest rezygnacja. Bardziej determinacja.  
-Peeto, wrócę do domu tylko wtedy kiedy ty zginiesz. Nie chcę więc o tym dłużej rozmawiać. Chcę rozmawiać o tobie i Katniss.

-A co za różnica? Jeśli będę tu stał i opowiadał ci o Katniss będzie tylko gorzej jeśli nie wrócę do domu.

Ona wzrusza ramionami.

-To inna sprawa. Naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Mówienie o Katniss powinno sprawić że poczujesz się lepiej.- Wzdycha i idzie dalej nie patrząc na to czy podążam za nią. - Dlaczego ona ci się podoba?  
Wzdycham i staram się ominąć wielki kamień za nim się o niego potknę. Muszę pamiętać żeby o tym mówić, bez względu na to jakie to dla mnie trudne. Muszę zrobić wszystko żeby jej pomóc. Szczególnie po moich ostatnich słowach.

-Katniss...cóż ona jest wyjątkowa. Jest życzliwa, silna i pełna współczucia. Bywa sarkastyczna, humorzasta i wybuchowa. Jest piękna. Jest wszystkim czego pragnąłem. Czego zawsze będę pragnął. -Słyszę pociągnięcie nosem i widzę jak Hadley ociera oczy rękawem. Kurczę. To zabrzmiało jakbym był strasznie naiwny. - Zaczęło się od jej głosu. Byliśmy wtedy dziećmi i ona śpiewała przed całą klasą a ja...poczułem że moje serce na chwilę stanęło. A potem poszło już z górki. Kiedy w zeszłym roku pojechała na igrzyska myślałem ze moje życie się skończyło.

-Myślisz że ona cię kocha? - Pyta Hadley a moje serce nagle przyspiesza. Nie wiem jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie żeby nie przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku. Mogę zaprzeczyć i podważyć wszystko co do tej pory powiedziałem albo mogę potwierdzić i ryzykować że oglądając to w mieszkaniu ona będzie się wściekać na mnie za to że mówię o niej za jej plecami. Stwierdzam więc że powinienem zaryzykować. I tak nie mam już nic do stracenia.

-Sam nie wiem. Myślę że Katniss darzy mnie bardzo silnym uczuciem. Nie wielu ludzi rozumie miłość a jeszcze mniej potrafi ją okazywać. Czasami ludzie okazują ją swoim zachowaniem, Katniss jest jedną z takich osób. Myślę że zaskoczyłem ją swoim wyznaniem ale ona nie przegnała mnie ani się ode mnie nie odcięła a to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Jeśli...jeśli wyjdę stąd żywy Katniss będzie pierwszą osobą z którą będę chciał się zobaczyć co do tego nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości. Mam nadzieję że ona także będzie chciała się ze mną zobaczyć.

-Jeśli się stąd wydostaniesz, ożenisz się z nią? - Czuję jak moje oczy się rozszerzają. Gwałtownie się zatrzymuję i patrzę na nią. Ona nie może mówić poważnie.

-Słucham?

-Słyszałeś co powiedziałam.

-Kurczę. Hadley ja mam dopiero siedemnaście lat.

-Co z tego. Wiek nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Ożeniłbyś się z Katniss czy nie?-Patrzę na nią i mam dziwne przeczucie że Hadley wie więcej niż przypuszczałem. W innym przypadku nie zadała by takiego niedwuznacznego pytania.

-Może.- Mruczę w końcu. A ona uśmiecha się i zaczyna śpiewać.

-Katniss i Peeta na drzewie siedzą...

-Boże, Hadley zamknij się.- Jęczę i nagle powaga znika z naszej rozmowy.-Naprawdę myślisz że to stosowne miejsce na takie rzeczy?- Wymierza mi cios pięścią w ramię podobny do tych które zbierałem od braci.

-Przecież tylko się z tobą drażnię, Peeta. - Odpowiada. Staram się posłać jej groźne spojrzenie ale nie potrafię. Ponieważ kogo staram się nabrać?

Oczywiście że ożeniłbym się z Katniss. Bez najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Idziemy dalej w prawie zupełnej ciszy przystając od czasu do czasu żebym mógł złapać oddech. Patrzymy w niebo. Jest pierwsza po południu a nam wcale się nie spieszy. Nagle nasz marsz przerywa dźwięk armaty. Zatrzymujemy się i patrzymy na siebie z bólem i żalem. Chociaż ktoś inny umarł my powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Nie marnujemy zbyt wiele czasu i kontynuujemy naszą wędrówkę w kierunku ostatecznej rozgrywki. Tak nazywam to w myślach, chociaż nie mówię o tym Hadley.

Żeby przestać o tym myśleć pozwalam swoim myślom się rozproszyć i zastanawiam się co robi Katniss poza areną, czy stawia się Snow'owi, czy stara się zdobyć sponsorów. Nie sądzę że udałoby im się zmusić ją do czegokolwiek, że ugięłaby się pod ciężarem oczekiwań Kapitolu. Nie poddałaby im się. Wiem, że jest zbyt silna na gierki Kapitolu.

Mam nadzieję że w jakiś sposób utrudniła im życie, ale nie aż tak żeby chcieli się na niej zemścić. Wolałbym żeby zemścili się na mnie.  
Hadley nagle wyciąga rękę i przykłada palec wskazujący do ust. Drugą ręką łapie mnie za łokieć. Patrzę na nią zaskoczony. Ona kiwa głową w bok. Patrzę w tym samym kierunku co ona, i tam, tuż za pobliskimi drzewami widać rozpościerające się po okolicy bogactwo Rogu Obfitości.

Przez pewien czas stoimy cicho starając się sprawdzić czy jest tam ktoś jeszcze. Jest dopiero druga po południu być może nam było najbliżej i dlatego jesteśmy pierwsi.

-Dobra.-Szepczę. - Myślę ze powinniśmy wspiąć się do Rogu i się w nim schować. W ten sposób będziemy widzieli kiedy przyjdą inni. Będziemy też pierwsi kiedy rzucą spadochrony.- Ona przytakuje krótkim, powściągliwym skinieniem głowy. Ostrożnie idziemy we wskazanym przeze mnie kierunku. Kiedy tylko wychodzimy zza drzew musimy przyspieszyć najbardziej. W moim przypadku jest to raczej niewykonalne. Hadley dobiega na miejsce w kilka minut chociaż ja idę powoli. Na szczęście nie słyszę lecących w moim kierunku dzid i nie czuję noży wbijających mi się w plecy więc myślę że jesteśmy sami.

Chowamy się w środku za jedną ze skrzyń która pierwszego dnia była wyładowana bronią. Siedzimy tam cicho, Hadley z dłonią zaciśniętą na toporku i szklanymi oczami. Zaczynam się zastanawiać czy to nadal jest w szok po wczorajszym, ale kiedy ją pytam, odpowiada że nic jej nie jest.  
Trzymam maczugę którą odziedziczyłem po chłopaku z Dziewiątki i obracam ją w dłoni. Bez względu na to jak często staram się ją wyczyścić nadal dostrzegam na niej drobiny mojej własnej skóry i krwi przypominające mi o mojej obecnej sytuacji.

Noga boli mnie jak wszyscy diabli po biegu tutaj.

Czas wlecze się niemiłosiernie, nie nie widzę już zegara na niebie więc nie wiem ile czasu minęło. W końcu widzę jak na ziemię sfruwa sześć spadochronów ozdobionych numerami dystryktów i ląduje na ziemi przed Rogiem Obfitości. Widać po nich kto wcześniej zmarł i jest mi smutno z powodu tej małej dziewczynki z Ósemki. Nie wiem kto jest odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć ale mam nadzieję że dzielnie walczyła. I tak prawdopodobnie zadziwiła cały Kapitol tym jak daleko zaszła biorąc pod uwagę że po szkoleniu dostała zaledwie trzy punkty. Teraz nigdy nie dowiemy się jak jej się udało.

Przez chwilę obserwujemy teren gotowi w każdej chwili wyskoczyć i zabrać nasze spadochrony, kiedy pojawiają się blondyni z Jedynki w tym samym miejscu skąd przyszliśmy. Byli może o pół godziny dalej od nas ale najwyraźniej szli dłuższą trasą. Chowam się z powrotem za skrzynię. Jeszcze nie czas na nas.

Szybko rozglądają się dookoła zmartwieni obecnością innych trybutów. Glory wychodzi na pole, Gage jest dwa kroki za nią. Dzisiaj kuleje nawet mocniej niż wczoraj. Wędrówka nie zmęczyła go jednak tak bardzo jak mnie. Do Rogu Obfitości zostało im jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów kiedy zauważam wypadającą z zarośli pomarańczową plamę.

To dzieciaki z Trójki – Friels i Aida.

Ich kroki dudnią po ziemi i trybuci z Jedynki szybko odpowiadają odwracając się w ich stronę i wyciągając za pasków broń, noże, tak jak w przypadku Trójki. Nadal nie zamierzam się ruszyć, wolę żeby załatwili to między sobą. Jestem zbyt ciężko ranny a Hadley zbyt niedożywiona żeby udało nam się przeżyć konfrontację. Jestem pewien że oni wszyscy prędzej zabiją nas niż siebie nawzajem.

Hadley i ja patrzymy jak rzucają się na siebie, ich noże i ciała uderzają o siebie i słychać pomruki wydobywające się z ich gardeł. Gage zatacza nożem łuk w powietrzu i rani Frielsa w przedramię, tryska krew i słychać skowyt krew tryska na całą czwórkę. Słychać kolejny skowyt bólu z ust Glory kiedy Aida wykręca jej ramię do tyłu i uderza łokciem w twarz rozwalając jej nos i widzę krew kapiącą na jej kurtkę. Obie pary odsuwają się od siebie nawzajem kiedy ich bójka staje się coraz bardziej intensywna i coraz brutalniejsza. Usta Gage'a są wykrzywione w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu kiedy raz po raz uderza pięściami w głowę Frielsa, obaj zdali się zapomnieć o nożach i używają własnych ciał żeby wyrządzić jak najwięcej szkód temu drugiemu.

Hadley trąca mnie i pokazuje głową w kierunku dziewczyn. W jakiś sposób Glory pozbawiła Aidę noża i teraz podchodzi do niej z błyskiem w oku i uśmiechem na twarzy. Aida patrzy na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami i stara się nie potknąć o skały kiedy cofa się nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Glory. Czuję jak zaczyna łomotać mi serce.

Zaraz będę świadkiem morderstwa kolejnego trybuta.

Odruchowo wyciągam rękę i zakrywam nią oczy Hadley. Widziała już wystarczająco dużo śmierci. Nie musi patrzeć na więcej.  
Patrzę jak Glory atakuje wyciągając nóż i kalecząc nim lewe ramię Aidy a potem powtarza to samo z drugiej strony. Po ramionach Aidy ciekną strugi jaskrawoczerwonej krwi a po jej policzkach spływają łzy. Ani śladu po bezwzględnej i okrutnej dziewczynie która drugiego dnia z zimną krwią zamordowała innego trybuta.

Ludzie zawsze są odważni dopóki sami nie spojrzą śmierci w twarz.

Glory zbliża swoją twarz do jej twarzy i coś jej mówi, ich ciała są blisko siebie niczym ciała kochanków, Aida unosi ramię stara się coś powiedzieć...

I już jest po wszystkim. Glory wyciąga dłoń zaciśniętą wokół noża i wbija ostrze w serce Aidy przekręcając je. Aida zaczyna przechylać się do przodu, jej ciało osuwa się na ziemię kiedy Glory odsuwa się od niej niemal komicznie otrzepując dłonie kiedy armata ogłasza śmierć Aidy.

Zarówno Gage jak i Friels są zaskoczeni takim obrotem spraw, odwracają głowy i patrzą na leżącą nieruchomo Aidę i zbliżającą się do nich Glory. Nawet z miejsca gdzie siedzę udaje mi się dostrzec uśmiech na jej twarzy.  
Jej kroki są lekkie a Gage odpowiada jej uśmiechem kiedy dociera do niego że teraz jest ich dwoje przeciw jednemu.

W tym momencie zastanawiam się czy nie warto byłoby spróbować przekraść się obok nich, złapać nasze spadochrony i ziwać ale nadal są zbyt blisko a Jedynka jest rządna krwi. Odsuwam rękę z oczu Hadley, która siedziała cicho jak myszka i która od razu dostrzega ciało Aidy. Poduszkowiec, który zwykle szybko zbiera ciała jeszcze nie nadleciał. Najwyraźniej Kapitol spodziewa się większej ilości ciał.

Glory dotarła do reszty trybutów i czuję ulgę że niedługo będzie nas tylko czwórka, nagle słyszę brzęczenie. Ze środka Rogu, to brzmi jak...

Nagle cały Róg rozbłyskuje światłami, wszystkie cienie wewnątrz zniknęły i wnętrze Rogu widać teraz jasno i wyraźnie. Troje trybutów odwraca się jednocześnie i patrzą z otwartymi ustami na błyszczącą muszlę. Po chwili dociera do mnie że nie patrzą na muszlę tylko na nas.

Na nasze sylwetki odbite na błyszczącej powierzchni Rogu.

Wiedzą że tu jesteśmy.


	15. Rozdział 15

**Rozdział piętnasty**

_Katniss_

-Wszystko w porządku skarbie? - Głos Haymitcha pojawia się znikąd i jestem zaskoczona że nie zauważyłam jak do mnie podszedł. Odkąd dostaliśmy zawiadomienie o bankiecie zamyślona przyglądam się panoramie Kapitolu. Mimo pierwszej pozytywnej reakcji na tę wiadomość w głębi serca wiem że zbliżamy się do zakończenia. Bankiet wyłoni zwycięzcę Głodowych Igrzysk.

Odwracam głowę i patrzę na niego stojącego tuż za mną. Wygląda na równie zmęczonego jak ja się czuję.

-Tak. Po prostu... nie wiem co robić. Nie ma sensu szukać sponsorów. Peeta i Hadley idą w stronę Rogu Obfitości a ja nie chcę oglądać innych trybutów. Wydaje mi się że...potrzebowałam chwili żeby to wszystko przemyśleć.-Haymitch kiwa głową i wpycha dłonie w kieszenie spodni. Dziwnie patrzeć na niego kiedy nie trzyma w dłoni piersiówki. Chociaż jestem pewna że ma ją schowaną w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.

-Wiesz, że zbliżamy się do końca? - Pyta. Podchodząc bliżej i opierając się o parapet. Rzadko kiedy spogląda na miasto kiedy tutaj jesteśmy. Zastanawiam się czy robi to specjalnie. Unika patrzenia na miasto które zniszczyło wszystko co było najlepsze w jego życiu.  
-Tak. Domyślam się że właśnie dlatego wymyślili ten cały bankiet.- Opowiadam a on przytakuje skinieniem głowy. Pogrążamy się w milczeniu jak dwoje ludzi którzy często nie potrafią tak po prostu ze sobą rozmawiać. Czuję że bardzo chcę mu podziękować ponieważ mimo tego że ciągle się kłóciliśmy i często mi docinał wiem że tylko dzięki niemu przetrwałam to wszystko przy zdrowych zmysłach. Nie wiem jednak jak mu o tym powiedzieć ani czy on w ogóle chciałby o tym wiedzieć.

-Odwaliłaś kawał świetnej roboty. - Mruczy Haymitch i przez chwilę zastanawiam się czy przypadkiem się nie przesłyszałam. Ale to że on unika mojego wzroku oznacza że rzeczywiście to powiedział. Nie powiem że było to coś co kiedykolwiek spodziewałam się od niego usłyszeć.

-Czy ty właśnie sprawiłeś mi komplement? - Pytam.

-Nie przeginaj skarbie. - Opowiada. - Naprawdę. Poradziłaś sobie z tym wszystkim lepiej niż myślałem. Myślę że powinienem podziękować za to temu chłopakowi.

-O co ci chodzi? - Pytam ostrożnie.

-Myślę że gdybyś nie miała nadziei na to że uda mu się żywo stamtąd wrócić byłoby ci o wiele trudniej. Miałaś coś na czym mogłaś się skupić. Potrzebujesz tego. Musisz mieć jasno postawiony cel. Za pierwszym razem twoim celem była Blondyneczka...tym razem dotrwałaś do końca igrzysk dzięki temu chłopakowi.

-Może i radzę sobie lepiej niż myślałeś, ale to nie jest najlepsze doświadczenie w moim życiu. Werbunek Peety, jego wyznanie...-Mrożę go wzrokiem mówiąc to ale on tylko pomrukuje. - Nie wspominając o przymusie biernego patrzenia na to jak dzieciaki zabijają się dla sportu, konieczności spędzania czasu z mieszkańcami tego miasta...oraz innych rzeczach.- On potrząsa głową.

-Posłuchaj...nie możesz teraz zaprzątać sobie głowy 'innymi rzeczami'. Więc natychmiast przestań. Dzisiaj rano zaliczyliśmy nie małe zwycięstwo. Gra znowu toczy się według naszych reguł. I nie musieliśmy nawet o to walczyć. Po raz pierwszy głupota Kapitolu rozzłościła inne dystrykty. Musisz teraz myśleć pozytywnie. Chłopak dostanie lekarstwo którego potrzebuje a potem zabierzemy go do domu. - Ignoruję ukłucie które czuję za każdym razem kiedy powraca temat tego że Hadley prawdopodobnie nie przeżyje i skupiam się na Peecie.

-Co zrobimy potem? - Pytam.

-O co ci chodzi?

-Cóż, jeżeli jakimś cudem Peeta przeżyje, jaki jest dalszy plan działania? Kapitol nie zostawi mnie tak po prostu w spokoju. Prawdopodobnie wkurzą się jeszcze bardziej za to że Dwunastka ma kolejnego triumfatora rok po moim zwycięstwie. Byliśmy tacy skupieni na tym żeby przeżył. Jeśli mu się uda nie będę tak po prostu siedzieć z założonymi rękoma. Muszę wiedzieć co dalej robić.

-Naprawdę chcesz poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie?- Pyta Haymitch.

-Dlaczego miałabym nie chcieć? - Odpowiadam.

-Skarbie, przez ostatni rok dosyć dobrze cię poznałem. Więc nie odpowiem na twoje pytanie wiedząc że nie spodoba ci się odpowiedź.  
Splatam ramiona unieszczęśliwiona jego niechęcią do dalszej współpracy.

-Więc co. Mam po prostu sama zgadnąć co powinnam zrobić? Jak bardzo mam ich jeszcze zdenerwować? - Haymitch tylko potrząsa głową jakby na jego barkach spoczywał ciężar całego Panem. Może rzeczywiście tak jest.

-Na razie skupmy się na umożliwieniu chłopakowi powrotu. Potem powiem ci co zrobimy później, dobrze? - Odkasłuje i patrzy w stronę drzwi do mieszkania. - Powinniśmy wrócić na dół. Idziesz?- Idę za nim i wracamy do mieszkania gdzie zastajemy Effie chichoczącą w dłoń podczas kiedy jej oczy nadal śledzą przesuwające się po ekranie obrazy.

-Co się dzieje Trinket Skarbie? - Pyta wesoło Haymitch. Najwyraźniej jest to jego nowe ulubione przezwisko dla niej. Muszę przyznać że Effie znosi je całkiem nieźle po prostu przewraca oczami jakby nie zwracała na niego uwagi.

-Jeśli musisz koniecznie wiedzieć, Peeta właśnie wyjaśnił Hadley co takiego widzi w Katniss. - Odpowiada Effie, przesyłając mi uśmiech. Blednę. Wolę naprawdę nie wiedzieć co miał do powiedzenia na mój temat.

-Ach tak? I cóż takiego miał do powiedzenia o naszym Słoneczku?

-Haymitch, dobrze wiesz że możesz sam to zobaczyć później. Ja naprawdę chciałabym to w spokoju obejrzeć więc mi nie przeszkadzaj.-Odpowiedziała kąśliwie Effie a potem podkręciła głos tak żeby zagłuszyć chichot Haymitcha.

_Jeśli się stąd wydostaniesz, ożenisz się z nią?_

Odwracam się i wgapiam w ekran zaszokowana pytaniem Hadley. Ona _nie może_ mówić poważnie.

_Słucham?_ Bogu dzięki, Peeta jest tak samo zaskoczony jak ja.

_Słyszałeś mnie._

_Kurczę. Hadley ja mam dopiero siedemnaście lat._

_I co z tego? Wiek nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Ożeniłbyś się z Katniss?_

Patrzę na szczerą twarz Hadley, wiem że bardzo chce poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Ma rację. W naszym dystrykcie ludzie często zawierają trwałe związki kiedy tylko przestaje wisieć nad nimi widmo werbunku na igrzyska. Wstrzymuję oddech czekając na jego odpowiedź. Czuję że mijają całe wieki zanim jego usta wymawiają cicho jedno słowo.

_Może._

W tym momencie czuję się jakby mój świat nagle się zatrzymał i przypominam sobie naszą rozmowę z nocy przed jego wyjściem na arenę.

_-Peeto, powiedziałam że jestem tobą zainteresowana. - Powiedziałam mu cicho.- Miłość to trochę za dużo powiedziane. Zawsze mówiłam że nigdy nie wyjdę za mąż i nie założę rodziny. Myślę że właśnie dlatego tak łatwo mi było ignorować moje własne uczucia i nie przykładać do nich zbytniej uwagi. Ale kiedy ktoś uświadomił mi ich istnienie nie potrafiłam ich dalej ignorować. Zrozumiałam dlaczego odwiedzam z Prim piekarnię. I dlaczego oglądam zawody zapaśnicze." Pamiętam jego uśmiech i to jak moje serce na moment się zatrzymało. Starałam się wyjaśnić mu co stało się ze mną po igrzyskach, to że nie zauważałam już niczego, że nic nie mogło przebić się przez mur który stworzył wokół mnie Kapitol._

Ale jego to nie obchodziło, spokojnie i cierpliwie wysłuchał tego co miałam mu do powiedzenia a potem przedstawił mi co zamierzał zrobić kiedy, jeśli, przeżyłby igrzyska.

-Nic mi nie będzie, Katniss. Jeśli wrócę żywy będziesz pierwszą osobą którą będę starał się odnaleźć. Ponieważ cię kocham. A potem może...może uda mi się przekonać cię żebyś i ty pokochała mnie.

Straciłam oddech na samą myśl o obdarzeniu miłością kogokolwiek poza Prim. Ale najbardziej przerażające było to że wiedziałam że tak się stanie. Jak mogłam nie zakochać się w Peecie Mellarku? Nadal nie chciałam się do tego przyznać, nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek tego chciałam. Byłam uparta i przyzwyczajona do życia według własnych zasad. Jeżeli Kapitolowi nie udało się mnie złamać, jak mogło się to udać blondwłosemu siedemnastolatkowi?

A teraz powiedział to. Powiedział że może kiedyś, bez względu na to jak mocno upierałam się przy swojej niechęci do małżeństwa i założenia rodziny, ożeni się ze mną.

I mimo tego co mu wtedy powiedziałam, jego słowa sprawiły że zniknęły wszelkie powody tego dlaczego tak bardzo upierałam się przy swoim wyborze. Nie darzę Peety jakimś tam uczuciem. Nigdy tak nie było. Wszystko co zdarzyło się przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie tylko utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu do tego co sama już wiem.

Chyba go kocham. A perspektywa 'nas' wcale mnie już nie przeraża.

Tak naprawdę wydaje się właściwa.

* * *

Zarówno Haymitch jak i Effie zauważyli moją reakcję na słowa Peety ale nie zdecydowali się niczego komentować. Cieszę się że zostawili mnie samą i nie starają się wciągać mnie do rozmowy kiedy patrzymy jak nasi trybuci chowają się w Rogu Obfitości czekając na 'prezenty' z Kapitolu. Nie mam czasu na głupie pogawędki, cała moja uwaga jest skierowana na Peetę i Hadley.

Czekam niecierpliwie wstrzymując oddech na spadające z nieba spadochrony. W okolicy nie ma nikogo innego i mogli by spokojnie wybiec, zabrać swoje spadochrony i uciec. Ale postępują właściwie kiedy najpierw spoglądają w stronę lasu, cieszę się że to zrobili kiedy zauważam idących przez łąkę trybutów z Jedynki. Wyglądają tak jakby rozglądali się po okolicy bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż wyraźnej potrzeby. Zdają się myśleć że nic im już nie zagraża.

Mylili się.

Nagle pojawiają się trybuci z Trójki, czuję jak w mieszkaniu natychmiast gęstnieje atmosfera. Effie i Haymitch którzy kłócili się o coś przy kredensie, nagle pojawiają się obok mnie na kanapie i wpatrują się w ekran.

Wszyscy czworo mają noże i nie boją się ich użyć. Ścierają się ze sobą ramionami, nogami, pięściami, a w przypadku trybuta z Jedynki także głową. Jest bezwględny, nie obchodzi go czego użyje by sprawić chłopakowi z Trójki jak najwięcej bólu, jeśli udało mu się wykonać zadanie jest zadowolony. Ostrze jego noża wykonuje w powietrzu łuk a potem boleśnie kaleczy ramię chłopaka z Trójki. Z powstałej rany tryska długi i szeroki strumień krwi.

Obraz na ekranie dzieli się na trzy części. Widzimy Peetę i Hadley ukrywających się za skrzynią w Rogu Obfitości oraz zbliżenia walk pozostałych trybutów. Walka dziewczyn jest złośliwą mieszanką wykręcania ramion, ciosów w twarz i ciągnięcia za włosy. Chłopcy są ze sobą bardziej brutalni i zdeterminowani i tarzają się po ziemi i starają się obezwładnić jeden drugiego. Gdyby nie to że mają różne kolory włosów nie wiedziałabym który jest który, ich twarze są zniszczone i zalane krwią.

Nagle, Organizatorzy chyba zauważyli coś co wszystkim umknęło ponieważ dziewczyny wypełniają cały ekran akurat w momencie kiedy dziewczyna z Jedynki rozbraja dziewczynę z Trójki i przymierza się do ataku. Brunetka zaczyna się cofać i jestem pewna że niedługo nadejdzie dla niej koniec. Jest taka młoda, kolejna niewinna ofiara Kapitolu, i muszę się powstrzymać przed zamknięciem oczu. Blondynka atakuje i krew na ramionach tej drugiej jest jaskrawoczerwona podczas kiedy łzy lśnią w słońcu na jej twarzy. Ale dziewczyna z Jedynki nie okazuje żadnej litości, żadnego współczucia kiedy przymierza się do następnego ataku.

-Twoje łzy nic dla mnie nie znaczą.- Syczy kiedy ich ciała ocierają się o siebie. Trójka otwiera usta ale to na nic. Jedynka wbija nóż w jej klatkę piersiową i odwraca go. Słyszę dźwięk dźganego ciała tak jakby działo się to tuż obok mnie. Potem odchodzi, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, a ciało Trójki opada na ziemię i słychać armatę.

Następuje kolejny podział ekranu tak żebyśmy mogli zobaczyć reakcję pozostałej czwórki. Peeta przygląda się wszystkiemu szeroko otwartymi oczami zasłaniając jednocześnie dłonią oczy Hadley. Gdyby nie to co przed chwilą sama widziałam, stwierdziłabym że to nawet urocze. Ale jedyne co przetwarza teraz mój umysł to dźwięk noża wbijającego się w ciało tej dziewczyny. Pozostali chłopcy odwracają się żeby sprawdzić kto poległ i uśmiech pojawiający się na twarzy chłopaka z Jedynki jest przerażający. On wie że teraz mają przewagę.

Nagle słychać buczenie i na początku myślę że to poduszkowiec który przyleciał zabrać ciało dziewczyny, ale wkrótce odkrywam że się myliłam. I to bardzo.

Oświetlony tysiącem świateł Róg Obfitości lśni niczym latarnia morska. I już wiem co się dzieje. Ci przeklęci organizatorzy gier znowu to zrobili.  
Pozostali trybuci wiedzą już gdzie są Peeta i Hadley

-Cholera.-Klnie Haymitch i kiedy Effie nie wyraża swojego oburzenia tak jak zwykle, wiem jak bardzo poważna jest sytuacja.

Czuję jakby wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie. Peeta i Hadley, ich oczy rozszerzone mieszanką zaskoczenia i przerażenia. Inni trybuci których twarze również pokazują zaskoczenie i żądzę krwi. Klnący pod nosem Haymitch i Effie która poderwała się na równe nogi i chodzi teraz nerwowo to w tę to w drugą stronę z oczami wlepionymi w ekran.

Zaczęło się ostateczne starcie.

Dziewczyna z Jedynki zmienia kurs i zamiast do swojego partera biegnie do Rogu Obfitości nonszalancko wycierając nóż w koszulę. Hadley wstaje a po jej twarzy spływa pot. Peeta kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu.

-Spokojnie Hadley. - Szepcze. - Poradzimy sobie. - Wyciąga zza pasa maczugę, którą wcześniej tam schował i zaciska na niej dłoń. Przynajmniej wygląda na zdeterminowanego. Wygląda jakby był gotowy do walki. Hadley przez całe popołudnie kurczowo trzyma topór.

Moja uwaga przemieszcza się na pozostałych trybutów. Jak na dwóch chłopców zajętych walką na śmierć i życie ich nagła fiksacja na moich trybutach wydaje się trochę dziwna.

Nagle chłopak z Jedynki otrząsa się z transu i patrzy w dół na chłopaka z trójki, którego ciało leży pod nim a ziemi i którego oczy nadal skierowane są na moich trybutów. Zanim chłopak z Trójki ma szansę się zorientować co się dzieje, ten z Jedynki łapie go mocno obiema rękami za głowę i przekręca. Słyszę trzask łamanych kości a zaraz potem armatę.  
Element zaskoczenia zabiera życie trybuta z Trójki.

-Ojej.- Wzdycha Effie.

Mogłabym użyć dużo gorszych słów ale w tej chwili wszystkie mi umknęły.

-Jesteś gotowa? - Pyta Peeta, a Hadley patrzy na niego szklistymi oczami.

-Nie wiem. - Odpowiada szeptem.

-Musisz być. Proszę. Bądź gotowa zrobić to co będzie konieczne. Nie pozwól żeby twoje uczucia stanęły na drodze do tego co należy zrobić.- Wciąż patrzy na trybutów z Jedynki którzy powoli zbiżają się do Rogu.  
Jedyną przewagę osiągnęli by jeżeli któreś rzuciłoby nożem, oznaczałoby to jednak utratę broni więc wątpię że tak zrobią.

-Musimy się stąd wydostać. Nie możemy tutaj utknąć. - Tłumaczy jej i wiem że jeżeli mają to zrobić muszą ruszać teraz. Ona kiwa głową i szybko wysuwają się zza skrzyni w kierunku otworu w Rogu. Trybuci z Jedynki przyspieszają kiedy widzą jak Peeta i Hadley wyskakują na łąkę ale przynajmniej mają lekką przewagę. Biegną w kierunku drzew z dala od łąki i leżącej na niej ciał. Chociaż w przypadku Peety trudno nazwać to biegiem ponieważ ciągle się potyka. Jedynka zdaje się go doganiać.

Nagle Peeta zatrzymuje się i obraca wymachując maczugą. Nie wiem jak mu się to udało ale zorientował się jak blisko niego jest ten drugi trybut, ale jakoś to zrobił i maczuga zahacza o jego łokieć zrywając skórę i mięśnie aż do kości. Skowyt bólu jest tak podobny do dźwięków wydawanych przez zmiechy z którymi walczyłam w zeszłym roku że aż zakrywam uszy rękoma. Patrzę szeroko otwartymi oczami podczas kiedy obaj szykują się do starcia. Ekran znowu dzieli się na dwie części: walkę chłopców i walkę dziewczyn i słyszę swój własny jęk na widok Hadley przygwożdżonej do ziemi i kopiącej żeby się uwolnić. Dziewczyna z jedynki ma głęboką szramę na policzku, prawdopodobnie po uderzeniu toporem Hadley, z której wypływa krew mieszająca się z tą z jej rozbitego nos. Warczy niemal tak samo okropnie jak jej partner.

-Nie mogę skupić się na obojgu, Haymitch. - Szepczę a on powoli kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu.

-Przyjrzę się dziewczynie. - Odpowiada a ja kiwam z wdzięcznością głową. W tym momencie muszę skupić się na Peecie.

Skupiam się na chłopakach i widzę że obaj odnieśli poważne rany które przeszkadzają im w walce. Peeta jest ranny w nogę a ramię Jedynki wisi bezwładnie u jego boku. Z ciała wystaje niesamowicie białą kość i chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę jak bardzo musi go to boleć, nie porusza to mnie tak jak śmierć tamtej dziewczyny kilkanaście minut wcześniej.

-Cholera, straciła topór. - Słyszę mruknięcie Haymitcha i skupiam uwagę z powrotem na Hadley która bije się z dziewczyną z Jedynki i jej leżącego o kilka metrów dalej topora. Szczęściem w nieszczęściu jest to że nóż dziewczyny z Jedynki leży tuż obok i w tej chwili obie są nieuzbrojone. Ale im bardziej zbliżają się do nich Peeta i ten drugi chłopak zaczynam prosić w myślach Peetę żeby się pochylił i go złapał chociaż wiem że pewnie mu się nie uda i że to w niczym nie pomoże.

W momencie kiedy Peeta zauważa leżący na ziemi topór zmienia taktykę. Zmienia kierunek poruszania się ale chłopakowi z Jedynki to chyba nie przeszkadza. Nadal warczy wymachując nożem. Dostrzegam że udało mu się kilka razy trafić ponieważ Peeta ma niewielkie rany na klatce piersiowej z których powoli wypływa krew. Wykonuje ruch w prawo a zaraz potem unik w lewo, i udaje mu się złapać topór. Robi zamach prostując ciało. Topór trafia w ten sam kontuzjowany łokieć i po chwili dzierżące nóż ramię chłopaka z jedynki leży na ziemi, jego twarz wykrzywiona jest grymasem bólu i zaskoczenia oraz złości. Nawet w tej pozycji patrzy na Peetę ze złością.

-Nie pokonasz mnie. Nie pozwolę żeby wasz żałosny dystrykt znowu wygrał. - Wyrzuca z siebie. Peeta odchodzi od niego potrząsając głową.

-Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. - Odpowiada zbolałym głosem. Pochyla się żeby podnieść nóż i chowa go do kieszeni spodni a potem odwraca się ku Hadley. Jedynka znowu przygwoździła ją do ziemi i unieruchomiła jej ramiona chociaż jej nogi nadal są wolne. Tylko że tym razem Peeta widzi ręce zaciśnięte wokół jej szyi i ściskające ją. Przestaje racjonalnie myśleć i jedyną ważną dla niego sprawą jest to że Hadley umiera. Podchodzi do Jedynki która w ferworze odbierania życia Hadley w ogóle go nie zauważa.

Ale czuje topór zagłębiający się w jej ciele które zwija się w kłębek a jej oczy rozszerzają się kiedy spogląda w górę na Peetę.Uwolniona z uścisku Hadley odpycha ją kaszląc i krztusząc się.

Dziewczyna z Jedynki leży oddychając szybko i płytko, cała krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy i wypływa tworząc kałużę pod jej ciałem. Cały czas wpatruje się w Peetę i Hadley.

-Tylko dlatego że...- Jedynka wzdycha. Potem milknie, w jej oczach nie ma już życia. Są ślepe, szkliste, martwe.

Słychać armatę.

Peeta pomaga Hadley wstać, spogłąda przelotnie na trybuta z Jedynki wpatrującego się w martwe ciało partnerki, i wraca pod Róg gdzie zbiera ich spadochrony i przewiesza je sobie przez ramię. Potem prowadzi ich między drzewa ostrożnym, pełnym bólu biegiem. Hadley biegnie za nim, starając się złapać powietrze obolałym gardłem. Kiedy są prawie na granicy polany Hadley upada.

W dole jej pleców tkwi ubrudzony krwią topór.

-Nie wy jedni wiecie jak rzucać toporem! - Krzyczy chłopak z Jedynki głosem pełnym bólu wściekłości i jadu.

Patrzę jak Peeta nie bacząc na swoje własne rany pochla się i bierze Hadley na ręce tak żeby nie ruszyć topora.

- Złap nas jeśli potrafisz! - Odkrzykuje i znika między drzewami.

* * *

Cała drżę patrząc jak Peeta i Hadley znikają w lesie. Kamera jest nadal skupiona na trybucie z Jedynki, który jedną ręką zdejmuje kurtkę z ciała swojej martwej partnerki z dystryktu i owija nim krwawiący kikut ramienia. Kiedy nadlatuje poduszkowiec natychmiast odbiega w tym samym kierunku gdzie zniknęli Peeta i Hadley ale nagle zmienia kierunek i wybiega na skaliste wzgórza.

Czuję dotyk Haymitcha i odwracam się do niego i Effie, po twarzy której płyną łzy niszcząc jej idealny makijaż.

-Musimy iść.- Mruczy.

-Iść? Jak to? Dokąd? Dlaczego? Musimy tu zostać i obejrzeć to do końca!

-Musimy zrobić to w miejscu publicznym. Musimy wyjść na główny rynek. Już dawno powinniśmy to zrobić.- Mam ochotę na niego krzyczeć ale patrzę w jego proszące oczy i wiem że to nie jest jego pomysł. To coś czego oczekuje i wymaga Kapitol. Chce żeby mentorzy cieszyli się albo odbywali żałobę razem z mieszkańcami miasta.

-Dobrze, ale pospieszmy się. Nie chcę niczego przegapić na wypadek gdyby...- Milknę a Haymitch i Effie kiwają zgodnie głowami i pędzimy do windy. Po drodze Effie wyciąga z torebki puderniczkę i stara się poprawić makijaż. Załamuję ramiona w nawyku który pojawił się u mnie w ostatnim tygodniu. Haymitch klnie z powodu braku piersiówki.

-Dlaczego go nie zabił? - Pytam bardziej siebie niż kogokolwiek. Haymitch wzdycha.

-Ponieważ, skarbie on nie chciał być zmuszonym do zabicia Hadley którą instynkt kazał mu uratować.

Wiem, że ma rację.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Rozdział szesnasty**

_Peeta_

Marsz przez las z Hadley w ramionach nie należy do łatwych. Jej ciężar, ból w lewej nodze i rany zadane przez Gage'a spowalniają mnie i im dalej idziemy tym słabszy się czuję.

Nie słyszałem Gage'a odkąd uciekłem z łąki. Biorąc pod uwagę jego rozległe obrażenia nie powinien być w stanie bezszelestnie poruszać się po lesie. Robiłby tyle samo hałasu co ja i biorąc pod uwagę ciszę panującą na arenie, łatwo byłoby go usłyszeć.  
Omijając powalone gałęzie i wszystkie idące pod górę ścieżki staram się znaleźć jak najdalej od Rogu Obfitości. Nie wiem jak długo idę, wiem tylko że słońce chyli się ku zachodowi a oddech Hadley staje się coraz płytszy i słabszy.

Już dłużej nie mogę.

Zatrzymuję się przy niewielkiej kępie krzaków pod którymi moglibyśmy się schronić i powoli klękam kładąc Hadley na ziemi. Moja koszula i spodnie są nasiąknięte krwią wypływającą z jej rany i wiem że straciła dużo krwi, prawdopodobnie za dużo. Zostawiam topór w jej plecach ponieważ nie chciałbym pogorszyć sytuacji wyciągając go. Siedzi zbyt głęboko a ja nie chcę robić nic co pogorszyłoby jej stan. Nadal jestem zaskoczony że ona żyje. Tym bardziej że tym samym toporem odebrałem życie Glory.

Odwracam się twarzą do Hadley i patrzę jak jej drżące wargi walczą o każdy oddech a jej oczy na przemian otwierają się i zamykają. Wyciągam rękę i ostrożnie odsuwam jej z twarzy kosmyk włosów. Jej skóra robi się chłodna.

Hadley umiera a ja nie wiem co mam robić.

Zmieniam lekko ułożenie ciała i prostuję lewą nogę która pulsuje w rytmie zgodnym z moim sercem i dostrzegam spadochrony którym pozwoliłem upaść na ziemię. Wiem że w moim powinno być lekarstwo co do spadochronu dla Hadley...

Sięgam po niego starając się nie ruszać nogą, łapię linki i przyciągam go bliżej. Odkładam swój spadochron na bok i otwieram spadochron Hadley mając nadzieję że znajdę w nim coś co mogłoby jej pomóc. Zaglądam do środka i...

Świetnie.

Jest tam bidon z wodą i szczotka do włosów.

Zaciskam w złości szczękę. Kapitol nakazuje dziewczynce która z walczyła o własne życie na arenie, żeby rozczesała swoje cholerne włosy. Teraz wiem że Katniss i Haymitch nie mają z tymi spadochronami nic wspólnego.  
Gdyby nie to że od dawna z całego serca nienawidzę Kapitolu, teraz naprawdę bym ich znienawidził.

Wyrzucam szczotkę w krzaki i sięgam po swój spadochron. Oczekuję że pudełko będzie puste. Ale Haymitch nauczył mnie że Organizatorzy Igrzysk grają pod publiczkę a na pewno nie chcieliby wkurzyć publiczności nie przysyłając mi niczego.

Zaglądam do środka i znajduję ampułkę i ostrożnie biorę ją do ręki. Wygląda jak coś co moja ekipa wstrzyknęła mi przed wyjściem na arenę. To musi być moje lekarstwo. Spoglądam na nie, na swoją nogę a potem na Hadley. Decyzja jaką podejmę zaważy na całym moim życiu.  
Jeśli przyjmę lekarstwo Hadley umrze. Jeśli oddam je jej to utkwimy w tej samej sytuacji jak teraz i umrzemy albo od odniesionych ran, albo kiedy w końcu wytropi nas Gage.

Nagle z ust Hadley wydobywa się słaby jęk. Podczołguję się do niej najbliżej jak mogę i jej zamglone i oczy wpatruję się we mnie.

-To przez topór, prawda? To boli, Peeta.-skomli a w dół jej policzka przesuwa się łza.

-Wiem Hadley. Wiem że cię boli. Ale nie chcę wyciągać topora bo wtedy będzie jeszcze gorzej.-Ona lekko przytakuje a ja zauważam jak bardzo drżą jej dłonie przytulone do jej ciała. Wyciągam rękę i zamykam w dłoni jej dłoń lekko ją głaszcząc, to jedyny sposób w jaki mogę jej pomóc.

-Peeta?- Szepcze a ja pochylam się żeby ją lepiej usłyszeć. - Ja... ja straciłam czucie w nogach.- Odwracam się i patrzę na jej nogi leżące bezwładnie na ziemi. Ostrożnie wyciągam drugą rękę i delikatnie szturcham jej kolana.

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Żadnej reakcji.

Szturcham mocniej potem biorę do ręki patyk i szturcham jej łydkę.

Nadal nic. Cholera

Topór musiał uszkodzić jej rdzeń kręgowy i jest sparaliżowana. Serce zatrzymuje mi się na moment kiedy dociera do mnie że to co mam w strzykawce jej nie pomoże.

Odrzucam patyk i znowu biorę ją za ręce. Jej oczy, które były zamknięte otwierają się.

-To nie wygląda najlepiej, co? - wzdycha a ja nie potrafię skłamać. Nie teraz.

-Nie, nie wygląda. - Ona kiwa głową i stara się odetchnąć głębiej ale oddech więźnie jej w gardle. Nie mogę patrzeć na nią w takim stanie.

-Wolę ten sposób. - Mówi. Patrzę na nią zdumiony.

-O co ci chodzi? Hadley, to znaczy że umrzesz.

-Tak, wiem. - Nie przemawia przez nią tylko ból. Jest tam też świadomość. I akceptacja. - Lepiej będzie jeśli to ty się stąd wydostaniesz, Peeta.- Szepcze a ja widzę jak bardzo walczy ze sobą żeby nie zamknąć oczu.

-O czym ty mówisz Hadley? Masz jeszcze przed sobą całe życie... Ty...

-Ja wiem.- Przerywa mi lekko sapiąc. - O niej. O tobie. - Patrzy mi prosto w oczy jakby chciała przekazać mi coś więcej. Pochylam się nad nią niemal opierając głowę na jej głowie i kładąc ucho na jej ustach. Panem nie musi słuchać tego co ma mi do powiedzenia. - Wiem co chcą... zrobić z Katniss. Wiem jak ważnie...jest to żebyś przeżył.- Lekko odkasłuje co daje mi czas na uspokojenie chociaż serce wali mi jak szalone po tym co mi powiedziała.

_Ona wiedziała. Przez cały czas wiedziała o wszystkim._

-Jak...-Pytam najciszej jak mogę. Ona milczy przez chwilę.

-Byłam...na dachu...wtedy kiedy Haymitch ci powiedział. Nie chciałam...nic mówić...Nie chciałam...niczego...zmieniać. - Jej głos robi się coraz cichszy i bardziej odległy chociaż moje ucho właściwie leży na jej ustach.-Nie...chcę...takiego...życia...jeśli...to. ..samo...miałoby...spotkać...mnie jako triumfatorkę – Nie wiem co powiedzieć na takie argumenty. Gdybym był nią i dowiedział się co mnie czeka też bym tego nie chciał. W tym momencie pozostaje mi jedynie Katniss i vice versa.

-To...to niesprawiedliwe. - Mruczę i czuję na uchu jej westchnięcie.

-Zam...knij się. Tak...zawsze...miało...być. - Milknie a ja sam prawie czuję jej ból. To zdumiewające ale ona nie płacze ani nie zwija się z bólu. I w ten sposób Kapitol przegrał. Nie udało im się jej złamać. - Nie...spieprz...tego. Wykorzystaj...tę...szansę. - Wzdycha głęboko a ja prostuję plecy patrząc na jej spokojną twarz. Gdybym nie wiedział że w plecy ma wbity topór pomyślałbym że po prostu zasypia.

W pewnym sensie tak właśnie jest.

Jeszcze raz wyciągam rękę i odsuwam jej włosy z czoła starając się powstrzymać napływające mi do oczu łzy. Nie chcę żeby je widziała. Na jej ustach pojawia się lekki uśmiech a jej oczy znowu się otwierają.

-Musisz...wygrać...Peeta. Uda...ci...się...Wszystko...Bądź od nich lepszy...Wróć...do...domu...Wróć...do...Katniss. Obiecaj mi.

O Boże.

-W porządku. Obiecuję, Hadley. Obiecuję ci że wygram.

-Dobrze. Dzię...kuję...ci. Za...wszystko. - Po raz ostatni patrzymy sobie w oczy a po jej policzku spływa ostatnia łza. Po raz ostatni lekko kiwa głową a potem zamyka oczy. Jej oddech drży...wdech...wydech...

Słyszę armatę ale ją ignoruję i nie przywiązuję do niej uwagi. Układam jej ręce przy twarzy żeby wyglądało to tak że ona tylko śpi. Patrzę na jej twarz cichą, nieruchomą i niewiarygodnie spokojną. Łapię swój spadochron i odsuwam się trochę. Nie zamierzam wstawać. Nie zostawię jej tutaj samej. Nie teraz.

Czekam, i czekam i wydaje mi się że mijają całe godziny, chociaż pewnie minęło zaledwie kilkanaście minut, zanim pojawia się poduszkowiec i ją zabiera. To ostatni raz kiedy widziałem Hadley i wiem że już nigdy nie będę taki sam.

Ale obiecałem jej coś i zamierzam dotrzymać słowa. Pokonam Gage'a a potem wrócę do domu, do Katniss.

Nie pozwolę by śmierć Hadley była bezcelowa.

* * *

Przez chwilę siedzę nieruchomo wpatrując się w kierunek w którym odleciał poduszkowiec. Nie mam energii żeby się poruszyć, moje ręce i nogi wydają się ciężkie i obolałe a umysł chce się zamknąć i już nie myśleć.

Wymazać obraz oczu Hadley zamykających się po raz ostatni.

Spoglądam w dół na ampułkę z zastrzykiem. Teraz nic nie powstrzymuje mnie przed użyciem go. Zdejmuję wieczko ze strzykawki, biorę głęboki wdech i wbijam ją w swoje udo niedaleko rany. Moje ciało przechodzi dreszcz spowodowany nagłym ukłuciem i powoli wydycham powietrze zamykając oczy. Nie mam w zasadzie nic innego do roboty tylko poczekać na jego działanie i ewentualnie chwilę się zdrzemnąć po zachodzie słońca.

Szybko jednak przekonuję się że noc jednak nie nadchodzi, a rana nie wygląda aż tak źle. Skóra wokół niej jest różowa a krew i ropa które ciągle z niej wyciekały prawie zupełnie zniknęły. Sprawdzam inne rany które zadał mi Gage i ku swemu zdziwieniu stwierdzam że zniknęły. Tak jakby w ogóle ich nie było.

Jeden – zero dla Kapitolu.

Wstaję żeby sprawdzić nogę. Nadal nie mogę przełożyć na nią całego ciężaru ale mój chód jest stabilny po raz pierwszy odkąd zostałem ranny. Rozglądam się szukając plecaka ale potem przypominam sobie że zostawiłem go w Rogu Obfitości. Nie żebym go jakoś szczególnie potrzebował. Mam wrażenie że to wszystko niedługo się skończy.

Opieram się o drzewo i popijając przysłaną Hadley wodę staram się przyswoić to że ona cały czas wiedziała o tym co planował dla Katniss Kapitol. Musiała być świadoma tego że jeśli wygram igrzyska być może uda mi się zakłócić wykonanie tego planu. Wyszła na arenę wiedząc że albo zginie tutaj albo będzie skazana na coś gorszego od śmierci podobnie jak Katniss.

Nagle doznaję olśnienia. To dlatego zadawała mi te wszystkie pytania o Katniss, o to dlaczego mi się podoba i czy ożeniłbym się z nią. Nie pytała z czystej ciekawości. Chciała przypomnieć całemu Panem o moim uczuciu do Katniss. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić jaki oddźwięk jej słowa miały w Kapitolu czy innych Dystryktach. Pomogła nam bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Jestem tak bliski zwycięstwa. Tak bliski powrotu do Dwunastki, powrotu do Katniss. Do tego żeby móc podjąć środki zapobiegawcze które miałyby na celu uratowanie jej. Przy okazji uratowałbym też siebie.

Czuję że minęła cała wieczność odkąd widziałem ją po raz ostatni, chociaż minął zaledwie tydzień. Przynajmniej wydaje mi się że minął tydzień. Czas w arenie jest pojęciem względnym, tutejsze dni nie wydają się trwać cały dzień. Niektóre są zbyt krótkie i trwają zaledwie kilka godzin, inne wydają się trwać wiecznie.

Tak jak dzisiejszy dzień. Ciągnie się i ciągnie, mijają godziny a wydaje mi się że czas stanął w miejscu. Wydaje mi się że ten dzień nigdy się nie skończy.

Mój tok myślenia zostaje przerwany kiedy czuję pod stopami wstrząs. Słyszę coś jakby dudnienie grzmotu w oddali, ale bliższe a poza tym niebo jest kompletnie bezchmurne. Ziemia wokół mnie zaczyna się przesuwać i przytrzymuję się drzewa. Nagle wszystko wokół mnie zaczyna się walić Rozbijając się na kawałki a w ziemi pojawiają się szczeliny długości mojego ramienia.

Cholera, muszę uciekać a to ostatnia rzecz której potrzebuje moja chora nogą.

Biegnę w jedynym stabilnym kierunku wiedząc że tego chcą organizatorzy. Chcą sprowadzić mnie do Gage'a. Biegnę najszybciej jak mogę czyli nieco szybciej niż kiedy uciekałem spod Rogu Obfitości. Słyszę jak za mną otwiera się ziemia oraz bicie mojego własnego serca. Jest tak jakby arena sama chciała się zniszczyć. To sztucznie wywołane trzęsienie ziemi Wybiegam zza drzew i znajduję się wśród skalistych wzgórz gdzie Hadley spędziła mnóstwo czasu. Na chwilę przystaję żeby rozejrzeć się po terenie. Wszędzie widzę szarość i brąz i żadnej zieleni która rozbiłaby monotonię kolorów. Od czasu do czasu głazy moich rozmiarów przełamują jednostajność krajobrazu, spoczywając w lekkich dolinkach oddzielających jedno wzniesienie od drugiego. Nie przystaję jednak na długo, w ziemi pod moimi stopami pojawiają się szczeliny i muszę biec dalej.

Czuję się jakbym biegł od kilku godzin a szczeliny w ziemi pokazują mi drogę. Czasami się potykam. Raz noga grzęźnie mi w szczelinie ale za nim ogarnie mnie kompletna panika udaje mi się wyswobodzić. Wolę zginąć podczas walki z Gage'em niż żeby pochłonęła mnie ziemia.

Mimo że bieganie po tym terenie jest bardziej niebezpieczne dudnienie nareszcie ustaje. Najwyraźniej dotarłem tam gdzie chcieli tego organizatorzy.

Odwracam się żeby ocenić zniszczenia. Za mną jak okiem sięgnąć rozciąga się pustka. Nie został ani jeden ślad po lesie który był tutaj od początku, nie ma ani śladu Rogu Obfitości wszędzie widać tylko pustkę. Pustka zmienia się we wzgórza. Skaliste. Szaro-brązowe. I niegościnne. Cóż za smutna okolica do walki na śmierć i życie.

Opieram o kamień swoje zmęczone i obolałe ciało. Noga zaczyna mi znowu dokuczać. Spoglądam na dół aby sprawdzić co się dzieje i zauważam rany na ramieniu. Pojawiają się wszystkie zranienia które zadał mi Gage. Cokolwiek przysłał mi Kapitol miało to przynieść tylko tymczasową ulgę.

Organizatorzy myśleli że Gage już by mnie dobił. Albo że przynajmniej walczylibyśmy a ja osłabłym z powodu powracających ran. Albo obaj jesteśmy zbyt wyczerpani walką, i organizatorzy źle obliczyli czas działania leku.

Teraz wkurzyli mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Popijam łyk wody z bidonu Hadley i zaczynam powoli poruszać się po głazie kiedy wpadam na Gage'a.

Przez chwilę przyglądamy się sobie. W jego oczach kryje się ta sama złość i bezwzględność jak wtedy kiedy uciekliśmy mu do lasu. Jego twarz jest umazana potem, kurzem i krwią. Całą wagę trzyma na prawej nodze i pamiętam że Hadley mówiła, że według niej miał tam jakąś kontuzję. Kikut jego ramienia, przytulony do jego klatki piersiowej nadal krwawi chociaż udało mu się jakoś zrobić atrapę bandaża.

Staram się nie przykładać zbyt dużo uwagi do faktu że brakuje mu większej części ramienia.

-Zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja, co Dwanaście? - Krzywi się

-Tylko ty i ja. - Potwierdzam. Nie zamierzam się krzywić, przewracać oczami czy patrzeć na niego spode łba. To nie jest osobista walka, a ja właściwie nic do niego nie mam. Wszystkie moje uczucia są skierowane przeciwko Kapitolowi i Gage w ogóle mnie nie obchodzi. Po prostu muszę wytrwać dłużej niż on.

Obaj robimy krok do przodu przygotowując się na to co nieuniknione. Cisza na arenie jest niemal przerażająca po poprzednim hałasie i trochę nas to dezorientuje. Oczekiwanie sprawia że czuję spływający po plecach pot. W końcu przestajemy przejmować się swoimi ranami i po prostu rzucamy się na siebie. On wydaje z siebie jęk a ja czuję jak ostry kamień wbija mi się boleśnie w przedramię. Tarzamy się po nierównej powierzchni i to ona i wbite w nią kamienie sprawiają nam najwięcej bólu. Po moich ramionach spływa krew z nowych otarć i skaleczeń. Twarz Gage'a jest ubrudzona krwią która powoli kapie z rany nad jego okiem. Toczymy się po skałach i obijamy o głazy aż w końcu udaje mi się go przycisnąć do ziemi. To że mam jeszcze obie sprawne ręce bardzo pomaga mi w tej sytuacji. On robi wszystko żeby mnie z siebie zrzucić ale trzymam się mocno

-Wiedziałem że ta mała nie przeżyje. - Wrzuca z siebie. Jego oczy płoną żywym ogniem.

-Czyżby? - Postanawiam spojrzeć mu w oczy i silę się na sarkazm. - W końcu nie przypadkowo rzuciłeś w jej plecy toporem.

-Zrobiłem tylko to co ty zrobiłeś Glory. - Znowu próbuje mnie zrzucić ale ja przygniatam jego żebra kolanem zdrowej nogi.

-Zrobiłem to żeby uratować Hadley życie. Więc nawet się do mnie nie porównuj.

-I tak do niczego to nie doprowadziło. W końcu ona i tak nie żyje.- Uśmiech który pojawia się na jego twarzy jest brzydki i okrutny. Potrząsam głową.

-Mylisz się. Warto było. Ale nie zrozumiałbyś dlaczego. A ja nie jestem w nastroju żeby ci to wyjaśnić. Patrzymy na siebie przez chwilę i właśnie wtedy czuję jak wymyka mi się z rąk i wymierza kikutem cios prosto w moją ranę. Czuję ból w całej lewej stronie ciała i tracę równowagę przez co jemu udaje się wymknąć i wstać. Leżę na plecach starając się powstrzymać jęk który się ze mnie wyrywa.

Patrzy na mnie i wiem, że myśli że wygrał.

Chcę zamknąć oczy ale nie pozwalają mi na to resztki dumy. Moje ręce niepotrzebnie chwytają moje uda a mój umysł krzyczy jak bardzo chciałby żeby to wszystko wreszcie się skończyło. On sięga do kieszeni spodni po nóż który prawdopodobnie zabrał z ciała Glory. _Nóż_.

Kiedy sobie o nim przypominam czuje się jakby czas nagle zwolnił. Każdy mój ruch jest powolny i dobrze przemyślany. Moje serce przyspiesza jak oszalałe kiedy przypominam sobie o nożu który mu zabrałem po naszej ostatniej walce. Jest w kieszeni najbliżej niego, moja noga leży tuż obok jego stopy. Nagle znowu przypominam sobie słowa Hadley.

_Gage kuleje. Chyba nabawił się jakiejś kontuzji na arenie._

Nie myślę o tym długo. I nie zamierzam odpowiadać na wrogie spojrzenia które mi przesyła. Działam instynktownie.

Moja ręka wsuwa się do kieszeni a potem szybkim ruchem dźgam go w kolano. On nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku, żadnego. Po prostu wygląda na zaskoczonego a potem na wkurzonego kiedy wyciągam nóż sprawiając że pada na plecy a z jego kolana tryska krew. Wstaję, napinam się i przyglądam się mu czekając na atak. Odsłania zęby powarkując i zaciska rękę na nożu. Wstaje i robi krok do przodu, potem jeszcze jeden. A ja cofam się za każdym razem. W końcu skacze.

Nasze ciała zderzają się ze sobą i ostrze noża przebija się przez skórę i zagłębia w ciele. Nasze oczy wyrażają ten sam ból kiedy obaj patrzymy w dół. Jego nóż trafił mnie w bok, i chyba w coś jeszcze ponieważ nigdy nie czułem takiego bólu. Potem dociera do mnie że ja także go dźgnąłem i mój nóż sterczy z jego klatki piersiowej pod dziwnym kątem.

Obaj jednocześnie padamy na kolana. On wygląda na zaskoczonego a potem na przegranego kiedy jego wzrok ciągle wędruje do sterczącego z jego klatki piersiowej noża. Otwieram usta żeby coś powiedzieć ale padam na brzuch i patrzę tępo na leżące przede mną kamienie. Nie mogę się ruszyć, nie mogę mówić, nic już nie czuję. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiam się czy właśnie tak wygląda śmierć.

Zamykam oczy.


	17. Rozdział 17

**Rozdział siedemnasty**

_Katniss_

_Ich ciała zderzają się ze sobą. Ostrza noży wbijają się w ciało przez skórę i krew. Na ich twarzach widać taki sam ból. Oba noże utkwiły w ciałach. Na ubraniach pokazują się nowe ślady szkarłatu kapiącego na ziemię pod nimi. Obaj padają na kolana patrząc sobie w oczy. Patrzę jak Peeta otwiera usta żeby coś powiedzieć ale zanim mu się to udaje pada do przodu wpatrując się ślepo w leżące przed nim kamienie. Zamyka oczy._

Cisza.

Cały główny plac Kapitolu jest pogrążony w grobowej ciszy. Nikt się nie rusza. Nikt nie oddycha kiedy wpatrujemy się w ekran.

Serce wali mi jak oszalałe a moja głowa wydaje się dziwnie ciężka kiedy czekam na wystrzał z armaty. Nie oczekiwałam takiego zakończenia. Myślałam że będzie inaczej, że będzie to bardziej oczywiste, że zobaczę błysk ulgi w oczach nowego triumfatora. Zamiast tego wszyscy czekamy podenerwowani i obolali na koniec.

Czuję jak Haymitch kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu i chociaż mam ochotę ją strząsnąć pozwalam jej zostać. Effie stoi po jego drugiej stronie z twarzą wtuloną w jego łopatkę jakby nie mogła już dłużej na to patrzeć. Mój własny zamglony umysł jest zaskoczony takim otwartym okazaniem uczuć. Pedantyczna i poprawna Effie zniknęła. Na jej miejscu pojawił się ktoś normalny. Ktoś prawdziwy. Ktoś komu naprawdę zależy.

Nareszcie słychać armatę i zamykam oczy, czekam na następną przerażona myślą że zginęli obaj i nie wiedząc jakie przyniesie to konsekwencje. Ale druga salwa armatnia nigdy nie nadchodzi. Kapitol ma swojego zwycięzcę.

Nie mogę patrzeć na ekran. Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym co obwieści Claudius Templesmith przez głośniki na arenie, w Kapitolu i w każdym dystrykcie Panem. Ślepo wyciągam dłoń do ramienia i łapię Haymitcha za rękę. Tylko on jeden wie co w tej chwili przeżywam, wie jak bardzo wali mi serce i wie że moje ciało trzęsie się od środka tak mocno jakby miało się rozpaść. W głośnikach słychać sprzężenie a potem odgłos odkasłującego gardła.

-_Panie i Panowie!_ - Głos Claudiusa jest donośny i czysty jak dzwon, jakby stał tuz obok mnie. Na ten moment czekaliśmy odkąd Effie wyczytała nazwisko Peety podczas Dożynek. - _Przedstawiamy państwu zwycięzcę Siedemdziesiątych Czwartych Głodowych Igrzysk Peetę Mellarka_.

Otwieram oczy kiedy Effie rzuca mi się w ramiona zamykając mnie w uścisku kolorów i tkaniny. Nadal nie wiem jak mam reagować na jej huśtawki nastrojów ale kiedy patrzę na jej twarz po raz pierwszy widzę najprawdziwszy uśmiech. W tym momencie widzę prawdziwą Effie pod tym całym makijażem. Jest piękna. I bardzo szczęśliwa.

Nigdy przedtem nie myślałam o jej własnym nieszczęściu.

Uścisk Haymitcha zacieśnia się na moim ramieniu i wyswobadzam się z uścisku Effie.

-Udało nam się, skarbie. - Mówi cicho. Jego głos jest silny i szorstki i kiedy to mówi uderza mnie prawda jego słów.

Udało nam się. Peeta wraca do domu.

Patrzę na wielki ekran, ignorując wszechobecny hałas i deszcz padającego z nieba konfetti. Widzę jedynie sztywne ciało Peety i skupiam się na jego delikatnie unoszącej się klatce piersiowej. W życiu nie cieszyłam się tak bardzo na widok poduszkowca i patrzę jak łapa powoli unosi ciało Peety , które znika we wnętrzu pojazdu.

Spoglądam na Haymitcha który jest tak samo skupiony na ekranie jak ja. Ściskam mocniej jego dłoń a nasze spojrzenia się stykają.

-Co teraz robimy? - Pytam.

-Cóż teraz...-Milknie i rozgląda się na około po czym łapie mnie za łokieć. Zanim mam szansę zapytać o co mu chodzi łapie także Effie i prowadzi nas w kierunku ośrodka szkoleniowego. Droga powrotna zajmuje nam dużo czasu ponieważ każdy na kogo wpadamy chce nam pogratulować zwycięstwa. Czuję znużenie i frustrację zdolne przeważyć ogromne uczucie ulgi którą czułam od kiedy ogłoszono Peetę zwycięzcą. Moje mruczenie i próby zabicia go wzrokiem nie działają.

W końcu wyswobadzam się spod jego ramienia i kładę ręce na biodrach.

-Gdzie nas ciągniesz? Co mamy teraz robić? - Pytam. Nie obchodzi mnie to że ludzie dziwnie się na nas patrzą i przerywają świętowanie żeby o mnie plotkować. On przewraca oczami i znowu łapie mnie za łokieć tym razem rzeczywiście bardziej ciągnąc mnie niż prowadząc. Stawiam stopy tak żeby go zmusić do zatrzymania się i wcale mnie nie obchodzi że wpadamy na ludzi i tarasujemy ruch ale on tylko ciągnie mnie i ciągnie aż w końcu znajdujemy się w hallu ośrodka i wsiadamy do windy.

-Haymitch, co my teraz robimy? - Pytam. Jestem wściekła. Wolałabym żeby mi po prostu powiedział a nie traktował mnie jak dziecko.

-To co musimy zrobić. - Odpowiada skrycie.

-Czyli co? - Syczę przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Czekamy. - Przewracam oczami ponieważ wiem że nic więcej mi nie powie.

Reszta przejażdżki windą upływa w milczeniu. Euforia i uczucie ulgi kompletnie ze mnie wyparowały. To czego trzyma się Haymitch jest moim ośrodkiem grawitacji czy mi się to podoba czy nie.

To takie frustrujące. Chcę być szczęśliwa. Chcę wybiec na ulicę i krzyczeć że się nam udało. Wygraliśmy. Pobiliśmy Kapitol. Że jestem prawie pewna tego że kocham Peetę Mellarka.

Ale nie mogę tego zrobić. I nie zrobię tego.

To nie w moim stylu. A nawet gdyby było nie zrobiłabym tego otwarcie przed całym Kapitolem.

Drzwi windy otwerają się i Haymitch od razu prowadzi nas na dach. Buty Effie sprawiają że potyka się na schodkach i instynktownie wyciągam do niej rękę żeby ją podtrzymać. Ona ściska moją dłoń chyba starając się mnie pocieszyć zanim szybko zabiera dłoń. Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut Effie zmieniła się w kogoś kogo nie poznaję.

Haymitch otwiera drzwi i wychodzimy na chłodne powietrze. Jestem trochę zdezorientowana ponieważ nie całe dwadzieścia minut temu widziałam Peetę leżącego na arenie skąpanej w promieniach późno popołudniowego słońca a teraz przypominam sobie jakie to wszystko jest sztuczne ponieważ w Panem powoli nastaje nowy dzień.

Podchodzę do krawędzi dachu i patrzę w dół na mieszkańców miasta którzy nadal tańczą na ulicy i oblewają najnowszego zwycięzcę. Specjalnie z tego powodu zarwali noc ale żadne z nich nie okazuje zmęczenia takiego jak to które mnie przytłacza. Zastanawiam się czy tak samo zareagowali rok wcześniej na moje zwycięstwo, czy to tylko dlatego że Peety za nic nie da się nie lubić. Czuję u swego boku Haymitcha.

-Po moim zwycięstwie też tak było? - Pytam nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Potwierdza skinieniem głowy.

-Szaleją tak każdego roku. Bez względu na to kto wygrał. To takie błędne koło. Ale wydaje mi się że będą czekać na końcowy wywiad tego chłopaka bardziej niecierpliwie niż kiedykolwiek.

-I o tym musimy porozmawiać.- Mówię. Wiem, że właśnie o tym myśli Haymitch i że to dlatego Effie tak mocno nas się trzyma. Tym razem niemal niedostrzegalnie kiwa głową.

-Nadal musimy być niezwykle ostrożni. Tam na dole roiło się od obserwujących nas ludzi Snow'a.

-Dlaczego? - Przerywam mu.

Haymitch unosi brew.

-A jak myślisz? Ale nie mogli usłyszeć tego co mam ci do powiedzenia. Ośrodek szkoleniowy to jedyne miejsce dokąd nie mogą tak po prostu wejść. Teraz potrzebujemy tej prywatności żeby omówić wszystko co będzie się działo przez najbliższe kilka dni. - wyrzuca z siebie tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - Oczekują od nas że odwiedzimy Peetę w centrum rekonwalescencji, potem w zależności od stopnia jego obrażeń, za jakieś dwa dni odbędzie się ceremonia zwycięstwa. Następnego dnia udzieli ostatniego wywiadu a potem wypuszczą go z powrotem do Dwunastki. To chyba sama dobrze pamiętasz, skarbie.- Potwierdzam skinieniem głowy ale pozwalam mu mówić teraz on jest tu szefem. - Musisz być przygotowana na udawanie jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie udawałaś.

Wzruszam ramionami.

-Jak to mam udawać? Przecież sama przez to przeszłam rok temu. Wiem co mam robić a poza tym ludzie i tak skupią się na Peecie.

Haymitch chrząka.

-Chyba żartujesz. Będziesz gwoździem programu tak jak w zeszłym roku. Będziesz musiała świetnie odegrać swoją rolę zaślepionej miłością ukochanej.

Jestem zaskoczona tym jak bardzo irytuje mnie jego założenie.

-Wcale nie będę musiała udawać. Dobrze wiesz o moim uczuciu do niego. Snow już się tym interesował. Ty nie musisz. Nie zmieniaj tego w coś z czym sobie nie poradzę.  
Haymitch wzrusza ramionami.

-W porządku. Wiem że sobie poradzisz. Ale musisz pamiętać jakie to ważne. Poza kilkoma zebraniami z potencjalnymi sponsorami i Organizatorami Igrzysk, udało ci się uniknąć spotkania z ludnością Kapitolu. Oni oczekują przedstawienia i ty będziesz musiała im je dać.

-Nic nam nie będzie. Musimy pilnować tylko żeby Peeta nie złapał się w pułapkę Snow'a. Albo żeby mnie nie dorwali. - Zapada cisza podczas której Effie i Haymitch wymieniają ostrożne spojrzenia. Dziwnie jest patrzeć na nich kiedy tak porozumiewają się bez słów dopóki Effie kiwa głową.

-Jeśli o to chodzi to...- Haymitch milknie i spuszcza wzrok na podłogę. - Musimy o tym szerzej porozmawiać.

Patrzę na niego zdziwiona.

-O czym niby mielibyśmy rozmawiać?

-Cóż...

-Katniss, Haymitch stara się powiedzieć ci że to dobrze że odkryłaś w sobie uczucia do Peety. - Wtrąca Effie patrząc na Haymitcha z frustracją. - Ponieważ będziecie musieli uczynić to wszystko bardziej oficjalnym.

-Słucham?- Opada mi szczęka.

Haymitch wpycha ręce w kieszenie spodni.

-Skarbie, musisz zrozumieć, że to wszystko nie zadowoli Kapitolu. Nadal są na ciebie wściekli i nadal będą próbowali złapać cię w swoją sieć. To się nie zmieni tylko dlatego że ten chłopak załatwił ci krótkie ułaskawienie waszą historią miłosną. Jeśli nie spędzicie razem reszty życia zawsze coś na was znajdą. Oni szybko nie zapominają.

Znowu opada mi szczęka.

-Ale mówiłeś że to wystarczy. Co jeszcze musimy zrobić?

-To tylko pierwszy krok. Na tym nic się nie kończy. Dlatego wcześniej ci o tym nie mówiłem. Wiem jakie jest twoje stanowisko w tym temacie. My...- Uciszam go unosząc dłoń. Naprawdę nie musi mi mówić nic więcej. Wiem do czego zmierza.

Mam siedemnaście lat i właśnie podano mi na srebrnej tacy moją przyszłość. Ma kształt sukni ślubnej.

-Będziemy musieli się pobrać. - Szepczę wiedząc jak bardzo zbladłam. Nagle to że darzę Peetę uczuciem, że myślę że go kocham przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nieważne, że po jego rozmowie z Hadley nie uważam małżeństwa za coś tak strasznego jak kiedyś. Nieważne że zrobiłam wszystko żeby wrócił do domu, żeby wrócił do mnie.

Moje życie przestało być moje. Ktoś inny pociąga teraz za sznurki. I ani ja ani Peeta nie mamy już nic do gadania.

-Dokładnie. - Przytakuje Haymitch i widzę współczucie w oczach jego i Effie. Nie współczują mi dlatego że muszę wyjść za Peetę, jak można mi tego współczuć, ale tego że utraciłam kontrolę nad własnym życiem.

Nie powinniśmy być zaskoczeni. To wszystko zaczęło się kiedy wyczytano imię Peety. Kiedy wyczytano moje imię.

W momencie kiedy zbuntował się dystrykt a dzieci zmuszono do gry na śmierć i życie.

Przypominam sobie to co powiedziałam do Finnicka kiedy ostatni raz z nim rozmawiałam. Nie pozwolę żeby Snow robił ze mną co mu się podoba. Zrobię wszystko żeby go powstrzymać. I wiem że to jedna z niewielu rzeczy które jeszcze mogę zrobić.

-Muszę się z nim zobaczyć.- Wyrzucam z siebie. - Musimy do niego jechać. Teraz. - Haymitch przytakuje i odwraca się do Effie.

-Możesz to zorganizować? - Pyta.

-Oczywiście. Zaraz się tym zajmę.- Odpowiada. I w ten sposób wróciła stara Effie. Dla niej najważniejsze są obowiązki. Odwraca się i wychodzi z dachu, chcę iść za nią ale Haymitch zatrzymuje mnie łapiąc mnie za łokieć.

-Przykro mi.- Mówi a ja wzruszam ramionami.

-Dlaczego? Wszystko jest lepsze niż alternatywa jaką dla mnie przygotowali. Jeżeli muszę to zrobić żeby temu zapobiec, zrobię to. To nie jest najgorsza rzecz jaka mogłaby mnie spotkać i nie powinniśmy się tak zachowywać.

Stoimy razem w milczeniu i ostatnim momencie między mentorami.

-Wiesz, że prawdopodobnie rozsierdziłaś ich jeszcze bardziej, prawda? - Pyta w końcu Haymitch a ja przytakuję.

-Jestem Dziewczyną Która Igra z Ogniem. Powinni byli się tego spodziewać.

* * *

Załatwienie nam możliwości wejścia do centrum rekonwalescencji zajmuje Effie większość dnia. Udaje się nam dopiero kiedy popołudnie zamienia się w wieczór. Staramy się być jak najbardziej dyskretni kiedy wysiadamy z windy w głównym holu. Jedynymi obecnymi tam ludźmi są strażnicy, ich twarze są poważne i wolne od jakiekolwiek mimiki. Tak długo jak nie zrobimy nic czego nie powinniśmy nie będą zwracać na nas uwagi.

Zjeżdżamy windą do podziemi i w końcu docieramy na piętro gdzie trzymają Peetę. Jest tu sterylnie, biało a jedynym meblem jest długa na całą ścianę niebieska kanapa, widzimy też długi zdający się nie mieć końca korytarz. Sufit emanuje bladożółtym światłem które pamiętam doskonale z momentu kiedy ocknęłam się po raz pierwszy po tym jak wyciągnęli mnie z areny.

W połowie korytarza rozsuwają się drzwi z których wychyla się człowiek z burzą karmazynowych włosów. Kiedy nas zauważa jego oczy rozszerzają się i wkrótce pędzi ku nam na krótkich nóżkach i z furkoczącymi połami fartucha.

-Co ty tutaj robisz? - Syczy do mnie.  
-A jak się panu wydaje? - Odpowiadam zanim Haymitch ma szansę mnie powstrzymać.

-Nie wolno ci tu przebywać.- Syczy znowu i boleśnie szturcha mnie palcem. Haymitch łapie go za nadgarstek.

-Te koleś, uważaj sobie. - Mówi groźnie i Pan Karmazynowy wygląda na przerażonego jego spojrzeniem. - Przestań być takim dupkiem. Lepiej nam powiedz o co ci chodzi.

-Przepraszam, ale Prezydent Snow powiedział że Pannie Everdeen nie wolno zobaczyć się z Panem Mellarkiem do czasu ceremonii zwycięstwa.

-Jak to? Przecież mentorom wolno odwiedzać Triumfatorów? - Pyta Effie.

-Dostałem specjalne instrukcje.- Odpowiada lekko drżącym głosem.

-Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałam. - Wykrzykuje Effie, - Kim pan jest? Chcę rozmawiać z twoim przełożonym.

-Jestem Doktor Chiron. Pracuję dla Prezydenta Snow'a. Więc jeśli ma pani z tym problem proszę porozmawiać z nim. - Wie że teraz nie możemy nic zrobić. Jesteśmy tym wkurzeni ale Haymitch się nie cofa.

-Cóż Doktorku, nie powiedziałeś nic na temat mojego zakazu spotkania z nim, więc zabierz mnie do niego.

-Może pan go zobaczyć, ale on nadal jest w śpiączce i przechodzi proces rekonwalescencji. Nie będzie pan mógł z nim rozmawiać.

-Chcę tylko go zobaczyć. - Domaga się Haymitch. Facet i tak ma szczęście. Haymitch przestał pić o trzeciej nad ranem, w innym przypadku byłby tu już niezły bałagan.

-Dobrze. Zaprowadzę pana.- Odpowiada lekarz. - One dwie zostają tutaj.

Effie mruczy coś pod nosem ale ja ją ignoruję i rzucam się na niebieską kanapę. I tak nie lubię tutaj przebywać. Mam zbyt wiele nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Rurki, kabelki lekki szum otaczających mnie maszyn i cisza ponieważ moim jedynym kontaktem ze światem zewnętrznym byli awoksi.

Wiem doskonale przez co przechodzi teraz Peeta. I chociaż chce, muszę się z nim zobaczyć, to czy mi się uda nie ma większego znaczenia.

Ale najbardziej wkurza mnie fakt że Snow zabronił mi kontaktu z nim do czasu ceremonii. Wiem że tutaj nie mogę okazywać swojej furii, jestem teraz bardziej świadoma niż kiedykolwiek do czego zdolny jest Snow. Jestem pewna że całe centrum jest dyskretnie monitorowane przez kamery, nagrywające każde wypowiedziane przeze mnie słowo czy wyraz twarzy.

Nie zamierzam pogrążyć się jeszcze bardziej.

-Nie denerwuj się tym, kochanie. - Mówi Effie siadając obok mnie ostrożnie zakładając nogę na nogę. - To pewnie tylko po to żebyśmy nie przeszkadzali Peecie w procesie rekonwalescencji. - Patrzę na nią, gotowa wybuchnąć ale wiem że ona mówi tylko to co powinna. Jest równie świadoma tego jak bardzo muszę być ostrożna.

-Tak wiem. - Odpowiadam. - Miejmy nadzieję, że szybko wyzdrowieje.- Czuję aprobatę z jej strony.

Siedzimy w milczeniu. Effie wstukuje coś w kieszonkowy komputer a ja nie mogę powstrzymać myśli o Dwunastce. Jak bardzo wszyscy muszą być szczęśliwi z powodu zwycięstwa Peety. Z powodu tego że Dystrykt będzie otrzymywał do paczki z żywnością przez kolejny rok. Jak wielką ulgę czuje Pan Mellark i bracia Peety wiedząc że wróci do domu. Wolę nie myśleć o jego matce.

Nagle uderza mnie to jak niezręcznie będzie wrócić do domu, kiedy cały Dystrykt jest zaangażowany w związek który ledwie się rozpoczął. Drżę, wiedząc że teraz do końca życia będę bacznie obserwowana.

To lepsze niż alternatywa. To lepsze niż alternatywa. To lepsze niż alternatywa. Peeta zawsze będzie lepszy niż to co szykuje dla mnie Kapitol.

W końcu pojawia się Haymitch, jego twarz jest smutna i przygaszona. Otwieram usta żeby zadać mu pytanie ale on bez słowa prowadzi nas do windy. Jedziemy do głównego holu a potem windą trybutów z powrotem do mieszkania. Haymitch podchodzi do kredensu zabiera największą kryształową karafkę i znika w swojej sypialni.

Effie i ja patrzymy po sobie.

-W zeszłym roku też taki był? - Pytam szeptem a ona potrząsa głową.

-Nie. Poczekaj, porozmawiam z nim.

-Nie powinnyśmy pozwolić mu żeby był sam? - Pytam.

-Nie. - Odpowiada Effie. Rusza w dół korytarza i patrzę zdumiona jak bez pukania wpada do jego sypialni. Jak widać czasami maniery są zbędne.

Drzwi zamykają się za nią z trzaskiem i słyszę mruczenie, więcej mruczenia a potem głośny krzyk.

-Zostaw mnie do cholery samego, Effie.

Nie potrafię sobie z tym poradzić. Jedyna osoba która mogłaby okazać cień zrozumienia dla tego przez co teraz przechodzę nie chce z nikim rozmawiać.

Idę do swojej sypialni i zwijam się w kłębek na łóżku starając się powstrzymać szloch. Kiedy Haymitch zobaczył Peetę musiało stać się coś niedobrego. Po prostu musiało jeśli Haymitch zareagował w ten sposób. Zamykam oczy starając się powstrzymać łzy.

Chyba udaje mi się zasnąć ponieważ ze snu wyrywa mnie uczucie dłoni głaszczącej mnie po włosach. Lekko się obracam i widzę Cinnę siedzącego przy moim łóżku w fotelu który przyciągnął sobie z drugiego końca pokoju a jego dłoń przesuwa się wśród moich skołtunionych włosów. Ma zmęczone oczy ale jest najbardziej przyjazną mi osobą którą widzę od jakiegoś czasu.

-Witaj Katniss. - Mówi cicho i kładzie dłoń na materacu. Nieproszona wyciągam dłoń i chwytam go za rękę. Tylko przy nim mogę być naprawdę sobą i już nie staram się powstrzymać łez. - Nie płacz. Z Peetą wszystko w porządku.

-Skąd wiesz? - Pytam. On pociera oczy wolną dłonią.

-Wiem, ponieważ już obmyślam jego strój na ceremonię zwycięstwa. A nie robiłbym tego gdyby coś było nie w porządku. - To co mówi ma sens i uczucie spokoju jakie mnie opanowuje po jego słowach jest zdumiewające. Kiwam głową żeby wiedział że rozumiem.

-Jak długo spałam? - Pytam lekko odkasłując.

-Jakieś trzy godziny. - Jestem naprawdę zdziwiona, to najdłuższy czas jaki przespałam za jednym razem. - Kiedy przyszedłem spałaś kamiennym snem. Moim zdaniem potrzebowałaś tego. - Powoli siadam i głęboko wzdycham.

-Jak się czuje Haymitch? - Pytam a Cinna uśmiecha się lekko.

-Cóż znowu pokłócił się z Effie. Ale chyba już się pogodzili. Nic nam nie mówili więc ani Portia ani ja nie pytaliśmy o co poszło tym razem.

-Chodziło o Peetę. - Wyjaśniam. - Wiesz w jakim jest stanie?

-Nie. Wiem tylko tyle że pojawi się na ceremonii zwycięstwa.

Potrząsam ramionami które zesztywniały.

-Wiesz już kiedy się odbędzie?

- Za dwa dni. Przygotowałem już dla ciebie strój.

-Nie muszę niczego przymierzać, prawda?

-Nie, nie musisz. - Uśmiecha się. - Wszystko będzie pasowało idealnie. Ale jestem pewien że twoja ekipa będzie chciała spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.-Wzruszam ramionami. Wiedziałam że będę musiała znieść jeszcze ostatnią odrobinę bólu zanim to wszystko się skończy. Cinna przygląda mi się uważnie. Łapię jego spojrzenie.

-Słucham? - Pytam.

-Haymitch ci powiedział, prawda? - Pyta tak cicho że ledwie go słyszę. W jego oczach widzę to samo współczucie co w oczach Haymitcha i Effie. Jednak w jego przypadku jest ono przysłonięte czymś jeszcze.

Nadzieją. Tylko nie wiem na co on ma nadzieję.

-Tak, powiedział mi. - Odpowiadam, Nie mogę powiedzieć więcej. Nie tutaj. Cinna kiwa głową i wstaje z fotela.

-Postaraj się jeszcze odpocząć, Katniss. Zobaczymy się rano. - Patrzę jak przechodzi przez pokój i wychodzi na korytarz zostawiając mnie samą nie mogącą zrobić nic tylko czekać.

* * *

Następne dwa dni strasznie się ciągną. Haymitch odwiedza Peetę w centrum rekonwalescencji nadal nie mówiąc nic po powrocie. Chociaż nadal bywa sarkastyczny, otacza go smutek jakiego wcześniej nie doświadczyłam. Staram się o tym nie myśleć, nie pozwalam swoim myślom błądzić wokół tego czym jest tak bardzo przejęty. Spędzam trochę czasu z ekipą ale nie przyłączam się do ich ciągłego, płytkiego choć dobrodusznego szczebiotu. Jestem skoncentrowana wyłącznie na Peecie, i na tym co musimy zrobić.

Nadchodzi dzień ceremonii zwycięstwa. Popołudnie spędzam w swojej sypialni razem z Cinną, który pomaga mi się ubrać w przygotowany przez siebie strój. Tym razem trzymał się z daleka od pomarańczu, czerwieni i żółci. Zamiast nich wybrał kolor niebieski, przypominający ocean w Czwórce, który błyszczy jak żywy kiedy się obracam. Suknia jest zwodniczo prosta w kroju, ma dopasowaną górę z ramiączkami które krzyżują się na moich plecach, dół lekko opada mi do kostek. Cinna nazwał ją niebieskim płomieniem, a ja nie pytałam o szczegóły. Moje włosy są rozpuszczone i upięte tak żeby wszystkie opadały mi falami przez jedno ramię. Makijaż jest ledwie widoczny. Kiedy przyglądam się sobie w lustrze wyglądam słodko i romantycznie. Tak naprawdę nie jestem ani słodka ani romantyczna ale Cinna wie co robi. Zawsze wiedział .

Milczymy ale to nie jest niezręczna cisza. Po prostu nie jestem pewna czy w obecnej sytuacji byłabym zdolna prowadzić rozmowę. W mojej głowie kłębią się tysiące myśli i zmartwień o zbyt wiele rzeczy. Muszę przygotować się na trzygodzinną powtórkę z igrzysk. Nie odzywam się nawet wtedy kiedy do pokoju wpada Effie z Haymitchem obciągającym nową marynarkę. Rozmawiają o czymś dookoła mnie i nie przykładam do tego zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Cinna zbiera się do wyjścia żeby ubrać Peetę i kiedy wychodzi obejmuje mnie mocniej niż kiedykolwiek.

-Nadal stawiam na ciebie, dziewczyno która igrasz z ogniem. Zawsze. - Szepcze mi do ucha i wychodzi. Kiedy znika Haymitch idzie do łazienki a Effie i ja dołączamy tam do niego i odkręcamy wszystkie kurki i prysznic. Haymitch drapie się po głowie w zamyśleniu.

-Dobrze. Wszyscy znamy plan dzialania. Ale chłopak nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Nie miałem sposobności mu o niczym powiedzieć kiedy dochodził do siebie. Potrafi dostosować się do sytuacji, więc tak długo jak jest świadom tego że odwzajemniasz jego uczucia nie sadzę że powinien wiedzieć o całej reszcie. Nie muszę mówić mu jak ma się zachować. Zgadzacie się? - Effie i ja przytakujemy. Nie widzę lepszego sposobu. - O reszcie powiadomimy go kiedy wrócimy do Dwunastki gdzie będziemy mieli więcej prywatności. W tym momencie on naprawdę nie potrzebuje więcej niespodzianek.

Marszczę czoło.

-Jakich niespodzianek, Haymitch. Nie cierpię kiedy coś przede mną ukrywasz.

On tylko potrząsa głową.

-Niedługo się dowiesz. - Odpowiada. - A teraz chodźmy. Nie chcę przedłużać tego wszystkiego bardziej niż to konieczne.

* * *

Pierwsza na scenę wychodzi ekipa przygotowawcza w akompaniamencie stosownego hałasu. Zaraz za nimi wychodzi Effie i mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić uśmiech na jej twarzy. Jakby nie było pochodzi z Kapitolu, mogę sobie wyobrazić ile sławy przysporzy jej fakt że jej podopieczni wygrali dwa razy podrząd. Taki sukces na pewno karmi jej ego.

Potem przychodzi czas na Cinnę który przyprowadził Portię. Po śmierci Hadley rzadko ją widywałam a z tego co widziałam kiedy czekaliśmy na wyjście na scenę wiem że pewnie niewiele sypia. To już drugi raz kiedy jej trybut zginął na arenie podczas kiedy trybuci Cinny zostali Triumfatorami. Dobrze zna ból którego ja jeszcze nie doświadczyłam.

W końcu nadchodzi kolej moja i Haymitcha. Chcę złapać go za rękę i trzymać się jej tak mocno jak tylko mogę, ale nie wolno mi tego zrobić. Muszę wyglądać na silną przed Snow'em i całym Kapitolem.

Salę wypełnia masa zamazanych twarzy i ogłuszający hałas. Trochę mnie to wszystko przeraża. Nie znoszę tłumów, nie znoszę halasu ani skupiającej się na mnie uwagi. Ale uśmiecham się, macham i ściskam dłoń Ceasara kiedy ten mówi mi jak bardzo cieszy się że znowu mnie widzi. Oklaski i owacje trwają może z pięć minut ale potem udaje nam się zejść ze sceny i zająć miejsca. Wpatruję się w punkt w którym pojawi się platforma na której będzie stał Peeta. I kiedy wreszcie się pojawia, moje serce na moment staje.

_Jest piękny. Jest idealny. Wygląda na zupełnie zdrowego._

Jego blond wlosy są luźno wystylizowane tak że jeden loczek opada mu na czoło. Cinna ubrał go w prosty czarny garnitur skrojony tak żeby podkreślić jego szerokie ramiona a jednocześnie ukryć to jak bardzo Peeta schudł w czasie pobytu na arenie. Jedyny kolor w jego ubraniu to lśniąca broszka z kosogłosem przypięta do klapy marynarki. I krawat.

Idealnie pasujący do mojej sukienki.

Spoglądam na Haymitcha ale on patrzy do przodu. Więc przyglądam się temu jak Peeta wychodzi na scenę do Ceasara. Lekko kuleje i używa laski ale to wydaje się normalne biorąc pod uwagę jak poważna była rana w jego nodze. Podaje dłoń Ceasarowi który unosi ich złączone ręce w geście zwycięstwa. Peeta świetnie radzi sobie z tłumem przesuwając po nim wzrokiem tak żeby każdy myślał że przez minutę uśmiecha się właśnie do niego. Potem spogląda na nas, na swoją drużynę, i wtedy nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują.

Nie słyszę nic. Nie widzę nikogo poza nim. I nawet nie myślę o tym co robię.

Wstaję z miejsca w oddali słysząc mruczenie Haymitcha ale nie zwracam na niego uwagi. Wbiegam po schodkach ciesząc się z faktu że Cinna pozwolił mi włożyć buty bez obcasów i wbiegam na scenę. Ceasar wygląda jakby za chwilę miał umrzeć z podniecenia a Peeta wygląda na wstrząśniętego i zaskoczonego. Potem uśmiecha się i robi krok w moją stronę. Rzucam mu się na szyję i czuję jak jedno z jego ramion owija się wokół mojej talii i przyciąga mnie bliżej. Pochyla głowę i chowa twarz w mojej szyi. Oddycha głęboko i czuję jak bardzo stara się powstrzymać szloch. Odchylam głowę i unoszę dłoń do jego twarzy i wplatam ją w jego włosy.

-Cześć. - Szepczę.

-Cześć. - Odszeptuje. - To było coś.

Uśmiecham się chociaż powoli czuję zażenowanie. Zaczynam dostrzegać hałas na widowni i jest on nie do wytrzymania.

-Ja...cóż...tęskniłam za tobą. - Mówię mu.

-Ja też za tobą tęskniłem.

Staram się ignorować Ceasara i widownię którzy zgodnie domagają się tego żebym go pocałowała.

-Cóż...Powinnam chyba zostawić cię rzeszom twoich fanów.- Próbuję się od niego odsunąć ale on łapie mnie mocno za nadgarstek.

-Zostaniesz ze mną? - Pyta błagalnie. A ja nie mogę mu odmówić. Wiem doskonale przez co teraz przechodzi. Nie mam prawa mu odmówić.

-Zawsze.- Odpowiadam ściskając jego dłoń.

* * *

Prośba Peety wprowadza nieco zamieszania. Nikt jednak nie odważy się odmówić triumfatorowi w jego wielki dzień. Tron zwycięzcy zostaje szybko wyniesiony a na jego miejscu pojawia się mała czerwona kanapa. Siadam obok Peety i trzymam go za rękę przez całe trzy godziny trwania programu, czuję jak jego dłoń drży za każdym razem kiedy widzi Hadley albo swoje potyczki z innymi trybutami. Jego twarz jest spokojna ale jego oczy wyrażają cierpienie, wściekłość i smutek, które dusi wewnątrz siebie. Czasami spoglądam w dół na Haymitcha i zauważam niechętny wyraz szacunku w jego oczach. Pewnie myśli że rozegrałam to nawet lepiej niż on sobie założył.

Postanawiam nie mówić mu że wcale nie udaję.

Ceasar znowu prosi nas o pocałunek, żeby zamknąć program z mocnym akcentem ale Peeta odmawia mówiąc że niektóre rzeczy powinny pozostać między nami. Nie mogłabym bardziej się z nim zgodzić.

Wreszcie wychodzimy za kulisy gdzie ekipa gratuluje Peecie cudownej ceremonii zwycięstwa. Haymitch przewraca oczami, łapie mnie za łokieć i obejmuje.

-Co to miało być? - Syczy do mojego ucha.

-Nie pomyślałam.- Odpowiadam.- Ale nie żałuję tego co zrobiłam.

Haymitch wzdycha, odsuwa się ode mnie i uważnie mi się przypatruje.

-Nie. Nie sądzę że żałujesz.

Zabierają nas od razu do rezydencji Prezydenta Snow'a na okolicznościowy bankiet. Mijają godziny a ja nadal nie mam sposobności rozmówić się z Peetą. Przejęta swoją rolą Effie ciągnie go po całej sali od sponsora do sponsora. Siedzę w kącie i czekam. Nie jestem w nastroju do świętowania ani rozmów z ludźmi którzy mnie nie obchodzą. Ale oni wszyscy chcą rozmawiać ze mną więc nie jestem zaskoczona słysząc dźwięk odsuwanego obok krzesła i siada przy mnie Snow ostrożnie wygładzając kanty spodni.

-Kolejne ciekawe przedstawienie, Panno Everdeen. - Mówi a ja walczę z chęcią obicia piłeczki.

-Bardzo ucieszyłam się widząc Peetę. Tym bardziej że ktoś zabronił mi wcześniej się z nim zobaczyć.

-Ach tak. Cóż czasami ludzie muszą mnie słuchać. Poza tym myślałem że najlepiej będzie jeśli Pan Mellark wróci do ciebie w jak... najlepszym stanie.

-Słucham?

-No cóż...chyba ktoś nie był z tobą szczery...-stwierdza Snow a ja nie pozwalam mu mnie denerwować. - Niczego ci jednak nie powiem. Nie chcę psuć niespodzianki. - Wstaje i odchodzi ale potem się odwraca. - Nie myśl sobie że widzisz mnie po raz ostatni. Ja zawsze wygrywam.

Patrzę na niego i ponad jego ramieniem zauważam Peetę stojącego mniej niż dziesięć metrów od nas.

-Jeszcze zobaczymy, Prezydencie Snow. Jeszcze zobaczymy. Sam pan powiedział że niespodzianki są takie zabawne. Miło bylo z panem porozmawiać.

Wstaję i odchodzę od stołu zmierzając prosto do Peety. Łapię go za rękę i ciągnę do wyjścia nie patrząc na Snow'a.

-Katniss, co się dzieje? - Peeta potyka się lekko starając się za mną nadążyć.

Zwalniam, odwracam się i całuję go w policzek.

-Prezydent Snow pozwolił nam wymknąć się wcześniej.- Odpowiadam. chociaż wcale tak nie było. - Wracajmy do mieszkania. Musimy przedyskutować parę rzeczy.

Peeta wygląda na zaskoczonego ale nie protestuję. Przed samym wyjściem łapię wzrok Haymitcha który rozmawia o czymś z Finnickiem. Obaj żegnają nas takimi samymi, pełnymi aprobaty skinieniami glowy.

Podróż powrotna do ośrodka szkoleniowego upływa nam w milczeniu. Limuzyna sunie ulicami miasta ale my tylko trzymamy się za ręce i wyglądamy przez okna. Milczymy także podczas podróży windą i kiedy docieramy do mieszkania prowadzę Peetę prosto na nie pozwalając mu nawet rozejrzeć się po mieszkaniu w którym od tygodnia nie był. Otwieram drzwi i wyprowadzam go na chłód późnego wieczora. Opieram się o krawędź dachu wdychając uspokajający zapach lawendy. W oddali czuję też zapach deszczu, świeży i dodający mi otuchy.

Pogoda jest jedną z rzeczy których Kapitol nie potrafi jeszcze kontrolować. Nie mogą kontrolować wszystkiego, chociaż bardzo by chcieli.

Słyszę odgłos kaszlu i odwracam się by spojrzeć na wpatrującego się we mnie Peetę. Rumienię się ponieważ chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego on zawsze patrzy na mnie w ten sposób.

-Powiedziałem ci że będziesz pierwszą osobą którą będę starał się odnaleźć kiedy będzie już po wszystkim.- Mówi robiąc krok do przodu i stając obok mnie przy krawędzi. Przytakuję skinieniem głowy.- Ale nawet nie musiałem cię szukać. Ty po prostu przy mnie byłaś.- Znowu kiwam głową czując jak wali mi serce. Jest blisko, tak blisko że czuję jego zapach a on tak bardzo pachnie Peetą. Wyciąga rękę i odsuwa mi włosy z czoła a potem opiera ją o mój policzek. Wtulam się w jego dotyk.

-Musiałam być przy tobie. - Mówię cicho a on znowu się uśmiecha. Bycie żoną mężczyzny o takim uśmiechu będzie dziecinnie łatwe.

-Tak? A to dlaczego?-Pyta chociaż pewnie zna już odpowiedź. Doskonale wie że zwykle nie jestem tak otwarta w okazywaniu uczuć.

-Ponieważ.- Odpowiadam i wiem że zachowuję się jak uparte dziecko.

-Ponieważ się za mną stęskniłaś?

-Tak.

-Ponieważ ci się podobam?

-Tak.

Milknie a ja spoglądam na jego twarz i dostrzegam szczęście w jego oczach. Nie potrafię sie dłużej powstrzymywać. Obejmuję go rękoma za szyję i przyciągam bliżej a potem delikatnie dotykam ustami jego ust. Nie znam się na całowaniu. Pierwszy i ostatni raz całowałam się właśnie z nim w noc poprzedzającą jego wyjście na arenę, więc nie jestem do końca pewna co powinnam zrobić. Na szczęście on odpowiada szybko i skwapliwie wsuwając dłoń w moje włosy i obejmując mój kark przyciągając mnie jeszcze bliżej. Jego usta są miękkie i delikatne a ja słyszę swój własny jęk kiedy on stara się pogłębić pocałunek przesuwając językiem po mojej dolnej wardze. Zastanawiam się jak to możliwe że przeżyłam tyle lat bez tej wiedzy, bez tego uczucia, bez niego w moim życiu. Przysuwam się jeszcze bliżej wsuwając stopę między jego stopy i uderzając kolanem w jego kolana. I już wiem.

Odsuwam się gwałtownie, nadal obejmując go za szyję a on odwraca wzrok.

-Peeto...co...-Milknę, sięgam w dół i unoszę nogawkę jego spodni. Widzę metal i plastik a nie ciało i kość. Amputowali mu nogę.

Właśnie to ukrywał przede mną Haymitch.

Moje oczy wypełniają się łzami ale prostuję się i dostrzegam uważnie obserwującego mnie Peetę.

-Straciłem ją. - Mówi po prostu a ja pochylam się i chowam twarz w jego klatce piersiowej. Staram się powstrzymać łzy ale mi się nie udaje więc pozwalam im kapać na jego koszulę. Delikatnie kładzie dłoń w dole moich pleców a ja mnę w dłoniach materiał jego koszuli przeklinając Kapitol.

Potrafią wszystko. Mogą usunąć moje niedoskonałości. Farbować ludziom skórę i sprawiać że wyglądają na dużo młodszych niż są w rzeczywistości.

Ale nie chcieli uratować jednej cholernej nogi.

Unoszę wzrok z powrotem na Peetę, który przygląda mi się ostrożnie. Potrząsam głową i biorę jego twarz w dłonie.

-To nie ma znaczenia. - Mówię mu cicho. - To nie zmienia tego jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz.- Uśmiecham się i powoli przesuwam palcami po broszce z kosogłosem. - Przed wyjściem na arenę powiedziałeś mi że po powrocie będziesz starał się przekonać mnie do tego żebym cię pokochała.- Widzę jak się czerwieni ale nie pozwalam mu odwrócić wzroku. - Nie musisz mnie do niczego przekonywać - Pochylam się i znowu go całuję starając się przekazać mu wszystkie moje uczucia, wiedząc że to coś czego Kapitol także nie mógł kontrolować.

Peeta odsuwa się trochę i patrzy na mnie oczami pełnymi światła, pełnymi nadziei i pełnymi miłości.

-Kocham cię, Katniss Everdeen.-Mówi a ja widzę jak jego szczęka drży kiedy wymawia te słowa. Pochylam się do przodu.

- I ja cię kocham, Peeto Mellark.

* * *

Czuję oczy Snow'a starające się wywiercić dziurę w mojej czaszce. I ignoruję wszystkie instynkty nakazujące mi zignorowanie go i skupienie się na Peecie i ostatnich kilku metrach dzielących nas od pociągu.

Powoli odwracam się, pod pretekstem machania do zgromadzonego na peronie tłumu i niemal od razu je napotykam. Jego spojrzenie jest gorzkie i przeszywające a oczy niemal pociemniałe z nienawiści.

Dwa lata pod rząd udało mi się wystrychnąć go na dudka. Nikomu ani niczemu nigdy nie uchodzi to na sucho.

Udaję że go nie zauważyłam i wsiadam za Peetą do pociągu. Nie przywiązujemy uwagi do otaczającego nas luksusu. Dla nas nie ma on żadnego znaczenia ani pożytku.

Stoimy przy wielkim oknie z szybą odsuniętą aż po dach aby ostatni raz spojrzeć na mieszkańców Kapitolu.

Z Bogiem i krzyżyk na drogę. Myślę sobie.

Peeta i ja stoimy po środku z Effie po mojej lewej i Haymitchem po jego prawej stronie. Czuję jak Peeta obejmuje mnie w pasie ramieniem i przyciąga do siebie. Jest ciepłe i krzepiące. Przypomina mi o tym ze mimo kłopotów jakie mamy i tak nasza sytuacja jest lepsza niż wielu innych triumfatorów. Ponieważ to co się z nami stanie i tak kiedyś by się stało.

Kiedy wrócimy do domu wyjaśnię Peecie co musimy zrobić. Czego chcę. I wtedy Snow będzie musiał wymyślić jakiś nowy sposób żeby nas ukarać.

Patrzę na niego i widzę że już coś knuje.

Kiedy skończy i będzie gotowy do ataku, będziemy na niego gotowi.

Peeta i ja.

Zawsze.


End file.
